


Volume Two

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Legendary Defender Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Artist Keith (Voltron), Baby Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Ficlets, Heith - Freeform, Kallurance - Freeform, Katt - Freeform, Keitor, Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Mama Black Lion, Mama Krolia, Mama Red Lion, Mpreg, Pack Cuddles, Post Season 7, Regeith, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexus - Freeform, Sister Acxa, adashi, antolivan, broganes, kallura, klance, shallura - Freeform, shallureith - Freeform, shance, shkatt, shklance - Freeform, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 152,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Part two of a series of one shots involving everyone's favorite characters





	1. Munchy Hungry (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.   
> This is Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Antolivan, Keith's munchy hungry, Kit instincts

"Munchy Hungry"

Keith had been trying to go to sleep for awhile, but it wasn't working. He had been apparently convincing, because his pack was asleep around him. He took a moment to look at each of his pack members as they slept. He usually didn't get to see everyone asleep.

He saw Ulaz cuddled up against Thace, who had his arms wrapped securely around his mate. Keith knew their time at high command was stressful, and they couldn't see each other without compromising their missions. It put a strain on their relationship and caused them to seek each other out throughout the quintant as if to make sure they were still nearby.

Antok was curled around Kolivan and had his tail wrapped around his mate. Antok tended to use his tail to stake his claim on Kolivan by either wrapping it around his waist or stroking his mate's cheeks. Keith knew that Kolivan being the leader didn't allow for public displays of affection, so they tended to wait until they retired for the night.

Regris was cuddled up against Keith, his tail curled around Keith's leg. Both of them being kits curling up with each other allowed the two sets of mates to sleep cuddled with each other. They weren't isolated though. Kolivan was behind Regris, and Ulaz's back was pressed against Keith's.

Keith knew he couldn't sleep but didn't know why. Maybe a walk would help him figure it out. He carefully unwrapped Regris's tail from his leg. Fortunately, the other kit's tail wasn't wrapped tightly in his sleep. He cautiously extricated himself from the nest and slipped from the room. He didn't have any destination in mind as he walked. His mind kept coming up with ideas of what was keeping him up. He wasn't keyed up, so he didn't need to go to the training hall. He had been getting affection from his pack, so that wasn't it. He wasn't injured either. He ate enough at dinner, so he wasn't hungry...but wait. He recognized the feeling. He had had the same feeling at the Garrison a few times. He wanted something to munch on. Shiro called the feeling being munchy hungry. Since he had identified what was keeping him awake, Keith headed for the kitchen, unaware of the eyes following his trek.

%%%

Kolivan had been worried about Keith when he woke up to the kit leaving the nest. He carefully unwrapped his mate's tail, causing Antok to whine. Kolivan licked his cheeks, soothing the tall Galra and allowing Kolivan to discretely follow their kit. He watched from the shadows as his kit walked the dimly lit halls of the base. He was concerned about why his kit left the nest. He had been sleeping peacefully cuddled between Regris and Ulaz, hadn't he? When Kolivan looked back on it, he realized that Keith hadn't been purring, which he always did when he slept. Why hadn't he realized that his youngest kit wasn't actually sleeping? He almost approached his kit, when Keith turned and walked off. His gait was full of purpose now as opposed to the earlier randomly roaming. He continued to stealthily follow his kit.

%%%

Keith entered the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something that would satisfy his strange craving. He didn't know what he wanted, but he did know what he didn't want. He didn't want anything cold or frozen. He looked through the lower cabinets, but nothing looked appetizing. He glanced at the upper cabinets. He didn't know what was in there, because he couldn't reach them. Maybe there would be something he'd want. He carefully climbed up onto the counter and stood up, balancing on the edge. He methodically went through the cabinets, looking for his treat. One cabinet had nothing but dishes. Another had things Keith couldn't identify, but he knew they weren't edible. He inched his way across the counter to open another cabinet. His right foot slipped, and he was falling. He tried to grab onto something to halt the fall; however, his fall was halted by someone grabbing onto him. He looked up and saw Kolivan had ahold of him.

%%%

Kolivan watched as his kit rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. Was he hungry? His eyes widened as he watched Keith climb onto the counter. He came closer staying out of his kit's sight but staying close enough to make sure he was safe. Keith's position was precarious, which made Kolivan nervous. Sure enough, one of Keith's feet slipped, and he was falling. Kolivan easily caught his kit. He watched as Keith looked up at his face. He realized he was safe and gave a soft purr, to which Kolivan responded with a rumble. He set Keith on his feet but kept him close in case his kit needed comfort after his near fall.

"Are you hungry, kit?"

"Sort of. It's a strange thing. Sometimes humans crave something to munch on, even if they aren't hungry."

"What do you want?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure. I would know when I see it. I looked through the bottom cabinets, and nothing looked right. The top cabinets might have something, but they are difficult for me to reach." Keith rubbed his head against Kolivan's chest. "Thank you for catching me."

Kolivan petted Keith's hair. "It is no problem, kit. When you left the nest, I was concerned. I was watching you the entire time. If you want to look through the top cabinets, I have an idea that is safer."

Before Keith could ask what the idea was, he felt himself get picked up and set on Kolivan's shoulders. He was sitting on Kolivan's shoulders with his leader's hands on his legs to keep him steady. His eyebrows shot into his hairline, but sitting there did put him at a good height to search the upper cabinets. He could feel his face heat up as he reached for and opened the next cabinet. His eyes lit up as he saw what could only be described as a Galran granola bar with some kind of fruit in it. He tried to grab it, but it was still out of reach. He couldn't help but whine softly as he stretched out his left arm, trying to reach it.

%%%

Kolivan noticed his kit was having issues reaching whatever caught his eye and heard the soft whine. Keith must have found something he wanted but couldn't reach it. Kolivan removed his hands on Keith's legs and put them around his waist, lifting him up.

%%%

Keith almost freaked out when he felt Kolivan lift him up, but he didn't. He did, however, reach for and grab not one, but several of the granola bars. Keith let out a purr when he had finally grabbed ahold of his prize. He felt Kolivan place him down on the floor and smiled.

%%%

Kolivan knew Keith had grabbed something and gave a soft smile as he heard his kit purr. He carefully put him down on the floor. He saw him smile and looked at what his kit had grabbed. To his amusement, it was a common little kit snack, full of nutrients and fruit young kits liked. He ruffled Keith's hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him back to the nest. "Let's go back to the nest. Eat one of those while we walk."

Keith opened one and took a bite. His eyes widened and let out a surprised chirp at the taste. It was delicious and definitely hit the spot. He finished the bar before he and Kolivan reached the nest. Keith placed the bars on the table before he crawled back into the nest. He managed to get back in his spot between Regris and Ulaz, curling around Regris and purring as he drifted off to sleep.

Kolivan slipped back between Antok and Regris, smiling as he felt Antok's tail wrap around his waist again. Antok nuzzled Kolivan and whispered, "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Keith just wanted a snack." Kolivan purred to his mate. He smile again, remembering what Keith had chosen as his snack. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what Regris's reaction would be when he spotted the small pile of kit snacks Keith had brought back to the nest.

Fin


	2. Sickness (Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sendak is sick, Haxus takes care of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sexus. This is super short and sweet.
> 
> Tags: Sexus, Sick Sendak

"Sickness"

Haxus stared at his mate. He seemed ill. Knowing Sendak as he did, Haxus knew his mate wouldn't stay put if he was left alone. He managed to snag his data pad and put in orders that ordered the sentries to maintain their course and not bother either the commander or himself unless it was an emergency. Seeing as he and Sendak were the only Galra on the ship, Haxus could spend all day taking care of his mate.

"Hax?"

Haxus set his data pad down and looked at Sendak. His prosthetics were still off since he hadn't really woken up. Haxus stroked his mate's headfur and purred to him. "It's all right, Sen. Just rest. I'm here"

Sendak closed his eye with a sigh, and Haxus realized what his mate wanted. He smiled. His mate was so clingy when sick. Haxus laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his fluffy mate, drawing him closer to him and allowing Sendak to rest his head on his chest. Haxus groomed his headfur, lulling the commander back to sleep. It was going to be a long day, but Haxus adored how complacent sick Sendak acted, and he loved taking care of him.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to everyone's favorite sharpshooter: Happy birthday, Lance!


	3. Expecting (Klance, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out he's pregnant, but Lance is on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with Alpha Lance and Omega Keith.
> 
> Tags: Alpha Lance, Omega Keith, Pregnant Keith, Broganes, Omega Pidge

"Expecting"

Keith stared at the test in his hands. It was a special test for male Omegas to determine whether a pregnancy has occurred. He couldn't believe he was pregnant, but he couldn't doubt it. Those two blue lines only meant one thing. He sank to the floor and whimpered. His boyfriend and Alpha, Lance, wasn't home at the moment and wouldn't be back for a few hours. He and Hunk were on a small reconnaissance mission. Fortunately, Keith wasn't alone. His brother, Shiro, who was an Alpha and one of the few people Lance allowed to take care of Keith in his absence, was there. Lance knew his Omega didn't like a lot of people, so he made sure Keith stayed with either Shiro or Pidge, a fellow Omega.

Speaking of Shiro, there was a knock on the door. "Keith, what's wrong? Your scent spiked drastically a couple minutes ago. Can I come in?"

Keith shakily rose to his feet and opened the door, the test still in his hand. Shiro took one look at his brother and opened his arms, offering a hug. Keith ran into his brother's arms and cried. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, who started to sink to the floor again. Shiro guided the Omega down to the floor and let him cry. "Oh, Keith. What's wrong?"

Keith couldn't speak and simply showed Shiro the pregnancy test. He focused his eyes on the positive result. His eyes strayed to Keith's still flat stomach. "You're pregnant?" At Keith's nod, Shiro continued,  "It'll be okay, Keith. Just calm down."

"L-Lance an-and I h-haven't talked about-about kids. I don't know if he even wants them."

"I know Lance. He comes from a big family and will be delighted that his Omega is expecting." Shiro nuzzled Keith, calming him down.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, Lance will have my head if I continue to allow you to be distressed, so what do you need?"

Keith looked up at his brother. "I want to cuddle with Pidge."

%%%

"Hi, Keith." Pidge entered the room and perched at the edge of the small nest Keith had built.

Keith motioned for Pidge to enter and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her stomach. She was surprised at his actions; he usually curled around her, providing comfort, instead of seeking it. "Hey, what's wrong, buddy?"

Keith just buried his face in Pidge's stomach. However, one sniff from Pidge told her everything. Keith's scent indicated that he was pregnant. She petted his hair. "It's okay. Lance will be back soon. Just stay here and relax until he comes home."

%%%

Lance was jittery when Hunk landed the Yellow Lion. "Dude, what's up with you?"

"Something's up with Keith. I can feel it. I need to see him," Lance said before he ran out of the lion. He sniffed the air until he found the most recent trail of his Omega's scent, which led him to the lounge. He entered the lounge and saw the group's two Omegas cuddling. However, instead of the usual position of Pidge cuddling against Keith, Keith was being held by the smaller Omega. Lance knelt down next to the nest. "Keith?"

Keith's head shot up at the sound of Lance's voice. He reached out and made grabby hands at him. "Alpha."

Lance immediately entered the nest and gathered his Omega into his arms. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I'm pr-pregnant."

Lance's eyes and hands dropped to his Omega's still flat stomach. "Really?" At Keith's hesitant nod, Lance's face broke into a wide grin. "That's wonderful!"

Keith relaxed in his Alpha's arms. He was grateful that Shiro was right. Lance was extremely pleased that he was expecting. Keith just hoped Lance wouldn't treat him like he was made of glass.

Fin


	4. Little Ones (Antolivan, Thulaz, Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sendak and Haxus fail to capture the lions for Zarkon, their punishment is unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a strange ficlet dealing with some of my favorite Galra pairings. This is Antolivan, Thulaz, and Sexus. This also contains de-aging.
> 
> Tags: Antolivan, Thulaz, Sexus, de-aging, Kit Sendak, Kit Haxus

"Little Ones"

Sendak was curled around his mate in their nest. He had failed to retrieve the lions and deliver them to his Emperor. Zarkon was so angry with him that he allowed the witch to experiment on him and his mate. Why she did this to them he didn't know. He and Haxus weren't any use to the Empire like this. They were mere kits!

Haxus snuggled into Sendak's embrace. They were still aboard their ship, cuddled up with each other in their nest. He didn't know where they were headed, and the sentries were programmed not to listen to them. Sendak looked at his little mate and purred to him. Haxus was still recognizable, but he wasn't. He didn't have either of his bionic replacements. He had his original eye and arm back.

Suddenly, the ship rocked. Sendak clutched onto his mate, who woke up with a whimper. Sendak gave little cheek licks to him, trying to calm him down, when there was the unmistakable sound of footsteps and fighting. Sendak was about to see who had boarded his ship, when both his head and Haxus's head exploded with pain. The witch was in their heads, erasing memories, leaving only their names and their connection to each other as mates.

When the pain subsided, Haxus looked up at Sendak and whimpered. Sendak purred to his mate, grooming him. Their door slid open, and the two kits cowered from the big stranger in dark armor.

%%%

Antok was surprised to see two kits on one of the command ships of the Empire. He knelt down and held his arms out to the two kits. "Come here, kits. I'll get you out of here."

Hesitantly, the two kits exited the nest, and Antok scooped them up. They tensed up in his arms, so he hoisted them a tad higher, allowing their noses to be next to his scent glands. After a few tentative sniffs, the kits seemed to relax, but the way the fluffier one kept looking at the other kit was confusing. Antok carefully rearranged his hold on them, allowing the fluffier kit to hold onto his...what was their connection to each other? Antok took a couple of covert sniffs in their direction, and what he smelled was alarming. These two kits were mates! How could two kits have such a strong bond? He couldn't leave them here; the ship was rigged to explode. He had to take them with him. He gripped them tighter and ran back to the pod. He made it back to the pod and was making them comfortable when Kolivan entered.

He took one look at his mate and the two kits. "Where did you find kits, Antok?"

"They were on the ship, 'Van. There's something strange about them. They smell like mates," Antok whispered. He had walked over to Kolivan and nuzzled his neck before they walked into the cockpit and piloted the pod away from the ship.

"There could be a number of reasons why. They could be from a couple of old families that still betrothed kits or there was an accident on their home world and they are the last two survivors or it's a forced bond."

"It doesn't smell like it was forced."

As the two adults conversed, Haxus snuggled into his mate's fluffy coat. "Sen."

Sendak buried his face into the shorter fur. "Hax."

"Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but the big one seems to know we are mates."

Haxus and Sendak were tired as the ship flew them away from the command ship. Their eyes drooped until the two kits were asleep.

When Kolivan and Antok came into the aft section of the pod, they weren't surprised to see the kits sleeping. Antok pulled the pair into his arms, and Kolivan watched how careful his mate was with the kits. He knew Antok wanted to adopt the kits, to take care of them. Kolivan trailed a claw gently down the cheek of the fluffy kit, who purred in response to the small sign of affection. He couldn't believe how easily these kits wormed their way into their hearts. It wasn't a surprise that Kolivan and Antok wanted them as part of their pack, so they hoped the other two Blades of their pack were open to that idea.

Antok carried the kits to their nest, while Kolivan went to go search for Thace and Ulaz. He checked the medical bay first. It was the most likely place for, at least, Ulaz to be. He was the best doctor on the entire base, after all. Kolivan stepped into the medical bay and immediately spotted Ulaz checking the supplies and making a list of the ones he was out of or low on.

"Ulaz," Kolivan called out, hoping to not startle the pale Galra.

Ulaz was surprised to see Kolivan standing in his medical bay. "Kolivan? Is something wrong?"

"There is a development that requires the attention of you and your mate."

"Well, Thace is actually in the nest. He just returned from his long term mission at high command. He was almost found out but managed to escape with minor wounds. I was going to join him after finishing inventory."

"How long is the inventory going to take?"

"Only a couple of doboshes more. I will head to the nest once I am done."

Kolivan nodded and went to the nest. He wasn't surprised to see Antok curled around the sleeping kits. He was slightly surprised to see Thace laying on the other side of the kits. Kolivan entered the nest and sat down at the heads of the kits. He gently petted the headfur of the fluffy kit. It didn't take long for Ulaz to join them. His eyes widened when he saw the kits in the nest. He went over to his mate first though. He nuzzled Thace's head, purring to him.

"We found these two kits on our mission today. They were on board the command ship that we rigged to explode," Antok spoke softly as not to rouse the kits. "They smell like mates, but we're not sure as to the reason though. Kolivan and I want them to become part of our pack. We hope you two agree."

Ulaz gently nuzzled the head of the less fluffy kit, replying, "Of course they can be part of our pack."

Fin


	5. Courting (Sheith, DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith's boyfriend (OC) isn't good to the Red Paladin, Shiro and the BoM go protective over Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Ulaz, Thace, and Antok survive. This ends up being Sheith with overprotective DoM. This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. This was suggested by SashaHRH.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, DoM, overprotective BoM

"Courting"

Shiro wasn't in the greatest of moods. Keith's boyfriend was a member of one of the new rebel factions that cropped up since Lotor became emperor. Shiro didn't have anything against him as a person, but, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was jealous. He had a humongous crush on Keith since they met. He knew Keith was close to him and didn't want to ruin the close friendship that they had. Shiro disliked the guy so much he never bothered to remember his name.

Ulaz could tell his second favorite Paladin wasn't happy. He encountered him when the Paladin was on his way to the training deck. One look at his face had Ulaz grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

Shiro was confused as he laid over Ulaz's shoulder. First of all, he never knew Ulaz was strong enough to throw him over his shoulder. Second of all, why did Ulaz throw him over his shoulder? Wait...was he purring? Shiro answered his own question and replaced it another one. Why was his purring soothing? "Ulaz?"

"It's okay, Shiro. I'm taking you to the nest." Ulaz's purr could be heard in his voice.

The trek to the nest didn't take long, and Shiro was surprised to see Keith there. Ulaz deposited Shiro in the nest next to Keith, who let out a chirp and clutched onto Shiro. Shiro petted Keith's hair and let him snuggle into his chest. The entire pack was cuddled around them. "What's going on?"

"Keith's suitor wasn't respectful of our kit. He just wanted to date a Paladin of Voltron. He didn't take Keith's kit instincts into account and tried to keep him away from us. He also didn't let Keith cuddle or snuggle him."

Shiro knew how terrible that was for Keith (or Galra in general). As a race, Galra were tactile beings, but Keith had been touch-starved before coming to live with the Blades. Shiro tried to suppress the urge to go throw the rebel around the training deck. "Where is he?"

"He is in a cryopod. After that, he will be thrown out an airlock," Antok growled.

"While the first is true, we will not throw him out an airlock," Kolivan corrected. He did add under his breath, "As tempting as it is."

Shiro couldn't help the grin. Keith's dads were so protective of their kit. They had raised him from a little kid until the team had come to petition for Keith to join them as the Red Paladin.

"Could I throw him out the airlock then?" Shiro asked.

The Blades stared at Shiro in shock. They knew he was close to their kit, but his tone sounded like a mate wronged. "Shiro, is there something you want to tell us?"

Shiro looked at Keith, who was content in his arms. "I would like to court Keith. I love him."

"I love you, too, Shiro." Keith nuzzled Shiro's neck.

Shiro kissed Keith's forehead. "You can call me Takashi, if you'd like."

"I think I'd rather call you mine."

"I still need to court you properly, koibito." [sweetheart]

"'Kashi." Keith buried his nose into Shiro's neck.

"Shiro." Thace's voice caused Shiro to look at him. Out of all four of the dads, Thace was the one Shiro didn't know the most about. He knew Antok was the most overprotective and resorted to physical means to protect Keith. Ulaz was next in overprotectiveness and constantly checked Keith for injuries and illnesses. Kolivan was right behind the doctor in overprotectiveness but relied on diplomacy and verbal means to protect Keith. Where did Thace fit in on the overprotectiveness scale?

"Sir?" Shiro didn't know how to address him either. He heard and felt Keith snort into his chest.

Thace smiled at Shiro. "Just Thace is fine, and of course, you can court Keith. I know you won't hurt him."

Shiro realized that Thace was the fun, playful one. Then, the smile turned into something else, and Shiro realized that Thace was no less protective, when he heard, "If you do, we will throw you out an airlock."

Fin


	6. Group Chat (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith creates a chat for his pack, and Regris has some fun with it and creates screen names for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is Keith's twin and pack member. These are the screen names for Keith and his pack:
> 
> Keith - Kit  
> Antok - Quiet  
> Kolivan - Red  
> Ulaz - Lavender  
> Thace - Violet  
> Krolia - Mom  
> Regris - Bro  
> Acxa  - Twin
> 
> Tags: Chat fic, DoM

 

"Group Chat"

~Keith added Antok, Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace, Krolia, Regris, and Acxa to the chat~

Keith: Hi!

Kolivan: What is this, kit?

Keith: The Paladins and I had a chat where we could talk, even when we weren't in the same room or mission

Krolia: I think this was a good idea, kit.

Acxa: Should it say our names? Shouldn't it be code names?

Regris: On it

 

*Regris changed Keith's name to Kit*

 

Kit: Really?

Ulaz: It fits

Thace: How did you do that?

Thace: Never mind. I found it.

 

*Thace changed Ulaz's name to Lavender*

 

Lavender: How is this fitting?

Regris: Color?

Acxa: Occupation?

Kit: All of the above?

Lavender: Don't gang up on me, kits.

 

*Kit changed Krolia's name to Mom*

 

*Kit changed Acxa's name to Twin*

 

*Kit changed Regris's name to Bro*

 

Mom: It fits.

Bro: It's good.

Twin: It'll do.

 

*Lavender changed Thace's name to Violet*

 

Lavender: If I'm a color, so are you, Thace.

Mom: Well, that's everyone except our leaders.

Bro: If I may...

Kolivan: Permission granted.

 

*Bro changed Antok's name to Quiet*

 

*Bro changed Kolivan's name to Red*

 

Kit: *dies laughing*

Lavender: Kit, are you okay?

Kit: Yes. I'm just laughing too hard at Regris inadvertently making an Earth reference

Bro: I did?

Kit: There's this really big movie franchise that uses the term 'Red One' or 'Red Leader' who leads the red team. You choosing the name 'Red' for our leader is amusing to me. It doesn't sound funny when I have to explain it though. :(

Twin: What is that?

Kit: What's what?

Twin: This :(

Kit: Oh, that represents a face. Look at it sideways and it shows two eyes and a frown

Violet: That's interesting. I never would have considered sending symbols to display emotions.

Kit: There are a lot of faces you can make. I can show you later

Bro: Me too!

Kit: :D Okay

Fin


	7. Break (Broganes, Kidge) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is protective over who he considers his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Broganes and Kidge and was suggested by Anonymous Kiddo.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Kidge, Resting, Overworked, Protective Keith

"Break"

"Pidge, how's the download coming?" Lance asked through their comms.

"I'm about 75% done."

The team was downloading another Galra database using Shiro's arm and Pidge's computer. Hunk was covering the main entrance to the control room. Lance was hidden in an upper level alcove, sniping sentries if they got past Hunk. The last line of defense was a dual wielding Keith. Shiro had his shield up, which allowed Keith to use both of his swords. Keith took the task of protecting Shiro and Pidge very seriously.

He had decided to cover the two members of the team because of how much they meant to him. Shiro was his brother, and Pidge was his girlfriend. He was still amazed that this tech genius loved him. He allowed her to talk about her tech stuff even though most of it went over his head. He made sure she went to bed every night. When she laid with him, nightmares were few and far in between. When he did have a nightmare, he simply snuggled against her, instead of going to the training deck. Her arms always wrapped around him, whether she was awake or not.

"Done! Let's go!" Pidge closed her lap top. Keith still covered her from the front, while Shiro covered their backs, and Pidge had her shield up. They made it back to the Green Lion. They had only brought Green due to its cloaking device.

They flew back to the castle, and Pidge set her lap top to copy the files to the castle computer. Keith was leaning against the nearby wall in Green's hangar, where Pidge loved to work. When she finally set back in her chair, Keith was there with a hug. "You are amazing, but even you need a break."

She looked at him and noted his grin. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to their room and sat down on the bed with Pidge still in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and nuzzled her lovingly. She grinned as she heard him purr. The first time she had heard him purr she was shocked, but she learned to love his purr. She relaxed against him. Maybe he was right. She did need a break, and there was no one else she would want to spend it with than Keith.

Fin


	8. Dresses (Shallura, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving a planet from the clutches of the Empire, the team is invited to a gala. However, the planet has negative views on same sex couples. Keith has to wear a dress if he wants to spend the night dancing with his boyfriend. Strangely, he's not adverse to the idea of wearing the dress. Klance and Shallura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This ficlet is pretty much just an excuse to write Keith wearing a dress. This is Shallura, Klance, and Platonic Punk.
> 
> Tags: Shallura, Klance, Dresses, Flirtatious Lance

"Dresses"

"A celebration?!" Lance exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Yes. It seems like it could be a fun time." Keith leaned against Lance.

"Well, there's a problem." Coran twirled his moustache. "The whole planet has an issue with same sex couples."

"The planet is homophobic?" Lance asked. "Does that mean I can't spend the evening with Keith?"

"Homophobic? Is that an Earthling term?" Allura asked.

Lance looked so distraught at the thought of not attending the gala with his boyfriend that Keith asked, "Isn't there a way for the entire team to attend?"

"Well, if one of you wears a dress, then they wouldn't know," Coran stated.

"I'll do it," Lance declared.

"If only that was an option. Lance, you were seen flirting with several women after the battle, so they know you're a guy. Keith is going to have to wear the dress," Shiro corrected.

"Seriously, Shiro?"

"Come on, babe. You'll look good in a dress," Lance complimented.

Keith blushed. "As long as it's red and modest. I need to okay it first. When's the gala?"

"In a couple of hours."

%%%

Lance waited outside the ship with Shiro and Hunk. Shiro couldn't wait to see his girlfriend in a different dress. Lance was excited to see Keith wearing the dress the Red Paladin had okayed. Hunk had agreed to accompany Pidge to the gala, so he was wondering was his tech buddy had chosen to wear.

The Princess exited the ship first. She was wearing a sleeveless dress. The bodice of silver beads and sequins hugged her figure while the royal blue full skirt flowed from her waist to the floor. Her silver heels completed the look. Her hair was in her usual style.

Pidge was next. Her dress was a mint green and short sleeved. The bodice cinched in at the waist, where there was a silver design. The full skirt flared out and reached the floor. She had black flats on.

Keith came out last. His dress was red and had cap sleeves. The bodice hugged his figure and wasn't low cut but had silver detail extending down from the neckline. The skirt flowed out from his waist to the floor and sparkled with silver accents reminding Lance of stars. His hair was curled at the ends and he had on flats as well, but they were red.

Lance's jaw dropped open, and Keith reached out and closed it. Lance finally regained control over words. "You looked amazing, babe."

Keith blushed. "Thank you. I can't believe how many dresses there were in the castle storage."

Lance offered his arm, and Keith wrapped his arms around it. "They were in storage?"

"Yes. Allura wouldn't talk about it, but let us have our pick."

"I think you should wear dresses more often. You look good."

Keith blushed as Lance escorted him into the palace. Several females saw Lance with someone and were disappointed that they didn't get to spend the evening with the charming Blue Paladin.

"Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura, welcome. Thank you for coming to our aid and ridding our planet of the vicious Galra Empire! Please, enjoy yourselves. This evening is for you," the Queen announced.

Lance grinned and led Keith out onto the dance floor. They swayed to the beat of the slow music playing before Lance led him into a waltz. Lance and Keith were in their own little world, dancing all night long.

After a few hours of dancing, Lance dipped Keith. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Lance brought his lips to Keith's, giving him a loving kiss. When Lance pulled back, he brought Keith back up, holding him close. "You are so beautiful. I love you, babe."

Keith settled against Lance's chest. "I love you, too, Lance."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Here are the URLs for the dresses Keith, Allura, and Pidge wears. You just have to imagine them in different colors.
> 
> Keith's dress (red) - https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1mQ9LSpXXXXbBXXXXq6xXFXXX3/Purple-Ball-Gown-Long-Modest-Prom-Dresses-2017-With-Short-Sleeves-Real-Corset-Back-Beaded-Floor.jpg_640x640.jpg
> 
> Allura's dress (skirt royal blue) - https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61nyJlFtljL._UX342_.jpg
> 
> Pidge's dress (mint green) - https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g4/M00/58/41/rBVaEFfiMPSAHaJHAACqjXpSFwc017.jpg


	9. With Child (Katt, DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half Galra Keith finds out he's pregnant and is nervous + scared about telling his boyfriend, Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is DoM and Katt. This was also suggested by MrTaco117.
> 
> Tags: Katt, DoM, Galra Keith, Mpreg

"With Child"

Keith straightened back up. He hated throwing up. Why was he sick on the day his boyfriend was coming to visit? No. He knew why he was throwing up. He wasn't sick. He was pregnant. Apparently, Galra could get pregnant, no matter what gender they were.

He had talked to Ulaz and, after getting the answers from him, had to tell his pack to wait until he told Matt. He didn't want them to come before he told Matt he was pregnant, but he was scared. They were in the middle of an intergalactic war; it wasn't the best time to have a baby.

Aside from a bad case of morning sickness, it was getting harder to conceal his Galran features. They came two weeks ago in confirmation of his pregnancy. He learned to conceal his fluffy purple ears, long thin purple tail with a black tuft at the end, and his fangs, but it wasn't easy. He also was displaying other Galran tendencies. He would purr at the slightest affection and snuck extra blankets, pillows, and clothes from his teammates' rooms for his nest. Why his friends hadn't noticed their things were missing was beyond him.

He was so nervous about telling Matt about his pregnancy that he couldn't hide his features anymore. His tail twitched against the pillows that lined his nest, and his ears were pinned back. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he laid curled up in his nest. He lost track of time while he there.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing an ear to twitch before it went back to its original position. Matt stared at the figure laying in the myriad of pillows and blankets. It was unmistakably Keith but with a few additional features. Matt knelt down outside the nest and carefully reached out and touched Keith's shoulder. "Keith?"

Without warning and in one fluid movement, Keith leaped from the nest and was nestled in Matt's lap. His nose was buried in Matt's neck, his tail was wrapped around Matt's waist, and small whimpers could be heard. Matt was surprised at this behavior. Why was Keith acting like this? He had to admit; Keith was pretty cute with his fluffy ears, and his tail was cool. He carefully petted Keith's hair, rubbing behind the ears. Slowly, his whimpers changed into purrs, which could be heard in his voice, "Matt."

"Keith? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Matt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! The timing couldn't be worse!"

Matt was alarmed. "What are you talking about, Keith?"

"I-I'm p-pr-pregnant," Keith stammered with a whimper and more tears falling down his cheeks.

Matt's eyes widened at the admission. He could see what Keith meant now. Neither of them even entertained the idea that Keith could get pregnant, him being male. The timing could be a lot better, but he needed to calm him down. "Oh, Keith, sweetheart. It's okay. I know. We'll get through this. Have you told anyone else?"

"The Blades know."

"Where are they? I can't imagine they didn't want to come."

"I told them to let me tell you first."

"Well, let's tell them to come on over." Matt managed to pull out his data pad (a gift from Pidge) and contacted the Blades. "Hello, Ulaz."

"Hello, Matt." He noticed Keith's position on Matt's lap. "Are you okay, kit?"

"I will be. The pack can come over now. I told Matt."

Ulaz grinned. "We are almost to your location now, kit. We weren't going to wait much longer since you said Matt was on his way to the castle. We were a bit further out than he was so, we will be there shortly. See you then, my kit."

The connection ended, and Matt looked at Keith the best he could with the other's head tucked under his. "Why does Ulaz still call you 'kit'?"

"I am younger than everyone else in my pack, so to them I am a kit, even if I am having one of my own."

"So, you haven't told the team yet?"

"No. I didn't want anyone else to tell you."

"Well, fortunately, I know they are all in the lounge." Matt awkwardly stood up, keeping Keith in his arms, tucked close to his chest. He carried his boyfriend into the lounge before sitting down with him still on his lap. It wasn't obvious to the team that Keith had Galran features as they were fairly well hidden in his position.

Shiro took one look at Keith and asked, "Keith, buddy, what's wrong?"

Matt whispered to Keith, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"You."

Matt smiled at Keith before lifting his head in the team's direction. "Keith's pregnant."

There was silence for a moment before Lance snickered. "I think you've been reading too many sci-fi books, Matt. Keith's a guy. Guys can't get pregnant."

"Human males cannot, but Galran males can; even hybrids."

Everyone looked up at the sound of Ulaz's voice. Thace immediately hurried to Keith's side and purred to him. Keith let out a whine followed by a huff. Thace nuzzled his face gently, causing Keith to purr and his ears to perk back up.

Hunk saw Keith's ears. "Keith, why do you have fluffy ears?"

"These along with my tail and fangs appeared two weeks ago. That's how far along I am."

"So, you really are pregnant? It's not a joke?" Lance asked.

"No. I wouldn't joke about something like that," Keith replied.

Pidge stared at her brother and his boyfriend. She couldn't believe Keith was pregnant. It sounded like a sci-fi novel come true. Then again, their lives were like that already.

The other three members of Keith's pack came over and crowded around Keith, who was still sitting on Matt's lap. Ulaz gave little cheek licks to Keith. Antok stroked Keith's hair, and Kolivan rubbed his back.

Keith was enjoying the affection from his pack as evident by his purr, but he was wondering what Pidge's reaction was. She was oddly quiet, and that worried Keith. He made a questioning sound at Thace, who hummed in response. The Blades withdrew their arms from their kit, who also unwrapped his tail from Matt's waist. He stood up and walked over to where Pidge was sitting. He sat down next to her, causing her to look up from her lap top screen. "Keith?"

"Pidge, are you okay with this?"

"You mean am I okay with my brother knocking you up?" She paused for a second before smiling. "Yeah. I will be. I mean I'm going to be an aunt!"

Fin


	10. Fireworks (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance going to see fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Voltron never happened. It's also really short but sweet.
> 
> Tags: Klance, AU, fireworks

"Fireworks"

"Come on, Keith!" Lance grabbed Keith's wrist and dragged him towards the front of the crowd. He wanted to get a good seat to see the fireworks. Lance loved festivals and fireworks. They had been going steady for a couple of months, so when Lance asked Keith to accompany him to the festival, Keith couldn't say no. There he was standing in the middle of a crowd of people, his hand intertwined with his boyfriend's, waiting for the fireworks show.

Once the fireworks started, Lance was enthralled. Keith could see it in his face by the light of the fireworks. It was then that Keith saw the different colors reflected in Lance's eyes. He could feel the fireworks explosion rattling his chest, and he knew he should have been looking at the display, but he couldn't look away from the awed expression on Lance's face. He was so adorable looking at the fireworks display with the excitedness of a child. It was then that Keith realized that he loved Lance.

He gripped Lance's hand, and Lance turned to Keith. "Thank you for coming with me, Keith."

"You're welcome. I love you, Lance."

"I love you, too, Keith."

Keith and Lance leaned towards each other, and their lips met just as the big fireworks finale began.

Fin


	11. Reality Fissures (Shallureith, Shklance, Shkatt, Kidge, Heith, Regeith, Klance, Katt, Keitor, Kallura, Sheith, Kallurance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Castle of Lions encounters reality fissures and a bunch of Keiths (with their significant other[s]) appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This has 12 pairings. They are Shallureith, Shklance, Shkatt, Kidge, Heith, Regeith, Klance, Katt, Keitor, Kallura, Sheith, and Kallurance. This is an excuse to work with a lot of pairings. Also, there is mpreg, but it's not a big part of the story and only mentioned a couple of times.
> 
> Tags: Shallureith, Shklance, Shkatt, Kidge, Heith, Regeith, Klance, Katt, Keitor, Kallura, Sheith, Kallurance, Mpreg, Galra Keith

"Reality Fissures"

Coran rubbed his temples. He was used to only six other people (not counting the Blades, Coalition members, or visiting dignitaries) being on the ship, and only one version of a person, not multiples. If he had counted right, there were twelve versions of Keith, and each one had their own significant other (or others). Most of the Keiths looked the same, but a few of them had details that were different.

There was a Keith in his Blade uniform that was mated to Regris. There was a younger version of Keith that was dating Shiro and Matt. That trio was from a reality where the Kerberos mission hadn't happened yet. There was a Keith that had a few Galra features (fluffy ears, a tail, and fangs) that was dating Shiro and Lance. Their own Keith had cheek stripes and small fangs and was dating Lance.

There were the other pairings too. There was Shiro and Keith, Keith and Pidge, Hunk and Keith, Keith and Allura, Keith and Matt, Keith and Lotor, Keith and Allura and Lance, and finally Shiro and Allura and Keith.

It was even stranger to Coran that Keith was different with each individual (or individuals) he was dating. With Regris, Keith had his mate's tail and arms wrapped around his waist. With the younger Shiro and Matt, he didn't stray too far from them. With Shiro and Lance, Keith constantly nuzzled them. With Allura and Lance, Keith simply held their hands. With Hunk, Keith simply relaxed in a patented Hunk Bear Hug. With Allura, he held her in his arms. With Shiro and Allura, he kept an arm around the other's waists. With Lance, Keith stood next to him and let him caress his cheek stripes. With Pidge, he stood behind her and glared at anyone who tried to get close. With Shiro, he was leaning into his side. With Lotor, he was leaning against his back with his arms draped over his shoulders. With Matt, he had his arms wound around his arm.

Coran hoped the Pidge and Hunk from his reality could figure out how to send everyone back where they belonged.

The Keith who was mated to Regris softly whined to his mate. Regris purred to his mate. He knew Keith wanted the rest of their pack. At least he was there with his mate. He was glad neither of them would be in pain from separation.

The trio of Keith, Shiro, and Lance were having a quiet discussion of their own.

"Are you two all right?" Shiro asked.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith. "I'm okay."

Keith nuzzled Lance. "Me too and the little one seems to be doing fine too."

Shiro's hands strayed to Keith's slightly bulging stomach. "I'm glad."

The trio of Keith, Lance, and Allura were also conversing. Keith asked, "Are you okay, Princess?"

"Oh, I'm fine, darling," Lance replied instead of Allura. He received an eye roll from his boyfriend and his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Keith."

The Keith with the cheek stripes shuffled a little closer to his Lance, who smiled at him. "Too many people for your liking?"

"Yes."

Lance took off his jacket, put it on Keith, and put the hood up. He took ahold of Keith's face and focused it on him. "Look at me, babe. Just focus on me. We can go somewhere if this is too much."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Coran exclaimed. "All of you should go to a different room in the castle, and no, not every Keith can go to the training deck."

Eleven out of the twelve Keiths groaned, their significant others chuckling. Shiro (from the Shklance trio) approached Keith (from the Klance duo), who was still wearing his Lance's jacket. "Keith, may we use the Paladin seats here on the bridge?"

"Yes. In fact, everywhere is open to everyone, except the bedrooms," Keith announced. With that announcement, ten of the other Keiths (and their significant others) left the bridge, separating to go to different rooms; a couple different pairings did end up in the same room though.

Hunk and Keith ended up in the kitchen with the former cooking for something while his Keith sat on a nearby counter. Hunk had given up on stopping Keith from sitting on any surface he wanted to.

Shiro and Lance led Keith to the Red Paladin seat. He gratefully sat down, glad he was able to sit somewhere familiar. For some reason, the Red Paladin seat was the most comfortable seat to him. Maybe it was because of where the baby liked to rest.

Keith pulled Shiro to the pool. They stripped to their shorts and dove in. They had previously found out that Shiro's prosthetic was waterproof, which made Shiro happy that he could join his boyfriend in the pool, where he liked to spend some of his down time.

Shiro and Keith led Allura to Black Lion's hangar. To their delight, the giant mechanical cat lowered her barrier and allowed them in. When she spoke to them, it wasn't a surprise. "I know you are not from this dimension, but you are still welcome, even you, Princess."

Pidge and Keith went to Green's hangar, and, instead of tinkering with anything in the hangar, they walked up to the lion. She lowered her barrier and let them come inside. All the lions ended up with a message from Black, telling them about the dimensional travelers and that they should be trusted.

Keith accompanied Allura and Lance to Blue's hangar. Keith smiled as the blue mechanical cat lowered her barrier and opened her mouth to the trio. She purred to the trio. Even though they were from a different dimension, she liked those three. Lance and Allura had flown with her, and Keith was the one who discovered her out of the latest group of Paladins.

Keith pulled Matt to Red's hangar, pleased that no one else was there. It took a minute for Red to respond. She knew (even without Black telling her) that this was not her Paladin. She was reluctant to allow him entrance. She did in the end with encouragement from Black Lion.

Regris pulled Keith down to the shuttle bay. Keith couldn't help but grin at his mate. He was fascinated by all types of technology, including ships. He couldn't fault him for wanting to see the Altean pods up close.

Keith peeked into the training deck and was pleasantly surprised to see it empty. It seemed like everyone else had chosen a different location. He pulled Lotor onto the training deck and adopted a fighting stance for hand-to-hand combat.

Lance escorted his boyfriend to their shared bedroom. He knew his boyfriend had gotten overwhelmed by the sheer number of people on the bridge. Their bedroom would be the best place to allow him to relax. He let him keep the jacket on with the hood up as it was a good blocker. He simply held him to help reassure Keith that he was still there.

The groups of Keith and Allura and Shiro, Matt, and Keith (from the Garrison) both ended up in the lounge. They sat on opposite couches. Keith and Allura were sitting side-by-side with their legs touching. The other Keith was sandwiched between Shiro and Matt. Shiro was wearing his gray officer's uniform while his boyfriends were wearing their orange and white uniforms.

Allura was fascinated by young Keith. Her boyfriend didn't like to talk about his past. All she knew was he was close to Shiro; he had attended the Garrison, but got kicked out (for what she didn't know, but it seemed to have Lance dissolve into laughter at the slightest mention on someone named Iverson); he knew Lance and Hunk from his time at the Garrison; and had discovered the Blue Lion. He didn't talk about his family at all.

She patted her Keith's leg before getting up and walking over to the trio. She knelt down in front of Keith and wordlessly held her arms open, offering a hug. Cadet Keith looked at the strange, pretty lady with his head cocked to the side. Then, he looked at Shiro and Matt, both of whom nodded at their boyfriend and motioned to the lady with their heads. The younger boy understood then and launched himself into the princess's arms, which gently closed around him. Keith surprisingly found himself relaxing into the hug. It felt so nice!

Paladin Keith walked over to Shiro and Matt, who were observing their boyfriend. He realized that he was the same age as this Shiro, and, whoa, was that weird! He stuck his hand out, but, to his surprise, Shiro and Matt both grasped it and pulled him into a hug. Paladin Keith couldn't help but softly purr at the affection. He had started doing that when Allura gave him hugs. His girlfriend actually liked it when he purred. To his surprise, he actually heard an even softer purr behind him. It was the other Keith who was purring, which would explain why Shiro and Matt didn't react to his purring. Their Keith could purr too.

Just then, the doors to the lounge opened and in walked Hunk and Keith, both carrying trays of food. They placed them down on a large table that was in the middle of the room. Keith looked at the two couples and couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you guys hugging the wrong Keith?"

"She offered," the younger Keith mumbled, not bothering to move his head away from the princess. Paladin Keith simply kept purring from the double hug he was getting.

Hunk wrapped his arms around his Keith. "Leave them be. Hugs are hugs, no matter who they're from. Now, why don't you go tell the group on the bridge about the snacks?"

Keith kissed Hunk on the cheek before leaving the lounge. He made his way to the bridge and found the Shklance trio relaxing in the Paladin seats. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and to get their attention. "There are some snacks in the lounge if you want. Hunk made them."

"Thanks. We'll be right there," Shiro replied, standing up.

The other Keith nodded and left as Lance stood up and offered his hand to his Keith. Keith grasped it and was gently hauled to his feet. He leaned against Lance for a second, giving him nuzzles. Shiro stepped over to them, petted Keith's hair, and kissed Lance's cheek. After a couple of minutes, Shiro and Lance escorted their Keith to the lounge to see eight other Keiths and their significant others already there, which was a total of nineteen people.

Since there wasn't a lot of seats, some of the couples were sharing seats. From the Sheith pairing, Keith was sitting on Shiro. From the Heith pairing, Keith was sitting on Hunk's lap. From the Shallureith trio, Allura was on Shiro's lap with Keith sitting next to them. From the Kallurance trio, Keith was sitting on Lance's lap with Allura sitting next to them. This left one seat left. Shiro sat down and carefully settled Keith onto his lap. Lance stretched out behind his boyfriends and fed them both snacks. (The only pairings not present were Klance, Keitor, and Regeith).

A few doboshes later, Regris and Keith walked in and stood next to the couch. Regris had his tail wrapped around his Keith's waist, while they enjoyed the snacks. A dobosh later, Lotor and Keith showed up (after a shower). They stood next to the other side of the couch, Keith eating the snacks.

As everyone was eating snacks, Pidge came in with Hunk on her heels and announced they had a way to send everyone back to their reality. They had to scan each couple or trio and match the readings to their scans of the realities. It took a while but was well worth it.

Fin


	12. Survival (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron & Keith's pack get stranded on an Earth-like planet, uninhabited though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Warning! This may contain a trigger. CPS is mentioned in this briefly. If this is a trigger, you can skip the section where Keith is answering questions from his pack. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Orphan Keith, Foster Kid Keith, Run Away, CPS (mentioned)

"Survival"

Shiro couldn't believe it. The lions crashed landed on an Earth-like planet. It wasn't the lions crashing he couldn't believe...no, that was a lie. The lions had never crashed before, but Pidge and Hunk were trying to figure out what happened. It was more the finding of the Earth-like planet that caught Shiro by surprise. When the lions had been doing a fly by, Shiro noticed the different regions. There were obvious deserts, massive blue oceans, large green (with some browns) land masses, white poles, and white clouds. Lance had begged Shiro to land, much to his embarrassment. If it had just been the team, he probably would have brushed it off with a stern "Lance." As it was, it wasn't just the team. Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace had accompanied them. Antok was in Red Lion with Keith, Thace was in Blue Lion with Lance, Ulaz was in Green Lion with Pidge, and Kolivan was in Black Lion with him.

When the lions crashed, several trees were broken, and the Blades had gripped the backs of the pilot seats to avoid being thrown around the cockpit. Fortunately, they didn't leave claw marks in the seats. Once the lions had stopped moving, Kolivan turned to Shiro. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." Shiro could hear his teammates echoing his answer.

"I'm all right," Hunk said.

"I'm fine," Keith stated.

"I'm good," Pidge added.

"I'm cool," Lance voiced. Keith groaned at the pun.

At least Shiro had seen the data they collected in the fly by and knew the planet was uninhabited and had a breathable atmosphere. Everyone exited the lions and gathered together.

"Since we don't know how long we will be stranded here, we should make sure we have the basic necessities." At the Garrison Trio's dismayed looks, Shiro added, "We're prepared for this. Just remember the survival training at the Garrison. First, we need a shelter."

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge continued to look dismayed. Shiro resisted the urge to facepalm. "You don't remember any of it, do you?" Lance opened his mouth, but Shiro cut him off. "That was rhetorical, Lance."

"Take it easy, Shiro. The Garrison only taught the very basics in the first year. Only the higher ups got more specific training," Keith replied. He was absentmindedly collecting smooth stones, using his helmet as a container. Once his helmet was full, he dumped them into a pile near the shade of some trees and continued collecting stones. He muttered, "Now, we need some wood and palm leaves."

Keith didn't realize he was speaking loud enough for the Paladins to hear him. The team simply followed Keith's indirect orders. The Blades smiled at their kit's actions, but they were concerned how he knew how to survive in the wilderness if their school only taught them the basics.

Soon enough, the Paladins had collected wood, large palm leaves, and vines. Keith expertly built a large shelter with Shiro's help. Lance was able to build a fire due to him going camping with his family. Hunk and Pidge worked on the lions, trying to get them online. The Blades busied themselves purifying water for everyone to use and were surprised to see their kit helping them without them telling him the steps. Lance tended the fire while Keith wove traps from vines to use to collect fish from the nearby river. Shiro set up a sentry schedule, so while some slept, at least one being was watching over the camp. To Shiro's surprise, Keith had managed to build stands in the tree line. To Shiro, they looked like deer stands. He really had to ask Keith how he knew how to do this stuff; he didn't miss how he did all of the stuff without anyone telling him how it was done. It sent a shiver down his spine at the possible implications.

They had caught plenty of fish for dinner. To Shiro's immense surprise and dismay, Keith had showed up with some mushrooms and other vegetation he assured them was safe for consumption. He and the Blades made shish kabobs (or the alien equivalent of them).

After dinner, Thace pulled Keith close to him and started grooming him, soothing him. The Blades learned that their kit was much less guarded in his answers while he was receiving affection at the same time.

"Kit, you have such good survival skills. How did you learn so much?" Ulaz asked.

Keith's purr could be heard in his voice. "Sometimes, foster families weren't kind to the children in their care. I had been in those types of families many times. I ran away most of those times and lived in the woods, hiding from CPS and the current foster parents."

"CPS?" Kolivan repeated.

"Child protective services. They are the ones in charge of placing orphans with foster families and will often be called if there is an issue with the safety of any children, even ones who are not in foster care," Shiro supplied the answer.

Keith suddenly whined and started to pull away from Thace. He stopped grooming his hair and rumbled to him. "Be still, kit. No more questions. I promise."

Keith looked at Thace before returning to his previous position of leaning against Thace.

Shiro stood up and stretched. "I think it's time to retire for the night. I am taking the first watch."

The rest of the team and Keith's pack entered the large shelter Keith and Shiro had built. The night passed without incident with Pidge switching with Shiro halfway through the night.

The next morning, the Blades and Paladins took short dips in the rivers (Pidge alone, but with Hunk keeping guard nearby). The rest of the day, Keith stayed with his pack, receiving affection as if to apologize for the line of questioning the previous night. They had various dishes involving fish and other vegetation for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, courtesy of the Blades (and Keith). The night watch was covered by Kolivan and Ulaz, respectively.

The next day, Pidge and Hunk worked more on the lions and got them working after dinner. Relieved to not have to spend another night on the planet, they flew to the castle. However, none of the Paladins were looking forward to dealing with the worried Alteans they hadn't been able to contact due to the lions being offline.

Fin


	13. Keith vs. The Box (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison Trio (specifically Lance) have fun with Keith without his knowledge. The BoM think its sweet (but confusing) that the Paladins are playing with their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Keith has a few Galran features (fluffy ears, a tail, and small fangs). This was suggested by Neko_Nini.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Box, Laser Pointer, Tech Genius Pidge, Lance makes a bet with Hunk

 

"Keith vs. The Box"

Keith was a little tired from being on the training deck all day. Shiro had to literally drag him out and lock the door to get him out of there. He dragged himself through a shower and ate one of the alien protein bars he kept in one of his utility packs as he walked into the lounge.

Strangely, there was a box sitting in the middle of the floor. He looked into the box and was confused as to its lack of contents. He went to sit on the couch but paused with his eyes still trained on the box. He couldn't explain his line of thinking but his instincts were screaming at him. His pack constantly told him to give into those instincts when not on missions. Well, he wasn't on a mission right now. He stepped into the box and knelt down. His ears folded back contentedly, and his tail waved happily.

%%%

Inside Pidge's room, laughter could be heard. Pidge had managed to grab the surveillance feed of the lounge. All three of the Garrison Trio were lounging on Pidge's bed, which was the only clean space in her room. Hunk and Lance had made a bet, and she was there to prove which one was correct. Lance had bet that Keith had cat instincts (since he looked part Galra) and would sit in a box if presented with one. Hunk doubted it until he saw it. Lance knew all too well that he would end up laughing too hard and too loudly and if he was close enough to see it in person, Keith would be alerted to his presence.

Pidge couldn't help but laugh as Lance's laughter was contagious. Hunk was even laughing, even though he lost the bet, because it was harmless fun. Pidge rummaged in one of her drawers and withdrew a laser pointer she had constructed. Lance's eyes lit up, and he snatched the laser pointer, leaving Pidge's room and almost running into the Blades.

%%%

The Blades were on their way to the lounge to see if their kit was there. They had checked the training deck first and were pleasantly surprised it was empty. They didn't realize that Shiro had literally dragged their kit out of there not a varga ago. Passing by the Paladins' rooms, they had to stop suddenly so as to not run over Lance, who had just stepped out of a room that was full of tech (they figured it was Pidge's room). He had a tiny cylindrical item in his hand and was heading in the direction of the lounge. Curious, they followed him.

%%%

Lance snuck into the lounge without attracting Keith’s attention; mostly because his eyes were closed. He stood in the shadows and aimed the laser pointer in Keith’s direction. He pushed the button, and the standard red light appeared. He waited until Keith opened his eyes.

Lance grinned as he watched his rival's eyes track the movement of the laser until he pounced on it. Lance's family always had a cat while he was growing up, so he knew how to play with a cat via a laser pointer. He turned it off until Keith opened his hands and then turned it back on, making it seem like he had accidentally let it go. Keith’s tail waved around excitedly, and his ears were upright and alert. Lance made the laser go into the box, and Keith leaped into the box to capture the red dot.

%%%

Pidge and Hunk were positively howling in laughter as they watched the Red Paladin jump, pounce, stalk, and tried to capture the laser. He stalked around the box, trying to sneak up on the laser. When that didn't work, he tried hiding in the box to launch a sneak attack on the dot.

%%%

Kolivan, Thace, Antok, and Ulaz entered the lounge and watched their kit play with little smiles on their faces. They easily saw Lance in the shadows and noticed that he was the one controlling the laser. They thought it was sweet that Lance was playing with their kit. However, why he was concealing his laughter was beyond them. Maybe he didn't want to disturb Keith while he played and decided to try and contain his merriment. In the end, Keith was tired of chasing the laser and yawned, showing off his small fangs. He settled back into the box in the middle of the floor.

Antok approached their kit and gently pulled him from the box. "Come on, kit. You should nap in the nest."

%%%

Lance slipped out of the lounge and back into Pidge's room. She grinned and handed over his data pad. She had recorded the entire thing from the lounge and copied it to Lance's data pad and her lap top. She offered to copy it for Hunk, but he declined. Lance took his data pad and grinned. He couldn't wait to review it in the safety of his room, where he could laugh as long and as loud as he wanted.

Fin


	14. Shifting (DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a fight with Lance and runs off before he shifts to a part Galra form, which is what happens when he feels intense emotions. He reverts back when the emotion passes.  DoM + Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Klance.

"Shifting"

The gladiator dropped to the ground with his Marmora blade still sticking out of it. He retrieved his blade and called out, "Start training level ten."

Tears were streaming down his face, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were hot, angry tears. He and Lance got into a fight, and he managed to not blow up at his crush. He made it to the training deck before he shifted. He recently learned that he shifted to a part Galra form when he felt extreme emotions and shifted back when he felt calmer. Apparently, his dads could tell when he shifted so, he was expecting them to find him at any moment. His ears flicked in the direction of the door when it opened. He knew it was his dads.

"End training sequence!" Antok growled.

The gladiator dropped to the floor, and Keith stayed still, not turning to face his pack. His ears drooped, tears were still coursing down his face, and his tail was limp. Thace rushed over and drew Keith to his chest, running his claws through Keith's black hair. "What happened, kit?"

"Lance and I got into a fight," Keith started, wiping the tears away. "I managed to make it here before I shifted. He just makes me so angry!"

Thace rumbled to Keith, continuing to run his claws through his hair. Keith relaxed against Thace. "What was the fight about, kit?"

Keith whimpered. "It was so stupid. He had been flirting with women down on the planet, and I got jealous. He noticed apparently and called me out on it. I denied it, and the two of us argued about it. I felt myself starting to shift, so I ran here."

"Why did you lie, kit?" Ulaz asked.

"It doesn't matter that I like him. He doesn't like me."

"I think you might be surprised, Keith."

Keith's head jerked up at that statement, because it wasn't one of his pack members who said it. It was Lance!

"Lance?!"

Lance walked over and pulled Keith into his arms, wiping the tears off his cheeks. Keith's ears pinned back in worry, and his tail twitched against the floor. Lance grinned and scratched behind one of his ears, which prompted Keith to relax a little and start purring. "You are adorable, especially with your ears and tail." Keith blushed and purred louder. "Really adorable. I like that. I like you."

Keith rubbed his head against Lance. "I like you, too, Lance."

Lance looked up at the Blades. He mouthed 'thank you.' He had been worried when Keith had run off at the end of the fight they had. He was about to confess his feelings when Keith ran off, and he had been trying to find him. The Blades offered to help him look for him, starting with the training deck. Fortunately, Keith was there. It tugged at Lance's heart to see Keith crying as he tore through gladiators. He had wanted to rush over there and wrap his arms around Keith, to comfort him, but the Blades wanted to approach Keith first to make sure there wouldn't be another fight.

Keith relaxed enough for his Galran features to recede. He stayed in Lance's arms. Lance looked at Keith and said, "I'm sorry about our fight, Keith. You know you are important to me, right?"

"I do now."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not posting Friday as Season 7 drops that day. I will return to posting Saturday with a humorous ficlet to attempt to alleviate the damage Season 7 has promised it will bring.


	15. Hide and Seek - Paladin Style (Team as family, Mama Red Lion, Mama Black Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes looking for the Paladins around the Castle of Lions. They aren't lost. They're playing hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: *Warning* If you haven't seen season 7 and don't want spoilers, avoid the end note. It contains some spoilers.

 

"Hide and Seek - Paladin Style"

Shiro walked onto the bridge. Allura watched as the Black Paladin circled the bridge, looking behind each Paladin seat. The Paladin seemed like he had lost something.

"Did you lose something, Shiro?"

"Not really. The other Paladins and I are playing a game. They hid themselves in the castle, and I have to find them. It's a game from Earth called Hide and Seek."

"The castle's a big place to look. They seem to have you at a disadvantage."

"Oh, we have rules. We can only hide in our bedrooms, the kitchen, the bridge, the lounge, the lion hangars, and the lions themselves."

"Well, then, I won't hold you up any longer."

Shiro nodded and left the bridge. He entered the kitchen. He started opening all of the cabinets but found nothing. He was about to leave the kitchen, but something in the back of his mind told him to look up. He stared into the honey brown eyes of a grinning Pidge. He grinned back. "I found you."

Pidge slid off the top of the fridge and into Shiro's raised arms. "I thought it had been a good place."

"It would have been if I didn't know your liking for high places." Shiro put her down.

"Where are we going to go once you find us?"

"Once I clear the lounge, you guys can stay there. I'm going there now, so just come with me."

As they walked, Pidge asked, "Was the kitchen the first place you checked?"

"No. I checked all of our rooms first, and yours is an absolute wreck. I seriously hope one of the boys aren't hiding in there. After the bedrooms, I checked the bridge."

"You're kind of horrible at Hide and Seek."

"Well, I haven't played in at least a decade." They entered the lounge, which didn't provide a lot of places to hide yet there was a Paladin in the middle huddled against the couches as if he was part of them. Shiro walked between the couches and placed a hand on his back. "Found you, Hunk."

He stood up. "I'm not good at hiding."

"At least, you weren't the first one he found," Pidge piped up as she jumped onto the couch. "We get to stay here until Shiro finds Lance and Keith."

"I only have the lions and their hangars left to check. Stay here while I find the other two." Shiro walked out and figured he would check Blue's hangar first, then the lion herself if she let him. He entered Blue's hangar and realized there wasn't a lot of places Lance could be hiding. Maybe he was in his lion? He craned his head up to look at the lion, and an unusual color caught his attention. None of the lions have any brown on them, so that meant... "Lance! Get down off Blue!"

Lance peered down at his leader. "Aww, Shiro! She doesn't mind me being up here."

"But I found you, so you need to come down."

To Shiro's surprise, Blue gently knelt down, putting her head on the ground, so Lance could get down, which he did. "Thanks, girl. I'll see you later."

"Go to the lounge. I have to find Keith still."

"Aww, man! Keith's better than me!"

"It's not a competition, Lance. I just happened to find everyone else first. Now, go." Shiro watched Lance leave the hangar. "Now, where would Keith be?"

A loud rumbling growl was heard, and Shiro narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Black, he's in the castle hiding. It's a game. He's fine!"

"I'm just concerned about the little one."

Shiro rolled his eyes when he heard his lion's nickname for her secondary Paladin. Blue let out a strange rumbling laugh at the conversation. Shiro let the idea that he heard a lion that wasn't his sink in, and a thought struck him. Red wasn't freaking out, so that must mean that Keith was with her. Shiro made his way to Red's hangar and looked around but didn't see Keith anywhere. He approached Red and called out, "Keith, are you there?"

Keith poked his head out of Red's mouth with a frown on his face. "You found me."

"Yes, but you were the last one."

Keith hopped out of Red's mouth. "How'd you know where I was?"

Shiro chuckled. "I was wondering out loud where you could be, and Black started freaking out about me not knowing where you were. I explained it to her, and Blue laughed. I heard her and realized that if I didn't hear Red freaking out, then that means either you were with her or she knew where you were." Shiro led his second-in-command to the lounge.

"Ugh, both Red and Black mean well, but..."

"But they act like moms."

"Moms?"

"Well, Black calls you little one, and you told me that Red calls you her cub. It's obvious that they both care for you."

"Moms," Keith repeated as they walked into the lounge. "I like that."

"All right! Shiro found everybody," Pidge called out.

"Yeah. I thought I had a good place too!" Lance added. "Should we play again?"

"I guess," Hunk replied.

"I'm game," Pidge answered.

"I don't mind," Shiro responded.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Who got traumatized by Season 7? *Raises hand* But I also got inspired! I just wish Adam got more screen time. I didn't get much insight into his character and personality. I also would have liked to see a confrontation between Keith and James. I wish there was a little bit more romance, but I guess that's more for season 8. But on the bright side, Kolivan smiled at Keith, and Krolia was wearing a Blade uniform similar to Kolivan's. I loved the interaction between Keith and Krolia! Their parting "I love you"s were so sweet! Also, how cute was Acxa's new look and her interaction with Keith?! I don't think I could get behind any romance between them but they are adorable. I also loved the bromance scene with Keith and Hunk! Keith's reaction to Hunk's sudden hug was funny!


	16. In Poor Health (Space Dad Keith, Mama Lions) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone else in the castle falls ill, it is up to Keith to take care of everyone and defend the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. The BoM are only mentioned in this ficlet; they do not make an appearance. This is Broganes and Klance. This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: Space Dad Keith, DoM (mentioned), Big Brother Regris (mentioned), Broganes, Klance, Pining Keith, Sick Paladins, Sick Alteans, Mama Lions

"In Poor Health"

Keith woke up feeling wonderful. He actually got a full night's sleep and didn't have a nightmare. He felt rested and ready to take on the day for the first time in who knows how long. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of water pouches, an alien protein bar, and opened the fridge. There was a container that held slices of cucumbers that Hunk made for him the night before. Keith smiled. Hunk didn't like the fact that Keith tended to skip meals, so he made sure there was always something for Keith to eat. He took his food and drink to the training deck and set it and his jacket to the side. He pulled out his bayard and activated it. "Start training level three."

The gladiator dropped down and immediately clashed swords with the Red Paladin. Keith fought hard and actually beat the level. He grinned, still feeling energized. "Start training level four."

He kept going and beat the next two levels before he got disarmed, but he pulled out his Marmora blade and shifted it to its short sword form, continuing his attack. He beat level six and decided to take a break. He sat down on the sidelines and drank some of the water from one of the pouches. As he was eating the protein bar, he looked at his data pad and saw that the rest of the castle's inhabitants should be up, except for Lance. He still tended to sleep in, even after Pidge repoed her headphones. Hunk was most likely in the kitchen, Allura and Coran were on the bridge, Pidge was probably in Green Lion's hangar, and Shiro...was walking onto the training deck.

Keith put away his data pad and stood up. He was about to call out to his brother, but one look made him hold his tongue. Something was off. Shiro's gait was unsteady, and he was sweating like he had already been working out. Keith's eyes widened as he saw Shiro sway.

"Takashi!" Keith rushed over to Shiro and caught the man before he fell. He gently lowered Shiro to the floor. He definitely had a fever and looked sick in general.

"Keith, I-"

"Should be resting. You're always telling me to do that, and yet you don't follow your own advice. I'm taking you to the lounge. No arguments." Keith helped Shiro to his feet and almost dragged him all the way to the lounge.

To his surprise, Lance and Hunk were both curled up on the couch, both looking like death warmed over. Keith let Shiro collapse on the couch. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, gazing at the obviously sick Paladins. He nodded decisively and left the room. He headed back to his room and gathered a bunch of blankets he had in there as he liked to make a nest to sleep in sometimes. He did stop by the storage areas as he needed more blankets to make a huge nest for the sick Paladins to rest in.

As he passed the Green Lion's hangar, he saw Pidge leaning forward and resting her forehead against the top of her lap top. He entered the hangar, calling out, "Pidge?"

Her eyes shot open, and she raised an eyebrow at his armful. "Where are you taking those?"

"To the lounge. I'm making a nest for Lance, Hunk, and Shiro to rest in. They're sick." Keith leaned forward and peered at Pidge. "And so are you. Come with me, Pidge. Don't make me carry you."

"You can't carry me and all of those blankets at the same time."

"Yes. I can. Training with the Blades isn't just sword techniques. There's also conditioning. I can carry almost any Blade on my back. Don't test me please."

Pidge decided she wasn't going to cooperate and was unceremoniously flung over Keith's shoulder as he carried the blankets in one arm and pinned Pidge's legs to his chest with the other. He gently put her on the couch as well before he constructed a large comfortable nest. He moved Pidge and a half-conscious Lance to the nest. He gingerly nudged Hunk and Shiro and told them to move to the nest as it gave them the option of sleeping in any position they wanted. Keith made sure they did before going to the bridge to tell the Alteans about the sick Paladins.

When he got to the bridge, he was surprised to see Allura sitting in the Blue Paladin seat. He had never seen her sit there before. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Allura?"

"Oh, Keith. Hello."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Coran thinks I just need to sit and drink some water."

Just then, the advisor entered the bridge and approached the princess and Paladin. "Hello, number four. Here you go, Princess."

"Thank you, Coran."

Keith watched as the older Altean handed a water pouch to the princess. Coran didn't seem like his usual self. In fact, both Alteans looked like they had come down with the same thing the rest of the Paladins had. "I originally came to tell you both that the other Paladins were sick, but it seems like the both of you are as well."

"Don't be ridiculous, number four. I am fine."

Keith was suddenly extremely close to Coran's face and then Allura's, sniffing. "No. Both of you smell sick like the other Paladins. Please come to the lounge or I will carry you down."

"I don't think-"

"Pidge doubted I could carry her and the blankets I collected for the nest I made, and I proved her wrong."

The Alteans were silent for a moment before they followed Keith to the lounge without complaint. They sat down in the nest, making themselves comfortable. Keith entered the nest, checking on his teammates. He petted Hunk's hair and plucked the glasses from Pidge's face so she wouldn't have to worry about them. After a few doboshes, he moved over to Lance and nuzzled him. He opened his fever bright blue eyes. "Mullet?"

Shh, Lance. It's okay. Just go back to sleep. I've got you," Keith crooned to his crush.

Lance's eyes slid closed again, and he drifted off, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. After another few doboshes, Keith moved to the two Alteans and purred to them, braiding Allura's hair. "Where did you learn to braid hair?"

"Antok taught me. He usually braids Kolivan's and it is a useful skill."

When Keith was done and mostly convinced Allura and Coran were resting, he moved over to Shiro and actually started grooming his short hair. Shiro relaxed against Keith, grateful for the affection his brother was giving him. Shiro was comfortable with Keith doing Galra stuff, because all the Galra ever did to him was be mean, while Keith was gentle and caring.

Once Shiro was lulled to sleep by the grooming, Keith looked around the room. There were two doors to the room, but one of those led to a connected bathroom; the other door was the entrance/exit. There were vents in the room, but the grates weren't able to be opened, so that was good. The six sick people could stay in the lounge as long as Keith programmed the door to open from the outside and only from the inside to someone with Galran blood (so Shiro's arm wouldn't even work). He gently laid his brother down and got to work reprogramming the door. He was determined to program it correctly, so the other Paladins couldn't get out and try to fight if they were attacked and the Alteans couldn't get out either and work on the bridge.

He was grateful for all the lessons his pack gave him. It wasn't just fighting, though there was a fair bit of that too. There were other lessons too, like technical engineering and how to read Galran (and Altean). He learned how to braid hair, how to cook, and how to take care of himself (though his pack tended to do that themselves). When he asked his pack about the lessons, they told him that if they were going to have a kit in their ranks, then everyone was going to make sure he would be the best protected and well rounded kit ever, even if they weren't there with him.

Once he finished reprogramming the door, he set off to the lion hangars, starting with Black Lion. He approached Black, who knelt down allowing him entrance. "Hi, Black."

"Hello, little one." Keith all but collapsed into the pilot's seat, which Black noticed. "What's wrong, my Paladin?"

"Everyone else is sick, and I am trying to figure out how to ensure the enemy doesn't know that, but if we are attacked, they're only going to see one lion and that's a dead giveaway."

"Let me call the other lions here." Black roared, and a dobosh later, the other four lions ran into the main lion's hangar. "Thank you for coming so quickly. According to Keith, the other Paladins are sick."

Keith smiled as Red entwined her tail around Blue's. His lion was cared about her fellow lions. "Lancey Lance is sick?"

"Don't worry, Blue. I'm taking care of everyone," Keith spoke up.

Red perked up. "Cub, you're still here."

"Yes. I need help. I am trying to figure out how to ensure the enemy doesn't know that everyone else is sick, but if we are attacked, they're only going to see one lion, and that's a dead giveaway."

"Oh, is that all? You can pilot either Black or myself, and the rest of us can pilot ourselves."

"You guys can do that?" Keith asked.

"Of course we can. We prefer not to as we perform better with a Paladin," Green said.

"As long as you call the shots, we'll be fine," Yellow added.

"We just will not be able to form Voltron," Black warned.

"Okay," Keith replied. "Now, I need to pilot the castle, since it's just controls."

%%%

Keith entered the bridge and gulped. He never tried piloting the castle before, but he wasn't the best pilot of his generation for nothing. He walked over to the control center and looked over at the controls. The tension left his shoulders as he recognized the words. He allowed himself a smile as he slowly steered the ship towards a known friendly sector.

He left the bridge and went to the kitchen. He grabbed water pouches and lots of different bowls of food and food goo for lunch. He carefully made his way to the lounge. He opened the door and walked into the room, balancing the pouches and bowls carefully. He looked at the Paladins and Alteans and noticed they were all asleep. He smiled and put the stuff on a nearby table. He quietly left the lounge. He went to the kitchen and made some food for himself and had a small lunch. Then, he went back to the bridge and sat down in the Red Paladin seat, grateful for some time to himself.

He realized that he left his jacket and stuff on the training deck. He sighed, went to the training deck, and put his jacket on. He gathered up the cucumber slices and water pouch and went to check on the Paladins and Alteans again. This time they were awake, and the food was eaten. Keith smiled as he entered the nest and sat down next to Shiro as he ate his cucumber slices.

Shiro looked at his brother. "Did you bring us food, Keith?"

"Of course. I don't want you to starve. What would be the point of taking care of you if I was going to let you starve?"

"Don't forget to take care of yourself too, Keith. You need rest as well."

"I know. I was just checking on you guys again. Before I go, I want you to rest. The lions and I have everything under control."

"The lions?"

"Yes. They know you are all sick and will help me keep that a secret. Now, rest."

"Can you stay with us? At least for a little bit?" Shiro asked. Keith couldn't say no, so he curled up against his brother's side and began purring when he felt Lance curl against his back. It felt nice to have his crush so close to him. It was so pleasant and warm that he fell asleep.

When Keith woke back up, he was disorientated for a moment before he realized that he was in the nest he made, still sandwiched between Shiro and Lance. Keith was glad he inherited a Galran immune system and therefore didn't get sick. However, as nice as it was, Keith knew he couldn't do that again. What if there was an attack or a distress call or something else that needed his attention? He needed to not curl up in the nest again. He carefully slid out from between the Black and Blue Paladins and exited the nest. He collected the bowls and went back to the kitchen. He got more food and brought it back to the lounge, leaving it on the table. He returned to the kitchen to eat something and do dishes.

Once everything was taken care of, Keith laid down in his nest in his room and went to sleep. The next morning, Keith delivered breakfast to the lounge early and collected the empty bowls from the previous night's dinner. He went to the training deck after depositing the bowls in the kitchen. Keith spent most of the day on the training deck. He only left when it was meal time, even going as far as redirecting any alarms to the training deck, so he wouldn't miss anything. It was rough on him, being so isolated from everyone, especially his brother and his crush, but it was still necessary.

Keith would have spent the next day like that too, if it wasn't for a run in with a Galra command ship. He suited up and took Red out with the other lions following. It was relatively easy to take them out, but the ion canon from one of the command ships grazed Red, causing Keith to slam against a console hard. Keith knew he was going to be sore the next day at least. Once the ships were taken care of, Keith returned to the castle and changed into his casual clothes, noting the scrapes and bruises, which were just starting to show. He piloted the ship away from that sector to a lesser populated sector, hoping that that would help. He showed up in the lounge with more food and water pouches, leaving them on the table. He left without looking too long at the nest lest he be tempted to curl up in it. Fortunately, the Paladins and Alteans seemed to be taking his advice and were sleeping every time he walked into the lounge to check on them and leave them food and drinks.

The next day, Keith did get some more training done before another command ship found them. He entered the battle field in Black this time. Unfortunately, this command ship's ion canon hit Black Lion so hard Keith was thrown from the seat. He landed hard on his left arm, heard a definitive snap, and felt searing pain course down his arm. He staggered back to the seat and barely managed to finish the battle. He returned to the castle and, after changing into his casual clothes (minus his jacket), went to the infirmary. He found painkillers and took those while he set his arm and fastened a sling for his arm. He put on his jacket, allowing the left side to drape over his shoulder. He kept leaving food and drink for the Paladins and Alteans, but, now with a broken arm, it took twice as long to deliver the food/drink.

As he was delivering the food and drink for dinner, he heard a growling voice in his head. "Little one, come here."

'On my way,' Keith thought back. He made his way to Black Lion's hangar. He knew this was about his arm.

The second he stepped into the hangar a mostly black with a yellow tip tail came to a stop right in front of him. He gingerly stepped onto it and heard, "Sit down, little one."

Keith sat down, and Black carefully moved her tail up, so the other lions could see Keith. Yellow and Blue whined at the fact that Keith was injured. Red brought her head closer and purred to her primary Paladin. "I'll be okay, Red. I've done this before."

Keith's eyes widened, and he looked down. He hadn't meant to divulge that. Green cocked her head at Keith's comment. "You've had to set a broken arm before?"

Keith sighed. "Yes. Once everyone else is well, I will go into a cryopod to ensure it heals properly."

"Even if you don't, your brother will put you in one himself," Black warned.

"Yeah. It's just good timing that no one has noticed because they've been sleeping every time I've been in to check on them."

"You need some company, my cub. Come here, and rest with me." Red brought her head closer to Black's tail and opened her mouth for Keith to climb in.

Keith relented, climbed into Red, and sat in the pilot's seat. He brought his legs up and laid on his right side, so his left arm didn't have any pressure on it. Red lowered the lights all the way down, a little at a time as to not overwhelm her beloved Paladin. She purred to him, keeping it to a soft, comforting rumble, which lulled him to sleep.

When Keith awoke, he realized that he spent the night in Red, and he felt a little better. His arm still hurt, but it wasn't like it was going to feel better after a good night's sleep. Red realized he was awake and allowed him to leave. She would've loved to keep him there, but she knew the other Paladins needed him.

Keith made his way to the kitchen and collected the water pouches. He put them in his utility packs and his jacket pockets. He collected the bowls and put them on a platter to make it easier carrying them. He made his way to the lounge and opened the door. He walked in and, to his dismay, not all of the Paladins and Alteans were asleep. Allura, Shiro, and Hunk were awake, and Shiro spotted him.

"Keith? What happened?"

Once Shiro voiced his question, Keith realized his early perception of only three people being awake was wrong. He had six sets of eyes on him, waiting for his answer. He blushed slightly at the attention. "The lions and I had to defend the castle. Black got hit by a blast from the ion canon, but she's okay. I got thrown from the seat and broke my arm. I'll be okay."

Shiro frowned but didn't argue with his brother. Allura did though. "Why didn't you go into a cryopod? It would've fixed you up quickly."

"It would've left no one to take care of you guys."

"We are all starting to feel better. We can-" Coran started.

"Stay here and rest. If you move before you recover, you will have a relapse."

Lance stared at the Red Paladin. "Since when have you been knowledgeable about this?"

"My pack taught me about this. Yes, Galra don't get sick, but I do get tired. They told me to rest up, or I won't be up to par. It's the same thing with illnesses."

"And yet, you aren't listening to their advice right now," Pidge pointed out.

"Because there's no one else here to take care of you guys."

"Can you stay here with us while we eat?" Hunk asked, changing the subject.

Keith couldn't say no. He was lonely and suffering because of the self-imposed isolation. He climbed into the nest and settled himself between Shiro and Lance again. Lance leaned against the Red Paladin's right side, making him blush. Keith thought that Lance was just very tactile when sick, not that he had a crush on him too. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance and leaned his head to rest against his brother. Shiro reached over and stroked Keith's hair, causing him to purr softly. Spending time with his friends and family felt right to Keith, and he was reluctant to leave but wasn't given a choice when the castle rocked. He quickly exited the nest, nimbly avoiding the other Paladins' hands that tried to keep him there. He hurried in the direction of the lion's hangars, only for Red to growl at him through their bond. "Do not try to fly with any of us, cub. You are grounded until you get fixed up."

Keith pouted but went to the bridge. Even if he wasn't allowed to fly, he could still help in the fight. He activated the particle barrier and fired on what ships he could. The battle was short lived, and Keith escaped without injury. He piloted the ship to another sector of space, hoping to avoid detection until everyone else was well again. He went to the kitchen and prepared lunch. He brought lunch to the lounge using the system he had come up with that morning. He entered the lounge and served lunch before settling down on Shiro's left and leaned over to rest against his brother's lap.

Shiro noticed his eyes flutter closed and began petting Keith's hair with his left hand while eating with his right. Once he was done eating, he said to the room but softly enough to not awaken Keith, "Once we all feel better, Keith needs to rest. We'll put him in a cryopod and then lock him in here to rest."

"I can reprogram the door to not let him out," Pidge piped up.

"But he seems like he needs company," Lance pointed out.

"Well, a couple of us could stay with him for the day," Hunk suggested.

"We can decide who will stay with him tomorrow. For now, let's rest," Shiro stated, letting Keith sleep on him. The team could tell how much of an impact these past few days had on their part Galra teammate as he slept all afternoon, draped over his brother's lap.

When it was dinnertime, Keith's eyes fluttered open, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Good evening, Mullet," Lance greeted.

Keith slowly sat up, and his eyes roved over his teammates. "You guys are looking like you feel better." He yawned. "I'd wager another night here, and you'll be all better. Is anyone hungry or thirsty?"

"We are, but you're still tired," Hunk pointed out.

Keith suppressed a yawn. "I'll go get food and then-" He cut himself off, cocked his head, and then sighed. "Apparently, the lions want a word with me, so after I deliver your food, I will go see what they want and, then, come back here."

Keith did just that. He delivered the food to the resting Paladins and Alteans before walking into the Black Lion's hangar, where all the lions were staying until their Paladins were well again. Black offered her tail for Keith to sit on, which he did. When she brought her tail up, Keith heard her growl, "Why did you fight this morning?"

"None of you said I couldn't fight. Just that I couldn't fly with you."

"I said you were grounded, cub."

"I took that to mean that I couldn't fly."

"I meant it both ways."

"What?!"

"Once the other Paladins, the princess, and her advisor are well, you are grounded from flying and solo training for a week."

Keith pouted. "What if we're attacked?"

"Lance will fly with me."

"Fine. Can I go back to the lounge? The other Paladins want me to rest with them. They should be well tomorrow morning."

Red purred to her Paladin. "Of course, cub. I still care about you. You are my cub. I only want you to take care of yourself."

"I know, Red. It's a hard habit to break, but I'm trying."

"We know, little one. Give our regards to our Paladins, and get some rest." Black slowly lowered her tail. Keith stepped off when it came to a stop on the ground. He left the hangar and went to the lounge.

He decided to reprogram the door early and without telling the other Paladins or Alteans. He took off the restriction he had put on the door on the first day. He entered the lounge and slipped into the nest, curling up against Shiro. However, he started grooming Shiro's hair again. As much as it soothed Shiro, it was also soothed Keith. He discovered this when he groomed Regris after he had a nightmare. He liked how the grooming felt, whether he was giving or receiving it.

Keith ended up falling asleep with his tongue out a little bit. Lance noticed it and couldn't help but snicker. "Keith is blepping!"

Everyone looked at the sleeping Red Paladin, and, indeed, his tongue was poking out of his lips a little bit. Hunk grinned. "So he is."

"Leave him be. He is tired." Shiro gently grasped Keith and laid him down. "He's been so good taking care of us. We need to return the favor tomorrow."

"I volunteer to keep him company," Lance declared.

"I think he may want family when he first gets out of the cryopod. If you bring him lunch, you can stay with him," Shiro said.

Lance smiled. "That's good."

"Lance, do you have a crush on Keith?" Allura asked.

Lance blushed. "Wha-? I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do!" Pidge clapped her hands softly.

"It was obvious to the rest of us," Shiro said. "Keith was oblivious to your crush, but he likes you too, Lance. Use this time to get used to spending time with him."

"Can I cuddle with him again?" Lance asked. Shiro smiled and carefully moved Keith over to his other side, so Lance could cuddle him. The injured Paladin was sandwiched between Shiro and Lance as they all fell asleep.

The next morning the Paladins and Alteans felt a lot better. Keith knew he needed a session in the cryopod to fix his arm. He dutifully followed Shiro and Coran to the infirmary and let them prep him and a pod for him. He stepped into the pod, let the semi-clear front appear, and closed his eyes. The rest of the castle inhabitants left to take showers and change their clothes. They were glad they picked out more clothes at the space mall.

After her shower, Pidge reprogrammed the door to the lounge as promised. Shiro went to the infirmary to wait for Keith to come out. A couple of vargas after he was put into the cryopod, the pod opened, and Keith stumbled out and into his brother's arms. Shiro caught Keith, easily lifted him up into his arms, and carried him into the lounge. He entered the nest and settled Keith next to him, carding his fingers through his thick mullet. "Takashi?"

"It's all right, Keith. You need to rest, but you also need company. I'm going to keep you company until lunch, when Lance is coming in." Shiro smiled when Keith's head shot up. "Yes, Keith. You get to spend at least the afternoon, if not longer, with your crush, who has a crush on you."

"He does?"

"I do." Shiro and Keith looked at the door to see Lance leaning against the wall. "What's the big idea of telling Keith?"

"So, you two would stop dancing around your feelings for each other."

Keith stared at Lance and shyly held his arms open. Lance grinned and dove into the nest, gathering Keith up into his arms and pulling him onto his lap. Keith nuzzled Lance and purred to him as he relaxed against him, completely okay with resting with Lance.

Fin


	17. Guitar (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith brings his guitar to headquarters, and his pack is impressed with his talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member, and Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Guitar

"Guitar"

Keith snuck past the patrolling Blades. Why were there so many patrols? It was unusual. Keith wanted to go to his old room before being dragged into the nest. He had retrieved a few possessions when he was visiting his friends on the castle ship and had brought the items back with him, coming back early. He wanted a few vargas to himself but knew it was only a matter of time before his pack found him. He slipped into his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he sat on the bed he had been originally assigned. He pulled out his guitar and settled against the wall. He closed his eyes and strummed his guitar.

%%%

Krolia held Acxa as she napped, and Regris was curled around his sister's back. She couldn't wait until her youngest kit was back from the castle ship. Suddenly, strange music was heard. It sounded pretty close, which was weird because the only rooms nearby were small bedrooms. She couldn't leave the two kits while they napped, so she snagged her data pad. She paused as she thought of who to ask to check out the music. Ulaz was tending to injured Blades in the med bay, so he was out. Kolivan and Antok were actually in a meeting, so that left Thace as the one she sent a message to. She received a reply stating he would check it out.

%%%

Thace walked down the hall, following the music. He found where it was coming from. Strangely, it was coming from Keith's old room. Their youngest kit stayed in their nest room now, but he was on the castle ship at that moment, so who was in his room? He opened the door and was surprised to see his kit sitting on the bed with a...what was that? The music was coming from the strings as his kit's fingers touched them, and Thace couldn't stop himself from saying, "Kit?"

Keith's fingers stopped, and his eyes flew open. "Thace!"

Thace stepped closer and sat down on the bed. "What is this?"

Keith grinned. "This is my guitar. It's a music instrument that I taught myself to play back on Earth. I brought it back with me after my last trip to the castle ship."

"You should be napping with your siblings."

"I wanted to play. It's relaxing."

"I'm glad you are relaxing, but you are a kit, and kits need sleep. You can play later."

Keith unclipped the guitar strap and carefully laid it down on the bed. Thace stood up and held his hand out to him. Keith smiled and grasped it. Thace hauled him to his feet and pulled him to his chest, causing Keith to purr softly. He gently nuzzled his head, glad to hear his kit's purr. He pulled back and led Keith to their pack's nest. Keith entered the nest and crawled over to his mom.

Krolia purred to her youngest kit as he settled against her. He nosed her headfur, taking comfort in her scent. He closed his eyes and left his nose buried in her headfur, falling asleep pretty quickly, still purring.

Thace crept closer and whispered to Krolia, "Keith was playing the music. He brought an instrument back from the castle. I told him that he could play it later after his nap."

"Thank you, Thace."

Thace nuzzled Krolia, being careful not to disturb the sleeping kits. "You should get some sleep too, Krolia. You still aren't recovered from your deep cover mission, being as isolated as you were."

Krolia nodded minutely and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep surrounded by her kits. It was a very peaceful and restful time for kits and mom alike. When Acxa and Regris woke up, they were delighted to see that Keith had joined them. They couldn't see his face since it was buried in their mom's headfur, but they knew he was relaxed. His purring told them that much. Acxa slipped out of her mom's arms and moved over to where Keith was sleeping. She laid down next to him and ran her claws through his hair. She brushed his hair away from his face, revealing his cheek stripes. Regris came over and smiled at the twins. He brought his tail forward and stroked the purple cheek stripes. Not a dobosh later, Keith opened an eye and purred louder at his siblings' affection. He moved his head away from his mom's headfur. He sat up and nuzzled his siblings at the same time.

"Kits?"

All three kits looked over at their mom. Keith cocked his head. "Mom?"

"So, Keith, Thace told me you brought an instrument back from the castle ship. Would you like to show us?"

"Can I go get it and bring it here?"

"Of course, kit."

Keith left the nest room and retrieved his guitar from his old bedroom. He returned to the nest and settled in the nest with the guitar strap already across his back and shoulder. "This is my guitar. I taught myself when I was on Earth."

"Can you play for us?" Acxa asked.

"Sure." Keith strummed the strings, playing a song he long since memorized.

Unbeknownst to the four of them, Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan peeked in the nest room. They had heard the music and, after Thace gave an abbreviated explanation, had come to see their kit play the instrument.

"He's good," Antok stated.

"He has some natural talent," Kolivan said.

"We should help him nurture this talent," Thace suggested.

"Maybe he won't train as much if he practices his music," Ulaz added.

Fin


	18. Skate Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends his afternoons (and evenings) at the skate park, drawing. Two local skateboarders notice him and try to be friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon with artist Keith and skateboarders Lance and Hunk. It is also neglected foster kid Keith. It isn't meant to be sad, but there is a happy ending anyway.
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon, Kid Keith, Kid Lance, Kid Hunk, skateboarding, Artist Keith, Lance means well, Foster Kid Keith

"Skate Park"

It was an afternoon like any other one, and Keith found himself sitting on a railing at the skate park near the elementary school he attended. His foster family didn't care what he did as long as he didn't cause trouble. He spent every afternoon at the skate park, not skating but drawing. He had a talent for sketching, and his art teacher often gave him extra paper and pencils and let him color in any sketches after his assignments were finished at school. He liked to sit on the railing as it gave him a good view of the ramps, skateboarders, and the boards themselves, but it also gave everyone a good view of Keith.

%%%

Lance raced his friend, Hunk, to the skate park nearest his house. He had gotten a new skateboard the previous weekend and was anxious to try it out. The two friends entered the skate park and put on their protective gear. As they were strapping on their knee pads, they noticed a raven-haired boy about their age sitting on the railing.

"He's here again," Hunk whispered.

"Why is he just sitting there? Why doesn't he join in?" Lance whispered back. He approached the boy, who didn't notice his approach. "Hi! I'm Lance McClain. Who are you?"

%%%

Keith almost fell off the railing in shock when the brown haired boy talked to him. No one had ever approached him before. "I'm Keith Kogane."

"Keith? Aren't we in the same class at school? Oh, I'm Hunk Garrett, by the way," the other boy said.

Keith was silent for a moment. "I think we are."

"I'm eight!" Lance exclaimed.

"So am I," Hunk added.

"I just turned nine."

"You just had your birthday? Awesome! Did you get some awesome presents from your family?" Lance asked, excitedly.

Keith looked down and said softly, "Yesterday was my birthday, but I didn't get any presents. My foster family doesn't like me, so they don't celebrate my birthday."

The blood drained from Lance's face at Keith's answer. He felt awful for asking the questions and wanted to make it up to him, but what could he do?

Hunk could feel the tension and decided to change the subject. He looked at the sketchpad still clutched in the other boy's grasp. "What were you drawing?"

Keith silently and slowly flipped through the pages, showing them the sketches. Lance was stunned into silence by the level of skill displayed. Hunk smiled. "These are amazing! You are talented! Oh, Lance, look! We're in here!"

Lance hadn't been able to look away, so he had noticed that there were sketches of himself and Hunk with and without their boards.

Keith blushed and shyly asked, "Can I sketch you two skateboarding now?"

%%% The Next Day

Lance rushed into his classroom and scanned the assembled students, looking for a specific black haired boy. He spotted him at his desk, which was surprisingly next to his. Lance sat down at his desk and plopped a gift bag on top of Keith’s desk. "Happy belated birthday!"

Keith looked from Lance to the gift bag and back again. His expression was disbelief. "Thank you."

"Well, do you want to open it?" Lance asked.

"I guess so." Keith opened the gift bag and was surprised to see it was full of art supplies! He pulled out a sketch pad, charcoal pencils, colored pencils, special erasers for charcoal pencils, oil pastels, regular pencils, and a sharpener. Keith smiled as he put the items back in the bag. He stood up and hugged Lance. "Thank you so much! This is the nicest present I've gotten in a long time!"

%%%

Lance had been in shock when Keith hugged him but recovered and hugged him back. He was glad the other boy was thrilled with the art supplies he had picked up the previous night with his mom's help. It was so worth it to see Keith smile. "You are so very welcome, Keith!"

Fin


	19. Parturient (Sheith) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning the war against the Empire, Shiro and Keith settle down. Now, Keith getting pregnant wasn't on their list, but they couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit, though they are only mentioned. This is post series and was suggested by RoseRozu.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Post series, Mpreg, Pregnant Keith

"Parturient"

Keith eased himself onto the couch in the living room. His belly wasn't making it easy. It also wasn't easy finding a comfortable position, but Keith truly didn't mind. He was actually pregnant, and he and his husband couldn't be happier. The war with the Galra Empire was over, the Voltron Coalition winning.

Shiro smiled as his husband finally settled on the couch in front of him. He couldn't believe they survived the war and were living on Earth and were married. It was a dream come true. They still went on space trips until Keith learned he was expecting. He quickly called the Blades to ask Ulaz what to expect from his pregnancy. The private call ended up with all four of his father figures wishing him well and demanding to see their grandkit when he or she was born. Keith had been more than happy to agree to that.

Shiro and Keith were happy that it was mostly the same as any human pregnancy, just with the possibility of having a part Galra kit. Keith was nervous that he wouldn't be a good parent, but Shiro knew their baby would be spoiled. Keith would make sure their baby wouldn't want for anything or think he or she was unloved.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and smiled when he felt his husband snuggle into his embrace. Shiro kissed Keith's cheek and slid his hands down to rest on the baby bump.

Keith was about halfway through his pregnancy, and it was almost time to find out what gender their baby was and if they could spot any Galran features. However, they couldn't go to a regular doctor's office. They wouldn't know how to care for Keith or their unborn child, since Keith was part Galra and the baby might be part Galra too. What they did do was see and speak to Coran about the pregnancy once a month, since there were no complications so far. Coran was surprisingly knowledgeable about Galran physiology.

Keith craned his neck up and nuzzled Shiro's neck. He was getting needier for affection as his pregnancy progressed, and Shiro was more than happy to give him that affection.

Fin


	20. Saving Regris (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finds a little kit while on a Marmoran mission. She saves him and brings him back to headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Krolia has a habit of rescuing hybrids and bringing them to headquarters. This is the first story in the series "Mama Krolia." I will post them here as I finish them, but they will also appear in a series of their own with alternate titles shown here between <>. There is an original character called Taulol. She appears in a couple of chapters in this series, but she's not a major character.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Little Regris, torture

"Saving Regris"

Krolia slunk in the shadows. She didn't care for infiltration. Her specialty was undercover work, but Kolivan preferred his operatives be at least proficient in different aspects of espionage, so there she was sneaking onto a Galran command ship. At least, she wasn't alone. Her partner, Taulol, was the one who was in charge of hacking into the files; she was the one in charge of taking out any sentries and drones.

She had taken out several sentries and had confiscated a couple of their blasters to have in addition to her blade. She hoped this wouldn't take much longer. Suddenly, a sound caught her attention. It wasn't a sound she had heard on a ship before. She quickly and quietly stole into the room the sound was emanating from.

She was thankful for her mask and her training. They were the only things that stopped her from being horrified outwardly. Inwardly was another matter entirely. She couldn't believe anyone would be so cruel to such a young kit. He was strapped to a table and seemed to have been for a while.

He was young, just five deca-phoebes old. The torture he underwent was terrible. One of his ear tips was ripped, and there were slash marks on the right side of his face that barely missed his eye. He was adorable under all the torture he had endured. He had fluffy blue fur and a long thin tail that reminded her of Antok's tail.

The young kit noticed her entrance and visibly cowered as much as he could because of the straps. She resheathed her blade and deactivated her mask. She purred to the kit as she approached. It put him a little more at ease. She undid the straps and held her arms open, allowing the kit the option to come with her. He hesitated for a tick before he jumped into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him, his tail hanging down limply for now. She was sure that his tail would move as soon as he was sure of his safety.

"You're safe now, little kit. You are going to stay with me."

"Wh-wh-who are-are y-y-you?"

"I am Krolia from The Blade of Marmora. What should I call you, my kit?"

"Regris."

Krolia nuzzled Regris's head gently. "Let's get you out of here, Regris."

"Okay, Krolia."

"You can call me Krolia or Mama, if you'd like."

Regris snuggled into her arms, and she reactivated her mask, shifting him to one arm to hold a blaster in her other hand. She swiftly made her way to the ship she and her partner had arrived in. She huddled in the aft section of the ship with her blade in its short sword form out in a downward angle to protect her kit from anyone who might wish him harm and removed her mask.

There were footsteps approaching the ship. She tightened her hold on the hilt of her blade and her hold on Regris. Fortunately, it was just her partner. Taulol looked at Krolia's position and could just barely see the little kit. She closed the aft door of the ship and removed her mask. She knelt down and said, "Hello, little kit. Are you okay?"

"Hi. No, but Mama saved me." His little tail started twitching against the floor.

"Mama?" Taulol raised her eyes to meet Krolia's.

"I've claimed him as mine."

Taulol nodded. "The mission is complete. Let's head back."

As Taulol piloted the ship, Krolia carried her kit to a nearby seat and sat down with him in her arms. Krolia petted Regris's headfur as she thought about what the reception was going to be like for her and her kit.

%%%

"Krolia, didn't Kolivan tell you "no strays"?" Antok stared at the young tailed Galra in the Blade's arms.

"I couldn't just leave him! He was to be tortured, just for being a hybrid!" There were tears in Krolia's purple irised eyes.

Antok sighed. He and Kolivan had had several talks to and about Krolia's weakness for other hybrids. Being one herself gave her empathy towards other half-Galra. Speaking of half-Galra, Antok looked at the little kit snuggled in Krolia's arms. He had a tail, which was lazily swishing back and forth in the air. He couldn't see much of the kit due to him being turned into Krolia's chest. "May I see him?"

Krolia cautiously placed the kit in Antok's arms. The kit immediately turned his face towards the newcomer. Antok was glad for his mask as it hid his shock and dismay at the disfigurement the kit had already experienced. There were slash marks across the right side of his face, barely missing his eye. One of his ear tips was ripped. It looked pretty fresh. It must have recently happened. "What's your name, little kit?"

"Regris, sir," the kit whispered fearfully.

"Well, Regris. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You are at the headquarters for the Blade of Marmora, and we will protect you."

"Can I stay with Mama?"

Antok looked at Krolia when Regris asked this. She pointed at herself and mouthed 'me.' Antok gave a minute nod and addressed Regris. "Of course, kit. I hope we could get to know each other as well. For now, you and your mother should go see our leader. I will take you to him."

Antok placed the kit back in Krolia's arms gently. Krolia breathed a sigh of relief. If she had Antok's support, surely he would be able to help convince Kolivan.

%%%

"A kit?"

"Yes. He was being tortured for being a hybrid." Krolia knew better than to display her anger to Kolivan. It was one of the quickest ways for their conversation to escalate into an argument, where nothing would be resolved.

"Kits do not belong on my base."

Krolia held her head up high. "I won't abandon him."

"Kolivan, what harm can one little kit cause? I would be willing to help care for this kit, if I'm allowed," Antok said.

"You too, Antok?" Kolivan sighed and looked at Regris. "May I see the kit?"

Krolia cautiously put her kit in her leader's lap. "His name is Regris."

Kolivan looked the kit over, and, even though he was inwardly dismayed about the kit's injuries, he didn't show it. "You may keep the kit, but please have Ulaz check him out first."

Krolia's eyes lit up, and she picked Regris back up. She nuzzled him as she carried him to the med bay. She lifted her head and scanned the med bay, looking for the pale Galra. Spotting him, she called out, "Ulaz!"

She set Regris on a examination bed but remained close as Ulaz drew close. "Who do we have here, Krolia?"

"This is my son, Regris. Regris, this is Doctor Ulaz. He's one of our pack members."

"Son?"

"Yes. I rescued him today. He needs checked up, because he was tortured."

Ulaz suppressed the urge to whine at the thought of a kit being tortured. He grabbed some supplies and brought them back to the bed. "Well, let's see if there's something I can do."

Ulaz took note of his vitals and range of movement before he took a blood sample. Krolia stood next to her kit and kept a gentle hand on his back to reassure him that she was still there. Ulaz then examined his torn ear and the scratches on his face. He looked dismayed at the ear, because there was nothing he could do to help with it. "There's nothing I can do to repair his ear, but I can apply some ointment to the scratches to ensure they don't get infected and to reduce their appearance, but they will end up scarring his face. I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do."

Krolia blinked back tears. Tears weren't going to change things and might make Regris cry too, which would prevent Ulaz from putting the ointment on the scratches. Ulaz gently applied the ointment on each of the scratches. "You can take him to the familial nest, but Thace is in there. He came back from his mission injured, so I had to confine him to the nest."

It was standard procedure for medical personnel to send treated Blades to their familial nests to recover if the injured didn't need to spend time in a cryopod or need to stay for overnight observation. Krolia scooped up her kit and nodded to the doctor. "Thank you, Ulaz. Tell Ulaz thank you and bye, kit."

"Thank you, 'Laz! Bye!"

Ulaz smiled as Krolia carried her kit out of the med bay. She headed towards the familial nest. She gently shifted Regris to one arm, so she could open the door. She stepped into the room and addressed the Blade inside. "Hi, Thace."

Thace looked up when he heard his surrogate sister come in. "Hello, Krolia. Who's the kit?"

Krolia entered the nest and released her hold on her kit, who explored the large nest. Krolia sat next to Thace and groomed him, answering in between licks. "This is my son, Regris. I rescued him from a Galra command ship where he was being tortured."

Thace whined at the news. Kits were considered precious to all Galra, so the fact that a kit was being tortured was unfathomable. Thace watched as the kit explored the nest, touching the different textures of the many different pillows and blankets. When he was finished exploring, Regris curled up against Krolia, who switched from grooming Thace to grooming Regris. The little kit purred at the affection, his tail lightly tapping the nearby pillow as he drifted off to sleep, now that he was finally safe like he always dreamed of being.

Fin


	21. Rolling Over (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thace is watching Keith, he sees the little kit do something that he's never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is just four months old in this short but sweet chapter.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Ticklish Keith

"Rolling Over"

Thace tickled the little kit's tummy very carefully with one of his claws. He was rewarded with a series of giggles from his kit. The kit was small and non Galran looking, but he had been adopted by the four highest ranking Blades in the organization, and every other member adored the kit.

The kit was little, just four phoebes old. He didn't do much on his own, but the Blades had no problem carrying him around. It wasn't unusual to see the little kit either in a carrier across the chest or snuggled into the arms of one of his dads.

At the moment, he was laying on his back in the nest, giggling. Thace was the only one with the kit as Ulaz had work in the med bay, and Kolivan and Antok had a meeting. Thace kept tickling the kit, watching his little legs kick out and enjoying hearing his giggles. He knew the kit didn't care for being tickled a lot, but Thace couldn't help it. The kit was just too adorable!

Just when Thace went in for another round of tickling, the kit rolled over onto his tummy. Thace sat there stunned. He had never done that before. He grabbed his data pad and sent a message to Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan. It read 'Keith just rolled over!' He put Keith on his back again and started recording a video. He reached out to tickle the kit and managed to record him rolling over. He ended the video and attached it to the message before he sent it.

He couldn't believe his kit could roll over now. It was such an amazing sight after a few phoebes of assisted movement. He was exceedingly proud of his kit and knew the rest of his pack would be too.

Fin


	22. Saving Lotor (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Krolia is doing reconnaissance on a nearby uninhabited planet, she stumbles on another abandoned kit, but this one is different. What isn't different is how quickly she became attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the second story in the Krolia saving hybrids story. It is set a year after the first story. The alternate title appears between the <>.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Dad Antok

"Saving Lotor" <Salvation>

Krolia was on another mission. However, this one was just reconnaissance on a nearby planet. The planet was hospitable but unpopulated, and it was her job to find out why. She couldn't see any reason the planet should be deserted, so she took samples of the soil and water and clippings of different flora.

As she was tucking her samples away, a sniffle caught her attention. She cautiously made her way over to a nearby outcropping. She peered inside the cave and was surprised to see a half-Galra kit. What was he doing there? He had light purple skin, pointed ears, shoulder length white hair, and typical eyes for a hybrid.

She had already deactivated her mask when she had arrived, so she called out, "Hello?" The kit scrambled back further into the cave. She knelt at the edge of the cave. "Oh, little kit. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Krolia." She didn't add that she was a member of the Blade of Marmora, because she thought she recognized the kit as the Prince of the Empire. However, if she was right, why would he be alone and in a cave? "What's your name, kit, and why are you in a cave?"

"I'm Lotor, and the Emperor banished me to this planet a few movements ago."

Krolia tried to hide her shock. The Emperor banished his own son, and he was alone for a few movements. She held her arms open and asked, "Do you want to come here, kit?" The hesitation prompted her to add, "It's just a hug and some nuzzling, kit, and only if you want it. I won't force you to come here."

The five deca-phoebe old kit all but flung himself into her arms. A whine escaped him as she nuzzled his head. Her heart broke as she held onto the little kit. It reminded her of how she found her son a deca-phoebe ago. She remembered how scared he was, and now, he was more confident, especially with Antok, whom he called 'Dad,' which amused Krolia greatly the first time he said it.

Movement in her arms jolted her back to the moment at hand and the touch-starved kit in her arms. Her mind made up, she looked down at Lotor and asked, "Would you like to come home with me?"

Lotor shook his head. "The Empire will find me. I don't ever want to go back there!"

Krolia purred to him, easing his distress. "They won't find you, kit. I am part of a rebel faction of Galra that oppose the Empire. We are called the Blade of Marmora, and our headquarters are well hidden. You don't have to worry about them finding you. I have a son a little older than you. He'd love to have a brother."

Lotor looked up at her and gave a small smile before snuggling back into her arms. "I'd like that."

Krolia smiled and stood up, taking the kit along for the ride. As she walked back to her ship, she told him, "You can either call me Krolia or Mama. It's whichever you'd like."

"I'm tired, Mama."

Krolia smiled. "Then, get some rest, my kit. You are safe."

Lotor closed his eyes, tucked safely in his mother's arms. Krolia was able to safely pilot the ship with the sleeping hybrid in her arms. She knew Antok would be dismayed at her bringing home another kit, and Ulaz and Thace would enjoy having another kit around, but Kolivan wouldn't be as easy to sway, especially with the knowledge of who the kit was exactly. She just hoped she would be able to convince him to let the kit stay.

%%%

"When's Mama coming back, Dad?" Regris asked, his tail twitching against the floor.

"Soon, kit. She'll be back soon. Again."

Antok had taken Regris to one of the training halls to let the kit burn off some energy. The best way for that was play fighting. Regris enjoyed play fighting like most kits did. The deca-phoebe he spent with the Blade of Marmora did miracles for the kit. He did have nightmares of his torture, but they occurred with less frequency now than when he had first arrived. He wasn't afraid of new people anymore. He was still a little shy, but that was just his nature. He loved all of his pack members, but he was closest with Krolia and Antok.

%%%

Krolia exited her ship with Lotor in one arm and the case with her samples in the other. Taulol approached her and took the samples. "Another kit, Krolia?"

"An abandoned, touch-starved kit, Taulol. I need to speak with Kolivan; however, I would prefer if the kit wasn't present for it. Where is Regris?"

"Last I saw, he was play fighting with Antok in training hall B."

"Maybe Regris would like a playmate. Thank you, Taulol."

"I will take these samples to Ulaz." Taulol headed in the direction of the med bay, while Krolia went to training hall B.

She didn't have to worry about waking Lotor up, because the kit awoke as they neared the training hall. "Where are we, Mama?"

"We are home, kit. This is the headquarters for the Blade of Marmora. I am taking you to see your new brother, Regris, and one of our pack members, Antok. Now, Antok may be large and look intimidating, but he's nice." Krolia opened the door to the training hall and entered.

"MAMA!" Regris called out and started running towards Krolia. He jumped into her arms.

Krolia easily caught Regris in her free arm, nuzzling him. "Hello, kit."

Antok came over and immediately saw the other kit. "Another kit, Krolia?"

"Yes. I found him on the planet I was investigating. He was abandoned and touch-starved."

Antok sighed. "You're keeping him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. However, I haven't talked to Kolivan yet. May I leave the kits in your care while I talk to our leader?"

"Of course."

Krolia set both kits down and knelt down to their level. "Regris, this is your new brother, Lotor. He's going to live with us. Why don't you two play fight while I speak with Kolivan? Antok is going to stay here to keep an eye on you until I return."

"Okay, Mama. Come on, Lotor!" Regris gently tugged on his new brother's wrist. Lotor looked at Krolia, who nodded encouragingly, before he went willingly with Regris.

Krolia sighed and left the training hall. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Kolivan. She knew he didn't like her habit of adopting stray hybrids, but this was different. This was the exiled prince of the Empire, the very people they were fighting against. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Krolia walked in and approached Kolivan's desk. "Well done on your mission, Krolia. Ulaz has just finished his analysis of the samples you brought back. There is nothing dangerous about the planet, so the reason it's deserted remains undetermined."

"Thank you, leader. There was an unexpected aspect to the mission."

Kolivan looked at Krolia and said with a fair bit of certainty in his voice, "You brought back another hybrid."

"Yes, but this one is different than Regris. He wasn't tortured, but he was abandoned and is touch-starved." Krolia took a deep breath. "He is Lotor, the exiled prince of the Empire."

Kolivan's face darkened. "He is not staying."

"I can't abandon him."

"You will put him back where you found him," Kolivan growled.

"If I put him back, Regris and I will stay with him. I will still operate as a Blade but on my own."

Kolivan closed his eyes. A rogue Blade was a dangerous variable that he could not allow. He reopened his eyes. "Very well. He can stay. I cannot allow any operative to go rogue. Dismissed."

Krolia walked out of the office, closed the door behind her, and sighed in relief. She hadn't wanted to leave with her kits, but if Kolivan hadn't relented and let Lotor stay, then she would have taken both of her kits with her and left for good. She was glad it hadn't come to that. She straightened up and went back to training hall B to watch her kits play.

%%% That Night

Krolia, Regris, Lotor, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Kolivan were all sleeping together in the familial nest. Thace and Ulaz were curled up around each other, Regris and Lotor were curled up against each other, Krolia was behind Regris, Kolivan was behind Lotor with Antok behind him. It was peaceful.

However, the peaceful atmosphere didn't last as one of the kits was having a nightmare. Lotor whimpered in his sleep, terrified at the events unfolding in his mind. Kolivan, who was the adult physically closest to the kit, rumbled to him. His instincts wouldn't let him not comfort a distressed kit, no matter his personal feelings about said kit.

Lotor sat up with a whine. His eyes were blown wide open, and his breaths were coming in pants. Kolivan continued to rumble to him. "You are safe, kit."

Once his breathing was under control, Kolivan couldn't help but ask, "Do you wish to talk about your nightmare?"

"I was found and brought back to the Emperor. I wasn't able to be brought back here to Mama."

"The Empire can't find you. You are safe here with your pack. We will protect you, kit," Kolivan reassured him. He realized that he wasn't Prince Lotor anymore. He was Lotor, son of Krolia.

Fin


	23. Quietude (Space Uncle Coran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, Coran makes sure his princess and the Paladins are resting. A short chapter with a guest appearance from BoM Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Coran is so underrated as a character. He is the Space Uncle of the Paladins. So, here's Space Uncle Coran.
> 
> Tags: Space Uncle Coran, Tired Paladins, Tough Battle, Long day, BoM Keith

"Quietude"

Coran put away the cleaning supplies he had finished using. It had been a difficult, long day with the Paladins fighting a large armada. Relief came in the surprise of one of the little Galra fighters firing upon its fellow fighters. It turned out that Keith had commandeered one and joined the fight.

Once the fight was over, Keith had come aboard the castle ship at behest of the other Paladins. Coran had set a course away from the battle and then set to cleaning up. His clean up had many interruptions throughout the evening. Only after dinner, when the Paladins (and Keith) had disbursed, did Coran manage to finish his cleaning.

He realized how late it was and decided to check on the Paladins and Keith. They should all be sleeping. He checked Allura's room first, but the princess wasn't there! A quick check of the other Paladins' rooms showed that they weren't there either! Coran stroked his moustache. Where could they be?

He checked Green Lion's hangar for Pidge, but she wasn't there. A check of the training deck showed that it was empty. The kitchen was vacant as well. Well, there was only one place left to check. If the lounge was empty, he would raise the alarm, which should attract someone if not everyone. He walked into the lounge and found the most adorable yet confusing sight.

It was obvious that Hunk had arrived first as he was under everyone. Lance had to be next since he was almost directly on top of Hunk. He was sitting to Hunk's left, but his legs were splayed over Hunk's, his arms were wrapped around Hunk's neck, and his head was resting against his shoulder. Shiro surely had arrived after Lance. He was reclined against Hunk's other side and had his left arm propped up against Lance's right leg. Pidge was probably the next one to come. She was laying on top of Shiro, who had his right hand gently on her back. Hunk had his right arm stretched out behind Shiro to rest on Pidge's shoulder. Allura had to have come next. She was stretched out face down over Hunk's lap and Lance's legs. Her head was nestled in her crossed arms, which were near Shiro's propped up arm. The strangest addition was Keith, who had nestled himself beside Lance but had his legs draped over Allura's back, one of them touching Hunk's right knee. He was leaning his head against Lance's back and had his arms crossed. He noted each of the original Paladins were in their original color Altean night clothes. The princess was wearing her blue nightgown.

Coran quickly and quietly backed out of the lounge. As appalled as he was about Keith's position, he understood that Allura probably allowed it. She couldn't have been asleep when he came into the lounge and probably negotiated with him as to their sleeping positions. Since they were all sleeping, Coran decided to try to get a little sleep himself. Tomorrow was another day.

Fin


	24. Her Cub (Mama Red Lion) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith's sleep is disturbed by nightmares again, he tries to go to the training deck as usual, but this time, Red puts a stop to that and takes care of him, allowing him to sleep within her cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: ShadowSpirit020 suggested more Mama Red Lion, so I wrote this.
> 
> Tags: Mama Red Lion, Nightmares, Kid Keith, Galra Keith

"Her Cub"

Keith awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed. He panted, trying to get more air into his lungs. Why did he even bother trying to sleep anymore? Every night was just interrupted with nightmares. He knew the team could see the dark circles under his eyes and noticed him staying on the training deck for long extended periods of time. He couldn't help it. He couldn't fall back asleep after having a nightmare and working out tended to help with any edge still there.

He got up and went to put his casual day clothes on, when he heard a roar in his mind. He paused and cocked his head. "Red?"

"Stay in your night clothes and come see me, cub."

Keith was curious as to what her intentions were, so he did as she instructed. He was standing in front of his lion as she knelt down. He obediently climbed into her mouth and made his way to the pilot's seat. He sat down. "I'm here. Now, what?"

He felt a tapping in the back of his mind, where his bond with Red was. It felt like she wanted him to meet her there, so he closed his eyes and followed the bond to where her essence was. There was a flash of white that was so bright it caused Keith to shield his eyes. He still felt it was too bright, so his arms were still flung in front of his face. He felt soft, silky fur rub against him before the brightness dimmed significantly. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw a large, fluffy red lioness standing in front of him, her massive form blocking the light. "Hello, cub."

"Red?" Keith paused at the sound of his voice. It sounded higher pitched than normal. He looked down and saw he was in the body of a child. He looked back up at Red with, he was ashamed to admit it, tears in his eyes.

Red reacted immediately. "Shh, cub. It's all right. This isn't an actual physical change. Our bond chose this form for you, when you followed it through the flash. When you go back to the physical world, you'll be back to normal."

Keith sniffled a little but understood what she was saying. At that moment, though, he wanted to curl up against her. He nodded and approached her. He sat down and leaned against her. He felt her shift as she curled around him. "Why did it choose a child?"

"Apparently, at this age, you haven't built your walls up." Red nuzzled his head gently. "You are _adorable,_ my little cub."

Keith pouted, but his lower lip started trembling. He couldn't stop the flow of tears or the sob that escaped his throat. He dug his fingers into her fur and cried. She was so soft and maternal to him that his child self cried in relief at finally having a mother. Red simply allowed her cub to cry himself to sleep, snuggled against her fur. She licked the tear tracks off his face and purred to him, lulling him into a much more peaceful sleep. It worked out wonderfully. It surprised her when he started purring in his sleep. She draped her tail over him. She knew he had Galra blood in him, but he was still her beloved Paladin. It didn't matter to her what was in his blood. He almost gave his life to protect her, so she would do the same for him. He was her pilot, her Paladin, her cub.

Fin


	25. Entertaining Kits (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia's pack offers to watch her twins while she naps. What mischief do they get into while their mother naps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith and Acxa raised by Krolia at the BoM headquarters with Thace, Ulaz, Kolivan, and Antok as their pack members. Keith and Acxa are twins and are about four in this story. Kolivan and Antok think of Krolia as their daughter. Thace and Ulaz consider Krolia their sister.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Little Keith, Little Acxa, Playing

"Entertaining Kits"

Krolia sighed. At least her kits were finally asleep. They were definitely a handful when they were awake. She was happy her twins were healthy and welcomed at headquarters. Her pack had welcomed her two kits, Antok taking an interest in her son and Ulaz taking an interest in her daughter. Speaking of her pack, they walked into the nest room and entered the nest. Antok curled around little Keith, who looked even tinier against Antok. Ulaz was laying near Acxa, her blue skin standing out against his light purple skin. Thace slid in behind Krolia and started grooming her headfur. She purred to her surrogate brother, enjoying his affection.

"Krolia, you need rest," Kolivan told her. "Your kits keep you busy. Take a nap. We will watch your kits."

"Are you sure?"

Kolivan gently bumped his forehead against Krolia's. "Daughter, you need rest. We can watch your kits for a couple of varga."

Krolia smiled and drifted off to sleep.

%%%

Krolia stretched and yawned. That had been a definite necessity as much as she didn't want to admit it. She opened her eyes and took note of a couple of things. First, the base was still standing, and second, she was alone. She exited the nest in search of her pack.

She was pretty sure the older pack members took her kits to one of the training rooms to burn off some energy. She walked into the biggest training room but wasn't prepared to see her kits jumping from Blade member to Blade member, even ones not a part of their pack. It was adorable! At that moment, Keith was clinging to Antok's tail, which was raised high to keep the kit off the floor, and Acxa was on Kolivan's back, one hand clinging to his braid.

"MAMA!" Keith called out, having just spotted Krolia. Antok took that moment to fling the tiniest kit at her. She grinned, caught her son, who was giggling up a storm, and nuzzled his cheek stripes.

"Mama!" Acxa released her hold on Kolivan's braid and slid down his back to the floor. She scampered over, and Krolia scooped her up, nuzzling her as well.

"Did you sleep well, sister?" Thace walked over to the mother and kits.

Krolia smiled. "Yes. It was wonderful. How did you get everyone to play with the kits?"

"Initially, we were going to let the kits tumble and play fight, but when we walked in, there were too many Blades in here to let the kits do that, which led to disappointed kits."

Krolia suppressed the urge to smirk. Her kits had the entire base wrapped around their little fingers, and they knew it. Only time would tell if they would use this influence and take command of the base.

Fin


	26. Necessary Conversations (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith visits the castle, he overhears Blue and Red talking about how Lance died. He immediately goes to find him and accidentally mentions his willingness to crash his ship during the battle for Naxzela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is during Season 6 and deals with the fact that no one has mentioned that Lance DIED or that Keith was willing to go kamikaze in Season 4.
> 
> Tags: BoM Keith, Naxzela, Kamikaze Keith, Upset Blue Lion, Lance's sacrifice (mentioned)

"Necessary Conversations"

Keith was walking to the lion hangars. Since he was visiting the castle, he wanted to visit Red. Surprisingly, Blue and Red were together in Red's hangar. Keith could hear both lions talking. Blue sounded like she was crying. 'Could the lions cry?' Keith wondered.

"Why would Lance do that? He died protecting the Princess! I want Lancey Lance back! Please, Red, can I have him back?"

"I can only give him back if I get Keith back. I miss my cub too."

Keith was frozen in place. Lance died? When was this, and why did no one tell him? He turned on his heel and stalked off to find Lance. He was pleased to find him in the lounge with the other Paladins.

Lance looked up when Keith walked in. "Hey, man! Welcome back! I didn't know you were visiting!"

Keith stalked up to him, grabbed him by his jacket front, and hauled him to his feet. He shook him a little. "Why did no one tell me you died!?" He changed his hands positions and hugged Lance. "You aren't replaceable, Lance. You are the team sharpshooter. The only replaceable one is me! That's why I was willing to crash my ship into the battle cruiser's shield near Naxzela!"

He felt Lance stiffen, and his eyes widened when what he just said sunk in. He just clutched Lance harder. The silence in the room was unnerving to Keith, but he just clung to Lance. He couldn't bear the looks he just _knew_ the team was giving him.

%%%

Lance was sure he had whiplash from the emotional rollercoaster he had been forced on courtesy of his ex-rival. He was glad when Keith walked in, shocked when he hauled him to his feet, surprised when he hugged him, and stunned when he accidentally admitted to going kamikaze on one of his missions. Once everything had sunk in, Lance grabbed Keith's arms and sternly pulled him back, so he could look him in the eye.

Anything and everything Lance had planned on saying died on his tongue when he saw the dejected look on Keith’s face and the tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the raven-haired teen and gently guided him to sit next to him on the couch. He stroked his hair. "It's all right, Keith. See? I'm not dead. Allura brought me back. Everyone is all right. We're all right here." Once Keith calmed down enough to talk, Lance continued, "Why would you even consider going kamikaze on the shield?"

Keith couldn't meet his gaze. "I thought the mission was more important than an ex-Paladin's life. I'm just one of many Blades. The lives of Voltron, the rebels, and the rest of the Blades were at stake. I figured it was an acceptable risk."

"Ex-Paladin? You are still a Paladin. I can still feel Red's connection to you, and it's very strong. She misses you, buddy. We all do. Please don't ever consider sacrificing yourself again!"

"Your death would leave a lasting impact on the entire team. Please come back to us. You can still pilot a lion and go on Marmora missions. We'll just have an extra pilot, but no matter who's here, we can still form Voltron," Shiro said.

Keith smiled. "I think I would like that."

Fin


	27. Kamikaze Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is distressed about his kamikaze attempt and seeks out his pack. His distressed whimpers draw attention from an unintended target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also a different way Season 4 could have gone with Keith being distressed over his kamikaze attempt and seeking out his pack.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kamikaze Keith, Distressed Keith, Good Lotor

"Kamikaze Kit"

Lotor was making his way to the training deck. He wanted to see the part Galran Paladin. He was rumored to always be on the training deck, so Lotor was surprised not only to not find Keith there, but to also find it empty. Where would he be? He walked aimlessly around the castle ship, trying to think of where the Red Paladin could be, when he heard whimpering. It was definitely a Galran kit noise. Lotor froze. He wasn't good with kits, but he couldn't not do something. Maybe he could check on the kit and see if there was someone the kit wanted that he could go get. He followed the sound and came to a large door. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see one of the largest Galra he had ever seen open the door.

Antok stared at the half-Galra standing at their door. His tail swished on the floor in agitation. Their kit was distressed, and now, this upstart was delaying his return. He growled. "What do you want?"

"I heard a kit whimpering and wondered if I could be of some assistance."

Before Antok could deny him entrance, they heard a chirp. Both Lotor and Antok looked at Keith, who was coming up behind Antok. Without a word, Keith all but flung himself at Lotor, tears slipping down his face. Lotor held onto the Paladin, petting his hair.

"Kit, why are you clinging to Lotor?"

"He's the one who saved me from sacrificing myself at Naxzela," Keith whispered. He was still shaken up at the fact that he almost died. He had immediately come aboard the castle ship and found his pack. They sequestered themselves and him away in their pack room in an attempt to calm him down.

Keith tugged Lotor into the room fully, and the door closed behind him. Lotor looked from Keith to the other Galra and back again. "I didn't realize that the Red Paladin was a kit. I'm pleased he didn't die, but why does he have such little self preservation?"

"He was brought up on Earth. However, he grew up abandoned and touch-starved. He never knew his heritage and didn't get to be a kit. When we learned his age, we immediately took him in. Regrettably, it was after his trials," Thace explained.

"However, we are doing everything we can to remedy any issue that may arise," Ulaz continued. "In between missions, we encourage him to act on his kit instincts." He held his arms open. "Come here, kit."

Keith lifted his head from Lotor's chest and looked at Ulaz, who simply waited for his kit to come over. Keith released his hold on the Prince of the Empire and dove into one of his pack member's arms. He nuzzled Ulaz, who purred to him and nuzzled him back.

"Thank you for saving him."

Lotor's gaze was drawn to a fourth Galra he hadn't realized was there. He had red markings on his head and a white braid that dipped over his shoulder. "Thanks are not necessary. It was my pleasure. Kits are precious. The Empire may have forgotten that, but I have not."

"That is good to know. I trust we are not keeping you from anything."

Lotor hesitated. "I should be going. Princess Allura will be wondering where I went."

Lotor left the nest room and sighed when the door closed behind him. That was certainly _not_ the way Lotor thought his day would go when he got up that morning. Of course, he could never have anticipated being hunted by the Empire, saving a kit, and allying himself with Voltron and the rebels. However, Lotor could anticipate spending some time with the kit he saved, but for now, he had to convince a beautiful princess that his intentions are true.

Fin


	28. Negotiations With A Kit (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coalition wants the planet, Patheomia, to join them. The Paladins and Princess Allura are sent down to negotiate with the leader, but they run into an issue due to their treatment of their Red Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Hurtful Teasing" was suggested by RangerHorseTug. Alien Names are courtesy of scifiideas.com.
> 
> Alien Childrens Names: Zumbe, Thaesbon, Lorolett, Glaslar, Ahrawaa, Jadzin, Nulan, Klodkun, Setir, Sejol (Setir and Sejol are twins), Cogitur, Eruve, Prince Kogan
> 
> Alien Council Names: Yiljinar, Sotan, Uqualk, Bisir, Derol, Krugyan, Sokol, Rhiax 
> 
> Royalty: Queen Narrise
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Teasing Paladins

"Negotiations With A Kit"

Keith, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Princess Allura were led into the courtyard of the palace. Keith was hanging back from the group. He knew the Paladins were prone to teasing him for his kit instincts, and they had teased him on the trip there, because his attention had been drawn by bright colors and flashes of light. He couldn't help that. It was one of his kit instincts. Even some of the older Galra were still drawn by flashes of light. Lance had noticed and, without Keith noticing, had withdrawn his data pad. He proceeded to bounce sunlight off of it and attract Keith's attention during their trek. Keith even went as far as pouncing on the light flash a few times, blushing when the team laughed at him. Allura just ignored their antics. The team didn't know their guide took stock of the incident. None of them also knew that their guide was also on Queen Narisse's council.

Once the group was in the courtyard, their guide went to speak with the rest of the council and the Queen. Keith wandered around the courtyard, staying away from the Paladins.

%%%

"Are you sure?" Queen Narisse asked.

"Certain. The Red Paladin is a Galran kit," Sotan replied.

"Intriguing. How do his teammates treat him?" Queen Narisse inquired.

"The princess ignores the team's antics, and the rest of the Paladins tease the kit," Sotan replied.

Rhiax scowled. "Young are precious, no matter the species."

%%%

The Paladins and Princess were waiting in the courtyard, but only Keith didn't mind the wait. He knew the negotiations were important, but he couldn't keep his mind on them when he caught sight of a large group of children. They were playing a game that looked similar to tag. He didn't realize how close he was until one of the boys tripped, and Keith caught him. "Whoa. Easy there. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you..."

"I am the Red Paladin, Keith Kogane."

"I am Prince Kogan."

Keith smiled. "You should probably go play with your friends. We are waiting for your mother and her council."

"No need to wait! There she is." Kogan called out. He gave Keith a hug around his waist, and Keith wrapped an arm around Kogan's shoulders, giving him a slight squeeze before releasing him.

Kogan trotted over to his mother and tugged onto her dress. She knelt down, so her son could whisper in her ear. "I like the Red Paladin."

"I thought you might. He is actually a Galran kit," she whispered back.

His eyes lit up. "Really? Do you think he'd play with us?"

"Perhaps." The Queen stood up and patted her son on the head. Kogan grinned and ran off to continue to play with his friends. She noticed Keith's eyes tracked her son's movements until he was back with his friends. His eyes snapped back to her and her council. "Welcome to Patheomia, Princess Allura and Paladins of Voltron. I am Queen Narisse, and this is my council, Councilman Yiljinar, Sotan, Uqualk, Bisir, Derol, Krugyan, Sokol, and Rhiax."

"Thank you, your majesty. I am honored to meet you and your council. Allow the Paladins to introduce themselves," Allura responded.

"I am the Black Paladin, Takashi Shirogane, but please call me Shiro."

"I am the Red Paladin, Keith Kogane."

"The Blue Paladin, Lance McClain."

"Green Paladin, Katie Holt, but I go by Pidge."

"Hunk Garrett, the Yellow Paladin."

Shiro was a little unnerved how the Queen circled each of them as if evaluating them. "I wish to talk to the Black and Red Paladins in private first. The rest can wait in the Great Hall."

The Queen and the council members led Shiro and Keith into the meeting room, while the Garrison Trio and Princess waited in the Great Hall.

  
%%%

Shiro was surprised that the Queen wanted to meet with him and Keith, instead of him and Allura as most nobility and royalty did. They sat down and waited for the Queen to start.

"Black Paladin, please answer honestly, what is your opinion of the Red Paladin?"

Of all the questions Shiro was expecting, that wasn't one of them. "Um, he is my second-in-command, but I am a little uneasy about having such a young kit on the team."

"He has bonded with his lion, correct?" Bisir asked.

"Yes."

The Queen nodded. "Black Paladin, you may go. Please send in the Blue Paladin. Red Paladin, please stay."

Shiro walked out. "Lance, they want you."

Lance was confused. Usually, he wasn't one royalty wanted to talk to. He shrugged and went into the meeting room. He was surprised to see Keith still sitting there. He took a seat next to him. "Hey, kitten."

Keith scowled. He didn't like the new nickname Lance had for him. "Hi, Lance."

The Queen noticed the interaction. "Blue Paladin, why do you antagonize the Red Paladin?"

Lance was taken aback. He didn't think he was antagonizing Keith. "It's just teasing. He may be considered older than us on Earth, but to the Blades, he's younger than us."

"Who are the Blades?" Uqualk questioned.

Keith perked up. "They are my family. The Blade of Marmora is a rebel faction of Galra who oppose the Empire. My fathers are the four highest ranking members. Their leader is Kolivan."

The Queen smiled at Keith. She could tell he was proud of his family. Lance looked at Keith. "I think I was supposed to answer the question, Mullet."

"Blue Paladin, you are dismissed. Please tell the Green Paladin to come in in two doboshes," the Queen ordered. Lance left the room, leaving Keith with the Queen and her council. Queen Narisse looked at Keith. "I apologize for putting you through that, Keith. If you'd like, you can be excused from these initial proceedings."

"Aren't these crucial to the possibility of an alliance?"

"Yes, but you are a kit. We prize our young as much as Galra do. We only form an alliance with people who share our views on young." Keith looked down. He felt like it was his fault that these talks weren't going well. The Queen stood up and approached Keith. She placed a hand on his hair. "Be at peace, kit. This is none of your fault."

She combed her fingers through his hair, and he couldn't help the purr that rose in his chest. The Queen was surprised at the purr but realized he was just liking the affection. "Thank you, your majesty," Keith said, his purr clearly heard in his voice. "I think I will stay, at least for now."

"Very well. Just let us know if you need a break."

"I will."

The Queen patted his head (not unlike she did to her son) before sitting back down. Then, the door opened, and Pidge poked her head in. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Green Paladin."

Pidge walked in and sat next to Keith. "Hey, Keith."

"Hi, Pidge."

The Queen noticed the small smile on Keith's face. "Welcome, Green Paladin. We just had a few questions for you. First, what is your opinion of the Red Paladin?"

Pidge looked at Keith. "He's cool. I have nothing against him."

"Even though you are cruel to him?" Krugyan asked.

"I...I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry, Keith. I guess I just have to remember that even though you appear older than me that you aren't."

Keith smiled at Pidge and leaned over, burying his nose in the side of her neck. He whispered, "Apology accepted, Katie."

The Queen smiled again. "Thank you, Green Paladin. You may go. Please send in the Yellow Paladin."

Keith released his hold on Pidge, and she left the room. "Hunk, it's your turn."

Hunk gulped and entered the room. He saw Keith sitting there with the Queen and the council. He sat next to Keith, who could tell his teammate was nervous. He leaned a little closer to Hunk and softly purred to him, hoping to calm him down. Hunk smiled at Keith's actions and said, "You're just like a cat." Keith stopped purring. He didn't get the comparison, but it sounded similar to what Lance called him. Hunk, realizing that Keith took what he said the wrong way, tried to explain. "No, buddy. It's nothing bad. A cat is an animal from Earth that has fur and purrs. Oh, this is not coming out right."

"You think the Red Paladin is an animal?" Queen Narisse inquired.

"No! He's not an animal. He's a good guy; he just reminds me of a cat."

"Very well, Yellow Paladin. Please send in Princess Allura."

Hunk left. "Princess, they're asking for you." When Allura left, Hunk turned to the other Paladins. "Did anyone else get the feeling that this isn't going well?"

Allura entered the meeting room but didn't sit next to Keith. Keith was a little disappointed that Allura still didn't like him a whole lot due to his heritage but knew it didn't matter what he thought. The Queen was intrigued as to the princess's choice of seating. The other Paladins sat next to the Red Paladin, whereas she didn't. She chose a place a few seats away and didn't greet him either.

"Greetings, Princess. What is your opinion of the Red Paladin?"

Allura was taken aback. "Why does my opinion of him matter?"

"It is important. Please answer."

  
"He is important to the team to form Voltron and is a member of an allied group called The Blade of Marmora."

"But what is _your_  opinion of him?" Uqualk stressed.

"He is part of the race that destroyed my planet and my people. He is a member of the team, but that's it."

"I see. We are going to take a recess to consider everything we have learned. Thank you," Queen Narisse stated. Allura stood up and curtsied to the Queen before leaving the room. Queen Narisse walked over to Keith. "If you'd like, you can join the other children outside. My son would be pleased with your company."

"Thank you, your majesty." Keith stood up. "If I may be so bold to say, please don't judge us solely on Princess Allura's attitude towards Galra. It's not a slight against me or other children. It just causes her hesitation to trust any Galra."

"Thank you, kit. We will take it under advisement."

Keith nodded and left out the door Derol indicated. It led to a garden, where Keith could see the group of children from earlier playing. He easily located Prince Kogan, who also saw him. The prince smiled. "Keith!"

Keith smiled and joined the group, who gathered around Keith. Kogan seemed to be the leader of the group and had already told the group that Keith was a Galran kit. The Patheomian kids were interested in how kits play.

"Well, we kits mostly play fight. I can show you each how if you'd like."

"Yeah!" was the unanimous call. Keith took the time to play fight with each of the thirteen children that were in the garden, going easy on them until he got a good feel for what they could handle, unaware that he was being observed by the Queen and her council.

"Keith is quite the kit, isn't he, your majesty?" Yiljinar asked.

"Yes, he is. He is caring towards his teammates, even when they aren't the nicest towards him."

Sokol looked at how the kit played with his twins. He wasn't any easier on his daughter (Setir) than he was with his son (Sejol). "I'd rather deal with him than with any of his teammates, to be honest. Judging by how he is playing with the children, he seems fair."

"Are we in agreement, then?" Queen Narisse asked. When she received nods from all eight council members, she said, "Then, we will reconvene with Keith, when he and the children take a break."

%%%

Keith wiped his brow before flipping Thaesbon over his shoulder, gently guiding him to the ground. He helped Thaesbon back to his feet and looked over at the other pairings. Ahrawaa and Jadzin (both girls) were an even match. Setir was paired with her twin, Sejol. Lorolett and Eruve (both girls again) were paired up as well. The rest of the boys were paired up according to skill level; Zumbe with Glaslar, Nulan with Klodkun, and Cogitur with Kogan.

When all the pairs were done, Keith sat down in the grass, and the children followed his lead. Kogan stayed near Keith, who absentmindedly petted the prince's hair. He was amazed how human the people of Patheomia looked. Kogan looked a lot like him, like he could be a younger brother.

Keith was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't immediately realize that the Queen had entered the garden until she was kneeling in front of him. Keith blinked and jerked back slightly with a questioning sound escaping him.

"My apologies, kit. I didn't intend to startle you. My council and I would like to negotiate with you."

"With me?"

"Yes. While most would discuss terms with the princess or the Black Paladin, we of Patheomia prefer to negotiate with ones who do not have an ulterior motive and have proven themselves fair."

"When have I proven myself fair?"

"When you were playing with the children." Sotan extended his hand to help Keith to his feet. Keith grasped his hand and was hauled to his feet.

"Thank you," Keith said with a purr.

The Queen and council led Keith back into the castle, through the Great Hall, past the Paladins and Princess, and into the meeting room. Keith took his seat and started talking with the Queen and her council. He had been trained by his dads. His Father (Kolivan) and Dad (Antok) were in command of the large organized resistance after all. All of Keith’s dads had trained him to be the best he could be, so they knew that he would be safe no matter the situation while at the same time letting him be a kit.

The Paladins and Princess Allura watched as Keith went back into the meeting room with the Queen and her council. Why hadn't they invited Allura or even Shiro to negotiate? They quietly crept to the door to observe the proceedings. The team was shocked. Allura and Shiro were even worried, but they all watched in awe as Keith actually negotiated wonderfully.

The team backed away from the door when they saw Keith, Queen Narisse, and the council members stand up and head towards the door. Keith was smiling. He looked at the princess and the rest of the Paladins. "We have a new ally."

"Awesome!" Lance called out.

"Well done, Keith!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Great job!" Pidge congratulated.

"Yay!" Hunk chimed in.

"We are leaving soon, so I need to say goodbye to the children," Keith said before walking out the door, going to the garden. "Prince Kogan!"

All of the children looked up at Keith's voice. They all ran towards him, calling out, "Keith!"

Keith smiled as they tackled him. "Hey, everyone. Okay. Please off." The kids backed off, letting Keith sit up. "I have to go now." At the kids' sad expressions, he added, "I will try to visit soon. At least we are allies now, so perhaps visits will be a possibility in the future."

The kids all tackle hugged Keith at that pronouncement. Once Keith wriggled his way out of the group, he joined his teammates and Princess Allura. Sotan led them back to the castle. Everyone was pleased how well  negotiations actually went. Now, the Coalition had a strong planet backing them; all because Keith indulged his kit instincts. The ones they had made fun of.

Fin


	29. Mirror (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mirror Antok is supposed to hang in the nest room catches the attention of baby Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He is six months in this story. This is also Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Antolivan, Baby Keith

"Mirror"

Antok put down the mirror Kolivan had asked him to hang in their nest room before lunch. It was just him and their little kit, who was six phoebes old. He had learned to push himself onto his hands and knees but hadn't gone any further. Ulaz surmised it wouldn't be much longer before the kit was crawling. Antok looked around for a good place to hang the mirror when a surprised chirp caught his attention.

The kit was staring at the mirror in fascination. Antok carefully plucked the kit out of the nest and gently put him in front of the mirror on his tummy. Keith looked at his reflection, thinking it was another baby. He had never seen another person that looked like him, let alone one that copied his movements. He cocked his head and the other baby did too. He kicked his legs, only for that movement to be copied as well. He dragged himself closer to the mirror and raised a chubby little hand up to touch the other baby, only for his hand to touch smooth glass. He let out another surprised chirp.

%%%

Antok watched Keith in fascination. He realized the kit didn't realize that it was his reflection. So, he settled himself down behind Keith and scooped him up into his lap. The large Galra removed his mask. "See, kit? This is a mirror. It shows us what we look like. Whatever we do, our reflection does too."

Antok flicked an ear, letting Keith see what was going on. Keith raised and lowered a hand, watching his reflection. Antok brought his tail forward and dangled it in front of the kit. Keith reached up and batted at it, watching himself do so in the mirror.

%%%

Antok and Keith were so caught up with their reflections in the mirror that they didn't realize it was lunchtime. Kolivan had come to see what was keeping his mate and their kit. He peeked into the nest room and was surprised to see Antok hadn't hung the mirror but was playing with their kit in front of it.

"See, kit? Just a reflection. There's only one kit like you on the entire base," Antok said. Kolivan realized that the kit had distracted Antok with his fascination with the mirror, and that was okay.

Fin


	30. Saving Ezor (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finds a third kit on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the third story in the Krolia saving hybrids series. It is set two months after the second story.
> 
> Tags: Mama Regris, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Dad Antok, Torture

"Saving Ezor"

Krolia didn't understand why she was sent on this mission solo. There was a command ship dangerously close to headquarters, and Kolivan requested she check it out. She supposed she was due for another mission. It had been a couple of phoebes since her last mission, and her pack was comfortable around both of her kits. It was surprising to her that Kolivan had gotten as close to Lotor as Antok was with Regris.

It was strangely easy to infiltrate the ship, especially when there were so many sentry patrols and drones. The difference was unnerving her. She stuck to the shadows when she could and took out sentries and drones when she couldn't. She couldn't shake the uneasiness this mission gave her as she slunk along the corridors. Why had she not run into any live Galra on the ship? She always ran into at least one flesh-and-blood Galra on these types of ships. The only time she hadn't...was when she had found Regris!

Her blood ran cold at the thought of finding another kit being tortured. She lowered her hood and allowed her mask to disappear. She moved cautiously through the ship, still taking out sentries and drones as she checked every room she passed. She hoped her luck would hold, and she wouldn't find any kits on the ship.

As her luck would have it, the next room she checked had a small kit in it. This one appeared female and was a little younger than Regris when she found him. She had red-orange skin, an unusual long free-flowing appendage that resembled hair on top of her head that was striped, and eyes that were typical for hybrids. She had chains wrapped around her wrists and was suspended from the ceiling by those chains. She had severe thin gashes along her arms, some newer than others. Little whimpers escaped her, and Krolia was surprised she was still conscious.

She went over to the control panel and managed to get the girl lowered to the ground. She started purring as she approached the kit. Assuring her that she didn't mean her any harm took a lot less effort than she thought. The tick she unchained the girl the kit launched herself at Krolia, crying and whining. Krolia wrapped her arms around the little kit, purring to her as well. "You're safe, kit. I've got you. Mama's got you."

The kit nuzzled her head against Krolia's chest until she started talking. At the word 'mama,' she looked up. "Mama?"

"If you want, you can call me Mama, but what should I call you?"

"Ezor."

"Ezor, would you like me to take you home with me?"

"Yes, Mama."

Krolia stood up, taking the kit along for the ride. She walked with her in her arms all the way back to the pod. She settled into the pilot's seat, Ezor curling up in her lap. Krolia fired on the ship and destroyed it, so it wouldn't be able to report anything back to central command.

It didn't take long for Krolia to arrive back at headquarters. However, she immediately went to the med bay in order to have Ulaz check over the little girl. She knew Ulaz would more than likely prescribe and apply the same ointment he had for Regris, but she just felt better having the lavender colored Galra check over her new kit.

She quickly found Ulaz, locating him easily. "Ulaz!"

He approached her and sighed when he saw the kit in her arms. "Krolia, this is getting ridiculous. Kolivan might stop sending you on missions if you keep coming back with kits."

Krolia gently placed Ezor on the examination bed. "I doubt that, but duly noted."

The exam didn't take long, and, just as Krolia thought, Ulaz prescribed and applied the same ointment he had given Regris with the same diagnosis. The gashes would scar, but the ointment would lessen their appearance.

Ulaz released Ezor, and Krolia took her to the familial nest, where her other two kits were no doubt napping. She entered the nest quietly and saw Regris and Lotor napping with Thace watching over them. He said softly, "Hello, Krolia. Who's this little one?"

"Her name is Ezor. She was on the command ship I infiltrated. Can she rest here while I speak with Kolivan?" Krolia set Ezor down in the nest.

"Of course. Do you want to come here, kit? You can nap with me."

Ezor looked up at Krolia in askance. "Thace is very nice, kit. His fur is soft and feels good to lean against."

Ezor crawled over to where Thace was laying. She laid down against him, falling asleep quickly. Krolia sighed and left the nest, heading for Kolivan's office. She knocked three times on the door and entered.

Kolivan didn't look up from his data pad. "Good job on the mission. I trust there were no transmissions sent to high command."

"I doubt they were sending any transmissions. There weren't any Galra on the ship, only sentries and drones."

"Only sentries and drones?" Kolivan looked at Krolia and sighed. "You brought back another kit."

"Yes."

Kolivan resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Krolia, why do you do this all the time?"

"You know why, Kolivan." She stepped closer to the desk. "I don't do this to disrupt our mission to take down the Empire, but kits are precious. I can't just stand by and let kits be treated so poorly."

Kolivan stood up and swiftly drew Krolia to his chest. He petted her hair, eliciting a purr from her. "I understand, Krolia. Where's your new kit?"

"I already had Ulaz treat her-"

"Her?"

"Yes, she's a girl. She's in the familial nest, napping with our other kits and Thace."

"May we see her?"

"Yes."

Kolivan nosed Krolia's headfur before he released her. They walked to the nest room, and to their surprise, Antok and Ulaz were there too. Not only were the kits still asleep, but the adults were asleep as well. Krolia smiled at the scene. Ezor was curled up on top on Thace, Regris and Lotor were curled up with each other with Regris's tail wrapped around Lotor's leg, Antok was laying behind Regris with his tail wrapped around the kit's waist, and Ulaz was laying next to Thace.

Kolivan slipped into the nest behind Lotor, curling around the kit. Krolia entered the nest and laid down on Thace's other side, which put her between Thace and Kolivan. She was lulled to sleep by the purrs of her three kits.

Fin


	31. Monsters and Mana Characters (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang sit down to play Monsters and Mana. Keith is dragged into playing but doesn't care what his character is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is after season 6, but the castle wasn't destroyed. Shiro remembers what Kuron did in that season. Coran's description of how to play the game is taken directly from the show.
> 
> Tags: Monsters and Mana, Pike, Shiro, Valayun, Block, Meklavar, Loremaster

 

"Monsters and Mana Characters"

"What is this again?" Keith asked as he sat down with the other inhabitants of the castle.

Coran giggled. "It's a game called Monsters and Mana. I'm the loremaster!"

"We played this before your return, Mullet. It's fun!"

Keith sighed. "All right. How do you play?"

"You create a character and go on an adventure in your mind!" Hunk said.

"Each person creates a fantastical character. The character is represented by a figurine on this holomap to help them track their action, but the real fun happens in the mind. Each player gets a turn, and every turn they say what they want to do. The loremaster, me, knows the difficulty of the task. The person must roll a 20 sided die to see if they can accomplish their action," Coran detailed, handing Keith the interface device.

"I don't really care what my character is or looks like," Keith mentioned, taking the interface device from Coran.

Oh! Can I make your character?" Lance asked.

"Whatever." Keith handed over the interface device.

Lance took the device and, with a devious look on his face, typed on it. A figure of Keith's character joined the others. It looked like a princess with a dress and tiara.

"Really, Lance?"

"The name's Pike."

"Really, Pike?"

"You said you didn't care."

"I didn't think you'd make me a princess." Keith crossed his arms. "Whatever. What is everyone else?"

"I am Paladin Shiro."

"I am Ninja Assassin Pike."

"Dwarvian Miner Meklavar."

"Block the Sorcerer."

"The mystical Archer Valayun."

"And you are Princess Mullet," Lance added.

"Fine. Let's get started." Keith groused.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I know this isn't really a good ending, but I couldn't come up with an adventure for them to go on and am not that good with action scenes. Just imagine them going on an adventure of your choosing.


	32. Xenobiology (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back from a mission, tired. When he is taken to a typical Blade event, he feels out of place, not having Galran features. He wants to look more Galran. So badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's older sister and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Galra Keith, Big Brother Regris, Big Sister Acxa, Doctor Ulaz, Protective Krolia, Protective Kolivan

"Xenobiology"

Keith entered the Marmora base, still wearing his mask and armor. He was tired from his mission and wanted to rest with his pack. So when he was unceremoniously flung over his mother's shoulder, he was confused. "Mom?"

"Don't worry, kit. We're going to The Gathering."

"The Gathering? What's that?"

Keith didn't get a verbal answer, but he didn't need one. There were a lot of Galra gathered in the room with pillows and blankets piled up all around. Krolia deposited Keith in a pile with his siblings. He slowly put down his hood and let his mask disappear, unsure of being in a room full of Galra and half-Galra. They at least looked the part. Keith stood out in the group. He was shorter than everyone else and had pale skin (not even a purplish color). He snuggled against Regris as if trying to hide.

"Keith? What's wrong?" Regris asked, petting his younger brother's hair.

"I look so different from everyone else." His response was a little muffled due to his face being pressed against Regris's chest, but it was still audible.

Thace, who was nearby, heard Keith's comment. He came over and rumbled to Keith. "You're okay, kit. Not everyone looks the same. You may get your coloring from your father, but you get these from your mother." Thace reached out and stroked his cheeks.

"My cheeks?"

"No, kit. You have her cheek stripes."

"I do? I haven't noticed them before." Keith tried to see his cheeks but couldn't.

Acxa laughed and ran a claw gently down her younger brother's cheek stripes. She moved his hair to see if they connected in the back like their mother's did. Strangely, they didn't. They seemed to just be the stripe on the cheek. "They look good on you, Keith. Mom! Come see what Keith just got!"

Krolia came over. "What is going on, kits?" Keith looked over at his mom, who gasped. "You inherited my stripes."

"But why did they just show up now?"

"You are actually quite young, kit. It may have taken this long because you have just recently accepted your Galran side."

"Does this mean I might develop more Galran features?" Keith asked, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

Krolia petted Keith's hair. "Is that what you want, kit? To look more Galran?"

Keith leaned against his mother, purring. "Yes."

"Maybe Ulaz can unlock some of your Galran DNA and allow you to develop the features early."

Keith perked up even more and purred louder to her. "Can we ask him now?"

"No need, kit. I heard every word."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, if it'll make you happy, kit."

"Can we start now?"

"Not right now, kit. Tonight, is The Gathering. It is when the Blades come together and reminisce and enjoy everyone's company. We can do the scan at least before bedtime."

Keith looked around the room at the other Blades and noticed a few of them almost glaring at him. He shrunk against his mom, making small barely audible whimpers. She stroked his hair some more. "What's the matter, kit?"

"I think there are a few Blades that don't like me."

Krolia looked around and saw the glares. She suppressed the urge to growl. There were several Blades glaring at...were they glaring at her kit or her? She didn't care if they were glaring at her, but glaring at Keith pissed her off. She clutched Keith to her chest. "Kolivan! Control your troops!"

Kolivan looked over and noticed Krolia clutching their youngest kit to her chest as if trying to shield him from something. A quick look around the room confirmed Kolivan's theory. Some of the Blades didn't like Keith being there. Kolivan resisted the urge to growl. It wasn't time to be mad. He did make a note of which Blades were glaring at Keith. He was going to have them go through a very rigorous training exercise, but right now, he had a distressed kit to help.

"Kit, you shouldn't be subjected to this. Maybe it would be best to let you retire for the night."

"Could Ulaz do the scan now then?"

"Scan?"

"Keith asked if I could unlock some of his Galran DNA and allow him to develop the features early," Ulaz answered.

Kolivan smiled at Keith. "Of course. When you are done, go to the nest."

Krolia nuzzled Keith before letting Ulaz lead Keith to the med bay. Keith hopped up onto a nearby examination bed, while Ulaz grabbed a strange hand held device. He approached Keith and explained, "This is a painless procedure. I will use this to scan you, and it will tell me which genes you have and which ones are dormant or active."

Keith nodded. "Okay."

Ulaz scanned Keith and waited the required five doboshes for the information to appear. He stared at the scan in disbelief. Keith had dormant genes for a lot of Galran features. He was apparently silent too long, because Keith asked, "What's wrong, Ulaz? Do I not have the genes?"

"On the contrary, kit. You have a lot of genes for Galran features, but they are dormant. You can have your pick. Which features would you like?"

Keith thought for a moment. "Fluffy ears like Thace, a tail like Regris and Antok, fangs, and fur but not all over...like in patches or something."

"Hmm.  I think those features will be possible. I would prefer to put you in a medically induced sleep to avoid you being in pain. I will put you under here, activate your genes, and then take you back to the nest, where the rest of our pack are."

Keith purred to Ulaz. "Thank you so much, Ulaz. I appreciate this."

Ulaz petted Keith's hair. "Don't mention it, kit." He prepared a syringe with a sedative-hypnotic. He injected it into Keith's arm. "Time to sleep now."

Keith's eyes slid shut, and Ulaz quickly and efficiently accessed and activated the genes for the features Keith requested.

Once finished, Ulaz carefully gathered Keith into his arms and carried him to the nest. He was already starting to develop the features. Keith's new fluffy ears were twitching in his sleep. He arrived in the nest room and proceeded to change Keith's clothes from his Blade uniform to one of his own shirts. He laid Keith on his tummy in nest next to Krolia, who was already in the nest with the rest of their pack (kits and all). He laid down on Keith's other side and whispered, "He had a lot of dormant genes. I let him have his choice. He wanted the fluffy ears, a tail, fangs, and some fur."

"That's quite a look he chose," Thace said softly.

Keith whined in his sleep, prompting Krolia to groom his hair and Ulaz to rumble to him. He quieted down some, but not all the way due to his tail forming. His fangs had already grown in, since it was an easy change and had already begun to happen, so Ulaz didn't have to activate that particular gene.

"I know it's fascinating to watch these features develop on Keith, but we should get some rest. The kits already are," Ulaz said. Regris and Acxa were curled up together on the other side of Krolia. The pack tried to get some sleep, but it was far from restful. They roused every time Keith whined or whimpered. Finally, in the early morning, Keith's transformation was complete, and everyone was able to get a few hours of restful sleep.

In the morning, Keith woke up before everyone else and carefully extracted himself from his mom and Ulaz. He wanted to see what he looked like. He found a floor length mirror and looked over his new look. There wasn't any fur on his face, but there was a patch of violet purple fur on the right side of his neck. There were patches of the same color fur on various spots of his body; a few on his arms, a few on his legs, and he could even feel several patches on his back and chest. His fluffy ears were the same purple color and poked out of his hair but were technically in the same place his ears had always been. When he caught sight of his tail swishing against the floor, he grinned, and seeing his fangs made him grin even more.

Keith saw his mom come up behind him and purred to her. She gathered him up in her arms. "Is this what you wanted, kit?"

Keith's purr was heard in his voice. "Yes. This is everything I wanted and more."

Fin


	33. Swimming (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kit Keith, at headquarters, finds the pool. DoM freak out, because they can't find their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. He is seven-years-old. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan. Keith calls Ulaz "Papa", Thace "Daddy", Antok "Dad", and Kolivan "Father".
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kit Keith, Swimming, Excited Keith

"Swimming"

Keith was excited. His fathers were letting him explore the base a little...sort of. He could walk around, but he had a feeling that either one of his dads was watching him or the other Blades were keeping an eye on him. He didn't mind. He was just excited to be considered big enough to explore alone. He had been to a few places with his dads, especially with his Daddy. He liked riding on his shoulders. He hadn't been watching where he was going, but an unusual sound caught his attention. He followed it until he came to a pool. His eyes sparkled like amethysts. He loved the water!

%%%

Kolivan had been unobtrusively watching his kit. Even though he was seven deca-phoebes old, he was still small. There were many things the kit had seen, but there were still many things that could hurt him. He may be overprotective, but Keith was fragile.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he lost sight of Keith. He searched the base, trying to find his kit. He looked in the largest training hall, where Keith loved to play. Keith wasn't there, but Antok was. The second-in-command came over to his mate and asked, "What's wrong, 'Van?"

"I lost sight of Keith while he was exploring." Kolivan's ears drooped.

Antok brought his tail forward and caressed Kolivan's face. "It's all right, 'Van. He's still on the base. He probably found something that caught his interest."

Kolivan reached up and stroked his mate's cheek. "Come with me, Antok. We need to find him."

Antok followed Kolivan out of the training hall. "We should tell Thace and Ulaz. They will want to help search for him."

%%%

Keith was having a fun time splashing and swimming in the pool. He had taken off all of his clothes except underwear and climbed into the pool. There were very few Blades in the pool, and the ones who were didn't have fur. They were happy the little kit was having fun and didn't hate the water. He had found out that he could hold his breath for about a dobosh, which he found exciting.

He had accidentally scared the Blades in the pool when he went under the water and didn't come back up for an entire dobosh. They had worriedly pulled Keith back to the surface and were treated to a pout and whine. When he told them what he was doing, they realized that he was more than okay.

He was liking it even more when the Blades played with him too. They raced with him, let him dive off their shoulders, threw him across the pool, and let him slide down their backs. Keith was having so much fun that he didn't give a single thought to the fact that his dads didn't know where he was or that he could swim.

%%%

The four dads were almost beside themselves with panic. It had been three vargas with no sight of their kit. They had checked all the usual places, and Kolivan was close to putting the base on lockdown. Then, Ulaz said, "Wait. Didn't we give Keith permission to explore the base? He wouldn't stick to the places he usually goes. He would have gone to someplace new."

It was then that they heard splashing and the unmistakable sound of their kit's laughter. They rushed into the pool room and stared in shock at their kit. He was mostly naked, and his headfur was laying mostly flat due to the water weighing it down.

"Daddy! Papa! Dad! Father! Watch me!" Keith called out before sliding down Trovoth's back and doing a little flip before landing in the water. The Dads waited for their kit to surface, and every tick that went by scared them. After thirty ticks, Ulaz dove in and pulled Keith to the surface. Keith pouted slightly and gave an irritated chirp. "Papa, I was fine. I can hold my breath for an entire dobosh!"

Ulaz sniffed Keith while checking him for injuries before realizing his kit wasn't hurt. "You're okay, kit."

Keith huffed a little. "Of course, I am." The kit cocked his head and asked, "Why are you in the pool with your clothes on?"

Fin


	34. Yearning For Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning with the Scaultrite, Acxa is given the day off to recuperate, but she doesn't want to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This occurs after "The Belly of the Weblum" episode and centers on Lotor's generals. Acxa and Keith are twins.
> 
> Tags: Lotor's generals, Pack cuddles

"Yearning For Pack"

Acxa curled up in her small nest, a soft whimper escaping her. She had requested the day off from her duties. Fortunately, Lotor was more than willing to give her the day off as she had just returned with a bag of scaultrite. He assumed she needed to recuperate from her mission, and she didn't feel a need to correct him.

He wasn't entirely wrong either. However, it wasn't the mission per se; more like who she met along the way. She couldn't believe her twin was a Paladin of Voltron! She couldn't even tell him her identity. It hurt her to not be able to hug him or nuzzle him.

She buried herself a bit further under some of the blankets, hoping they muffled her distressed noises. None of her fellow generals knew her age. Most Galra (pureblood and hybrid alike) considered her a young kit. She let out a loud whine. It was similar enough to a sound a kit would make to alert her pack to her distress, but she had no pack, just her fellow generals and their prince.

Suddenly, Acxa felt a gentle hand on her back. Her head shot up, and she was surprised to see Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti kneeling at the edge of her nest. Acxa stared at her comrades, unsure of their intentions. Ezor smiled at Acxa. "Didn't you call for some company?"

Acxa froze at her words. Apparently, the blankets did not muffle her whine, but she thought it only worked on pack members. A small smile crept onto her face, and she said, "I did."

The other three generals climbed into her small nest and crowded around her. Zethrid pulled Acxa onto her lap and ran her claws through Acxa's headfur. Narti wrapped her tail around Acxa's waist, and Ezor nuzzled her neck. Acxa couldn't help purring at the affection she was receiving. It felt so good that she actually drifted off to sleep, still purring.

Zethrid noticed that Acxa fell asleep and attempted to lay her down, but Acxa had her claws dug into her uniform. There was no way to dislodge her claws, so Zethrid laid down with her. Acxa's purring was so soothing that it actually lulled the other generals to sleep as well.

%%%

Lotor was surprised to see the bridge of his ship deserted. The autopilot was engaged, but where were his generals? He knew Acxa was taking the day off to recover, but Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti should have been on the bridge. He left the bridge, deciding to locate them. He checked their rooms and a couple of other common locations, but they weren't there. He decided to check with Acxa in case she knew where they might be. He cautiously opened her door, hoping to not startle her. She has been known to throw knives at whoever startled her.

To his surprise, all four of his generals were curled up together. Acxa was laying on top of Zethrid. Narti had her tail wrapped around Acxa's waist and was snuggled up against Zethrid's left side. Ezor was laying on Zethrid's right side and had her head laying next to Acxa's. The most surprising detail of all was that Acxa was purring. He had never heard her purr before! He quietly and quickly backed out of the room, not wanting to disturb his generals. Acxa clearly needed them more than he did at that moment anyway. Besides, the ship was on autopilot, and it wasn't like Lotor couldn't pilot his own ship.

Fin


	35. Piercing (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sparring with Thace, Keith comes back to the pack's nest, where the Blades notice a hole in their kit's ear, which horrifies them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This isn't really a sequel to "Tattoos" (chapter 51 of Volume One), but I do mention Keith having a tattoo in this one. It's the symbol for the Blade of Marmora done in purple and is located on his right bicep. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Piercing, Tattoo

"Piercing"

"Good workout, kit," Thace said. "Now, go shower and meet us back in the nest."

Keith grinned and left to go wash off the sweat he worked up. He and Thace had originally begun sparring, but it had devolved into a play fight before too long. Thace hadn't minded, because Keith was still a kit, even though he was a Paladin.

Thace retreated to the pack's room and waited for Keith to join them. Ulaz settled behind his mate and groomed him, which was as good as a shower to him. Their kit didn't get it and still preferred to take showers but did allow some grooming. It truly didn't take long for Keith to enter the nest. He was dressed comfortably in a pair of soft black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, which showed off his purple Blade of Marmora symbol tattoo that was on his upper bicep. His hair was mostly dry due to him blow drying it. He had it tied back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He entered the nest and sat down between Ulaz and Antok.

A whimper drew Keith's attention. He whipped his head around towards Thace. "What's wrong?"

"Your ear has a hole in it. How did you injure it, kit? Didn't it hurt?"

"Hole? Oh, my piercing. It initially hurt a tiny bit, but, just like my tattoo, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"You voluntarily put a hole in one of your sensitive areas?" Ulaz sounded horrified.

Keith cocked his head. "Humans do it all the time. There are a lot of areas that can be pierced. I-" Keith cut himself off at his pack's horrified expressions. He reached up and scratched behind Antok's ears, which had him almost melt against Keith.

Kolivan bit back a chuckle at his mate's reaction. "Galran ears are quite sensitive, kit. To us, the idea of willingly putting a hole in one is horrifying."

Keith shrugged, continuing to scratch behind Antok's ears, which elicited a purr from the largest Blade. "Human ears aren't as sensitive. It's just one more thing about me that's human."

Ulaz nuzzled Keith's neck. "It's all right, kit. You may have a human appearance, but your instincts are all Galran."

Keith's purr joined Antok's as he relaxed against Ulaz, his fingers still lazily scratching behind Antok's ears.

Fin


	36. Recovery (Season 7 Compliant DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Season 7, when Keith wakes up in the hospital, he is sure he is alone. After all, he hears Shiro on the TV and the other Paladins are recovering in their rooms with their families. Then, he opens his eyes to see the two beings he loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is during Season 7 episode 13 when the Paladins wake up in the hospital. It is also mostly canon compliant with a little head canon thrown in.
> 
> Tags: Season 7, Dad Kolivan, Mama Krolia, Hurt Keith

"Recovery"

Keith groaned. His head was pounding. He was laying on his side in a bed. The scent was unmistakably a hospital of some sort. He definitely survived the explosion. Voices reached his ears. They sounded like a news broadcast over a television set. He heard little snippets of the news as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He could tell the other Paladins were alive as well. Since they were all right, their families were with them. Then, he heard a familiar voice on the TV. It was Shiro! Shiro was alive! Then, Keith's heart sank. If Shiro was on TV, then there was no one waiting for Keith to awaken. Tears started gathering in Keith’s eyes, but he willed them away. It wouldn't do any good to cry over being alone again.

He rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. At first, he couldn't see anything but shapes, but he thought there were two shapes in his room. His vision cleared to show Krolia and Kolivan sitting in his room!  His mom was wearing a Blade uniform similar to Kolivan's and seated beside his legs. His leader, who looked 100% better than last time Keith saw him, was in a nearby chair and was smiling softly at him.

Keith sat up slowly, and Krolia inched closer. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose in his hair, being careful of the bandage wrapped around his head. "Oh, Keith! I thought we had lost you!"

Keith couldn't help the tears that gathered once again in his eyes. He couldn't believe Krolia and Kolivan were there for him. "Mom, I'm so glad to see you and you too, Kolivan."

Kolivan stood up and stepped closer to the two other Blades. He gently placed a hand on Keith's back. "I'm pleased you are recovering, kit."

Keith tilted his head slightly and eyed Kolivan. "Kit? What's that?"

Kolivan raised an eyebrow. "Krolia has not called you a kit?"

"We were a little busy getting to know each other and then saving the universe," Krolia replied before turning to Keith. "Kit is a term for a Galran cub or child. Seeing as Galra have a longer lifespan, you are considered a kit. However, I will not call you that unless you want me to."

Kolivan couldn't help but smile at mother and son. "I will though."

"Kolivan!" Keith and Krolia chorused.

The leader of the Blade of Marmora just smiled and nuzzled Keith's neck. "I am truly pleased that you are alive and recovering." Krolia released her hold on her son, who immediately latched onto Kolivan. "Kit!"

"I am so glad you two were here. Last time I woke up in a hospital, no one was there for me."

Krolia purred to her kit. "When was this?"

"When Dad died."

Kolivan looked distressed at the news. "When did your father pass away, kit?"

Keith felt warm at being called kit and cold at the thought of his dad's death. He hung his head. "He died when I was seven. He was a firefighter and a hero."

Krolia smiled at the mention of Keith's father's job. "That's how he got me out of my ship. He used his axe to get me out before it exploded."

Keith gave a small smile, looking up. "I remember seeing that."

Krolia nuzzled Keith's neck. "I'm glad we spent that time together, kit...I mean, Keith."

Keith nuzzled Krolia back. "You can call me kit, Mom."

Fin


	37. Family (Season 7 Compliant DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith takes Krolia to his dad's grave, they are seen by Acxa, who is seen by Kolivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is during Season 7 episode 13 when Keith and Krolia visit Keith's dad's grave. It is also mostly canon compliant with a little head canon thrown in until Keith and Acxa hijacked my keyboard.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Season 7, Big Sister Acxa, Flustered Krolia, Matchmaker Keith

"Family"

Acxa stared at the little family gathered in the cemetery. The Galran woman was kneeling at a tombstone, the Paladin in a strange orange and white uniform stood a small distance away with his hand on her shoulder, and his wolf was standing even further back than his master.

A hand on her shoulder startled her more than it should have. Her head whipped around, and she was surprised to see a Galra standing close to her.

"You should join them."

Acxa turned her head to look back at the family before stubbornly looking away. "I don't want to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion if you're family."

"They don't recognize me."

"Keith may not, but Krolia does. She told me she met up with her daughter but didn't say anything because it wasn't her place to tell the Paladins."

Acxa looked up into Kolivan's face in disbelief. "She was waiting for me to say something?"

"Yes, daughter. I was."

Acxa looked up but was surprised again to just see Krolia standing close. Keith was still standing at the grave but with his hand on the tombstone. She could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear any words. She turned her attention back to her mom, who was closer now. Acxa couldn't wait any longer. She launched herself at her mom and clung to her. Krolia held her daughter and purred to her, nuzzling her head.

Suddenly, there was a weight on her back. She could tell it was her brother. There wasn't anyone else she knew who was that small that would hug her. "Hi, Acxa."

"Hello, brother." She heard Keith purr to her and not stiffen at all. "Mom told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. Before she came over here."

"Whose grave were you visiting?"

Keith gave a little whimper. "Dad's."

"Kit, come here," Kolivan said.

Keith released his hold on his sister and stood in front of his leader. "Yes, sir?"

Kolivan gave him a gentle smile and swept him closer, holding him against his chest and rumbling to him. "Easy, kit. I know it's been deca-phoebes, but the pain is still fresh for you. You need affection, and as pack, I can help."

Keith hesitantly nuzzled Kolivan's chest and was pleased when he felt his leader nuzzle him back, a purr rising in his throat.

Kolivan was surprised to suddenly have both of Krolia's kits in his arms. He looked down at them before lifting his head to see where their mother was. She was walking towards them with a smile on her face. She laid her head against Kolivan's shoulder and petted Keith's hair.

"I'm glad that both of my kits are here and that they like you."

Kolivan softly nuzzled Acxa first and then Keith. "I am quite fond of them...and you. I was distressed when I heard that you and Keith had disappeared and no one had seen or heard from you in three deca-phoebes."

Krolia purred to Kolivan. "It's all right now. We are alive and here."

"Mom?"

Krolia looked at Keith, who had a mischievous smile on his face. "What is it, my kit?"

"Do you like Kolivan?"

Krolia sputtered in disbelief. "W-What are you talking about?"

Acxa turned to look at her mother and gasped. "You do! Keith, look at her face. She's blushing!"

Keith looked at their mother's face and saw her cheeks were a darker purple than normal. He grinned even wider. "You're right." He turned to look at Kolivan. "Do you like Mom?"

Kolivan stared at his youngest Blade and lightly thwapped him on the top of his head. "Do not try to play matchmaker, kit."

Fin


	38. Scar (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro feels guilty about the scar on Keith's face, so he doesn't look at him. Keith gets fed up with that and confronts Shiro about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This conversation needed to happen, but Keith needs to stop hijacking my keyboard. This takes places between Season 6 and 7, but the Castle of Lions wasn't destroyed.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Krolia is a good mom, scars

 

"Scar"

Shiro was avoiding looking at Keith's face. Everyone could tell, but Shiro felt guilty about hurting his brother. Yes, it wasn't him, but he still had the memories of everything the clone (whom everyone was calling Kuron) did...and said. He couldn't believe those horrible words left his mouth. However, he was proud of Keith for not believing those words and for his unwavering loyalty to him. He knew the reason Keith didn't believe those words was because he spent a lot of time with his mother, Krolia. She obviously cared for Keith, and they had bonded on their mission. The loyalty came from Shiro never giving up on him at the Garrison.

%%%

Keith was fed up with Shiro not looking at him in the face. He had a feeling he knew why he was avoiding doing so; the scar on his face that Kuron had inflicted on him. Shiro felt guilty about it, even though Keith didn't blame him. Initially, he had, but once he learned the truth, he placed the blame squarely on Kuron's shoulders, not Shiro's. He decided to talk to Shiro alone and get him to finally let go of his guilt.

Unfortunately, his plans were being thwarted slightly by Krolia. His mother didn't want to leave his side after she learned what he went through. It was nice at night, because he did have nightmares about the fight, and she was there to comfort him in the safety of their nest.

"Mom, I was wanting to talk to Shiro alone."

"Well, I was wanting to talk to him as well."

"You were?"

"Yes. He has been unwilling to look at you and that needs to stop."

"I know, but it's hard to see a physical reminder of the pain I caused," Shiro said from the doorway.

Keith stood up and walked over to Shiro. He grasped his left arm and guided him over to the couch. He gently pushed him down and sat next to him. "I have told you. _You_  didn't cause this. That entire fight wasn't your fault at all. You're my brother. I love you."

Shiro's eyes trailed up Keith's face. He visibly flinched when he saw the scar, but his eyes kept going until he met Keith's eyes. The determination and brotherly love shown in Keith’s purple eyes made Shiro sigh. "You say it's not my fault, but I still have nightmares about it and what could have happened."

Keith grasped Shiro's chin and held his face firmly. "I understand that, Takashi. _It is not your fault._ "

The conviction in Keith’s voice told Shiro that Keith wholly believed that it wasn't his fault; that he wasn't blaming him. "But-"

"No buts." Keith brought Shiro's hand to his scar. "You didn't do this. You _never_  could have hurt me, Takashi."

Shiro hesitantly traced the cheek scar. "You're right, Keith. I could never hurt you."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: That night, Shiro and Keith fell asleep in Keith’s and Krolia's nest. Neither of them had nightmares and were watched over by Krolia, who purred to her son and his brother.


	39. Mosquitoes (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wonders why his boyfriend wore long sleeves and pants in the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I am suffering from mosquito bites, so I project onto Keith, but I let our Red Boy cover up. This is Klance and short. Lance hijacked my keyboard at the end.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Mosquito bites, Lance distracts Keith

 

"Mosquitoes"

"Hey, Keith. Why did you wear long pants and long sleeves in the desert? Weren't you hot?"

Keith raised his eyes from the book he was reading to see Lance sitting next to him. "Why are you interested in my clothing choice?"

"Come on, Mullet! Just tell me!"

"No." Keith tried to resume reading but couldn't when Lance closed his book and sat on his lap. Keith's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Lance!"

"Come on, babe. Tell me."

"If I tell you, can I get my book back?"

"Of course."

Keith sighed. "Mosquitoes."

Lance raised an eyebrow. He repeated, "Mosquitoes?"

"They love to bite me. I don't know why they do. Maybe it's my Galra blood?"

Lance leaned closer to Keith. "I could test that theory if you'd like."

Keith turned beet red in embarrassment. He pushed Lance off of him and onto the couch. "Nope. Not happening. Bye!"

He grabbed his book and ran out of the lounge. Lance blinked at his rapidly leaving boyfriend. "Well, that didn't have the desired result."

Fin


	40. Luxite (Season 7 Compliant DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James visits Keith in the hospital, but it's not a friendly visit. However, Krolia and Kolivan return and scare James off, and then, they have an insightful conversation with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is during Season 7 episode 13 after the Paladins wake up in the hospital. It is also mostly canon compliant with a little head canon thrown in.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Krolia is a good mom, Kolivan is scary, Kit instincts

 

"Luxite"

Keith was sitting up in the hospital bed. His mom and Kolivan had just left to send a communication to the Blades they rallied, but they said they would return. Krolia secretly left her blade with Keith. He kept it hidden under his pillow like he used to.

Suddenly, the door opened, and James walked in. Keith was immediately on the defensive. James was professional during the siege of Earth, but now, that the mission was over, how would he act?

"Kogane."

"Griffin."

"So, I see you're alone. No one wants to spend time with you."

"Oh. My mom was here with our boss. They stepped out for a minute."

"Don't lie. You don't have a family."

"I have a family!"

Suddenly, there was a glow under Keith's pillow. Keith and James just stared as Keith pulled out his Marmora blade, transformed.

"You-you shouldn't have a weapon in the hospital."

"I dare someone to part him from his family heirloom, and even if they did manage it, he could call it back to his side."

James and Keith looked up at the two Galra who had reentered the room. Keith smiled and addressed the one who spoke, "Mom!"

"Tha-that's your mom?"

Kolivan stared at the brunette as if trying to scrutinize him. James squirmed uncomfortably under the yellow gaze of the leader of the Blades. Never had he faced someone whose expression he couldn't read. To his credit, James just glared at Keith before he walked away.

"Was he bothering you, son?" Krolia asked.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. How did my blade transform without me holding it?" Keith asked, willing his sword back into knife form and sticking it back under his pillow.

Kolivan chuckled at the maneuver. "Have you always tucked your blade under your pillow?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kolivan chuckled again. "It's a kit instinct to protect something a loved one has given you by tucking it under your pillow."

Keith blushed in embarrassment. "So, why did my blade transform?"

"It reacted to your emotions, kit." Kolivan smiled at his youngest Blade.

"It's never done that before."

"Once I got my new blade, this one became solely yours. We Blades were always connected to our sword," Krolia explained.

"You have a new luxite blade? How? I was told that the planet luxite was mined from hasn't existed in deca-phoebes."

"Who told you that?" Krolia asked.

"A knife salesman from the space mall."

"The general public has been led to believe that. If they knew how to get it, it would be in high demand. Could you imagine how much trouble we would have been in if the Empire had luxite blades?" Kolivan replied.

"It would have been disastrous."

"Indeed. However, you need to rest some more, kit. We will be here with you while you do."

Keith looked at his mom, who, after seeing the look in his eyes, gathered him up in her arms. She settled herself on the bed and held Keith, purring to him. Keith allowed his eyes to close, reassured that Krolia and Kolivan would watch over him.

Fin


	41. Baking (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants to bake a cake for Lance, but he needs help to keep Lance out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and super short. 
> 
> Tags: Baker Keith, Cakes, Bonding Moment

"Baking"

"Don't let Lance into the kitchen."

If the warning came from Hunk, Pidge and Shiro would have understood, but having _Keith_ say it was another matter entirely.

"Why?"

Keith looked exasperated. "Just keep him busy elsewhere."

"How are we supposed to keep him busy?"

"I don't know. Let him do spa day with you or lock him in his room. I don't care." Keith walked out of the lounge.

Pidge and Shiro looked at each other before Pidge said, "So I'm locking him in his room?"

%%%

Unfortunately for Pidge (and Keith), Lance was NOT in his room. He was taking a shower in the bathrooms near the training deck, having just finished training with the sniper version of his bayard. Fortunately for Lance, he had wisely decided to bring his clean clothes with him and not wrap the towel around his waist for the short trip back to his room. However, when he did go back to his room, he found he was locked out! Frustrated that he couldn't get into his room, Lance dropped his clothes outside his door and decided to go look for one of the two tech geniuses who could unlock his door.

He decided to look for Hunk. He checked the kitchen first, since he could smell something delicious being cooked. He entered the kitchen and stopped short. Instead of Hunk in the kitchen, he saw Keith putting the finishing touches on a circular cake. The icing was blue, and there was red writing on the cake that he couldn't quite make out what it said from his position in the doorway.

Lance stood shocked, taking in the state of his boyfriend. His hair was in a ponytail gathered at the nape of his neck, his signature red jacket was missing, he had a red apron on, and there was a smudge of flour on his cheek. Keith turned around and jumped when he saw Lance.

"Lance! You aren't supposed to be in here!"

The Blue Paladin smirked and sauntered over to his boyfriend. "But then I wouldn't get to see you like this."

Lance caressed Keith's cheek that didn't have the flour on it. Keith's eyes closed as he enjoyed Lance's caress. Seeing as Keith's eyes were already closed, Lance closed the distance between them and kissed Keith. To Lance's joy, Keith didn't pull away; the exact opposite actually. He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, one of his hands buried in Lance's hair.

Lance pulled back slightly, much to the two Paladins dismay. He leaned forward a little, putting him forehead to forehead with Keith. "You are adorable, Keith."

Keith blushed and buried his face in Lance's neck. Lance could feel the heat from his boyfriend's face and smiled, wrapping his arms even tighter around him. He spied the cake on the counter. "So, what's the special occasion?"

Keith lifted his head, cheeks still red. "It's the anniversary of The Bonding Moment."

"That so didn't happen!"

"Yes it did!"

Lance kissed the tip of Keith's nose. "I know it did, baby. I just like teasing you."

Fin


	42. Hoverbike (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants to take Lance on a date, but Lance seems hesitant about his boyfriend's chosen mode of transportation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and post season 7.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Post Season 7, Earth, Hoverbike, Date, Veronica is a good sister

"Hoverbike"

"Hey, Lance! Come with me." Keith was seated on his hoverbike.

"Nuh-uh, Mullet! Last time I was on that thing, you drove it off a _cliff!"_

The not-quite shouting attracted Veronica's attention. She peered out the door and watched her brother's interaction with his leader.

"Shiro taught me that maneuver. I had it under control."

"Still a no go, Samurai!"

Keith blinked. "Why are you against it? Would you rather we ask Red?"

Lance blushed a little. "There's no way I'd want to listen to her commentary the whole way there."

"So..." Keith patted the spot behind him. Lance still seemed hesitant, so Keith added, "I won't drive off any cliffs."

Lance relented. Before he climbed on, he called out, "I know you're eavesdropping, Veronica. Tell mom I will be back for dinner!"

Veronica stepped out into the yard and retorted, "Only if you bring your boyfriend. He is pretty _cute."_

Lance groaned and buried his face in Keith's jacket. Keith grinned. "I wish I could, Veronica, but Mom wants me home for dinner. It's my turn to cook."

Veronica approached the pair on the hoverbike. "You can't avoid it forever. You have to meet the family. You and your mom are invited for Sunday dinner."

"I will tell her," Keith promised.

Veronica backed away, and Keith started the hoverbike and drove away. She knew her brother was dating his leader, who was part alien. She liked Keith. He was good to Lance, but he needed the threats from the rest of the family to not hurt Lance under the pain of death.

Fin


	43. Sitting Up (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz spends some one-on-one time with his pack's kit and sees him achieve another milestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. He is about 5 months old. This is really short.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Daddy Ulaz

"Sitting Up"

Ulaz finally had a day off from the medical bay and was spending it with the pack's little kit. He was stretching languidly in the nest, when a chirp caught his attention. He turned his gaze to the tiny non-Galran looking kit, who was nearby. He picked him up and gave him a very light toss into the air, just enough to have him leave his claws for a couple of ticks. Keith giggled and babbled at his Papa. Ulaz brought his kit close to his face and nuzzled him. The little kit purred to him, before the lavender-colored Galra put the kit back into the nest on his back.

The kit almost immediately rolled over onto his tummy. Ulaz smiled at the kit. He stretched again and sat up, aware of his kit's purple eyes watching his every move. The doctor snagged his data pad and checked his messages.

Keith looked at his Papa's position and cocked his head slightly. It looked like an easy position. Maybe he could do that.  He rolled back over onto his back but was closer to Ulaz. He reached out and grasped Ulaz's pants with all the strength he had in one of his tiny fists. He pulled with all his might and reached out with his other hand to grasp another handful of his Papa's pants. He still had a death grip on Ulaz's pants but let out an excited trill.

Ulaz looked down and was ecstatic to see that his kit was sitting up. It was another first! He snapped a picture and sent it to his pack. He was so proud of his kit he almost missed when the kit pulled himself into his Papa's lap. Keith snuggled himself into his lap and let out a sleepy chirp. Ulaz petted the kit's headfur. Keith started purring and was lulled to sleep, snuggled into his Papa's lap and his purr continuing in his sleep.

Fin


	44. Cubs (Mama Red Lion, DoM, Klance) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith misses Red Lion and is allowed to go back to the Castle for a break. His time with his old lion is interrupted by a most welcome disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: ShadowSpirit020 suggested more Mama Red Lion, so I wrote this. This ended up being a sequel to "Her Cub" and is also DoM, Klance, and de-aging (and yet not de-aging). 
> 
> Tags: Mama Red Lion, DoM, Klance, De-Aging, BoM Keith, Galra Keith, Red Paladin Lance, Kid Keith, Kid Lance

"Cubs"

Keith was visiting the castle, having gotten permission from Kolivan to take a little break from Marmoran missions. His leader was always worried that Keith was doing too much on missions, seeing as Keith was considered a kit. He shouldn't have been allowed to take the Trials of Marmora at his age, but none of the Blades had even considered he was part Galra. Since they found out, Keith had found himself being taken care of, which reminded him of Red.

When he had asked Kolivan if he could go visit his friends at the castle, Kolivan gave him a rare smile. He swept Keith closer to him and nuzzled him. Keith had purred and nuzzled him back. "Of course you can go, kit. Just come back home when you're done."

Kolivan had run his claws through Keith's hair and rumbled to him. Keith had almost melted at the affection. "I'll be back in a couple of quintants."

%%%

When Keith landed the pod in the hangar, there was no one waiting for him, which suited him just fine. He quietly made his way to Red Lion's hangar and was pleasantly surprised to see her particle barrier was down and her eyes were lit up. He stepped over to her and could feel her purring in his mind. He smiled and opened his mind. A fluffy, red lioness appeared. "Hello, cub."

"Hi, Red. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Are you staying this time?"

"No. I have to go back in a couple of quintants, but I am here right now." Keith settled next to one of Red's paws.

%%%

Lance was told to go bond with his lion. Lance wasn't sure how he was supposed to bond with Red. He guessed just talking to her might work. He entered the hangar and stopped short. Sitting next to his lion was Keith! Lance didn't want to disturb his crush, but he also didn't want to not say 'hi' to him either. He stood there, weighing his choices.

%%%

Keith had long since retreated into his bond with Red, following the lioness through the bright white light. It irked him that the bond he had with Red made him appear as a child, but he liked that he was able to curl up against Red's soft fur, which was what he was doing at that moment. Red was curled around her cub, purring to him, and he purred back.

%%%

Red realized that her current Paladin was visiting her too. She knew of Lance's crush on Keith and that Keith harbored the same type of feelings for Lance. She opened her bond with Lance and beckoned him to go through the flash like she did with Keith. Lance appeared as a child as well, but he wasn't distraught the way Keith was when he had first followed her through their bond.

Lance slowly approached the red lioness and raven-haired boy curled up against her, both of whom were purring.

"Hi?" The other boy's head shot up, and Lance recognized those violet eyes. "Keith?"

Keith stared at the brunette. "Lance?"

"Sit down, cub." Red flicked her tail at Lance. He sat down next to Keith, who looked at Red. Red purred to him. "He likes you too."

Lance blushed. He hadn't thought Red was listening to him when...wait. Did she say 'too'? Lance looked at Keith, who surprisingly flung his arms around him. Keith had his head against Lance's and was rubbing their cheeks together. Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around Keith as well.

Red purred even louder and used her tail to guide her cubs to lay against her as they held each other. They definitely deserved each other.

Fin


	45. Seclusion (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is away from her kits and pack for a four phoeb away mission. At least she has pack she can count on to watch her kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the fourth story in the Krolia saving hybrids series. It is set one month after the third story.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Dad Antok, Dad Kolivan, Dad Thace, Aunt Taulol, Pregnant Krolia

"Seclusion"

"I miss you so much, kits."

"We miss you too, Mama," Regris answered. He and his two siblings were seated in front of the communications terminal.

"How much longer are you going to be gone, Mama?" Lotor asked.

"Still a couple more phoebes, kit," Krolia sadly replied. She looked at her littlest kit. "Ezor, are you doing all right?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, Mama! Thace is so fluffy."

Krolia heard Thace scoff in the background as he was supervising the kits transmission that day. The Blades of their pack took turns supervising the kits as they talked to Krolia, who was on a mission. It had only been a phoebe since she had rescued Ezor before she was assigned to the mission. Unfortunately, the mission was on a remote planet called Earth and required her to be away from the base (and her kits) for a total of four phoebes. It had already been two phoebes since she left home, and it was rough on her and her kits. However, they couldn't talk everyday or for long.

"Krolia, it's time," Thace reminded her.

Krolia sighed. "I know. Be good, kits. Don't forget Mama loves you so very much. We'll be together soon."

"Love you, Mama," the three kits chorused. The link was terminated. Thace approached the kits and was promptly tackled by all three, who were whimpering slightly.

He wrapped his arms around them and rumbled to them. "We are sleeping all together tonight until your mother comes home. How does that sound, kits?"

All three kits purred, and Thace led them to the familial nest for a nap. They always took a nap after their mom called. Thace tucked each of the kits in and settled in with his data pad. He was watching the kits until Antok and Kolivan were done with their meeting. Kolivan was going to oversee training, which allowed Antok to take the kits to tumble and play fight in a smaller training hall. While Antok had the kits, Thace would go back to the communications room. For now, he would decode some messages they had received.

It was about another varga before Antok came into the nest room. He didn't say anything as the kits were still asleep, but he nodded to Thace. Thace finished up the decryption program he was running on the last line of the message. He gently nuzzled Ezor before leaving the nest.

Thace sat down in front of his communications terminal and was surprised when he received a request for a secure connection from a distant galaxy. Recognizing the code, he quickly set up the secure link. It was Krolia, but she had just called a varga and a half ago. "Krolia, what's wrong?"

"Thace, I need to talk to Ulaz. Can you patch me through?"

"Can I know what this is about first?"

"I'm pregnant."

%%%

Ulaz stared at the screen his surrogate sister was shown on. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. About two phoebes along. However, the father is badly injured when we were ambushed by the Empire. I don't know if he's going to make it. If he does, I would need Kolivan's permission to bring him along."

Ulaz paused at that pronouncement. "Let's not bother Kolivan with that until the time comes. What are his injuries? Maybe I can increase his odds for survival?"

Krolia shook her head. "I know how to treat the injuries, but Earth has such primitive treatments, I don't know how well they are working."

"I understand. Do you wish us to tell the kits or would you like to?"

"I will tell the kits when I see them in two phoebes, but could you please inform our leaders?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ulaz. Krolia out." The link terminated, and Ulaz sat back. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he had to have with Kolivan and Antok.

%%%

Kolivan was in his office when he received a message from Ulaz requesting him and Antok to come to the med bay for an urgent meeting. Intrigued by the urgency conveyed in the message, Kolivan stopped by the training hall to collect Antok and wasn't surprised to see all three kits working together to successfully bring down his second-in-command. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Antok was flat on his back with Lotor holding his legs, Regris holding his arms, and little Ezor pinning his tail. Kolivan could tell that Antok had allowed the kits to take him down.

The chuckle attracted their attention, and the kits scampered over to the leader. He rumbled to each of them while Antok stood up. Kolivan petted Lotor's hair, his kit purring to him.

"Kolivan, did you need something?"

"Ulaz has requested our presence, Antok. The kits need to be handed over to someone for a few doboshes."

"Perhaps Taulol would like some company while she recovers?"

Taulol wasn't part of their pack, but she might as well be. She was very comfortable with Krolia's kits, and they loved her as well, almost like an Aunt. She had been injured on a recent mission, but luckily it wasn't severe. When she had learned that Krolia was being sent on an away mission for several phoebes, she volunteered herself for kit sitting duty.

"We can visit Taulol?!" Regris was excited.

Antok grinned and snagged his kit with his tail, bringing him up to his face. "Be careful, kit. I may start to think that you like her more than me."

Regris smiled widely at his father figure. "I couldn't like anyone more than you, Dad...except Mama."

Antok's heart melted a little, and he brought his kit closer and hugged and nuzzled him. Regris purred to his dad before he was set down.

"We will take you three to see Taulol, but do not try to get her to leave her nest. She is still injured," Kolivan cautioned. He and Antok led the kits to Taulol's nest room.

Taulol looked up from where she was resting with a data pad in her claws. When she saw Kolivan enter her room, she nearly dropped it. "Leader!"

"At ease, Corporal." Taulol still looked apprehensive at the use of her rank. "We simply stopped by to drop these off."

Three kits popped out from behind their leaders' legs and rushed over to the edge of her nest. They chorused, "Taulol!"

Taulol grinned at her surrogate nephews and niece. She loved Krolia like a sister, so she was ecstatic to see the kits. She motioned for the kits to join her in the nest.

"Antok and I have an urgent meeting with Ulaz and will be back for the kits before dinner."

Taulol gave a salute and replied, "I don't mind keeping an eye on them, sir." Kolivan nodded and left with Antok in tow. Taulol looked at Regris, Lotor, and Ezor. "So, kits, what should we do?"

%%%

Kolivan and Antok walked into the medical bay, easily locating Ulaz. The doctor noticed their approach and waved them over to his office. He sat down at his desk and called up the recording of the call he had taken from Krolia. She didn't know he had recorded it, but Ulaz was going to delete it after showing their leaders.

Kolivan and Antok were seated in front of Ulaz's desk and watched as Ulaz turned his computer around. "I got a call from Krolia earlier today after she talked to the kits." He pressed play on the recording and watched his leaders' expressions.

Antok's ears flicked at Krolia's pronouncement. He was definitely surprised. Kolivan's expression, however, changed from neutral to almost pleased. When the recording ended, Ulaz shut it off and waited for either leader to say something. Kolivan's left ear flicked, and he said, "At least she didn't rescue another kit. I will ensure she doesn't leave the base until well after delivery."

"Speaking of kits, where are they?" Ulaz questioned.

"Taulol is watching them," Antok answered.

%%%

"No! You need to stay put!" Regris insisted.

Taulol blinked at the eldest kit and stopped moving. "It's all right, Regris. I'm just getting that-" Taulol cut herself off as the book she had been pointing at was being held out to her by another kit.

"Here you go!" Lotor looked proud of himself when Taulol took the book.

"Thank you, but why are you not letting me get up?"

"Dad said you aren't supposed to leave your nest," Lotor answered.

"That's not quite what I meant, kit," Kolivan spoke up from the doorway.

The three kits and their sitter looked up in surprise. Lotor smiled, dashed over to Kolivan, and hugged him. "Dad!"

Kolivan rumbled to his kit and petted his hair. "Hello, kit. I trust you and your siblings didn't give Taulol any issues."

"We made sure she didn't leave her nest!" Ezor piped up.

"You said she was still recovering, so anything she needed we got for her," Regris clarified.

Antok suppressed a chuckle. The kits took Kolivan's warning to the extreme. "It is time for dinner, kits. Let's go."

"We should bring Taulol a plate!" Ezor exclaimed as they were leaving.

"I can still walk!"

%%%

The next two phoebes dragged by with frequent visits by Taulol and less frequent calls from Krolia being the only things the kits looked forward to. However, the three kits and all four members of Krolia's pack were gathered in the hangar, watching as the pod landed. The adults agreed not to tell the kits that Krolia's mate hadn't survived his injuries or even mention him at all. The three kits were being tightly held on to by their father figures. Antok used his tail to ensure Regris didn't go anywhere, Kolivan kept his arms around Lotor, and Thace held Ezor in his arms.

Krolia exited her ship, and, to her delight, her entire pack was there to greet her. She knelt down and opened her arms. "Come here, kits."

Thace set down Ezor, and all three kits were released, which let them run into their mom's arms. All the kits purred to their mom, who purred back to them.

"Please don't leave us again, Mama!"

"You were gone too long!"

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, kits!"

Ulaz stepped over. "I hate to interrupt this reunion, but Krolia needs to have a check up." At the kits' concerned looks, he added, "It's standard procedure when coming back from a long away mission."

The kits whined, but Krolia rumbled to them, nuzzling them to help calm them down. "Ulaz is right. When he's done, I will go to the nest and spend time with you. You three are so good, and I have a surprise for you, but I will tell you after Ulaz checks me over."

"A surprise?"

"Yay!"

"We will wait in the nest, Mama."

Krolia nuzzled her kits again, before Ulaz led her to the med bay. "Aside from the regular checkup, I also want to check on your pregnancy. See how well the kit is progressing."

"I would appreciate it, Ulaz. I should be four phoebes along."

"In that case, we should also be able to check gender."

Krolia smiled and nuzzled Ulaz in thanks. He checked her vitals and took a couple of vials of blood to run through several other tests. He was grateful that she didn't have any severe injuries. He let her lay down and brought over a small portable ultrasound machine. Moving the wand over her slight stomach bulge, they were able to clearly see not one, but two babies. One was a girl; the other a boy. "Twins? I'm having two kits!"

"Twins are extremely rare."

"My mate was a twin. Is there a way to see what the kits will look like?"

"Not really. Since their father was human, there's a chance that the kits could look like him, so it would be safe to pick two names for each kit, one human and one Galra, so no matter what they look like, they will have a name that matches them."

Krolia nodded, and Ulaz helped her sit up. She slid off the examination bed. "Now, I have three kits that need me."

It was no surprise that all three kits were wide awake and waiting for her, when she walked into the nest room. She settled into the nest and, in the next instant, had three kits surrounding her. She nuzzled each of her kits.

"What's the surprise, Mama?" Regris asked.

Krolia smiled. She knew she couldn't just say she was pregnant. Her kits wouldn't understand, so she had to explain it in a way they could understand. "In four to five phoebes, you three will have more siblings. I have two kits in me right now."

"Two?" Strangely, the first question did not come from one of her kits.

Krolia looked at Antok, who had his head cocked and one of his ears twitching. She smiled and replied, "Yes. Ulaz confirmed it during my checkup. I'm having twins; one girl and one boy."

"I get to have a sister!" Ezor exclaimed.

"We get to have a sister and a brother," Lotor corrected. "I can't wait to have another brother. Regris is awesome, so this new one will be too."

The certainty in her youngest son's voice and subsequent smile on Regris's face made Krolia purr to her kits. Her family was growing, and she couldn't be happier.

Fin


	46. Sketching (Pining Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith finds himself alone in Black Lion, he decides to indulge in a hobby of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during Season 7's trip back to Earth but Krolia doesn't leave.
> 
> Tags: Pining Lance (minor), Artist Keith, Season 7, Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion

"Sketching"

Keith sighed as he was alone in Black Lion. Cosmo had taken a liking to teleporting the passengers to different lions, so Keith didn't know exactly where his mom and Shiro were but he had to chuckle when Cosmo went to teleport his mom. She didn't get to finish her exclamation, but what she did get out was "I said I'd never-"

Keith knew the rest of her line was "-leave Keith again."

He wondered if she finished it when she rematerialized or if it was lost in subspace somewhere. Oh well. He slipped out a large drawing pad and a case full of pencils (regular and colored). Lance may have accused Keith of not being able to draw, but when he only had a few ticks (or whatever those weird time measurements were), Keith couldn't take his time and do a great job. He pulled out a pencil and started sketching.

%%%

"Why am I here? No offense to you, Lance."

Lance barely gave Krolia a second glance when Cosmo popped her into Red. Strangely, Red had purred when Keith's mom had appeared. Lance knew Red still adored her primary Paladin, but he wasn't jealous. He adored Keith too; he just wasn't going to admit that out loud. "It's all right, Krolia. You know, Cosmo does what he wants. Did Keith ever train him?"

"Yes, though he never could get him to stop teleporting on top of him when he returned from scouting." Krolia gave a small chuckle at the memory.

Lance gave a small smile. "I don't know if I ever said it, but I'm glad Keith found you. How did that happen anyway?"

"I was stationed at a base run by Warlord Ranveig for eighteen deca-phoebes. When he didn't return after the Kral Zera, I took command of the base. However, it had come under attack by Commanders Trugg and Ladnock. Keith was sent in by Kolivan to extract me and destroy the superweapon that was housed at the base. He didn't know that I was his mother until the mission was over. I realized who he was the second I encountered him. There was no way that I wouldn't recognize my son or my blade that he was wielding."

"Keith's Marmorite blade used to be yours? How did he get it?"

"Marmoran, not Marmorite, and yes, it was mine. I left it with Keith's dad, so my son would always have a piece of me with him."

"He's very protective of his blade."

"I know."

All of a sudden, the comm activated, and everyone was treated to the scene of Keith sitting sideways in Black's pilot seat with a sketchpad in his lap. He had a red colored pencil in his right hand that he was using to put the finishing touches on his picture. The picture was a jaw dropping recreation of the five lions flying through space with a nebula of purples and blues in the background. Lance couldn't keep his mouth shut. "How can you draw that well, when you couldn't in the game show?!"

Keith nearly fell out of the pilot's seat when he heard Lance's voice. He looked up and, to his horror, saw everyone staring at him. Black Lion had taken it upon herself to show the other Paladins (and their passengers) Keith sketching. To his relief, no one seemed angry that their leader was relaxing. Allura, who had Coran and Romelle with her, was smiling at him. The other two Alteans were amazed at his skill. Hunk, who had Shiro with him, was nearly bouncing in his seat with amazement over Keith's drawing. "Could you please draw Yellow Lion? I would love to have such an amazing piece of art inside my lion. It would make the journey home a little better."

"I'm glad you're relaxing, Keith. You have been far too tense during our trip," Shiro commented.

"Oh! Could you draw Green for me? That would be great!" Pidge asked.

Keith's face was completely red, and he was trying not to duck his head to hide it. "If each of you want, I could draw a picture for each of you. Just tell me what you'd like."

"You already know what I would like," Hunk replied.

"You've got my order too!" Pidge piped in.

"I would appreciate a picture of Blue Lion," Allura requested.

"A picture of Black please," Shiro said.

"Lance, do you want Red or Blue?" Keith looked at Lance, whose jaw was still hanging open. "Lance? Lance!" Keith sighed. "Mom, can you smack him on the back of his head?"

"Sure."

*SMACK*

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Lance, everyone was asking for pictures of their lions. Do you want a picture of Red or Blue?"

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for Red and Blue in the same picture?"

"No. I can do that. Coran, Romelle, Mom, do you guys want one? This isn't restricted to the Paladins, and it doesn't have to be a picture of the lions."

"Could you do a picture of your blade?"

"You mean _our_ blade. It still responds to you."

"No thanks, Number Four. I appreciate the thought though."

"Oh oh. Can you draw a Klamüirl?" Romelle asked.

"Uh, no, because I don't know what that is," Keith admitted.

"It's-" Coran began, straightening his collar.

"Nope! Not explaining the scary bear thing!" Pidge interrupted.

"Nevermind then."

"Okay. I will get to work on the pictures." Keith turned off the comm and huffed. "Black, why did you do that?"

"I apologize, little one, but you looked so adorable and relaxed."

Keith huffed again and turned to a new page in his sketchbook. It was going to take a bit of time to do the six drawings.

%%%

Keith activated the comm to Green Lion. "Hey, Pidge, is my wolf there with you?"

"Yeah, Cosmo's here. Do you want me to send him over?"

"His name isn't Cosmo, but yes. Send him over."

"Stop denying it's his name. Besides, he likes it. Anyway, he's coming over now."

"Thank you." Keith ended the connection and turned to Cosmo, handing him a small basket full of the sketches. "All right, buddy. Take these to the other Paladins."

Cosmo nudged Keith's hand before he disappeared, appearing in each of the lions, where each person took out the sketch they asked for. Once he was done delivering the sketches, Cosmo appeared in Black Lion and laid down beside Keith's seat.

Lance looked at Keith's sketch for him and was surprised to see the two lions curled around each other with their tails linked in a desert setting with a blue sky with white puffy clouds. It looked like Red and Blue napping in the desert on Earth.

Allura looked at her sketch. It was Blue with her her Sonic Cannon activated. It looked so life like as if someone took a picture of her in Blue Lion fighting the Galra.

Krolia loved the sketch of their blade. The way Keith shaded the background indicated someone in the shadows. The glow of a Marmoran mask, chest plate, and blade indicated that is was Kolivan. She had always admired the leader of the Blades.

The first time Pidge looked at the sketch it just seemed to be a picture of Green Lion in space. A closer look revealed figures could be seen through Green's eyes. It was difficult to make out, but Pidge could tell she was piloting (of course), and there were three passengers in the cockpit with her. She could just make out Matt, her dad, and, to her immense surprise, her mom all looking out at the vastness of space.

Hunk immediately hung up the sketch of Yellow Lion fighting the Weblum with its armor plating and armor claws. He was pretty sure Keith drew that because, it showed Hunk's bravery, which he had admired.

Shiro stared in complete shock at the picture. He couldn't believe what Keith drew. Black was kneeling down near the Garrison, and Shiro was hugging someone while standing in her mouth. There was no mistaking the brown hair, glasses, and grey officer uniform. It was Adam hugging Shiro. Gold glints on each of their left ring fingers indicated that Adam accepted Shiro back into his life.

It was then that each Paladin (and Krolia, sadly) realized that Keith knew more about them than they did about him and resolved to somehow fix that. They were going to get to know Keith better, whether he liked it or not.

Fin


	47. Bath (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith overworks himself on the training deck and can't drag himself through a shower. Fortunately, he has a boyfriend who is more than willing to bathe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is just some adorable, innocent Sheith.
> 
> Tags: Overworked Keith, Japanese Shiro, Sheith, Bath

"Bath"

Keith dragged himself down the corridor. He was bone tired after working out on the training deck. He was so tired he didn't think he had the energy for a shower. He was slowly approaching the corridor for the Paladin's rooms. Why were the rooms so far from the training deck, and, more specifically, why was his room the furthest? He shuffled past Pidge's room and Hunk's room. His feet were dragging as he passed Lance's room and Shiro's room. He slammed a hand against the hand scanner, and the door opened. Without turning the light on, he stumbled into the room and promptly collided with a firm chest. He would have hit the floor had the other person not caught him.

Keith looked up at who was holding him. Even in the almost pitch blackness, Keith knew it was Shiro. There wasn't anyone else in the castle that had access to Keith's room or who had such a firm chest. "S'iro?"

Shiro frowned at Keith's slurred speech. He knew his boyfriend wasn't drunk, which meant he was exhausted. "Keith, come on. Let's get a shower."

"Can't stand anymore," Keith mumbled into Shiro's chest.

Shiro smiled. He was used to Keith's bad habit of training himself to exhaustion. He lifted Keith into his arms. "Come on, koibito. I'll wash you." [sweetheart]

Shiro carried Keith into his joined bathroom. He held him in one arm and turned on the tap with the other, stoppering the drain while he was at it. Once the tub was filled, Shiro turned off the water, took off Keith's clothes, and lowered Keith into the warm bath, Keith sighing when he felt the water. Shiro very gently but firmly cleaned every part of Keith's body. He tilted his boyfriend's head back and worked some shampoo into the long, thick locks. He loved his boyfriend's hair; loved playing with it, loved washing it, loved every single thing about it.

Shiro realized that Keith had fallen asleep and was slumped in the tub. He kept an arm around his shoulders and unstoppered the tub, allowing it to drain. He wrung out his long hair, picked up his slumbering boyfriend, and wrapped a towel around him. After drying him off as best he could, the Black Paladin laid him on the bed, so he could pull out some nightclothes for him. He immediately grabbed the red Altean nightclothes and dressed Keith in them.

He carefully maneuvered Keith closer to the wall and climbed into the bed as well. Shiro couldn't sleep against the wall. Ever since his capture by the Empire, he always had to know where all the exits were and have immediate access to at least one of them. It was a good thing that Shiro slept on his back, and Keith curled up. Their sleeping arrangements allowed Shiro to not only have access to the edge of the bed but to hold Keith while they slept. Speaking of sleep, Shiro draped a blanket over the two of them and tugged Keith a little closer. It was time for Shiro to get some sleep too.

Fin


	48. Temporarily Kits (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia and Thace are working too hard and refuse to take a break. Antok and Kolivan take matters into their own claws and force them to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. Keith calls Thace 'Dad' as he considers him a father figure. This is slight Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Kit Krolia, Kit Thace, Antolivan

"Temporarily Kits"

Keith stared at the two little kits curled up together on the examination bed, asleep. They looked so familiar that there was no way it couldn't be them. Keith looked at Ulaz. "H-How did this happen?"

Ulaz frowned and nuzzled his distraught kit. "We don't know yet, but we are working on it." At Keith's dismayed expression, he added, "I know how you're feeling, kit. However, Krolia and Thace remember everything but will still act like kits. Their kit instincts are prevelant."

"Can I take them back to the nest?"

"Of course, kit," Ulaz replied, fully knowing how strong Keith was.

Keith gently scooped up the kits his mother and one of his father figures had become. He gently nuzzled each one, purring softly. Krolia shifted slightly and grabbed a handful of her son's hair. Ulaz chuckled to himself. He had forgotten that Krolia would do that as a kit; one more thing Keith got from his mother.

Keith carried the kits to the nest room, where he found his brother and sister. Keith entered the nest and snuggled down with the two kits next to him. Acxa and Regris came closer to their younger brother. Acxa nuzzled Keith's neck. "I see you found out what happened."

"Ulaz couldn't tell me how it happened, but I couldn't leave Mom and Dad in the med bay, especially since they're going to be acting like kits. I know I would rather be in the nest than the med bay."

Acxa gave a soft giggle. "Mom's got a firm grip on your hair."

Keith grinned and nuzzled his mom again. This time he received a chirp. He looked down and saw both Krolia and Thace open their eyes. They took in where they were and who was with them.

"Keith!" Both little kits scrambled further up to reach Keith's neck, where his scent glands were. Both stuck their noses there, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Mom, Dad." Keith rumbled to them.

Krolia lifted her head and released her grip on Keith's hair, her eyes landing on her daughter. She whined and reached her arms out to her. Acxa lifted her mom out of her twin's arms and cuddled her.

Suddenly, Keith felt a tail wrap around his waist. It still surprised Keith how quiet Antok could be. The largest Blade could be as silent as a shadow or as loud as a herd of elephants, though he tended to be the former. Keith reclined against Antok as Thace snuggled against Keith.

"It is still naptime for all kits. I will be here to keep an eye on everyone." Antok squeezed Keith's waist with his tail. "You just got back from a tough mission, kit. You especially need rest."

"All right, Antok, but you're my pillow," Keith retorted, getting comfortable against Antok.

"I will consider it well worth it as long as you rest, kit." Antok carded his claws through Keith's long hair. Keith started purring as he drifted off to sleep with Thace curled against his chest.

Antok looked around the nest at all five kits. Keith was definitely asleep as was Thace. Krolia was curled up with Acxa, and Regris was behind Acxa. All five were asleep, their purrs filling the nest.

Antok carefully pulled out his data pad and opened a private chat with Kolivan. _All five kits are sleeping._

_Finally. I despise tricking Ulaz and the others, but Krolia and Thace needed a break and weren't going to take one._

_Hmm. Maybe we should keep this in mind when you refuse to take a break._

_Antok!_

_Don't deny it, 'Van. You know you need to take breaks too. Join me?_

_Where are you?_

_In the nest, being a pillow for a stubborn kit as his equally stubborn father._

A picture showing Thace curled up against Keith, who had shifted to lay on his side against Antok, was sent. Kolivan had to chuckle at the sight. _I'll be right there._

He took his data pad with him to the nest room. At least he would have the option of continuing to look over reports as he relaxed with his pack.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: If it wasn't obvious, Kolivan and Antok conspired against the rest of the pack and temporarily de-aged Krolia and Thace. It actually wore off a couple of quintants later. Ulaz was thoroughly stumped as to what the cause for the de-aging was.


	49. Hospital (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Lance, and Shiro think they're being sneaky while they visit each other in the hospital. News flash. They're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is post season 7 and established Shklance.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Post Season 7, Cosmo, Sneaking

"Hospital"

Keith smirked to himself as the night nurse did her rounds. He had been visiting Lance in his room since they woke up in the hospital. Cosmo had been instrumental in teleporting not only Keith but Shiro as well to Lance's room. It was a tight fit on the bed for the three of them, but they didn't mind. They just needed the comfort the other two offered. Shiro would invariably be in the back, and his two smaller boyfriends would be snuggled up against his chest, an arm around each other. They could only stay like that for a few hours before the night nurse would make another round. They had been doing this for about a week.

Keith waited as the nurse did her rounds. As soon as she left, Keith patted his bed twice and gave a low whistle. Cosmo appeared with Shiro in tow. Shiro helped Keith stand, and Cosmo teleported them to Lance's room. Shiro sat down behind Lance, and Keith sat down beside Lance. Keith gathered Lance in a hug, dragging him backwards into Shiro.

"I missed you, Lance," Keith whispered into Lance's hair.

"I missed you too, Mullet. I can't wait to get out of here, so we can be together without sneaking around."

"Do either of you know when you'll be discharged?" Shiro asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow," Lance replied with a yawn. "Right now, though, I just want to sleep in both of your arms."

"As long as we don't get caught," Keith remarked, closing his eyes.

Shiro kissed the tops of his boyfriends' heads and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, so he wouldn't fall asleep.

%%%

The nursing staff at the hospital was observant. They knew they were treating the heroes who saved Earth. They also knew that three of the heroes were dating each other and were spending a few hours each night cuddling in one of their rooms. What they didn't know was how it happened. However, it wasn't that important. They weren't jeopardizing their (or anyone else's)  health, and they _did_ just save Earth, so when the nurses noticed that Shiro, Keith, and Lance were all asleep in Lance's bed, they didn't make any note of it. It was a perk of being the saviors of Earth.

Fin


	50. Brain Freeze (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins experience brain freeze while eating ice cream. The Blades think their kits are in pain and need comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider all the Paladins their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is suggested by Celestial_lorekeeper.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Ice Cream, Brain Freeze

"Brain Freeze"

"Ice cream's ready!" Hunk called out, walking into the lounge with a tray filled with little bowls of ice cream.

Each Paladin perked up from their place in the large nest. The Blades had insisted that all of their kits rest in the afternoon, only allowing Hunk to leave to get a snack for everyone. The Yellow Paladin passed a bowl to everyone before climbing into the nest with his own bowl, settling next to Antok.

Allura looked at her bowl. "Is this similar to a milkshake?"

"Yes," Lance answered before he dug into his ice cream. Each of the Paladins dug into their ice cream with enthusiasm, while the Blades and Alteans ate theirs slower.

Suddenly, Keith put his empty bowl down with a whimper. Hunk bit his lip and started massaging his temples. Pidge set her glasses to the side and winced as if in pain. Shiro's eyes were closed as well, and his tongue was pressed to the roof of his mouth (even though no one could see that). Lance simply flopped over with a dramatic whine. "Brain freeze."

The Blades were confused about what the Paladins were doing, but most of them appeared to be in some sort of pain. Once they realized this, the Blades acted at once. Krolia pulled Keith into her lap and groomed him. Keith whimpered again, burying his face into his mom's uniform. Kolivan grabbed Shiro, nuzzling his head gently. Ulaz scooped up Pidge and ran his claws through her hair. Thace slid Lance onto his lap, letting him bury his face in his uniform like Keith was doing, and rubbed his back. Antok let Hunk lean against him as he rumbled to him.

Keith whimpered once again, causing Krolia to rock him back and forth. "Shh, kit. It's okay. You'll be okay. I'm here."

Hearing what his surrogate sister said, Thace hummed to her. Her head shot up, and she let out a huff and a growl. Relaxing as he heard Krolia explain that their kits weren't in extreme pain, just a few moments of hurt, Thace leaned down and groomed Lance's hair.

Antok wrapped his tail around Hunk's waist as his continued to rumble to the Yellow Paladin. Ulaz withdrew his claws and started petting Pidge's hair. Kolivan looked at Shiro, who had finally opened his eyes. "Shiro, what is brain freeze?"

"Apparently, the other Paladins and I ate our ice cream too quickly. Brain freeze is what we call the sensation. Mostly, our heads hurt, but it's only temporary."

Kolivan sighed. "You five are _definitely_ a bunch of kits."

Fin


	51. Hangovers (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Earth Stuff" where the Blades learn what Keith did (getting them drunk and sending the video to the Paladins).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Earth Stuff" was suggested by Celestial_Lorekeeper. My original character, Taulol, weaseled her way into the story. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Galra Hangovers are different, Keith runs the base

"Hangovers"

Keith tried to contain his laughter. He couldn't help the fact that he found his pack having hangovers amusing. It was worth getting in trouble for getting them drunk.

Thace had managed to drag himself to the communications terminal when a call from Lance had come in that morning. Lance couldn't help but snicker a little at Thace's appearance. The Galra looked absolutely ragged with his fur sticking up (like bedhead). Lance had accidentally let it slip about the video Keith had taken and sent to Shiro. Shiro hadn't shown anyone else, but Pidge had learned about the price Shiro gave Keith for buying the alcohol, so the genius tech wiz hacked into Shiro's data pad and copied the video. She promptly watched it and shared it with Hunk and Lance. Thace promptly ended the call without warning and woke Keith up, which ended up waking up Krolia. She had passed out, and Keith had crawled into her arms to sleep.

"Kit, why did you take a video of last night?" Thace asked softly. His head was starting to hurt. He retreated to the nest and cuddled up near his mate.

Before Keith could answer, Krolia starting laughing. "Good job, kit. You got us drunk and now have great blackmail material on every one of us. I wouldn't have even thought about doing that."

A growl that originated from the nest was heard. Thace, Krolia, and Keith turned their heads in that direction to see Kolivan glaring at them. Keith tried to stifle his laughter at his leader. His white strands were done up in multiple tiny little braids as opposed to the one normal braid. The braids were so small there wouldn't be any doubt about who did it. The Blades' fingers were so large there was no way they could have weaved the strands. "Please keep your voices down."

"Sorry, Kolivan," Krolia purred. She climbed back into the nest and gently nuzzled the leader.

A softer, more possessive growl came from behind Kolivan. Krolia peered over Kolivan's shoulder to see Antok, whose tail was wrapped around Kolivan's waist. The growl didn't cease until Krolia backed away from Kolivan.

Krolia couldn't help but giggle. "Easy, Antok. I'm not trying to steal your mate."

"Mom?" Keith whispered. "Can you come here for a minute?"

Krolia climbed out of the nest and walked over to her son. "What is it, kit?"

"What's going on? I was expecting the usual hangover symptoms."

She giggled again. "Oh, kit. You just don't know. Galra have different ways of reacting to alcohol. That's why we don't drink much. Yes, we have the sensitivity to sound and light, but there are behavioral differences too. I get giggly when hungover. Antok is possessive over Kolivan, who is grumpy." At Keith's raised eyebrow, she added, "Moreso than usual."

"What about Thace, Ulaz, and Regris?"

"Regris is the easiest. He just sleeps a lot. Ulaz will be clingy and affectionate to Thace, who has a headache and will be affectionate as well."

"I guess everyone is staying in the nest today."

"Yes."

Keith looked at his mom with a smile on his face. "I will run the base then."

%%%

Keith had underestimated how much work went into running the base. He first stopped by the medical bay. Fortunately, there weren't any hurt Blades, and Keith talked to the other doctors and informed them that Ulaz wasn't coming in that quintant.

Next, he went to the communications room, where he saw Taulol sitting at a terminal. She was the best Blade at hacking and second best at programming (just behind Thace). Keith grinned when he saw her. She was best friends with Krolia, which made her like an aunt to Keith. He hurried over to her and draped himself over her back.

Taulol wasn't surprised when she felt someone draped over her back. There was only one Blade on the base that would do that. She slid the kit over her shoulder, and he dropped into her lap. She nuzzled him, her purple fur tickling him. "Hello, kit."

"Hi, Taulol." Keith nuzzled her back. "Thace won't be available today."

"What did you do, kit?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"You have always been a menace. So, I repeat, what did you do?"

Keith grinned sheepishly. "I got my pack drunk."

Taulol bit her lip to keep from busting out laughing. "Kit, please tell me you recorded it."

"I did."

"I will do anything to get my claws on the footage."

"I will give it to you, but you will help me run the base today. I had no idea how hard running the base really is. No wonder Kolivan is so stressed."

Taulol stroked Keith's hair. "Of course I'll help you, kit. You're in luck that Kolivan doesn't have any meetings today."

"How do you know?"

"You're talking to the best hacker on the base. Do you think I haven't hacked the leader's data pad?"

Keith chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Taulol's. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, kit. You are like my nephew. I adore you, little one." Taulol licked Keith's hair a couple of times before continuing. "Now, here are Kolivan's and Antok's calendars for today. Like I said before there are no meetings. Looks like the only thing you have to do is overseeing the main training hall."

Keith stared at the screen. "Can you send these to my data pad?"

"Of course." Keith slid off Taulol's lap once she sent the calendars to Keith's data pad. "I'll keep an eye on things here, kit, and you watch over the training halls. If I catch you working too hard, I will confine you to your nest. However, right now, you need food. Get some food, and then report to the main training hall."

Keith grinned and dashed out of the communications room. Taulol turned back to her terminal and sent a message to her surrogate sister's data pad, informing her that she was keeping an eye on her kit while he ran the base.

%%%

Keith stashed some protein bars in his utility packs. Every time he grabbed them Thace would inevitably start chuckling, but when Keith asked what was so funny, he would just ruffle Keith's hair without a word. He knew he had to report to the main training hall, but he was going to check on his pack first. Just before he started down the corridor leading to his nest room, his data pad vibrated. He pulled it out and saw he had a message from Taulol, which read 'I thought you would find this useful throughout the quintant. Yes, I am making a recording, and yes, I will send you a copy.'

Keith tapped on the link she sent and grinned. It was a live security camera feed of his pack's nest room. There wasn't anything incriminating yet. Thace and Ulaz were cuddled up together, Krolia was holding Regris as he slept, and Antok was holding Kolivan with his tail wrapped around the leader's waist. Everyone was asleep for the moment. Keith nodded. Sleep was good for them.

He exited out of the feed and headed for the main training hall. He was regularly seen in this training hall as it was the largest and was overseen by Antok. So, when he entered, he was greeted by several Blades.

"Hello, kit."

"Good morning, kit."

"Are you joining us today, Keith?"

"Keith, where is Antok?"

Keith grinned. "Good morning. Antok is not coming today, but I am overseeing the training, and yes, Antok knows what I am doing." Keith added silently to himself, 'Though he may not be happy with me tomorrow.'

A few of the Blades looked doubtful. Antok was a firm believer that kits Keith's age should have plenty of playtime, so that fact that he was letting Keith lead the training didn't sit well with them. However, since the kit wasn't actually training, just watching them, it shouldn't be too bad.

%%%

Keith was bored. He circled the hall as the pairs sparred, giving pointers where needed. He really wanted to train...badly. He right hand itched for a blade to be in it, and it was almost too much to ignore. Fortunately, a break was scheduled in a dobosh, so Keith could seek out some company among the training Blades.

He sat down near a group of Blades and withdrew one of his protein bars. As he was eating it, he heard the good-natured chuckling from the group. "What's so funny?"

"Our apologies, kit. It's humorous that your snack is a common kit snack."

Realization dawned on Keith. "That's why Thace laughs every time he sees me eating one. I thought they were protein bars." Keith shrugged and kept eating. They tasted good, and he wasn't about to quit eating them just because they were a kit snack.

Keith subconsciously leaned against one of the nearby Blades, relishing the contact and comfort as the Blade petted his hair. As much as he wanted to stay there and sleep, he didn't let himself. He could rest after lunch. Training was more important.

After a ten dobosh break, Keith whistled to get everyone's attention. "Break is over. Back to training."

%%%

After lunch, Keith checked on his pack before going to the communications room. He didn't want to bother any of his pack members. He was going to see if Taulol would let him nap with her. He entered the communications room and approached his almost pack member. "Taulol?"

She turned around. "Oh, hello, kit." She held her arms open.

Keith placed himself in her arms, tucking his head under her chin. He started purring softly, nuzzling her neck, and whispered, "May I nap in here?"

The fear of rejection that colored his tone of voice hurt Taulol. Who could have hurt the kit so horribly that he feared being turned away? She kept her tone light and soft. "Of course, kit. You are welcome any time, even in my nest. You are practically family. I would never turn you away. Now, do you want to nap in the nest or do you want to stay in my lap?"

"Here." Keith made himself comfortable in her lap. She carded her claws through his soft hair as he fell asleep, still purring.

It was several vargas before Keith woke up. He was still on Taulol's lap, and she was still working on decrypting messages on the terminal in front of her, but her eyes would flick between her terminal, her data pad, and the kit in her lap. Keith nuzzled Taulol's neck, alerting her to the fact that he was awake. "Good afternoon, kit."

Glad he hadn't slept all afternoon, Keith slid off her lap and stretched. "Hi."

He noticed the live security camera feed was playing on Taulol's data pad. Regris was still sleeping, but the others were awake. Ulaz had his arms wrapped around Thace and was grooming his mate, who was leaning against the pale Galra. Antok was glaring at Krolia, who was unweaving all the tiny braids that Keith had put Kolivan's white strands into and giggling. Since Antok was simply glaring, Kolivan must have asked Krolia to unbraid them since her fingers were the smallest out of the six of them in the nest. Keith snickered.

Taulol looked at her data pad and saw what was going on. She grinned. "So, what's your plan for the afternoon, Keith?"

"Um, I can see if they need help in the med bay." Since Ulaz let Keith help out there, it wouldn't be unusual.

Taulol hummed. "I suppose, but don't forget you are a kit, and you need to play."

"I know." Keith nuzzled Taulol's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, kit."

Keith walked into the med bay and entered Ulaz's office. He looked around Ulaz's desk to see if a shipment was scheduled for delivery that quintant. He knew Ulaz had it on his data pad but also had it written down on his desk...somewhere.

After several doboshes of searching, he finally found it in the center drawer. His eyes roved over the schedule and saw there was a shipment...in a few doboshes. Keith put the schedule back and waited outside Ulaz's office door.

When the Blade pushed the hovering cases in, Keith approached him. "Ulaz is unavailable. I will sign for him."

The Blade gave Keith the pad. Keith flicked through the screen and checked the shipment to make sure everything was accounted for, which it was. Satisfied, Keith signed the pad and gave it back to the Blade. The Blade left, and Keith started putting all the compounds and equipment away.

Unfortunately, it took all afternoon and some of the evening. In fact, Keith was so focused he didn't realize he missed dinner. He had been kneeling down in Ulaz's office, and the other medical Blades didn't see him.

However, one Blade did notice he was missing; Taulol. She stalked into the med bay and easily located the kit, who was putting away the last of the supplies. He was happy that he was able to finish it. His mood went from happy to confused when he heard a growl from behind him. He turned around and saw Taulol growling at him. He shrank back a little, which was a kit response to an adult growling. "Taulol?"

She came closer, flung him over her shoulder, and carried him to the dining hall. She plopped him down in a chair and put a plate in front of him. "You missed dinner, kit. You are eating, and then, you will go back to the nest. I will be telling your pack about this and the fact that you worked today instead of playing."

Keith ducked his head a little but started eating. Taulol was within her right to tell his pack he wasn't behaving like the kit he was. He knew his pack would be disappointed in him, and that was the worst feeling.

Taulol felt bad that she had to do that. Keith was still considered such a young kit, the way he cuddled up with her for his nap spoke volumes. Very young kits needed a lot of affection. She knew Keith needed to go back to his nest after dinner. His pack was probably worried about him, concerned if he was eating and playing enough.

Once Keith was finished, she accompanied him to his nest. It wasn't that she thought he wouldn't go back but that she wanted to see her surrogate sister. Before Keith opened the door to the nest room, Taulol pulled Keith close to her chest. She stroked his hair. "I still love you, kit. Nothing could change that. You are family."

Keith closed his eyes and relaxed against his aunt's chest, purring softly. "Thank you."

"Let's go in. Oh, and kit, don't tell your pack about the security footage. I am still going to send it to you."

Keith grinned and stepped back. "I still have to send you the video I took."

Taulol grinned at Keith, and they quietly entered the nest room. To their surprise, everyone was awake and seemed to be better. Keith approached the nest and gave a soft chirp, asking if he was forgiven.

Krolia rumbled to her kit and opened her arms to him. Keith entered the nest and dove into his mom's arms. She nuzzled him. "Of course you're forgiven for getting us drunk and recording us."

"Well, it's good that he's forgiven for that, because he going to be in trouble when I tell you what he did today," Taulol spoke up.

Kolivan patted the nest, indicating she should join them. She hesitantly climbed in and sat down next to Thace and Ulaz, who asked, "What did our stubborn kit do?"

"He didn't play at all, did too much work, and almost missed a meal. He did take a long nap though."

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Krolia growled at the admission. Regris was silent. He was disappointed in his brother but knew he didn't have to voice his displeasure. Keith curled into himself as if trying to get away from the growling.

"Why?" was the single question Thace asked.

Keith whimpered but answered, "I was caught up with trying to help around the base. The med bay received a large shipment of supplies today. I was putting them away and lost track of time."

"I understand it was an honest mistake, but you shouldn't have been working that much, kit," Kolivan said. "Tomorrow, you will not be allowed to train. You will stay in the nest unless it is time to eat or play."

"For now, though, come here, kit. We missed you." Antok gestured for Keith to come to him.

Keith went over to Antok, who scooped his kit into his lap and wrapped his tail around his waist. The six other Galra gathered around Antok and Keith. Thace purred to him, while Ulaz bent down and gave him little cheek licks. Regris's  tail curled around one of Keith's legs, and Kolivan rubbed Keith's back, causing the kit to purr. Krolia leaned over and groomed her kit's hair. Taulol scooted close to the kit and nuzzled Keith's neck. Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the attention from his pack. He missed being around them. It wasn't much longer before Keith actually fell asleep.

He was gently laid down in the nest. Regris wrapped his tail around one of Keith's legs again and curled around him. Krolia laid on Keith's other side, nuzzling Keith's neck. Thace sat down near Keith's head and started grooming his hair. Ulaz sat down next to his mate, running his claws through the longer strands of Keith's hair. Antok slid in beside Regris, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist. Kolivan settled behind Krolia and laid a clawed hand on Keith's shoulder.

Taulol sat by Keith's feet. "Krolia, why does Keith fear being turned away? When he came by the communications room where I was, he was scared to ask if he could nap there."

Krolia lifted her head. "I had left Keith on Earth with his father. I didn't learn until I was reunited with him that his father died when he was only seven. He was sent to an orphanage, which is where kits go when they don't have any known family. He was taken in by other families that tried to raise him, but they ended up giving him back to the orphanage. His fear stems from being given up on and returned to the orphanage for many deca-phoebes."

"How many?"

"I don't know exactly, but it was a lot. Keith doesn't like to talk about it. I don't push him to share, because it hurts him."

"I don't doubt it. Kits need affection. It seems he didn't get any after his father died." Taulol looked at the sleeping Keith. "Poor kit. He doesn't understand he can just be a kit. He doesn't have to go on missions."

"He loves to go on missions. He splits his time between us and the Paladins. He doesn't like being idle," Ulaz corrected. "He does act like a kit most of the time. Sometimes he needs a push in the right direction, and that's what we give him."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: The next day, Keith sent the recording of the security camera feed to Shiro's tablet with a note to share it with the rest of the Paladins. He figured he might as well seeing as he was in trouble anyway for doing too much work for a kit.


	52. Delivery (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia goes into labor early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the fifth story in the Krolia saving hybrids series. It takes place four months after the fourth story.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Baby Acxa, Baby Keith, DoM

"Delivery"

Krolia was laying in the nest with her three kits nestled against her large belly; her sons liked to feel the little kits kicking. Little Ezor just liked to be near her mom. She loved Thace, but no one could beat her mom. At the moment, all three kits were helping their mom come up with names for their siblings. They had books piled in the nest.

"I like the name Yorak," Lotor said.

"That's good in case your brother looks more Galran, but don't forget, there's a chance that he and your sister could look more human," Krolia reminded them.

"We don't know any human names," Regris mentioned.

"Do you remember any names from the books I've read to you?"

"Emily!" Ezor piped up. "It sounds pretty!"

"Okay. Any other names?"

"There was another name. A boy name. I can't remember what it was, but it started with a K," Lotor stated.

"K...K..." Krolia thought about the books she read to her kits. There weren't a lot of K names. "Was it Keith?"

Lotor perked up. "Yeah! That was it!"

"Okay. We have Keith and Yorak for your brother, but we only have a human name, Emily, for your sister."

"What about Acxa?" someone standing in the doorway asked.

Krolia and her kits looked up. The kits exclaimed, "Taulol!"

The purple Blade walked in, knelt by the nest, and nuzzled her surrogate sister first, then the kits. Krolia nuzzled her sister. "Where did you come up with Acxa?"

"It was the name my mother was going to use for my brother, because she was told he was going to be a girl," Taulol explained as Krolia gently placed Taulol's hand on her belly. She smiled as the kits shifted and kicked at her hand.

"I like it, so why are you here? Not that I mind seeing you."

"Your appointment is soon, and I volunteered to watch the kits."

Krolia looked at her pad. "How did it get so late?"

Taulol giggled and helped Krolia to her feet. "Time flies when you're relaxing."

Suddenly, Krolia felt a sharp, stabbing pain. She whimpered, causing Taulol to put an arm around her. "I...I think the kits are coming."

Taulol's eyes widened. "I will take you to the med bay. Kits, follow me."

The group made their way to the med bay, and by the time they got there, Krolia was panting. The kits stayed near the door. Taulol guided Krolia to the nearest examination bed and quickly located Ulaz. "Ulaz, Krolia's kits are coming!"

Ulaz hurried over to Krolia's side, and Taulol went over to the kits. She pulled out her data pad and sent a message to Thace, Antok, and Kolivan to come get their kits, so they don't distract Ulaz or Krolia.

%%%

Ulaz moved some privacy screens around a bed before he helped Krolia out of her Blade uniform, into a surgical gown, and onto an examination bed. Ulaz had her sitting up, hugging a pillow. He prepared a large needle laced with a numbing agent, so she could deliver the kits with almost no pain. He injected the numbing agent, causing Krolia to wince as the needle went in. Once the medicine took effect, she sighed and laid down with her legs open.

Ulaz knew that delivering kits was risky, and the kits were very fragile. He hoped there wouldn't be any complications. He had read several books and articles on the subject the tick Krolia had told him she was expecting.

The entire pack (including Taulol) was waiting for Krolia's new kits to make their first appearance. Each of her three kits was in an adult's grip. Antok was holding onto Regris, Kolivan had ahold of Lotor, and Thace held Ezor in his arms. They couldn't hear anything at first, but it wasn't long before they heard Ulaz's voice.

"Okay, Krolia. Now, push. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Push again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Another push, a big one this time. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think one more big one should do it. Push!"

Ulaz's voice was drowned out by a piercing cry. "Congratulations, Krolia. It's a girl." It was only a few ticks before Ulaz was telling Krolia to push again.

"Now, push, Krolia. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Push again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Another push, a big one this time. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think one more big one should do it. Push!"

Ulaz's voice was drowned out by another piercing cry. "Congratulations, Krolia. It's a boy this time."

A medical Blade walked around the screens. "Mother and kits are doing fine. You may see them."

The seven Galra walked around the screen and at first only saw Krolia. Then, they realized Ulaz had the kits and was writing down their vitals. Then, he placed two purple bundles in Krolia's arms. The Dads lifted their kits, so they could see their new siblings. The baby on the right had blue skin, purple wisps of hair, purple eyes with yellow sclera, and pointed ears. The baby on the left was an unusual peach color, had black wisps of hair, had purple eyes with white sclera, rounded ears, and purple cheek stripes. "Say hello to Acxa and Keith."

"Hi," Regris said, while the other two kits were speechless.

Krolia looked at the adults. Thace was all smiles, and Antok brushed his tail tip across the tiny foreheads of the newborns, who twitched at the sensation. Taulol looked like she had stars in her eyes and Kolivan; Kolivan looked amazed at her new kits. He cautiously reached out and gently stroked the wisps of hair of each kit with one claw.

"They are perfect additions to our pack," Kolivan stated.

Krolia smiled and purred to her pack. Regris, Lotor, and Ezor were gently placed on the bed next to their mom and new siblings. Lotor looked at Keith. "I was right. He is awesome! He has your cheek stripes, Mama."

Ezor looked at her sister and gave a soft purr. Acxa turned slightly in her direction. Ezor reached out but only touched the purple blanket. "She's perfect, Mama. The best little sister."

"All right. Krolia needs time alone with her kits for a bit. I will let you know when you can visit again." Ulaz ushered the seven Galra out of the area.

"Bye, Mama! Thanks for the new siblings!" the kits chorused.

It was then that Krolia realized something. It didn't matter that the three eldest kits weren't biologically hers. They were still hers and considered every kit, whether rescued or birthed by her, their sibling.

Fin


	53. Crawling (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is watching the pack's kit, when Keith decides he wants to be with his father, who is across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is seven months old in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Kolivan is so proud

"Crawling"

Kolivan was in his office, going over reports. He had his pack's little kit in his office that quintant. He was the only one available to watch the kit. He had deposited the kit in the nest he kept in his office and sat down at his desk, so the kit would be able to see him.

Keith had immediately rolled over when Kolivan had placed him in the nest in his office. He looked around and recognized the room. His eyes landed on Kolivan, and he grinned. He loved all of his dads. He wanted to be with Kolivan, but how could he get over there? Getting out of the nest was a challenge. Rolling over repeatedly didn't get him out. He decided to try to scoot out of the nest. He kept an eye on Kolivan while he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He pushed with his legs, but it still didn't work. His back was against the edge of the nest, which was made of rolled blankets, which made a hard yet comfortable barrier. He flipped over onto his knees, and he ended up hanging over the barrier. His head and arms were outside the nest, and his legs and butt were inside the nest. He wiggled his butt and kicked his legs, trying to get all the way out of the nest. His hands were flat against the floor and used all the strength he had in his little arms to push himself forward. He managed to get out of the nest.

He landed on the floor with a quiet plop. He looked over at Kolivan to see if he realized what he was doing. The quiet plop apparently didn't alert his father to what he was doing. He almost trilled with pleasure at his accomplishment but didn't as that would definitely alert his father. Now, how would he get to Kolivan? He was laying on his belly, facing away from the nest. Well, he had been trying a new movement. He carefully pushed his arms up and slid his legs forward until they bent at the knees. He had been on his hands and knees before, but now he had to move...somehow. He moved one hand and then the other before he fell onto his belly. He blinked. Well, that didn't work. He moved his hands back. He moved his right hand again, then his right leg. He wobbled, in danger of falling over. He slid his leg back and stopped wobbling. He moved his left leg forward. His eyes lit up when he didn't wobble. He moved his left hand and then his right leg. He was moving! He did it again and made it even further. He couldn't help the trill at that point as he kept moving in Kolivan's direction.

A very happy trill caught Kolivan's attention. His head snapped up in the direction of the nest, which was empty! Before he could panic over it, movement caught his eye. He looked at the floor and saw his kit crawling. He quickly grabbed his data pad and started recording the momentous occasion. He recorded for a couple of doboshes before sending it to the rest of his pack. He set his data pad down and knelt down in front of Keith. He held his arms open. "You are doing so good, kit. Come here."

Keith chirped and kept crawling in his father's direction. It did take a few more doboshes, but he finally made it. Kolivan scooped him up and stood up. He nuzzled Keith, feeling super proud of his kit. He crawled, and he was able to see it!

Suddenly, his door flew open, and the rest of his pack rushed in.

"He crawled!"

"He did it!"

"Can we see it again?"

Kolivan couldn't help but smile. He set Keith next to the nest and walked across the room to the other three Blades. Keith was confused. What was going on? He looked at his dads and cocked his head. All four were kneeling down. Thace was in the front. "Come here, kit."

Keith carefully got onto his hands and knees, falling once, but he got back up. He started crawling slowly but picked up the pace soon enough. He wasn't fast, but he had _just_ figured it out. He made his way across the room and soon enough he was in front of Thace, who picked him up.

All four Blades stood up and crowded around their little kit, nuzzling him. Keith purred to his dads, who were extremely proud of their kit's  accomplishment. It was an important milestone, and they had seen it.

Fin


	54. Meet The Dads (Thulaz, Antolivan, Sheith) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro proposes to Keith and now has to prove his worth to Keith's Dads. Keith will wish he wasn't present for the events after Shiro proves himself to the DoM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith is raised by the BoM. This sequel to "Teething" was suggested by RoseRozu. This is also Thulaz, Antolivan, and Sheith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Sheith, Meet The Dads, Embarrassed Keith

"Meet The Dads"

Shiro was worried. He proposed to Keith, who had accepted, but when Keith called the Blade of Marmora to tell his dads the good news, Shiro suddenly had four pairs of yellow eyes boring into him.

"We will be there shortly." Kolivan's tone was cold.

The link was terminated. When Keith turned to face Shiro, he was smiling. He noticed Shiro's worried expression and cocked his head. "Shiro, what's wrong?"

"I didn't ask their permission for your hand in marriage. Are they angry with me?"

Keith placed himself against Shiro and tucked his head under Shiro's chin. "They aren't angry, but they want to make sure you are going to treat me right. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, laying his head gently on Keith's head.

%%%

Shiro resisted the urge to fidget in his chair. He felt like he did something wrong. He had faced down higher ups at the Garrison without fear, but these four giant, purple aliens were terrifying. Add to that that these were Keith's dads, whom he needed to impress. He knew Ulaz liked him as The Black Paladin and as a hero, but did he like him as the person who was going to marry his kit?

"Shiro, do you promise to watch over our kit, love him, and be by his side?" Thace asked.

"No. I swear to protect him, cherish him, and be with him until the end of time," Shiro countered with certainty.

It was a tense moment, where Shiro was worried that he said the wrong thing, before Ulaz and Thace smiled. Ulaz inquired, "You truly love Keith, don't you?"

"Without a doubt. He has a fiery spirit and a strong moral code that I admire. His loyalty to family and friends is unparalleled. I would be honored to call him my husband."

%%%

Keith wasn't allowed in the room with his dads and his fiancée. He was, however, right outside the door. He was on his tiptoes, trying to see in the room through the window set into the door. He could almost taste the tense atmosphere through the door. The second the tenseness disappeared, Keith opened the door and was met with something embarrassing. His dads were telling Shiro embarrassing stories of him growing up.

"I just wished the numbing gel worked on my tail. The kit's teeth were coming in, and he loved to chew on my tail," Antok said, his tail swished in a manner that told Keith he was okay with that.

"The only times Antok's tail was spared was when Keith was sleeping or with me," Kolivan added. "He chewed on my braid."

Shiro stifled his amusement at the anecdote. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Keith standing there, face red from embarrassment. He looked adorable flushing a deep red. Shiro couldn't help but ask, "Do you have any pictures of Keith growing up?"

Ulaz pulled out his data pad. "As a matter of fact, we do."

"No! Please no, Papa. Don't show him," Keith pleaded.

"Sorry, kit. This is tradition. My family did the same before I bonded with Thace," Ulaz denied.

He pulled up pictures of little kit Keith. There were pictures of tiny baby Keith tucked into Thace's arms, resting in a carrier across Ulaz's chest, held securely against Antok's chest, or nestled against Kolivan's shoulder, a tiny hand clinging to his braid.

Shiro cooed at the pictures of baby Keith. The next set of pictures were baby Keith rolling over, chewing on Antok's tail and Kolivan's braid, crawling, taking steps holding onto stuff, first solo steps, and cuddling with each of his dads.

"You're so adorable, koibito," Shiro said to Keith. [sweetheart]

Keith flushed a deeper red and sat next to Shiro, hiding his face in Shiro's shoulder as Ulaz showed more pictures. These were of toddler Keith. He was holding onto Antok's tail as he did rounds, asleep against Kolivan's shoulder and holding his braid, riding on Thace's shoulders, and riding in a carrier against Ulaz's back in the med bay.

Shiro stroked Keith's hair. "These are so cute."

Keith let out a whine. Why were his dads embarrassing him? They called it tradition but still. Picture after picture of Keith were shown, and Shiro loved absolutely all of them. He held Keith through the viewing of the proof of his childhood. He loved Keith and now knew Keith's dads approved of their love.

Fin


	55. Black Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's reaction to everyone testing Black Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This ended up sadder than I intended. The Paladins' lines are from Season 3, episode 2.
> 
> Tags: Mama Black Lion, Canon Compliant, Sad

"Black Lion"

Shiro hadn't realized where he was at first, but that had been awhile back...or had only a little bit of time passed? He couldn't tell. He couldn't believe he had died. Black Lion consoled him and helped him work through it, not that he was okay with being dead, but at least he wasn't completely alone.

Suddenly, the other Paladins, Allura, and Coran were gathered in front of Black Lion. What were they doing? He watched as Allura entered Black Lion. She grasped the controls and looked around. She closed her eyes but then opened them a few doboshes later and glanced to the side. Shiro shook his head. "I admire you, Princess, but the role of leader isn't for you."

Allura left Black, looking a little dejected. Pidge entered the lion next and sat down in the seat. "Hmm. I wonder if I can adjust the seat." She looked under the seat as if it had a way to adjust the seat. Shiro shook his head. Pidge stood up, took off her helmet, put it on the seat, and sat down on her helmet, crossing her arms. "Alright. Now, I'll form the head." She stretched out, trying to reach the controls, but her arms were too short, causing her to rock back and forth.

Suddenly, a fluffy Black Lioness appeared next to Shiro. She nudged Shiro's legs. "Why is everyone trying me? Didn't you tell them it's supposed to be Keith?"

Shiro's eyes widened. "I only told Keith. The others don't know."

Black huffed. "The Green Paladin needs to get out. She's cute but not leader material."

"Agreed," Shiro said, petting Black Lion. Pidge frowned, slid off her helmet, and took it with her as she left the lion.

Hunk sat down and looked really uneasy. "No. Not it." He left quickly, only to return and pretend he was issuing orders. "Pidge, go right. Lance, go left. Keith, make me a sandwich STAT. Yes, you heard me. I'm the leader now dang it."

Shiro face palmed, and Black Lion laughed. "He's funny. I can see why Yellow likes him."

Hunk left Black, and Lance showed up. Shiro watched him curiously as Lance looked more serious than Shiro had ever seen him.

"Okay. You can do it. This is your moment." His eyes were closed, and his hands rested on the controls.

Shiro stared at Lance. "Black, I have never seen Lance so serious before. Are you sure he doesn't have it in him?"

"He has potential, but he has insecurities that need to be addressed before he could step into a leadership role."

Shiro watched with a little sadness as Lance left. It was a dobosh later when Keith finally set foot into Black. He sat down in the pilot's seat. "I know you wanted this for me, Shiro."

He put his hands on the controls. "But I'm not you. I can't lead them like you."

"You shouldn't try to emulate me. You have to find your own style of leading," Shiro said, even though he knew Keith couldn't hear him.

Black Lion's screens lit up. "Please no." Keith sounded desperate as he closed his eyes.

As the lion stood up and roared, Shiro could feel the despair rolling off Keith in waves. All of a sudden, Shiro wasn't entirely sure forcing Keith into a leadership position like this was such a good idea.

"I'm sorry, Keith."

Fin


	56. Missed You (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back from his time in the Quantum Abyss, and when he's rude to Lance, his mom called him out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: An extremely short redo of a scene from Season 6 episode 4. It ended up being Klance. 
> 
> Tags: Klance, Season 6, Rewrite

"Missed You"

"I don't have time for this, Lance!"

"Hey, everybody! Keith's back!"

"Keith! Don't be rude!"

Everyone turned to the Galran woman who spoke.

"Mom, I-" Keith started.

"What?! Your mom?" Lance exclaimed.

"Yes, she's my mother, and she's right." Keith turned to Lance and hugged him. "I missed you, Lance."

Lance was surprised when Keith called the Galran woman 'mom' but was even more surprised by the hug and admission. A smile crept onto his face despite the surprise. He returned the hug. "I missed you, too, Mullet. I'm glad your back."

Keith put his forehead against Lance's. "I don't want to part from you again. I love you."

"I love you, too, Keith."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did the summary end up half as long as the actual ficlet?


	57. Back Again (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back and reunites with the Altean Princess he's told Krolia all about; the one Krolia absolutely approves of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: A redo of a scene from Season 6, episode 4. It ended up being Kallura.
> 
> Tags: Kallura, Season 6, Redo

"Back Again"

"What's going on?"

Movement from behind Allura and Lotor caught her attention. A strange Galran woman with a blaster was behind Lotor, but it was the familiar raven-haired man in a Blade uniform with a BoM blade that made her call out, "Keith? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Allura. It's me."

Allura started walking back towards Keith but was halted when Lotor grabbed her arm.

Keith gripped his sword tighter. "Let her go or risk losing that arm."

"How dare you threaten me?"

"How dare you lay a hand on Allura in front of me!"

Allura shifted her weight and threw Lotor over her shoulder. The sight of Lotor bouncing across the bridge brought a smile to Keith's face. He loosened his grip and held his arms open to Allura, who ran into his embrace. She threw her arms around his neck, her hands tangling in his mullet. "I missed you, Keith."

Keith wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, too, Princess."

A throat clearing brought their attention to the fact that they weren't alone, and they separated. "Something you two want to share with the class?"

Allura was confused by Lance's statement. "Class?"

"Allura and I are together."

"Keith, is this true?" the Galran woman asked.

"Keith, who is this?" Allura asked.

"Allura, this is Krolia, a fellow Blade and my mother. Mom, this is Princess Allura, the one I told you about."

"Your mother?"

Krolia put away her blaster and knelt like Kolivan had done when he first met her. "Princess, it's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine. I'm pleased Keith finally found you."

Krolia stood up and held her arms open. Keith immediately ran to embrace her, fitting into one of her arms. Her right arm curled around her son, but her left one remained open. Her fingers flexed, beckoning the princess. Allura walked over cautiously but ended up drawn into Krolia's embrace. Keith wrapped an arm around Allura's shoulders. Allura was glad Keith was back.

Fin


	58. Musings (Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Paladins are collecting things to defeat Zarkon, the two Blades ruminated on their new Blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This very short piece occurs during Season 2 when the Paladins split up to collect things to make the Teleduv. It ended up being Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: Antolivan, Red Lion, Season 2

"Musings"

Kolivan stared at the Red Lion, who was offline but had her particle barrier up. She didn't look like she could have attacked his headquarters, but she had; all to save Keith. Keith, the newest member of the Blade of Marmora, was an enigma. Kolivan had recognized the knife he carried, which was confirmed when it activated. It was Krolia's blade.

Kolivan felt a presence behind him but knew it was his second-in-command and mate, Antok. The large Blade wrapped his tail around Kolivan's waist, causing the leader to lean against him. Antok nuzzled Kolivan, which alerted him that his mate had taken off his mask. He reached up and scratched behind one of Antok's fluffy ears. Antok purred, which was heard in his voice. "I didn't think I would find you in here, 'Van."

"I was thinking about our newest Blade."

"You mean, the fact that he's Krolia's kit."

"Yes. Judging by what he was saying, it sounds like he doesn't know who his mother is."

"Should we tell him?"

Kolivan looked back up at the Red Lion. "I fear it may do more harm than good at this point in time."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question; feel free to skip. Does my writing (or responses) give away my gender?


	59. Related By Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zethrid and Ezor mistakenly think Acxa was in love with Keith. She does love him, but that's because he's her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a short redo of a scene in Season 7 episode 3. Keith and Acxa are siblings.
> 
> Tags: Season 7, Redo, Keith and Acxa are siblings

"Related By Blood"

"Oh, I guess it is true love," Zethrid said.

Keith and Acxa looked at each other and started laughing, confusing Zethrid and Ezor, both of whom froze.

"You never told them?" Keith asked, his tone light despite the situation.

"And when was I supposed to do _that?"_ Acxa shot back.

"How about after you saved my life?" Keith suggested.

"Which time? Aren't we up to like five?" Acxa teased.

"It's been four times, but one doesn't count because I saved you!" Keith retorted.

Ezor couldn't stay quiet any longer. "What are you two talking about?"

Acxa grinned at her former teammate. "We aren't in love. He's my brother."

Fin


	60. Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa finds out that Keith hasn't told his team about being siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a short redo of a scene in Season 7 episode 3. Keith and Acxa are siblings.
> 
> Tags: Season 7, Redo, Keith and Acxa are siblings, Mama Krolia

"Relatives"

"But I knew I had to find my own path, and it led me to you." Acxa looked directly at Keith.

"Thank you for saving us." Keith smiled at Acxa, who stood up and hugged Keith.

"I missed you, brother."

"I missed you, too, sis."

Krolia stood up and came over. "Acxa, come with us."

Acxa hugged Krolia. "I just might, Mom."

Lance was confused. "Whoa! What's going on?"

Acxa whirled around and looked at Keith. "You scolded _me_ for not telling anyone, and yet _your_ team doesn't know!"

"I just got back together with them like a movement ago! Mom and I spent two deca-phoebes in the Quantum Abyss, but it was only a movement out here," Keith shot back.

Hunk fidgeted before asking, "Can someone please explain what is going on?"

Keith looked at his team and said, "Acxa is my sister."

Fin


	61. Separation Anxiety (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Blades have to leave Keith to go on a mission, they learn the separation is just as hard on them as on their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 8 months old in this story. Taygan is an original character.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Separation, Blade Mission

"Separation Anxiety"

It was the first time Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace had to all go on a mission since they adopted their kit. They had to leave him with another Blade. Normally, Keith was excited to see more of the base and other Blades as long as at least one of his dads was nearby.

Putting the kit into Taygan's arms was okay, but them leaving was not. The kit's lower lip trembled. "Da!"

Kolivan had made it out the door before the kit realized his dads were leaving. The other three were still in the room when the kit called out again, reaching out, "Da!"

Ulaz managed to slip out, mostly because he was behind Antok. He slumped against Kolivan with a whimper. Kolivan stroked Ulaz's white headfur. "He'll be all right, Ulaz."

"But-"

"No. This is good for him."

%%%

Antok and Thace were almost against leaving their kit. He looked so distraught. His purple eyes were watery, tears falling down his pale cheeks, and his lower lip was trembling. His arms were reaching out in their direction. He was leaning, looking like he was going to fall out of the other Blade's arms. Taygan put an arm around the little kit to make sure he didn't fall. Keith started struggling in Taygan's arms, calling out in desperation, "Da! Da! Da!"

"Antok, can we-" Thace whispered.

"Kit, stop." Antok's voice was firm but soft, causing Keith to follow his order. "We will be back. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll return. Please be good for Taygan."

Keith whimpered but didn't resume struggling. He sniffled. "Da."

"We know, kit. We'll be back," Antok said as he left, literally dragging Thace with him.

When the door closed behind them, the four Blades let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like they could finally leave on their mission.

%%%

Keith's purple eyes were locked on the door as it closed, separating him from his dads. Tears started falling faster and faster. He opened his mouth and screamed. "DAAAAAAAAA!"

%%%

When the scream reached their ears, the Blades were almost on their pod. Thace turned around and started to head back to their kit. Antok grabbed Thace and pulled him into the pod. The ramp shut, and Thace slumped into his seat. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Thace, but we needed to do that," Kolivan replied.

"He was so distressed. This is just an infiltration and extraction mission. There's a low percentage of us being captured or killed," Thace pointed out.

"He is a young kit and doesn't understand the facts. Also, this is the first time he isn't with one of us," Antok answered.

"Why is it so hard leaving?" Thace asked.

Kolivan patted his shoulder. "It's another mystery of raising a kit."

Fin


	62. Darkness (Thulaz, DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thulaz reacting to toddler Keith being blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM, was suggested by monidon, and ended up sadder than I intended.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Kit Keith, Blind, Slight Angst

"Darkness"

Thace was pacing back of forth in a rare show of nervousness. His little kit was being checked out by his mate, Ulaz. That wasn't why he was nervous. He trusted Ulaz with Keith. He was nervous what the results of the exam would be. He had noticed that Keith's eyes looked dull. He didn't expect them to glow or anything but surely they would be brighter. That's why he asked Ulaz to check over the kit. He just hoped he was wrong.

Thace was about to wear a rut into the floor, when Ulaz reappeared holding the toddler. Ulaz didn't need to say anything; his posture spoke volumes. He had his face buried against the kit's black hair. The fierceness in his grip on the kit was expected, given the results. His ears seemed like they were drooping, but he was rumbling to the kit as best he could.

Thace rushed over and wrapped his arms around his mate and kit, rumbling as well.

"Daddy?" Keith asked, a hand patting Thace's face.

"Yes, kit. It's me. Come to me, kit." Thace carefully lifted Keith out of Ulaz's grip and into his own.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Keith laid his head on Thace's shoulder.

"I'll take you to our quarters, so you can take a nap."

"Can Papa come too?"

Thace took one look at Ulaz and knew he was in no state to keep working. "Yes. He's coming too. Come on, Ulaz. Let's go lay our kit down for a nap."

Ulaz tagged along quietly, keeping a hand on Keith so the kit knew he was still there. Thace laid him down on his bed, tucking him in. Thace bumped his nose against Keith's temple in a Galran kiss. "Love you, kit."

Keith yawned. "Love you, Daddy. Love you, Papa."

Ulaz bumped his nose against Keith's temple. "Love you, kit."

"Get some rest, kit. Your Papa and I will be nearby if you need anything."

"Kay," Keith mumbled as his eyes drifted closed.

Thace and Ulaz quietly walked out of Keith's room and into the living room. Thace suddenly found himself with his arms full of distressed mate. Ulaz were whimpering quietly. Thace rumbled to him, trying to ease his distress.

"He-he can't see, Thace. Our baby can't see!"

Thace's rumble stopped. It sounded worse out loud. "There's," Thace swallowed, "there's nothing we can do?"

Ulaz whined. "No. There's nothing that can bring him sight."

Thace tightened his arms around his mate. "We will get through this. We won't let it bring him down. His other senses will make up for his lack of sight. He will be a legend within our ranks."

Fin


	63. Smooth As Water (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance relaxes in the pool, and his boyfriend joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is just some cute Shance.
> 
> Tags: Shance, Pool, Nerdy Lance

"Smooth as Water"

Lance laid back against the side of the pool with his eyes closed. He needed this. Allura had seemed to be on a training kick earlier. She had actually locked all five of the Paladins in the training deck for...Lance had lost count of how many vargas it had been. He had enjoyed it for the first varga though. Shiro had taken it upon himself to structure the time and partner everyone up. Shiro himself had led Lance through the invisible maze, and Lance trusted Shiro and didn't get zapped even once.

Lance allowed a grin to appear on his face. He had always had a crush on Shiro ever since the Garrison. He had seemed so cool when he recruited kids for the Galaxy Garrison. Shiro never looked down on anyone, no matter what flight program they were assigned to. He always made time for everyone until he left on the Kerberos Mission. When Lance heard the Kerberos crew were lost in the accident, he was sad but vowed to do his best in Shiro's honor. When a spot opened up in the fighter pilot program, he took a shot at it. To his amazement, he actually made it!

"Is this seat taken?" a voice shook Lance out of his memories.

He opened his eyes and saw Shiro sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water and a grin on his face. "Yeah. By the most handsome Paladin."

"But he's right here." Shiro's left hand trailed down Lance's cheek.

"Flatterer." Lance nuzzled Shiro's hand before the Black Paladin slid into the pool next to his boyfriend.

"Nope. Just stating facts."

Lance scooted closer to Shiro. "You must be using out-of-date data. The new census states that you are the most handsome Paladin."

Shiro kissed Lance's temple. "You are adorable when your nerdy side peeks out."

Fin


	64. In Between Missions (Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak has found the Red Lion. Now, while Gala scientists have to figure out how to locate the other lions, Sendak spends time with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Pre-canon Sendak/Haxus are back with fluffy intentions. Very short.
> 
> Tags: Sexus, Pre-canon

"In Between Missions"

Haxus stalked through the corridors of central command. His commander was updating the Emperor on his latest victory. Locating and capturing the Red Lion was a monumental achievement with significance that required a face-to-face report. Haxus understood that; honestly, he did, but it also meant that he couldn't be with his mate until the report was done. It wasn't frowned upon for mates to be stationed together as long as it didn't interfere with their missions or their loyalty to the Empire.

He sighed as he opened the door to his and Sendak's quarters. His eyes widened as he saw his commander taking off his prosthetic arm. Haxus curled an arm around Sendak's one arm with a purr. Sendak shifted and nuzzled Haxus's neck. "The Emperor was so pleased that he is granting us a break while the scientists figure out how to locate the other lions."

Haxus tugged Sendak onto the bed and let him lay his head on his lap. He stroked behind his commander's fluffy ears, causing him to purr as he almost melted in his mate's grasp.

"We needed this, didn't we, my mate." Haxus shifted so he could nuzzle Sendak's neck.

"Yes. Yes, we did."

Fin


	65. Rough Day (Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace has had a rough day at central command and only one Galra can make it better, even if it's only for a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is how I imagine Thace and Ulaz would meet up while undercover at central command.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Pre-canon, Undercover mates

"Rough Day"

Ulaz was tired after a day of cleaning up surviving gladiators. His only bright spot was when the Champion was brought in for a minor injury. The Champion was the only gladiator that was brought in for minor injuries. All of the others had to tend to scrapes, bruises, and gashes on their own. Zarkon had taken an interest in this gladiator and insisted he got immediate medical attention whenever he looked less than presentable. Ulaz was the only doctor allowed to treat him, something that was apparently the highest honor in central command.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Ulaz's waist, and a familiar weight was draped across his back. He snuck a peek at the cameras in the corners and noticed they were deactivated. He knew Thace had needed to see him, needed to hold him. Ulaz hummed. "Rough quintant, lieutenant?"

"You have no idea, doctor." Thace buried his face in Ulaz's neck.

Ulaz turned around, still in Thace's arms. He pulled his arms out and wrapped them around his mate. He rumbled to him. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too. I wish we could see each other more often or better yet hold each other while we sleep."

"The Empire doesn't care about mates or our need to be close to each other."

"That's why I arrange for random blackouts for certain cameras."

"Be careful. If only the med bay cameras go out, they will post sentries to ensure nothing will happen."

"Don't worry. I've thought of that. That's why other cameras have random blackouts that have nothing to do with us meeting." Thace bumped his nose against Ulaz's temple in a Galran kiss, Ulaz returning it in kind. "I have to leave, though. Commander Prorok will wonder where I went if I'm gone much longer."

"We will have to meet again, my mate."

Another kiss was exchanged before Thace left the med bay. It was only another dobosh before the cameras reactivated. Ulaz sighed and continued putting away the supplies. He couldn't wait for this mission to be over and for he and his mate to be back at headquarters. There would be a recovery period waiting for them, and they would take it without question.

Fin


	66. Morning After (Keitor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in the morning without remembering last night until his new husband walks into the room. Very short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a very short Keitor. Lotor is not a jerk to Keith, and Keith does love him.
> 
> Tags: Keitor, Marriage, Accidental Blackout Drunk

"Morning After"

Keith woke up in a strange bed. He shook his head. No, not a bed. It was a nest. Keith suppressed the urge to purr. Now was not the time to purr. Where was he? He slowly got up and looked out the window. Well, judging by the fast moving stars, he was on a ship. He saw his bayard and Marmora blade (in knife form) near the nest, so that meant he wasn't kidnapped. What was going on?

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Keith whirled around and saw Lotor entering the room. Keith blinked, and then everything came rushing back to him. He got married to Lotor yesterday. What was that drink he had been given? He only wanted to know, so he would never partake in it again. Lotor walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Keith laid his head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Keith?"

"Yeah, I think so. What did I drink yesterday? I think it knocked me out."

"It was a Galran drink. You just had too much. Don't worry. I'll watch out for you. Now, lay back down in the nest, mate." Lotor led Keith back to the nest.

Keith nestled into the nest and looked at his mate, holding his arms out. He whined.

Lotor stared at Keith. He couldn't deny his mate's request for company. He stepped into the nest and pulled Keith into his arms. "Rest, my mate. I've got you."

Fin


	67. Shiro Is Six (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DoM find out Shiro is six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This was suggested by Clarelilly.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Leap Year Baby

"Shiro Is Six"

"Hey, guys! Guess what tomorrow is on Earth!" The rest of the Paladins looked up as Pidge bounded into the lounge. Not receiving an answer, she continued, "It'll be February 29th!"

Keith perked up from beside his brother. "Oh, tomorrow's Shiro's birthday."

Upon hearing that, Lance was practically bouncing in his seat. "Ooo! Shiro, why didn't you tell us you were a leap year baby?"

"Because I knew you would make a big deal out of it."

Lance grinned and turned to Keith, who was next to him. "Hey, Mullet! Why didn't you tell us you had a younger brother?"

Keith rolled his eyes, not answering Lance, but grinned when his pack walked into the lounge. He chirped, which attracted their attention. Kolivan sat between Shiro and Keith, Thace sat between Keith and Lance, Antok was sitting between Lance and Hunk, and Ulaz sat between Hunk and Pidge. Keith nuzzled Kolivan, who returned the nuzzles.

"So, Thace, did Keith tell you how old Shiro is?" Lance grinned.

"He told me he's 25."

"Tsk, tsk, Keith. Lying to your pack."

Keith stopped nuzzling Kolivan to stare at Lance. "I haven't lied to them."

"But you didn't tell them Shiro's true age."

"Lance," Keith growled.

"You didn't tell them that he's six."

Ulaz stared across the couch at Shiro. "Six? They put you in the arena when you are only six?!" Ulaz's eyes widened in horror. "They forced me to operate on a small kit!"

Keith stood up and dashed over to his pack mate. He wedged himself between Ulaz and Pidge, causing the girl to scoot over. "It's okay, Ulaz. Shiro isn't really six. He's an adult by human standards. Lance was making a joke. A deca-phoebe on Earth isn't exactly 365 days. It's 365 and a quarter. So, every four years, we add another day to balance it out. Shiro's birthday just happened to land on that day. Lance likes to joke that he's six because his actual birthdate has only passed six times, but he is twenty-five."

Keith's explanation didn't make Ulaz feel any better, so Thace held his arms out and beckoned Ulaz over. The pale Galra walked over and sat next to Thace, who proceeded to groom Ulaz in an attempt to calm him down.

Keith put his elbows on his knees, leaned forward, and grinned at Shiro. "Sorry, Shiro. My pack is convinced you're six."

Without thinking, Shiro buried his face in Kolivan's shoulder. The leader stroked Shiro's short hair. "It's all right, kit. We'll take care of you."

Fin


	68. Blades (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare and goes to the training hall early. When a group of visiting Blades see a kit with an activated blade, one tries to take the sword from him. One of the other Blades isn't pleased and comes to Keith's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Thulaz. Daeli is an original character.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Big Brother Regris, Everyone can just pick Keith up, Daeli is soft for Keith

"Blades"

Keith was in the training hall with his Marmora blade going over maneuvers. It was technically too early for kits to be up, but Keith had a bit of trouble sleeping last night, so he left a message on each of his pack members' data pads telling them where he went.

The doors slid open admitting a few Blades Keith recognized. One of them, Daeli, raised an eyebrow at Keith being there but didn't say anything as Keith ducked his head, which was his way of admitting fault. The older Blades continued on their way to the inner training hall, allowing the kit to continue his exercises.

As the time passed, more and more Blades came into the training hall. There were a few Blades Keith didn't recognize, but he couldn't have foreseen the issues that would have arose. If he had, he would have stayed in the nest.

%%%

The visiting Blades from a different outpost didn't know that Kolivan adopted a young kit.

"Who is this little one, and where did he get an activated blade?"

Keith paused in his exercise, looking around. He could've sworn he was the only kit around. He met the gaze of the visiting Blades, confused as to what was going on. He was allowed his sword and in the training hall. When he looked in the direction of the Blade who had spoken, he found him in his face. He let out a loud, startled chirp. The older Blade grabbed the hilt of Keith’s blade, attempting to snatch the blade away. Keith put his other hand on the hilt and yanked back on his sword. The other Blade growled and pulled harder. Keith clung to his sword and pulled hard but whined, hoping to attract someone friendly, because he couldn't hold on much longer.

%%%

Daeli had been taking a small break when he heard a chirp and paused. He knew Kolivan's youngest kit was in the outer training room. One of his large fluffy ears turned in that direction, but it wasn't necessary as a desperate whine caught everyone's attention. Daeli sprinted into the outer room and was surprised. One of the visiting Blades was attempting to take the kit's blade from him!

With a roar of displeasure, Daeli leapt to Keith's side and yanked both kit and blade back. Keith was tucked against his back, out of danger and still in possession of his sword. He let it transform back into its knife form and sheathed it but didn't leave it on his belt. He held it tightly against his chest, whimpering softly.

Daeli stroked Keith's back with his tail, trying to calm him down, while he dealt with the other Blade. "How _dare_ you! You practically attacked him!"

"A kit shouldn't have an activated blade!"

"He is the exception! Kolivan knows _his_  kit is in possession of an activated blade. It is only through a series of missteps that it has come to pass."

_"Kolivan's_ kit?" The other Blade's eyes widened.

"Yes. He is Kolivan's kit, and now, I am taking him to his pack." Daeli scooped up Keith and carried him to his nest room. He stroked Keith's cheek stripes with his tail. "You're okay, kit. We're almost there."

Daeli knocked on the door to the nest room urgently. The door opened, revealing Thace standing there. Thace's eyes landed on Keith and widened. "Keith? What happened?"

Keith, realizing one of his dads was there, reached out for him, sticking his knife back on his belt. Thace grabbed Keith, who clung to him.

"The kit was in the training hall. One of the visiting Blades was attempting to take the kit's blade from him," Daeli reported. "I had to step in, so the kit wouldn't lose his grip on his blade." Daeli reached out and caressed one of the kit's cheek stripes. Keith nuzzled his hand. "I apologize for not staying with him when I initially saw him."

"It is not your fault, Daeli. You came to his defense and brought him here afterwards. That's all we ask. Thank you."

"I hope you calm down, kit. I will see you later." Daeli walked down the hall, and Thace carried Keith into the nest room.

He entered the nest and laid him down next to Regris, whose tail wrapped around one of Keith’s legs. Keith nuzzled his brother. The rest of the pack crowded around the kits. Kolivan laid on Keith's other side, nuzzling Keith's neck. Thace sat down near Keith's head and started grooming his hair. Ulaz sat down next to his mate, running his claws through the longer strands of Keith's hair. Antok slid in behind Regris, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist.

Regris whispered into Keith's ear, "I've got you, brother." Keith clung onto Regris, making him smile. "Do you know why big brothers are born first? It's so they can look out for their younger brothers." Regris looked over Keith at Kolivan. "Keith and I are going to stay in the nest today."

Kolivan knew Regris's big brother instincts were at the forefront, and nothing would change his mind. "As long as Keith doesn't mind."

The answer came in the form of a nuzzle, a purr, and the words, "I don't mind."

Seeing as their kit was in good hands, the adult Blades slowly left one by one to attend to their duties, leaving the kits to snuggle with each other. "You're okay, Keith. I'm here." Regris started grooming Keith's hair, causing him to purr even more. "If you don't mind answering, why were you in the training hall so early?"

"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep."

"What was it about?"

"I was on a mission, and a Galra soldier was trying to wrench my blade away from me." Keith shuddered a little. "Then, that Blade doing to same later on rattled me more than it should have."

"No. You had a perfectly rational reaction to someone taking your blade. A Marmoran agent's life force is connected to their blade. No one is allowed to touch your blade without your permission."

Fin


	69. Rescuing Matt (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is rescued by the Blades while being transported from the arena. They bring him to headquarters, where he encounters nice Galra and a part Human teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This take place after Shiro injured Matt to save him from fighting in the arena but before Shiro escaped. This is also Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora with Krolia bringing Keith with her when Keith's dad died. This was suggested by I likes this.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Mama Krolia, Adopted Matt

"Rescuing Matt"

Matt tried to lay down but his left knee still hurt from Shiro's attack. He had never heard of Shiro going insane, let alone witness it. It scared him until he heard Shiro say "take care of your father" before he was hauled off to the arena. He realized that Shiro saved him from having to fight in the arena. He just hoped his friend would survive.

Suddenly, the ship rocked as though a bomb had gone off, and the subsequent rocking of the ship threw Matt off his feet, causing him to slam into the floor and hit his knee. He cried out in pain and grabbed at it. He tried to stifle his cries of pain, but they still escaped him as whimpers.

After awhile, the sounds of blaster fire ceased, and the door to his cell opened. A large, masked being entered his cell, causing Matt to whimper even more. The being looked down and said, "Shh. Quiet, kit. I will get you out of here and get that knee tended to."

Matt supposed that anywhere was better than Galra prison and tried to stand, which was painful. He let out a yelp when he felt himself being picked up. It reminded him of when his Dad had picked him up when he fell on the playground in preschool. He was being gently cuddled and carried securely.

%%%

Thace couldn't believe his luck. On this transport ship, there was an injured alien; a young alien who resembled their kit slightly. He had to rescue the alien kit. The Blades had a rule: If you encounter a kit while on a mission, rescue the kit and forgo the mission. The rule came into effect when they Blades received Intel that the Empire considered kits expendable. It was incomprehensible! As a race, Galra prized kits immensely.

He carried the injured kit to his pod and disengaged from the ship. He piloted the pod to headquarters, sending a message to Ulaz that he was bringing in an injured alien kit and to the rest of his pack to meet him in the med bay. He carried the kit to the med bay, rumbling to him as he was sure the kit was scared.

Matt found the strange vibrations from the stranger soothing in a way, but once he got a good look at the other beings walking around, he was scared. He was among Galra again. He cowered in his apparent rescuer's arms. He didn't want to be among Galra. He wanted to go home.

Once Thace laid the kit down, Ulaz came over. When the kit saw Ulaz, he scooted away. "No! Stay away!"

Thace took his mask off, inadvertently scaring the kit even more. "What's wrong, kit?"

The rest of the pack came in at that moment. Thace walked over to them and addressed his kit. "Keith, we need your help. If you shift to full human, you might be able to persuade the kit to let Ulaz treat him."

"He's hurt?"

"Yes. I found him on a transport ship heading away from the arena and towards a work camp."

Keith nodded. He found he could shift forms when he turned two. When it started, he couldn't control it and just shifted at random. Now, at a mere age of eighteen, he could decide when he shifted and what he shifted to. He could look fully human, half Galra, or somewhere in between. He usually chose in between. His hair was still black, but he had purple fluffy ears nestled in his hair. His eyes were purple with white sclera, he had fangs, purple cheek stripes, and a long, thin, purple tail.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on looking human. His Galran features disappeared and were replaced with human features. He opened his eyes and felt his mom nuzzle his neck. He couldn't help but purr at the affection. He stepped away and towards the human.

Matt was keeping an eye on the pale Galra but noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was another human! He looked to be a bit taller than Matt with purple eyes and black hair. He was wearing a plain black shirt and black pants. "Hi. I'm Keith."

"Hi. My name's Matt."

"Matt, why won't you let Ulaz treat you?"

"He's Galra."

"He is, but everyone here is against the Empire. They will take care of your knee, and then we can talk if you're up for it."

"He won't hurt me?"

Keith looked appalled. "Of course not! He's a doctor! Do doctors hurt people on your planet?"

"No, they-wait a minute. You said your planet. Isn't it _our_ planet?"

Keith paled slightly. "I didn't grow up on Earth. I was born there, but my Dad died and my mom had to take me with her."

"But why couldn't she stay?"

"I can answer more questions later if you let Ulaz fix your knee."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure." Keith motioned for Ulaz to come over. "He says he will let you treat him."

Ulaz nuzzled Keith's hair. "Thank you, kit."

Matt watched Keith's interaction with Ulaz and couldn't help asking another question. "Kit? What's a kit?"

"A valid question but one that will be answered after your knee is fixed." Keith gently grasped his shoulders and laid him down. "Relax, and it'll be okay."

Matt reached up and held onto Keith's hand as Ulaz approached. Ulaz quickly and efficiently fixed up his knee. "He needs to rest and not put any undue stress on injury until it heals completely. You can take him to a spare room and answer all of his questions."

"Hear that, Matt? You can get all of your questions answered." Keith carefully scooped up the other kit and carried him to a spare room. He set him down on the bed and sunk down in a chair. "So, ask a question and then I will answer it and we'll go back and forth, so I don't miss any questions."

"Where are we?"

"This is the headquarters for The Blade of Marmora. They are part of a rebel faction of Galra that oppose the Empire. The Empire are the ones who kidnap and conquer planets and force people to fight in the arena for their amusement."

"Why are these Galra nice?"

"The Blades are the complete opposite of the Empire. Everyone here is nice and will treat you like a kit like they do with me."

"What's a kit?"

"A kit is a term for a Galran child. Galra live longer than humans, so they see us as children."

"Why couldn't your mom stay on Earth?"

Keith hesitated. "She's half Galra and, therefore, doesn't look human."

"If your mom's half Galra and your dad was human, then your part Galra. Why do you look human?"

"I'm actually able to change my looks. It's called shifting. I can look anywhere between completely human to half Galra."

"What do you normally look like?"

Keith grinned. "Do you want to see?"

Matt nodded, and Keith closed his eyes. His fluffy Galran ears replaced his round, human ears. Purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. A long, thin, purple tail appeared behind him. Keith opened his eyes and grinned.

Matt looked at Keith's 'new' appearance. His hair was still black, but he had purple fluffy ears nestled in his hair. His eyes were still purple with white sclera, he had fangs, purple cheek stripes, and a long, thin, purple tail.

Keith studied Matt, waiting for his reaction. He was relieved when he caught sight of a grin forming on the other's face. "I like it."

%%%

Matt had been living in The Blade of Marmora headquarters for a few movements but still flinched when any of the Blades touched him, even something as simple as a pat on the back. The only ones he was comfortable around were Keith, Regris, and Krolia, even though he wasn't _that_ comfortable around Keith's mom. The other two were another thing altogether, which was what brought Matt to the training hall, play fighting with Keith and Regris.

When he had first seen Keith and Regris play fighting, he was concerned. It looked like a serious fight, and no one was breaking them up, not even Krolia, who was supervising the kits. She had taken the time to explain to him that they were playing and that he was welcome to join them. He was spared from having to choose when Keith and Regris pulled him onto the mat.

Now, Matt joined them on his own. Krolia watched over the three kits on the base she considered hers. They were cute, play fighting. The human could now keep up with his brothers with minimal effort. She just hoped he would get more comfortable around the rest of the Blades as Keith and Regris constantly asked if he could join their pack.

Fin


	70. Apprehension (DoM, Katt, Adashi, Broganes) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Omega Keith is nervous about meeting up with Adam, who is his brother's mate. Matt tries to soothe his mate, so he doesn't hurt the baby. Keith's Dads arrive to help calm their kit. In the end, Keith didn't need to be so nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Keith has fluffy Galra ears and a long thin tail due to his pregnancy. This is Katt with Alpha Matt and Omega Keith, Adashi with Alphas Adam and Shiro, Broganes, and Dads of Marmora and was suggested by RoseRozu.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Katt, Adashi, Broganes, A/O Dynamics, Mpreg, Pregnant Keith, Galra Keith, Post Series

"Apprehension"

Keith was nervous; Matt could tell. It wasn't just his Alpha instincts either. Anyone with a half functioning nose could smell the nervousness that rolled off his Omega in waves. He rumbled to him, wanting to calm him. His nerves weren't good in his condition; however, that was the reason for his nerves. He was pregnant and was due to meet his brother's mate, an Alpha by the name of Adam.

Keith knew Adam; had met him before, so there was no need for him to be nervous. Shiro was even tagging along, not wanting to be without his mate for long. It had been long enough due to Shiro being captured and then being light-years away from Earth. Matt knew what that was like, and he hadn't been away from Keith for as long.

Matt pulled Keith onto his lap, nuzzling Keith's neck. The half Galra relaxed a bit, softly purring. Keith's neck was sensitive; a fact that he was told by the Blades of Marmora, more specifically by Ulaz. Matt couldn't believe the interrogation the four higher ups in the organization had put him through; all in order to make sure their kit wouldn't be mistreated. In fact, the Blades were also scheduled to arrive. Matt wondered who would get there first; the Blades or the pair of Alphas.

Keith whined a little, drawing his Alpha's attention. His mate had his ears pinned back against his skull as his head was tucked under Matt's chin. His tail was wrapped tightly around Matt's waist. Matt rumbled to his mate, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

The door banged open, slamming against the apartment wall. Keith whimpered at the loud noise, snuggling even closer against Matt. In an instant, there were four overprotective dads cuddling their kit, who was still sitting on Matt. Huffs, growls, rumbles, hums, purrs, and other Galra sounds were exchanged in rapid succession, making Matt's head spin. He was completely lost, since he didn't know the language. He simply let Keith cuddle against him and keep his tail wrapped around his waist. He could tell that his mate wasn't as nervous as before. Maybe it was because his dads were there or maybe it was because his mate AND his dads were there.

It was then that Matt's head shot up. He could smell two Alphas coming their way. He smiled and gently nudged Keith's head, gaining his attention. "Baby, Shiro and Adam are almost here."

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz took a couple of steps back but were still within arms reach of their kit and his mate. They knew Shiro wouldn't harm their kit, but they didn't know Adam, aside from what Shiro had told them. They wouldn't let him hurt their kit or his mate and definitely not endanger their grandkit.

The door gently opened (having been shut by Ulaz earlier), and in walked Shiro and Adam. It was easy to tell the two Alphas were mates. Even though Alpha/Alpha pairings were uncommon, they weren't unheard of.

Shiro looked at his brother and smiled. He could still smell the lingering traces of nervousness from him, and he knew why. Adam and Shiro had practically raised Keith, and Keith had eavesdropped in on a conversation Adam and Shiro were having about conception. Keith heard that Adam wasn't keen on males conceiving. However, Keith hadn't stayed for the entire conversation, so he missed the part where Adam said he preferred adopting a little one over any other option.

Adam (with Shiro not too far away) carefully approached Keith, not wanting to startle the Omega he secretly considered a brother. Shiro had told him about Keith eavesdropping on a conversation he and Shiro had before the latter had left on the Kerberos Mission. He felt awful about what conclusions Keith had drawn from that conversation. He sat down next to Matt and smiled at Keith. Hyper-aware of the four Galra standing close, Adam reached out and stroked Keith's cheek. Keith's head shot up, narrowly missing Matt's chin. Adam held his arms open in an invitation for a hug and waited. He knew Keith had to decide whether he wanted a hug or not. Last time Adam gave Keith a surprise hug, the younger boy almost went catatonic. A touch-starved Omega was bad, but adding half-Galra to the equation made it twice as bad.

Keith stared at the open arms and the kind expression on Adam's face. It was so inviting that Keith couldn't help but chirp and practically dive into Adam's arms. Adam couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest as he wrapped his arms around the Omega. Keith's tail smacked his leg in irritation about the chuckle, and Adam said, "There's the little brother I helped raise."

Keith made a questioning sound and cocked his head in confusion. Adam smiled and said, "Yes, Keith. I consider you my little brother."

Keith straightened up. "But-"

"No. I know you are expecting. That's a good thing for a mated Omega."

"But-"

"What you heard was not a slight against male Omegas. What Takashi and I were discussing were _our_ options." Adam smiled. "Takashi and I are going to adopt a little one."

Keith looked at Shiro for confirmation, which he got. The Omega grinned and then touched his forehead to Adam's. "I'm going to be an Uncle!"

"And you'll be the best uncle ever," Adam agreed.

Fin


	71. Pranks (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is engaged in a prank war with Lance while his pack is away. He wants to pull a big prank on the team Sharpshooter in retaliation, but his timing could have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.  This was suggested by EnderGirl_69.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Prank War, Prank gone wrong

"Pranks"

Keith was sitting on his bed, absentmindedly playing with his Marmora knife. He and Lance had been engaged in a prank war for a good two weeks. It started with Lance putting pink hair dye in Keith's shampoo bottle. Keith had retaliated by hiding Lance's beauty products, and it just escalated from there. At that moment, Keith needed to come up with a big prank to get back at Lance with. The team's sharpshooter had put a temporary love potion in Keith's coffee. It only lasted an hour and was geared towards Shiro. Lance had laughed his head off at Shiro's reaction. Shiro had turned as red as a tomato as Keith fawned over him for a whole hour. Keith really wanted to get Lance back for the whole debacle; he still couldn't look Shiro in the eye.

Suddenly, Keith's knife slipped and nicked his fingertip. A drop of blood dripped from his finger, and Keith watched it as an idea formed in his mind. He grinned and picked up his knife, sheathing it. He needed to go to the kitchen for supplies. He was glad Hunk had found Earth food in a few space malls and stocked up. Keith quickly gathered powdered sugar, red food coloring, cocoa powder, and water. He put the water and sugar in a blender and blended it well. He added the food coloring and blended it together. Then, he finally added the cocoa powder and blended it one last time. He took it into the lounge. He removed his jacket as his mixture would stain anything it touched. He laid down and poured the mixture over his chest and hid the blender container. He carefully dipped the blade of his knife in the mixture and dropped it to the floor next to him. He arranged the puddle to simulate a murder scene with him being the victim. A death prank would surely get Lance good. Keith heard footsteps nearing the lounge and closed his eyes, sure Lance was coming. Unfortunately for Keith, it wasn't Lance.

Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace entered the lounge. They were excited to spend time with their kit. They had been away from him for the past two weeks, and, even though they got a lot of work done, they missed their kit. So, when they entered the lounge, they were horrified to see their kit lying on the floor with blood on his chest and his knife.

Antok whimpered as he gently touched his kit's hair. Thace picked up Keith and whined. Ulaz picked up his knife and wiped it off. Fortunately, luxite didn't stain. Kolivan stared at Keith. "What _happened?_ Why didn't anyone tell us?"

Hearing his pack instead of Lance, Keith slowly opened his eyes and nuzzled Thace, purring to them. Thace looked at Keith. "Kit? You're _alive!"_

"Yeah. This isn't blood," Keith said.

"It _looks_ like it," Ulaz replied. Antok whimpered again.

"Well, that was the idea." Keith reached up to and placed his hands on Antok's face. "Antok, I'm alive. I'm okay."

 _"Kit."_ Antok nuzzled Keith's hair.

Kolivan came closer and cupped Keith's face. "You scared us. We thought you died."

"That was the idea. Well, not for you guys to find me. It was supposed to be Lance." At his pack's confused expressions, he continued, "Let me clean this off, and then I can tell you what's going on."

"Agreed, but you are _not_ leaving our sight, kit. After scaring us, our instincts will not allow us to let you out of our sights," Ulaz explained. "We will take you to the nest and get you cleaned up."

"But what about clothes?" Keith asked. "I'll need something to wear while these get clean."

"You can borrow one of my shirts, kit," Thace replied as he carried Keith to their nest. Keith didn't say anything as he was set on his feet. He quickly took off his shirt and pants (boots as well). Thace tossed him one of his shirts. Keith slipped on the shirt, which went down to his ankles and slipped off one of his shoulders.

Keith was then tugged into the nest and set between all four Blades, who were all touching Keith in some way. Antok had his tail wrapped around his waist, Ulaz was nuzzling Keith's neck, and Thace had his arms wrapped around the kit and groomed the longer strands of his hair. Kolivan carded his claws through the top of Keith's hair. "Now, please explain, kit."

Keith couldn't help but purr at the affection from his pack. After being parted for two weeks, he realized he missed it. "Lance and I have been engaged in what's called a prank war. It's not dangerous or deadly, and he started it by dying my hair pink. He and I have been pranking each other for the entire time you had been at headquarters. I was trying to get him back for spiking my coffee with a temporary love potion."

Ulaz's ears twitched at Keith's explanation. "Was the potion geared towards a particular person?"

Keith blushed. "Yes. Shiro."

Ulaz nuzzled Keith's neck some more. "It's okay, kit. Shiro won't hold it against you. Now, we would like you to rest."

Thace laid down with Keith on top of him. Ulaz laid down on Keith's left side, tucked against Thace's side as well. Antok still had his tail wrapped around Keith's waist, but Kolivan was between Keith and Antok. Keith liked that his pack was back and wanted him to rest. He hadn't gotten much rest while they were gone. He snuggled against Thace, and as he drifted off to sleep, his hand slid down and grasped Kolivan's braid, ensuring the leader wasn't going anywhere until he woke up.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I know regular hair dye does not work well with dark hair, but this is alien hair dye. Let's pretend it works better than anything we have on Earth. As a side note, the Blades allowed Keith to do his death prank, but they added to the realism of it. Lance completely lost it, and Keith was the winner of the prank war.


	72. Kolivan (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Krolia is finally allowing her twins out of her sight; however, none of the Dads can watch both tiny kits at the same time. Kolivan decides to watch over the youngest while his kit is play fighting. What is Lotor's reaction when he finds his dad and youngest brother in the nest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the sixth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the fifth story. These next few installments are going to be much shorter, but they are cute. Regris is seven, Lotor is six, Ezor is four, and Acxa and Keith are one in this story.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Daddy Kolivan, Big Brother Lotor, Baby Keith

"Kolivan"

Lotor was tired as he was worn out from tumbling with Regris. He dragged himself to his dad's nest and was pleasantly surprised to see his dad there. It wasn't a surprise to see his youngest sibling curled up on his chest, one tiny hand gripping the white braid that hung over one shoulder. Lotor absolutely adored his little brother. He couldn't explain why. Keith was only a deca-phoebe old, but Lotor loved him and was extremely protective over him as well.

He crawled into the nest and over to his dad's side. He was surprised to see his dad asleep in the middle of the day like a kit, but he knew that he had a hard job running the Blade of Marmora. Lotor reached out and ran his fingers through his baby brother's long hair. He was surprised to see how fast his hair grew. It was past the collar of his sleeper already. He hesitantly and gently nuzzled the baby's cheek stripe that wasn't pressed against Kolivan's chest. He was grateful that his slight nuzzling didn't disturb the baby's sleep. That was the last thing Lotor wanted to do. In fact, he wanted to join him. He tucked himself his dad's side and snuggled against him, falling asleep with a hand next to Keith's, their fingers barely touching.

%%%

Kolivan wasn't actually sleeping. Dozing? Maybe, but not sleeping. He wouldn't risk falling asleep with the precious bundle asleep on his chest. Kolivan had been taken by Keith's unique looks and absolutely adored the youngest kit. Krolia was just now allowing her twins out of her sight. Ulaz liked to watch little Acxa, but he couldn't watch both, even if they slept a lot. Kolivan offered to watch Keith for the afternoon, so Krolia could rest without worrying about her kits. Antok had taken Regris and Lotor to one of the training halls, so the two kits could play. Ezor stayed with Thace as she was recovering from a sprained wrist she received while tumbling with her older brothers. Thace cuddled the little girl while Ulaz had wrapped her wrist. Ezor loved her dad.

Kolivan's ear twitched when he heard his door open, but he didn't crack an eye as he knew it was his kit. He knew his kit loved his brother, but he still wondered what Lotor would do when he thought he wasn't being observed. He felt him crawl into the nest and over to his side before settling in a sitting position. He felt Lotor reach over him towards Keith but couldn't tell what he was doing, so he cracked open his left eye just the tiniest amount. He could make out that Lotor was running his fingers through his brother's hair. He closed his eye and then felt his kit nuzzle Keith's cheek. There was barely any pressure put into the nuzzle. Kolivan knew it was because Lotor was trying to not wake him up. When Kolivan felt Lotor curl up against him, he knew that Lotor didn't mind finding Keith sleeping on him and would be fine with sharing Kolivan with him.

Fin


	73. Reminiscing (Team As Family) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Skate Park" where Shiro and Pidge find out how Keith met Lance and Hunk and everyone finds out the truth behind what Keith draws (or rather doesn't draw).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Skate Park" was suggested by KitCat1995. The summary makes this sound dark/sad, but it's not. 
> 
> Tags: Artist Keith, Skateboarder Lance, Skateboarder Hunk, Foster Kid Keith

"Reminiscing"

It was a quiet day on the castle ship for once, and three of the Paladins were relaxing in the lounge. Keith was sitting on one of the couches with a sketchpad and a charcoal pencil in his hands. He would look up at the people sitting across from him, once in awhile tapping the end of the charcoal pencil against his chin, before returning to his sketch. Aside from the sound of pencil against paper, the only other sound was the clicking of keys as Pidge worked on her computer.

Just then, the doors opened, admitting Lance and Hunk. They took in the seating arrangements of Keith alone on one couch and Shiro and Pidge directly across from him and immediately sat next to him, Lance on the left and Hunk on the right.

Lance leaned over slightly to get a better view of Keith’s sketch. It was a beautiful drawing of the Paladins relaxing in the lounge; Shiro was sitting on the couch with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, Pidge was working on her lap top, Lance was upside down on the couch and looked like he was bouncing his legs against the back cushions, and Hunk was the only one not sitting as he had a tray of snacks in his hands. Lance noticed that Keith didn't draw himself in the picture. "Hey, Mullet. Where are you in this picture?"

Keith's head jerked up. "What? Oh, Lance, hi."

Hunk leaned over and observed the picture as well. "Yeah, buddy. You're not there."

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "Because I'm usually not."

"True." Lance cocked his head, examining Keith's sketchpad and pencil. "You need another pad and pencil."

Keith grinned. "Are you buying again, Sharpshooter?"

"I could."

"Lance, stop teasing Keith," Shiro scolded.

"He's not, Shiro. Lance, Keith, and I met at the skate park near Lance's house back on Earth," Hunk put in.

"I never pegged you as a skateboarder Keith," Pidge stated.

"I'm not. These two are." Keith gestured to Lance and Hunk.

"Then, why were you at a skate park if you aren't a skateboarder?" Pidge asked.

"I liked to sketch the skateboarders and their boards."

"He was always sitting on the railing everyday after school until sundown," Lance added.

"Did your family know where you were?" Shiro inquired.

"Probably not, but they didn't care about me."

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "We officially met Mullet here the day after his birthday, which hadn't been celebrated by his foster family."

"Lance came in class the next day with a gift bag full of art supplies and set it on my desk," Keith continued almost shyly.

"We met in the park everyday after school until Keith was no longer in our class." Hunk turned to Keith. "Where did you go, buddy? We missed you."

"The foster family finally decided to get rid of me, so they sent me back to the orphanage. A month after that, I was sent to another foster family. Unfortunately, they lived in a different city, so I was forced to transfer schools again." Keith's eyes were downcast. "I wish I could have stayed, but," he raised his eyes and smiled, "at least we met again at the Garrison."

Hunk smiled back at the Red Paladin. "So, what pictures do you have?"

Keith flipped through his sketchpad slowly showing the two Paladins sitting beside him what he drew. The exclamations from the Blue and Yellow Paladins drew the attention of Shiro and Pidge, both of whom crowded around Keith and his sketchpad. There were a lot of different sketches, almost as if Keith sketched something from every place they visited. There were sketches from Arus, the inside of a Galra ship, an asteroid belt (in which the Red Lion was flying), the Balmera, the Marmora communication base Thaldycon, Olkarion, Taujeer (with the lions holding up the ark), the Blade of Marmora headquarters, a Weblum and the Yellow Lion and sketches of their allies, the Arusians, the Balmerans, the Olkari, the Taujeerians, and various members of the Blade of Marmora (some with their masks and some without). Lance recognized a couple of the Blades, like Ulaz and Kolivan. He saw a large Blade with his mask on but couldn't remember his name.

Everyone noticed the pictures all had one thing in common; Keith did not appear in any of them. Shiro spoke up. "Keith, why do you not appear in any of these pictures yet the rest of the team does?"

Keith silently flipped to the first page and a old photograph slid out, which distracted everyone from the sketch. The picture showed a seven year old Keith standing in front of a tombstone with tears running down his cheeks. Lance quickly diverted his gaze to the sketch, but, to Lance's surprise, it actually showed the same scene. He hadn't seen Keith draw something so personal. The sketch of little Keith was amazing as always.

"This is one of the only pictures of me that I drew, and only because I had a picture. I usually don't draw myself, because I don't see myself," Keith's voice was soft when he said this.

Hunk and Lance squeezed Keith's shoulders. "It's okay, Keith. We understand. As long as that's the reason and not because you don't feel a part of our team, right, Lance?"

"Right, Hunk. We are fond of you and your Mullet, but you still need more art supplies."

Keith gave another shy smile. "When we stop at the next space mall, it'll be your treat then."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Did everyone catch the small reference to "The Feud"?


	74. It's A Galra Thing (Season 7 Compliant DoM, Krolivan) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes across Keith and Kolivan sparring, but it devolves into a play fight when Krolia joins in. James is horrified until the rest of Keith's friends explain. He just nopes out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is post Season 7. It is also mostly canon compliant with a little head canon thrown in until Krolia hijacked my keyboard. This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: Canon Compliant DoM, Kolivan/Krolia, Galra instincts

"It's A Galra Thing"

James was walking by the gym when movement caught his eye. He stopped at the large window that doubled as a viewing area. He watched as Keith stretched and noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a large Galra waiting patiently in the center of the room. James tried to remember the large, slightly intimidating Galra's name, and then it came to him, Kolivan.

Keith was in gym, stretching. Kolivan had invited him to spar with him, and Keith wasn't one to turn down an excuse to train. He truthfully loved sparring with Kolivan. They had started it when he had left Team Voltron to help the Blade of Marmora, and Keith was glad that they were going to continue.

Once he was sufficiently stretched, he stood up and approached Kolivan, who had been waiting in the middle of the mat. Kolivan wasn't wearing any of his armor or his long tunic. He was wearing a shorter version on his tunic, and Keith was wearing black pants and a plain black T-shirt. Kolivan was barefoot, and Keith had socks on.

Kolivan and Keith bowed to each other as a sign of respect. They circled each other before Keith lunged at Kolivan, who grabbed Keith's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Keith turned himself around and slowed his descent by grabbing onto Kolivan's braid, which brought the Blade to one knee. He then hooked a leg around the large Blade's neck, releasing the braid in the process. His plan of bringing Kolivan down failed spectacularly when Kolivan stood up and grabbed Keith's free leg, yanking the young Blade forward. Kolivan grinned as he held Keith upside down at arm's length by his ankle. Keith struggled to get down, pulling at Kolivan's fingers.

Neither Keith nor Kolivan noticed they had attracted a small crowd. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, Shiro, Romelle, Matt, and Sam Holt had stopped by to watch, joining James at the window. They watched as Keith finally managed to free his leg, but instead of falling, he executed a graceful backflip off of Kolivan's hand. Landing in a crouch, Keith paused, trying to gauge what Kolivan was about to do.

Just before Kolivan could charge, Krolia walked in with a mischievous grin on her face. It took everyone by surprise when Krolia tackled Kolivan. Keith stood up, watching as his mom play fought with their leader. Keith growled and joined in.

James's mouth dropped open. What just happened? Keith and Kolivan had been sparring when Keith's mom (he forgot her name) had tackled Kolivan. Then, Keith growled and practically dove in. Now, it looked vicious with flashes of claws, fangs, and snarling. James quickly looked over at Keith's team mates, all of whom had smiles on their faces. Even the Commander and his son were smiling!

"What's going on? Why are you guys happy? Kogane is getting his ass kicked!"

Shiro stepped closer to James. "Relax. Keith is just fine. He is play fighting. It's a thing Galra do, especially young ones like Keith."

James side eyed the play fight with slight disgust. He pursed his lips and fled the gym's window.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Lance exclaimed.

Krolia was on top of Kolivan, who was nuzzling her. Keith was laying on his stomach off to the side, grinning.

Coran wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, love. It's a beautiful thing!"

"Love? You mean Keith's mom loves Kolivan?" Hunk asked.

"Of course she does. Just look at her!" Pidge exclaimed. The group turned back to the window to see Krolia kissing Kolivan, and Keith was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Keith walked through, stopping in his tracks at the group staring through the window. "What are you guys doing?"

The group of nine turned away from the window, slight guilt evident on their faces. Keith stepped closer to the group and peered through the window. By that time, Kolivan and Krolia were standing up, and Krolia was tucked firmly against Kolivan. Keith smiled. He was glad his mom was happy with Kolivan. He turned back to his friends.

Before Keith could say anything, Shiro started, "We didn't mean to spy on Krolia and Kolivan. We had been watching you and Kolivan sparring before your mom tackled Kolivan, and you three started play fighting."

Keith grinned even wider. "I wasn't going to say anything about you watching, Takashi. Galra are very open about relationships." He threw his arm around Shiro's shoulders. "Even so, we shouldn't spy on them. Let's go see if there's something we can do /elsewhere/."

Keith led Shiro down the hall, away from the gym. The others followed without so much as another look through the window. If they had, they would've seen Kolivan tilting Krolia's head up and gently kissing her on the lips, her purrs filling the room.

Fin


	75. Ulaz and Thace (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thace, Ulaz, and Ezor comes to collect Keith and Acxa for a day of fun, the two Dads are surprised how the twins address them. Ezor is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the seventh story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the sixth story. These next few installments are going to be much shorter, but they are cute. Ezor is five, and Acxa and Keith are two.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Daddy Thace, Papa Ulaz, Big Sister Ezor

"Ulaz and Thace"

Ulaz and Thace entered the familial nest room, Ezor nestled in the latter's arms. They spotted Krolia. Ezor smiled. "Mama!"

Krolia snagged her eldest daughter and hugged her. Thace grinned. "We're here to collect the twins."

"Keith! Acxa!" Krolia called out.

"Coming, Mama," two voices called back. Acxa and her twin came hurrying out of the back of the room. Their eyes widened when they saw the two Galra.

Keith flung himself at Thace, nuzzling him. "Daddy!"

Acxa jumped into Ulaz's arms, pressing her nose against his neck. "Papa!"

The two Blades looked at the kit in their arms, then the one in the other arms, and back. Finally, Thace looked up at Ezor, wanting to know what her reaction to Keith calling him 'Daddy' was. Her wide grin was reassuring. Thace nuzzled Keith back. "Hello, kit. Ready for a day of fun with your sisters?"

"And you too, Daddy," Keith added, still nuzzling Thace. He looked at Krolia. "Bye, Mama! We'll see you later!"

Krolia set Ezor down but not without another nuzzle. The eldest girl jumped onto Thace's back, holding on with her claws. "Bye, kits. Have fun with your dads."

Krolia watched as her three youngest kits were carried out of the familial nest by Thace and Ulaz. She was very happy that her pack accepted her kits. Thace and Ulaz were happy with the kits she brought home. They had the same views of kits being precious that she had and adored her kits.

Fin


	76. Leaving Earth (Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia wishes to return to the Blades with her son and mate in tow. If only she had a space ship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a pre-canon AU, where the Empire hadn't located the Blue Lion the second time. Krolia is still on Earth, and Keith is two-years-old. 
> 
> Tags: AU, Pre-canon, Toddler Keith, Blue Lion

 

"Leaving Earth"

"Mama! Mama!"

Krolia perked up. She had apparently fallen asleep on the couch after a long night of work. She was surprised to be hired as security for an online company to make sure no one can hack their database. She was able to work at home and not have to be seen by any humans.

She straightened up and rose from the couch, going over to the playpen in the room. She smiled at her son and picked him up. She was glad her kit looked mostly human. While she would have preferred him to look like both of his heritages, his looks allowed him to be seen by others on Earth. His dad, Calvin, could take him to the doctor, which happened quite often in these two years. As he explained it, there were injections that human kits required so they don't contract deadly diseases. Krolia knew Keith's Galran DNA prevented him from being sick, but she didn't want anything to happen to her little kit.

She gave the two-year-old a slight toss before bringing him close for a nuzzle. She smiled as she heard him purr. His instincts were all Galran kit. Kits loved to be cuddled and actually needed the affection or they could become touch-starved. She knew a couple of touch-starved Blades she had personally trained.

Speaking of the Blades, she missed her pack. She desperately wanted to be back with them and wanted her mate and son to come with her. It had been a wonderful three years, but now, she hoped she could convince Calvin to come with her to space. If she only had a ship, then she could go back. The personal fighter she had crashed in caught fire and wasn't able to be repaired.

She cradled her kit to her and settled back on the couch and pulled her new laptop closer. She took a deep breath and started typing an email with one hand. The email was to an account that Calvin knew not to open where someone could see it. If Krolia sent him an email, she also had to text him the series of numbers 576542. It was a simple code the two had come up with when she had become pregnant. Calvin wanted to make sure she could get ahold of him whenever she needed to.

She sent the email and pushed the laptop away, cuddling with her kit. She buried her face into the longer strands of his headfur or hair, according to Calvin. "Oh, kit. I hope your father will come with us. I worry every day that the Empire will find the Blue Lion. I want to protect her."

"Bwu!"

Krolia pulled back and looked at her kit. "Do you want to visit her?"

"Bwu!"

Krolia smiled. "Well, let's go."

%%%

Krolia carefully climbed into Blue's cave. She could feel the lion's eyes on her...no, on her son. She looked between her kit and the lion. Could he be a future Paladin? She approached the lion and was surprised when the particle barrier disappeared. Keith clapped when the lion knelt down and opened her mouth. Krolia cautiously entered the lion. She had always wanted to see inside one of the lions. She sat down and the seat moved forward. She tentatively touched one of the controls and was surprised when it activated. She could hear Blue's voice in her head.

/You may not be my Paladin, but your kit is Red's. To protect him, I will take you home./

/Wait! My mate needs to come with us! We will come back tonight./

Blue knelt back down and allowed Krolia to leave. Before they left, Keith pressed a kiss to the side of Blue's mouth. Krolia smiled as she and Keith arrived home. She started packing when an email came in. It was from Calvin. Krolia opened it and was overjoyed when Calvin agreed to come with her. She packed everything they would need and had to wait for Calvin to come home. Once he returned, they would load up the Blue Lion and leave Earth.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: 576542 is actually 'Krolia' if typed on a phone.


	77. Dinner (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to work overtime, and Keith wants to have dinner ready for him as a surprise. Domestic Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Very short, domestic Klance.
> 
> Tags: AU, Klance, Domestic, Keith can't cook

"Dinner"

Lance jammed his key into the lock. He was bone tired from 10 hours of work. Now, he had to cook dinner when he just wanted to rest on the couch. His husband couldn't cook to save his life, but Lance loved him so much anyway. Lance didn't mind cooking for the two of them, but these extra hours just about killed him. So, when he opened the door, he was unprepared for the delicious aroma that greeted him. Lance poked his head into the kitchen and was intrigued to see no one there.

"Welcome home," a voice behind him said. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's chest.

"What is cooking? It smells amazing!"

Keith blushed. "Shiro gave me a recipe and verbally walked me through each step. It's a chuck roast with carrots and potatoes. It's been in the crock pot all day. I felt bad that you had to work extra hours and _then_  come home and cook. I figured there had to be _something_  I couldn't mess up that you would eat."

Lance turned around in Keith's arms, wrapped his arms around his neck, and put his forehead to his husband's. "I would eat _anything_ you cooked."

Fin


	78. Beach (DoM, Heith) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Swimming". Hunk thinks he needs to teach his boyfriend how to swim but gets surprised when Keith already knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Swimming" was suggested by RoseRozu. This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora and established Heith. Keith still calls Ulaz "Papa", Thace "Daddy", Antok "Dad", and Kolivan "Father".
> 
> Tags: DoM, Heith, Post series, beach, swimming

"Beach"

Hunk smiled as Lance led the Paladins, Alteans, and Blades to his favorite beach. Hunk was actually excited to go to the beach with everyone, especially Keith. He couldn't wait to teach Keith how to swim. He knew Keith would love it, and it would give them something they could do together. Lance was the one who taught him and instilled a love of swimming in him. He wished to share that with his boyfriend.

Everyone was dressed for swimming. The male Paladins were all wearing swim trunks in their lion colors. Pidge had on a green one piece swimsuit with black shorts on over it. Allura was wearing a tankini with the top blue and the bottom was white. Coran was wearing orange swim trunks and was carrying a large bag of supplies that Lance threw together, a few umbrellas, and towels for everyone.

The four other Paladins and the two Alteans stared at the Blades. They hadn't seen the Blades in anything except their BoM uniforms, which didn't show much skin (or in their cases, fur). Each one had a pair of swim trunks on the color and design of their Blade uniforms. No one aside from Keith knew that Kolivan had red stripes along his arms and torso. They reminded Shiro of tiger stripes.

Thace was going to look like a drowned purple cat with his long, purple fur. There was a starburst scar on the left side of his chest that was devoid of fur from when he had been shot during a botched mission.

Ulaz was the one who was lucky due to his short fur. All of the other Blades had long fur. Ulaz seemed to not be straying to far away from Thace. It was a side effect from their long term undercover mission at high command.

Antok had a scar matching Kolivan's except it was across his left eye and had the same fur color as the leader. He had large furry ears and a strip of white fur on the top of his head, much like Ulaz.

Lance grinned and broke into a run, immediately going into the water. Shiro helped Coran set up the umbrellas, tossing a bottle of sun tan lotion to Pidge and one to Keith. Pidge and Keith lathered themselves with the sunscreen and rubbed it into each other's backs. Pidge removed her shorts and waded into the water.

Hunk turned to Keith, ready to lead him to the water, when he saw he was already waist deep in the water. The Yellow Paladin watched as his boyfriend dove under the water and appeared a couple of minutes later further out. Hunk's mouth dropped open. "Keith can swim?"

Ulaz chuckled. "Yes. Keith can swim. He was seven when he found the pool at headquarters. Imagine our shock when we saw him go under the water."

"As I recall, someone jumped into the water and pulled him back up," Thace spoke up from where he was draped across Ulaz's back.

"Like you weren't worried," Ulaz shot back, playfully.

"Of course I was. We all were." Thace looked at Keith, who was swimming. "We needn't have worried. He is a natural in the water."

"And here I was thinking that I would get to teach him how to swim." Hunk sounded a little sad.

Kolivan placed a hand on his shoulder. "You still get to enjoy the water with him."

Hunk smiled. "That's true."

"Papa! Daddy! Dad! Father! Come join us!" Keith called out before Lance dunked him. Keith popped back up, laughing and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"We're coming, kit," Ulaz replied, pulling his mate into the water. Thace definitely looked like a drowned cat in the water as did the other two. Keith swam over to his dads, purring to Antok as he approached. Antok wrapped his tail around Keith's waist and suddenly, threw him several feet away.

Hunk entered the water as Keith popped back up. The smile on Keith's face was something Hunk absolutely loved to see. He was willing and able to do anything to make his boyfriend happy, just as long as he got to see that smile.

Fin


	79. Gym Membership (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes into the new gym he signed up for and sees a reason to keep coming to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Flirty Sheith.
> 
> Tags: AU, Sheith, Gym, Confident Keith

"Gym Membership"

Shiro walked into the gym. He hated filling out the membership paperwork this gym required, but it was a small price to pay for unlimited access to the facility. He worked the graveyard shift at the factory that manufactured and packaged the protein powder this gym promoted.

He changed into some loose shorts and a tank top before entering the weight room. He paused in the doorway, mesmerized by the beautiful man inside. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail, his muscles rippled as he lifted the weights, and Shiro had a nice view of his backside.

Shiro had to remind himself to breathe, when he felt himself get dizzy. He shook himself and walked into the room, passing through the stranger's field of vision. He hid his smirk as he heard a barely audible gasp. Shiro set up a nearby weight machine and sat down, facing away from the stranger. When Shiro turned around, he found himself staring into the most impossible violet eyes. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Keith, and you're hot."

"No. I'm Shiro."

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you a regular?"

"I might become one if I get to see you here more often."

Oh yes. Shiro _hated_  new gym memberships. However, hot new members were another matter entirely.

Fin


	80. Side By Side (Pidge/Ulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge never had someone willingly sit next to her in class before, especially not a stranger who knew her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. College AU. Pidge/Ulaz which can be read as either platonic or romantic. 
> 
> Tags: AU, College, Pidge & Ulaz

"Side By Side"

Pidge slid into the seat next to the wall in an empty row. She slipped out her laptop, plugged it into the wall, opened it, and started it. The start up screen didn't take long to appear or stay too long either. She was glad her laptop had a quick start sequence. It made it easy to take it to class for note taking.

She was so engrossed in her computer she almost missed the guy sitting next to her. Her eyebrows shot up as he sat directly beside her. The entire row was empty, so why did he choose to sit next to her? Did he need the outlet too? However, there were seats in front of and behind her that had outlets too. It baffled her until she caught him looking at her. His eyes were the most unusual shade of amber; unusual and downright beautiful. His platinum hair was swept back in a ponytail. "I apologize for staring, but are you Pidge, by any chance?"

"I am. Who are you? Have we met before?"

"No. I have not had the pleasure. I'm Ulaz, a friend of Keith Kogane's, and he mentioned you were in this class."

"Keith? Yeah, he's a friend." Pidge opened up her word document, ready to take notes.

She kept glancing over at Ulaz during class. She liked the way he was paying attention to the teacher, and if Keith made friends with him, then Pidge was interested in getting to know him more. She grabbed a piece of scrap paper she kept in her bag and wrote down her name, email address, and phone number. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and she slid the paper over. Ulaz picked it up and looked at it. Pidge put away her laptop. Shouldering her bag, she said, "Contact me later if you need help or want to grab a coffee or something."

Ulaz grinned. Pidge was someone he was interested in getting to know better. He was definitely glad he listened to Keith. "I certainly will."

Fin


	81. Galra Blooded Paladin (Mama Red Lion) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is working out on the training deck, much to Red's dismay. After she orders him to come see her, she is able to calm him down enough to allow him to sleep. Allura comes by and sees the two of them, which gives her pause. Maybe she shouldn't have judged Keith solely based on his blood, especially since Red is so protective over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: ShadowSpirit020 suggested more Mama Red Lion, so I wrote this. This takes place during season 2 after Keith discovered his heritage but before they enacted their plan to defeat Zarkon.
> 
> Tags: Season 2, Mama Red Lion

"Galra Blooded Paladin"

Keith clashed swords with the gladiator over and over again. He knew he shouldn't be battling a level as high as the one he was on, but he felt like he needed to achieve a higher level. Maybe it was the Galra blood he recently found out he possessed or maybe it was the cold looks he was getting from Allura. The rest of the team took the news in stride once the initial shock wore off. Hunk kept asking him questions he didn't have answers to, and oh, how he _wanted_  those answers. Pidge asked if he wanted her to run tests to see how Galra he was and other things, but it made him nervous due to the twinkle in her eye. Lance just kept making cat jokes, which hit a little too close to home, since he found out that Galra make sounds quite similar to cat noises. At least, Shiro and Coran didn't treat him any differently. He was immensely grateful for that normality.

He slashed the gladiator through the chest and wiped his brow. He opened his mouth to call out the next level when he heard a roar in his mind.

"Cub, come here."

Keith shifted his bayard to its deactivated form and left the training deck. He entered Red Lion's hangar to find the giant robot lion laying down. He climbed between her front paws and sat down, reclining against her chest. "Hi, Red."

"You shouldn't be up at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe I could work some of this nervous energy off."

"You are going to hurt yourself, and I won't just stand by and allow you to do that to yourself, Cub."

Keith shifted his position and curled against her left front paw. "You win, Red. Can I rest here, though?"

"You needn't ask, Cub. I won't let anyone get to you while you rest."

Keith closed his eyes as Red put up her particle barrier to protect her cub from everyone and anyone.

%%%

Allura was walking the corridors, mulling over the news about the Red Paladin. How dare he have Galra blood and trick the Red Lion, her _father's_ lion! Her blood boiled just thinking about it.

She was passing by Red's hangar and paused. Red was laying down inside her particle barrier. That was unusual for any of the lions. She entered the hangar and peered inside the barrier. To her astonishment, Keith was curled up between Red's paws, one of which was curled around him like it was giving further protection.

Allura quickly backed out of the room. If Red was that protective over Keith, maybe she was wrong to hate him solely based on his blood? She would have to think about that.

Fin


	82. Space Dads (Space Dad Shiro and Space Dad Kolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Dad Shiro meets Space Dad Kolivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place after season 2, but Shiro doesn't die.
> 
> Tags: Space Dad Shiro, Space Dad Kolivan, Hacker Pidge, Kolivan likes being called Space Dad

"Space Dads"

Shiro was making his rounds. He always made sure his team was sleeping before he turned in for the night. Unsurprisingly, he usually had to drag Pidge off to bed with a stern command of "sleep" some time after midnight. Lance might make it a joke and call him Space Dad, but Shiro just wanted his team operating at their optimal level.

He peeked into each of the Paladins' rooms, starting with Pidge's. Surprisingly, the girl was asleep in her bed. The room was trashed, but that was normal. He allowed the doors to close and checked Hunk's room. The Yellow Paladin's snores alerted Shiro to the fact that he was asleep, but he still wanted to see it for himself. The Voltron leader nodded to himself, satisfied that Hunk wasn't stress baking that night. He walked across the hall and peeked into Lance's room. The Blue Paladin was sleeping on his back with a sleep mask on and...were those Pidge's headphones? Shiro could've sworn she had repoed them a few weeks after the castle ship left Arus. He shook his head as he left the room. They could deal with that themselves.

Shiro was still lost in thought as he approached Keith's door that he somehow missed the eight foot Galra exiting the Red Paladin's room. Shiro would have hit the floor if Kolivan hadn't grabbed him.

"My apologies, Shiro. I didn't mean to knock into you."

Shiro looked up at the Marmora leader. Physically looking up at someone was unusual for Shiro, since he was used to being the tall one. "It's all right, Kolivan. Why were you in Keith's room? Is he all right?"

"The kit is fine. He hadn't been able to fall asleep. He was making a Galran noise inaudible to human ears, calling for a parent. As the only adult on board, I answered his call. I was able to lull him to sleep. He should sleep peacefully tonight. Now, why are you up? Shouldn't you be asleep as well?"

"I always check on my team before I turn in."

"We are similar, Shiro. I always checked on my Blades before retiring for the night."

Shiro chuckled to himself. "Don't tell Lance. He might start calling you Space Dad as well."

"Duly noted. Good night, Shiro."

"Good night, Kolivan."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Pidge, having access to the security cameras, recorded the clip of Kolivan and Shiro talking (starting right after details about Keith were discussed. She wasn't handing Lance any new ammunition to use against Keith) and sent it to Lance. It took a couple of days, but Lance started calling the Marmora leader Space Dad Kolivan. Shiro tried to hide his amusement. However, Kolivan did not appear to be amused. He made Lance run drills on the training deck, but internally, he was pleased. It meant that the Paladins were comfortable enough around him to consider him family.


	83. Intertwined Paladins (DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades, trying to find their kit, stumble upon the Paladins playing Twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.  This could be considered a sequel to Chapter 173 of Volume One, which is called "Twister." This is Klance. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Twister, Embarrassed Keith

"Intertwined Paladins"

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were looking for their kit. He had disappeared after his post lunch nap, and they hadn't seen him since. That was vargas ago!

"He better not be training," Antok growled. The largest Blade liked training as much as anyone, but their kit took training to a whole nother level. It was bordering on obsession. The four Blades made their way to the training deck, ready to drag their stubborn kit out of there, but to their surprise, it was empty!

"At least he's not training," Ulaz stated.

"But where is he?" Thace voiced the question on everyone's minds.

Kolivan thought for a tick. "Perhaps he is in the lounge. The Paladins gather there sometimes."

"It's worth a look," Ulaz replied. They walked to the lounge and stopped just inside of the door.

The scene before them was confusing to say the least. There was a plastic sheet with colored circles in neat rows on the floor, and the four younger Paladins were stretched across the sheet in various strange positions, their hands and socked feet on the various circles. Shiro was sitting on one of the couches, holding a cardboard square with an arrow on it. He spun the arrow and called out, "Left foot, blue."

Each of the other Paladins shifted their left feet to a blue circle. Shiro spun the arrow again. "Right hand, green."

Again, the Paladins shifted to put their right hands on a green circle. Shiro spun the arrow once again. "Left hand, Red."

Instead of Lance putting his left hand on a red circle, he put it to Keith's face, which flushed red in embarrassment. Shiro grinned but still called out, "Wrong red, Lance."

"Aw, let him have this one, Shiro. We finally got them to admit to having a crush on each other."

Shiro shook his head and was about to spin again when he noticed the Blades staring at the four younger Paladins. "Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, why don't you four come in?"

They slowly walked into the lounge and sat down on the couches surrounding the plastic sheet. "What is this?"

"It's a popular game on Earth. Keith and Lance love this game actually," Shiro explained.

"Why?"

Shiro blinked at Ulaz's question. "I actually don't know why. Hey, Lance! Why is this your favorite game?"

"The game calls for flexibility and human interaction, which I am totally for."

"And Keith?"

"Physical contact and being able to get close to Lance." Keith flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Aw, babe. I knew you liked me."

Keith's foot nudged Lance's that was sharing the same circle, causing the Cuban teen to scramble to keep from hitting the sheet. "Of course, I do, you idiot."

Fin


	84. Hidden In Plain Sight (Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok and Kolivan love the time they get to spend with each other. They just wished it was more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon secret Antolivan and super short.
> 
> Tags: Antolivan, Pre-canon, Possessive Antok, Cautious Kolivan

"Hidden in Plain Sight"

Antok curled around Kolivan and groomed him, unbraiding his white strands. He wrapped his tail around his mate's waist. It was hard keeping his tail and claws to himself when his mate was close by. When he saw all the other pairs of mates touching intimately, he wanted to be able to do the same. However, since his mate was the leader, it was unwise to show favoritism outwardly, lest enemies became aware and use the information to hurt the Blades. Antok had to settle for subtle touches. A stray brush of the arms here, a lingering touch there, nothing too noticeable.

Behind closed doors were another matter entirely. Antok loved to wrap his arms around Kolivan and run his claws through his mate's white strands, braiding and unbraiding on a whim. He loved the purrs he received from Kolivan. Sometimes, the shorter Galra would wrap his arms around Antok (as far as they could go) and nuzzle the back of his neck. The pair of mates loved to be in each other's arms. They hoped a day would come where they didn't have to hide their relationship for fear that it could be used against them and their organization.

Fin


	85. Energy Drink (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels his energy flagging and begs his husband to buy him a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Married, domestic Shance.
> 
> Tags: AU, Shance, Married, Banter

 

"Energy Drink"

"Please, Shiro!"

"No."

"Please! I need it!"

"No. You _want_ it, not need."

"It's a necessity today."

"You don't _need_ an energy drink, Lance."

Shiro and Lance had come out to buy something for dinner, but the second Lance saw an energy drink, he started asking Shiro to buy it. Lance had accidentally left his wallet at home or he would have already bought one. However, Lance was sans wallet and felt his energy flagging.

"Shiro, please buy it or you'll end up have to carry me."

"If you insist."

Lance yelped when he felt himself getting picked up and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "Shiro!"

Shiro just grinned and kissed his husband. He was going to end up buying Lance the energy drink anyway. Lance knew that, and he also knew that Shiro liked to banter with him. It kept their relationship fresh and exciting, and it had been that way for the three years they had been married.

 

Fin

 


	86. Tumbling and Napping (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia takes her kits to one of the training halls to play, and when they tire themselves out, they go back to the nest for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the seventh story. These next few installments are going to be much shorter, but they are cute. Regris is 9, Lotor is 8, Ezor is 6, and Acxa and Keith are 3.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Little Acxa, Little Keith, Play fight, Napping

"Tumbling and Napping"

The five kits were all tumbling together in one of the largest training halls. Krolia grinned as she watched them. It was the first time all of them were tumbling together. Acxa and Keith had been too little to tumble with their older siblings until now. Regris, Lotor, and Ezor were still careful of the three deca-phoebe old twins. Now that they were older, they were even more fun.

The kits were pouncing on each other and rolling around. They were expending a lot of energy and were going to sleep deeply when their nap time came. They played together for several vargas before they separated into two different groups, Regris with Lotor and Ezor with Acxa and Keith.

Regris and Lotor started play fighting while their little siblings continued tumbling. The two older kits adopted a fighting stance and circled each other, Regris's tail wagging in excitement.

Lotor darted forward but at the last dobosh tucked and rolled between Regris's legs. He ended up behind his brother and rolled back up onto his feet. He immediately jumped onto Regris's back and tried to yank him down. Regris grinned and gently flipped his little brother off of his back. Lotor scrambled back to his feet.

Regris flung himself at the little half Galra, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Lotor's shoulders. Regris landed behind his younger sibling and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Lotor's foot hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Regris backward rolled away from the foot's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger than when they started. The back and forth play fighting continued on until nap time.

During their siblings' play fight, Ezor, Acxa, and Keith got tired of tumbling and gathered around Krolia as they waited for Regris and Lotor to finish playing. Krolia scooped up Acxa and groomed her headfur, while Ezor nuzzled her little brother. The twins ended up purring loudly from the affection.

Once the two eldest were done, they joined their siblings. Krolia stood up, still holding Acxa. Regris bent down and picked up Keith, nuzzling the youngest kit. Lotor helped Ezor to her feet, and all of the kits followed their mom to the familial nest. Krolia set Acxa down in the nest, so the kits could decide how they were laying.

Krolia laid down in the nest, waiting for her kits to arrange themselves. Keith climbed on top of her chest, and the rest of her kits crowded around them. Acxa was on Keith's left, purring, and Regris was on his other side. Ezor was curled around Acxa, nuzzling her sister's neck . Lotor was between Krolia and Regris, snuggling against his mom. Regris purred, and his tail wrapped around Lotor's waist.

Keith yawned and snuggled against his mom, one cheek stripe against her chest and one hand holding onto her longer strands of headfur. His eyes closed slowly as Krolia purred to her kits, lulling them all to sleep with the promise of safety and protection.

Fin


	87. Nerves (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't understand why his boyfriend isn't nervous for his concert, so he's nervous for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Klance College AU, where Lance is in the orchestra and Keith is in choir.
> 
> Tags: AU, Klance, Nervous

"Nerves"

Lance fidgeted in his seat and was promptly slapped upside the head by Veronica. He hissed, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You don't get to be nervous. Your boyfriend's the one who is performing tonight, not you."

"But I _know_  how scary performing can be. At least all I have to do is breathe. He has to _sing._ He should be petrified, but he's not!"

Veronica blinked. "So, you're nervous _for_  him?"

"Yes."

Veronica smacked him on the back of the head again. "You are a disaster. Now, be quiet. Keith is on next."

%%%

"You were amazing!" Lance gushed.

"Stop." Keith blushed. He didn't mind Lance complimenting him, but he had been going on and on for the past two hours. Veronica had left the second Lance practically pounced on Keith once the concert was over, and Keith was simultaneously glad for her departure and mad that she left him to deal with Lance.

"But you were!"

Keith grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "I said _stop."_

"Make me." Lance smirked.

Keith pressed his lips to Lance's, and they didn't even stop when the cat calls came up around them. They only stopped when they needed air. Lance pulled back and put his forehead against Keith's. "You can make me stop any time."

Fin


	88. Standing (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Keith finally learns how to stand up, and it's all thanks to his Daddy, or rather his Daddy's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 9 months old in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Milestones, Standing

"Standing"

Thace couldn't focus on his work, not even in the slightest bit. His kit was crawling around, exploring their nest room. Thace was standing to the side with his data pad in his claws, but his eyes were glued to his kit. Usually, he crawled around avoiding obstacles in his path, but lately, he seemed like he was trying to pull himself to his feet. Thace wondered if he was going to keep doing it.

%%%

Keith liked crawling, and he was pretty fast, but he had seen his dads moving fast on just their legs. Could he do that? He had tried to stand up, but his legs didn't want to hold him up. Maybe there was something in the room that could help him stand. He crawled around, looking for something sturdy. Unfortunately, most of the things were either soft or out of his reach. He gave a frustrated huff, which caught Thace's attention.

"What's the matter, kit?"

Keith looked at Thace's face before his eyes were drawn to his legs. His Daddy was pretty sturdy; maybe he could help. He crawled over to Thace and sat down next to his feet. Keith was still vaguely aware of being watched by Thace, but he was more focused on trying to stand up. He stretched up as far as he could and grabbed a handful of his Daddy's pants. He pulled with all the strength he had in one little arm until he was on his knees. He grabbed another handful of pants, but this time with the other hand and didn't let go with the first hand hold. He pulled harder and shifted his left leg until his foot was flat on the floor. He repeated the action with his right foot until it too was flat on the floor. He looked up at Thace in excitement and trilled, pleased with what he just achieved.

%%%

The frustrated huff caught and held his attention. He didn't know what his kit was trying to do, so he asked, "What's the matter, kit?"

Keith looked up at him and then started crawling towards him. He ended up sitting by his feet. Thace thought Keith just wanted to sit next to him until he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and was about to pick him up when he saw something amazing. Keith was trying to stand up! He simply stood still and watched his kit pull himself up to his knees, then to one foot, and finally, his other foot. The kit was so excited he let out a trill, a kit noise which conveyed excitement.

Thace was so proud of his kit that he took a lot of pictures and sent the best ones to the rest of the pack with the message 'He's standing!'

Thace picked up Keith and nuzzled him. His kit was growing up so fast, and the violet furred Blade couldn't be prouder.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite part Galra Paladin!


	89. Phone Call (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't wait for his Alpha boyfriend to get back from his business trip with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Klance with Alpha Keith and pregnant Omega Lance. Also with a hint of Shallura.
> 
> Tags: AU, Klance, A/O Dynamics, Alpha Keith, Omega Lance, Mpreg, Pregnant Lance, background implied Shallura

"Phone Call"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby. How much longer are you and Shiro going to be gone? Allura's driving me crazy."

"We should be getting on the plane soon."

Lance perked up. "We can meet you at the airport!"

"You shouldn't be going places in your condition, Lance. Allura won't let you, and you know it."

Lance pouted. "But, I need you."

"I know. That's why Allura is staying with you until we get back."

"She's great, and Hunk is coming over with cookies and dragging Pidge with him. We're going to have a movie night."

Keith smiled. "That's great. I want you to relax with our friends, Omega."

Lance purred. "Yes, Alpha."

"That's my Omega. Have a good time. Shiro and I will be back soon." There was a garbled sound in the background. "We have to board the plane now. I love you, Lance."

"I love you, too, Keith, and this little one will too."

"I know. Bye, Lance."

"Bye, Keith." Lance hung up and rubbed his belly.

Allura came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a light squeeze. "Are you okay, Lance?"

"Yeah. Shiro and Keith are boarding the plane now. They'll be home soon."

"That's wonderful!" Allura clapped her hands. "Now, Hunk and Pidge will be here any minute, and then we can watch something. Why don't you find something good while we-" The doorbell rang, interrupting her. "Oh, that should be them. I'll get it. You pick the movie."

Allura left the room and answered the door. Lance could make out the distinct voices of his two best friends and the delicious aroma of freshly baked cookies. He sighed in contentment. Everything was almost perfect. All that was missing was Keith.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: and Shiro too


	90. A Novel Idea (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds something in the library a little more interesting than the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: The book I mention by name is a real book, so I don't own it. It's really a fascinating read.
> 
> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. 
> 
> Tags: AU, Kallura, Library, Flirting over a book

"A Novel Idea"

Keith entered the library, glad for the air conditioning. He set down a whole arm load of books in the return cart. The librarians always told him to just set them down inside instead of sending them through the chute since there was always so many of them. He was allowed to check out twenty books at a time for a period of two or four weeks with the option of renewing, returning them early, or returning them on time.

He nodded at the librarians seated at the desk before he disappeared into the fiction section and turned down the mystery section. His purple eyes scanned the titles, looking for an interesting sounding one. The title "Riptide" caught his attention, and he reached out for it. He was surprised to touch someone else's hand, who was reaching for the book as well.

%%%

Allura wasn't surprised when someone else entered the mystery section of the library. They had a pretty good selection. What _did_ surprise her was when the guy reached for the same book she did. The second their hands touched an electric shock tingled down their spines. The guy retracted his hand in what was probably shock.

"I'm sorry. Were you interested in checking this book out?" Allura asked. "I've read it before. It's interesting."

"Yes. I haven't read it, but if you want to read it again, I can pick something else."

"Oh no! You must read it!" Allura pulled the book off the shelf and pushed it into his hands. "I insist."

%%%

Keith was taken aback by the lady's forwardness. He kept his grip on the book. "Okay then. I will. Thank you..." Keith trailed off, realizing he didn't know her name.

"I'm Allura."

"Keith."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Keith. Maybe I'll see you around some more."

"Hopefully." As Keith watched her walk away, he realized that he was going to be coming back to the library more often and for more than just the books.

Fin


	91. Secret Rendezvous (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altean Prince Lance has a secret rendezvous with a half Galra by the name of Keith. Their love is forbidden but they still meet in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Altea and Daibazaal are still at war.
> 
> Tags: AU, Klance, Altean Prince Lance, Part Galra Keith, Medic Lance, Medic Keith

"Secret Rendezvous"

Prince Lance was sitting on the roof. It was easy for him to get up there and not be easily spotted by passerbys. He sat in the moonlight and enjoyed the silence and the evening breezes.

"You shouldn't be up here alone, your highness," a voice in the shadows purred.

Lance smiled. "Well, I'm not alone here, now, am I?"

Keith stepped out of the shadows and over to Lance, pulling him gently into his arms and burying his nose in Lance's star-kissed hair. Lance relaxed in his lover's arms. They had fallen in love despite their planets being at war with each other.

Lance was the second child of the royal family of Altea. He had white hair, blue eyes, and the Altean marks under his eyes. Keith was a Galra orphan taken in by a family friend, but he was only part Galra. His hair was black, but he had purple fluffy ears nestled in his hair. His eyes were purple with white sclera, he had fangs, purple cheek stripes, and a long, thin, purple tail. His skin color was a few shades paler than Lance's and definitely not purple.

Lance loved Keith's unique appearance as much as the boy himself. However, they could only meet under the cover of darkness as the Alteans would probably love to capture a Galra, even a hybrid like Keith, to use as a hostage.

Keith was always careful to not allow anyone to see him when he visited Lance. He would never put Lance in harm's way, because he loved him so much; not for his title, but for the way he could light up a room. He could walk into a tense room and ease the tension with nothing but a smile.

They had met by chance on the battlefield, after the fighting had ceased for the day. Both were medics and in charge of seeing to their injured. They hadn't intended on being more than mere acquaintances, but the more they saw each other, the more they fell in love. Soon, they decided to visit each other. However, seeing as Lance was royalty, it wasn't easy for him to go off world, so it was up to Keith to come to him. Keith didn't mind as long as he got to hold Lance and bury his nose in his hair.

%%%

Neither one noticed that they had been spotted by another castle occupant. However, Allura wasn't going to tattle on her brother. He deserved happiness after being forced by their father to tend to the injured on the battlefield. She turned her head when Lance and his part Galra lover shared a passionate kiss, not wanting to spy on them anymore. She silently vowed to do all she could to allow Lance the chance to marry the one who captured his heart.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I am running low on ideas for more ficlets. If anyone has more ideas, even if it's just a pairing they would like to see, please leave a comment.


	92. Connection (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades and Paladins watch Keith as he trains on the training deck, interested in why he's always on the training deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.  
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith's blade, Bayard

"Connection"

Keith was on the training deck...still...again. The team had secretly gathered in the observation area in order to see what the Red Paladin did on the training deck, because surely it wasn't just kicking the Gladiators' butts. They didn't expect to meet up with Keith's pack, who were watching their kit.

"Hello, Kolivan. May we join you in watching Keith?" Shiro asked, approaching the Marmora Leader.

"Of course. We are simply interested in why he seems to always be in here." A growl from Ulaz prompted him to add, "and to make sure he doesn't accidentally harm himself."

"Curiosity seems to be a trait that is universal. We were interested to see what had captivated him," Allura added.

Lance peered down at his team mate. His hair was tied back, and his jacket was on the sidelines. He seemed to be working out sans blades. "Holy crow! Look at Keith!"

Everyone stared at the Red Paladin. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was doing tai chi, when suddenly, his Marmora knife appeared in his hand, elongating the tick it appeared. He grasped it without opening his eyes or stopping his movement. The Paladins and Alteans were gobsmacked. How did he do that? They were even more amazed, when the Blades simply nodded.

"A Marmoran agent's life force is connected to their blade," Antok said, when he noticed the others' shocked expressions.

"So, are you telling us Keith can call his blade to his side no matter where he's at?" Pidge asked.

"In time, yes. I suspect he's still untrained in this ability. Once honed, he will be able to materialize his blade no matter the distance," Thace answered.

"Incredible." Shiro was still looking down at Keith, which made everyone turn back to look at Keith in time to see his bayard disappear from the sidelines and appear in his free hand. It activated a tick after it appeared. Keith kept moving slow, integrating his swords into his workout seamlessly.

"We should have known our kit would be doing something amazing," Kolivan spoke up. He turned to his pack. "We need to make sure we train him in these abilities, but now, he should rest. He has been here too long."

Antok nodded, exited the viewing area, and entered the training deck with the rest of his pack in tow. He approached their kit with a warning growl, causing Keith to automatically stop and open his eyes. He made a questioning sound, to which Thace gave a huff. Keith allowed his weapons to deactivate and put them away before Antok picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Ulaz picked up Keith's jacket before following Antok with Kolivan and Thace.

The Paladins and Alteans filed out of the observation area, dispersing throughout the ship to do their own thing. Since they were unlikely to see Keith any time in at least the next two vargas, a little downtime seemed to be on the others' minds.

Fin


	93. Unauthorized Disruption (Season 7 Compliant DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Keith’s fosters, the bad one, tries to claim that they cared for him and helped him be the galaxy saving Paladin he is today. Krolia and Kolivan are having none of their sh*t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is mostly canon compliant with a little head canon thrown in and was suggested by RangerHorseTug. There is one curse word in this story, but it works really well.
> 
> Tags: Season 7, Mama Krolia, Foster Kid Keith, Hurt Keith, Protective Kolivan

"Unauthorized Disruption"

Keith was flipping through the TV channels absentmindedly. The other Paladins were getting released in a couple of hours, but he had to stay because the trauma to his head was worse than any of the others. He had had his fair share of visitors as well, ranging from Krolia and Kolivan to Iverson and Sam to Shiro and the other Paladins. At that moment, though, he was by himself as Krolia had excused herself to procure some real food for Keith and to smuggle it in. When she said this, Keith grinned and offered to let her use his wolf as an accomplice. She grinned back and took the wolf with her.

Keith was about to change the channel when he recognized Shiro's voice. Apparently, to stop reporters from storming the hospital, Shiro agreed to hold a press conference and answer a few questions. Shiro started the conference by explaining who each of the Paladins were. As he talked about each one, pictures showed up on the screen beside him, rotating every few minutes to show a new picture. Shiro talked about Keith first. Keith couldn't concentrate on Shiro's words as it hurt his head a little. He looked at the pictures, which showed Red Lion and then Black Lion. It showed Keith in his casual clothes, Red Paladin armor, Blade of Marmora uniform, Garrison cadet uniform with the facial scar, and again in the Red Paladin armor with the facial scar. Keith turned off the TV. He honestly wanted to know what Shiro was saying, but his head was pounding. He turned off the light and closed his eyes, which lessened the pounding in his head. Maybe some sleep was a good idea.

%%%

"...He is a real hero."

A beer bottle hit the wall next to the TV, shattering the glass and littering the hard wood floor with glass and cheap beer.

"That little shit actually made something of himself, and we get none of the credit," David Everett slurred. "I better go see to it that he hasn't forgotten us or that he doesn't think he's better than us."

%%%

The hospital staff had been told who got to visit the saviors of Earth, but there were issues during changes in the staff, which was how an unauthorized person got past them. They had been busy preparing to discharge four out the five heroes when one David Everett slipped by the nurse's station and into Keith Kogane's room.

David looked at the teen asleep in the bed. He still had bandages wrapped around his head and had the same scar as the pictures on the TV. He kicked the bed, jarring Keith awake. _"Hello, brat."_

Keith had been resting for a short amount of time when he was rudely awakened by someone kicking his bed. His eyes flew open, and his ears heard a voice that made Keith pray he was still dreaming. _"Hello, brat."_

Keith briefly met the other man's gaze before he dropped his to his lap. "Mr. Everett!"

"Is that anyway to treat the man who raised you to be the galaxy saving Paladin you are today?" David reached out and grabbed Keith by the mullet, causing him to cry out. "I always hated this hair style on you, so now I'll-"

"Unhand my son or risk losing that arm!"

Keith couldn't be happier to see his mom, Kolivan, and Cosmo. David wisely released Keith and took a couple of steps away, which gave Cosmo enough room to teleport himself between his master and the intruder. Krolia stared daggers at David, while Kolivan went to Keith's side. "Are you all right, kit?"

"My head hurts worse now, but other than that, yes."

Upon hearing that her son was hurting worse, Krolia growled at David Everett, who stupidly stood his ground. " _I_ raised that boy to be the galaxy saving Paladin he is today!"

Krolia snarled. "Wrong. The one responsible for caring for and raising him is _Takashi Shirogane!"_

David scoffed. "Lieutenant Shirogane took the obedience I fostered in that boy and allowed him to become reckless and have discipline issues."

"He is a wonderful person that shouldn't have to be in your presence anymore." Krolia noticed a nurse walking by Keith's room. "Ma'am, this person isn't authorized to have access to Keith Kogane's room. He needs to be removed immediately."

At the sound of Keith’s name, the nurse immediately signaled security. Two men in blue uniforms entered the room and located the unauthorized person. "Come with us, sir, or we will remove you by force."

David left with one of the security guards. The other one bowed to the three Blades. "Our apologies, folks. I hope nothing happened."

"He grabbed my son by the hair when he is recovering from a head injury," Krolia nearly hissed.

"I will alert the nurses to add that to his chart and possibly up his dosage for a few days."

"I don't need more medication. As long as Mr. Everett doesn't come back, I will be fine."

"Very well." The security guard bowed again before leaving.

Krolia turned to Keith. "Are you sure, kit? You're not in any more pain?"

"All I need is you, Mom." Keith held out his arms.

Krolia smiled gently, approached Keith, and picked him up, settling on to the bed with Keith on her lap. She purred to him, nuzzling his neck. He sighed in contentment, a purr rising in his throat. Cosmo jumped onto the bed and laid down beside his master and mistress. Kolivan stayed next to the bed but locked eyes with the person standing outside of Keith’s room, hidden from mother and son.

%%%

Shiro had been on his way to see Keith as he was still in the hospital. He was surprised at the extra security at the nurse's station. As he handed them his badge, he caught sight of someone he would have preferred to never see again. Shiro's lip curled up into a sneer at the sight of David Everett, the one person who abused Keith when he was a child in his care. Shiro turned his back to the man as a security guard escorted him out.

"Thank you, Captain Shirogane. We apologize for the added security, but someone had slipped by and distressed one of our patients."

"Which one?" Shiro asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"We're afraid it was Keith Kogane."

"May I go see him now?"

"Of course."

Shiro walked down the corridor and paused outside of Keith’s room. He could see that Keith was being cared for by his mom, Cosmo, and Kolivan. He locked eyes with the Marmora leader for a moment before looking at Keith. He saw his eyes were closed and heard a purr coming from him. He quietly and quickly backed away from the room, not wanting to overwhelm the injured Paladin. He stopped by the nurse's station again.

"Was there an issue, sir?"

"No. He is sleeping, and I don't want to disturb him. I will come by later to visit him." Shiro exited the hospital. He was glad Keith finally had a family that cared for him deeply; as deeply as Shiro cared for him.

Fin


	94. A Mother's Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is treated to more glimpses of her son's past, and her reaction to the last one causes Keith to call her mom for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This occurs during Season 6 Episode 2 when Keith and Krolia are on the Space Whale.
> 
> Tags: Canon compliant, Glimpses of the past, Foster Kid Keith, Orphan Keith

"A Mother's Regret"

The light simulating morning shone over the cave, the shadows retreating. Krolia hadn't gotten any sleep. She had been shown much of Keith's childhood, while he had slept. The most distressing scene had been the first one when she saw her little boy crying in front of a tombstone. She felt horrible about Keith being alone. She had always found relief in the thought of Keith growing up with his father.

"Krolia? You're awake already?" Krolia's head jerked up, and Keith gasped. She looked heart broken. He stood up and walked over to her. "Krolia? What happened?"

"I saw more glimpses of the past. It was your past."

Keith flinched. "What did you see?"

"I never knew your father died."

Keith adverted his gaze. "Yeah. He died saving lives. He was a real hero."

"And then you lived with many other families?"

"Ah, yeah. That's called foster care. Families are paid to look after orphans, but no one could handle me. They said I was unruly and then sent me back to the orphanage."

Suddenly, another flash of light washed over them, catching them off guard. They were greeted with the sight of a group of kids in the school yard, crowded around a flight simulator. A Garrison officer stood nearby, watching the children try to fly it.

Krolia looked around, trying to see if she recognized anyone. Keith laid a hand on her shoulder and pointed into the simulator. There seated in the pilot's seat was a younger Keith flying wonderfully, passing level 5, much to the chagrin of a brunette boy wearing a blue shirt, who said, "No way! Keith made it past level five?! Thing's gotta be broken!"

Krolia couldn't take her eyes off her young son even as Shiro and the teacher conversed behind her. Their conversation caused young Keith to tense up, and Krolia noticed the evolution of his expression until he finally fled the simulator and climbed into a nearby car and drove off.

"Is that your car?" the teacher asked Shiro.

Krolia turned to Keith. "Did you just _steal_ someone's car?"

Keith chuckled. "Yup. Shiro was surprised but still helped me out later on."

"Why did you steal his car? What was going through your head?"

Keith couldn't help but laugh as the scene faded. He wiped the tears from his face and tucked himself against his mom, head under her chin. "I needed that." Keith nuzzled her. "Mom."

Krolia's eyes widened before a smile crept onto her face. She wrapped her arms around Keith, gently nuzzling his head. "I'm here for you now, Keith. I'll never leave you again."

Fin


	95. Planning To Rescue Takashi (Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam POV when Shiro crash lands back on Earth after being held prisoner by the Galra back in Season 1 Episode 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during Season 1 Episode 1 when Shiro crash lands on Earth.
> 
> Tags: Season 1 Episode 1, Adashi, Little Brother Keith, Martial Artist Keith, Hurt Shiro

"Planning To Rescue Takashi"

"Attention students. This is not a drill. We are on lock down! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice."

Adam looked up as Iverson's voice was broadcasted over the PA. That security situation code was for craft crash landing from space, but the Garrison hadn't sent anyone into space since the Kerberos mission failed. A bright light in the sky had Adam dashing over to his window. He _had_ to see what that was. He snagged his officer's jacket and put it on as he ran to the garage. He made it there to see several vehicles starting up and driving off.

"Adam! Over here!" Professor Montgomery was waving out a nearby vehicle, gesturing for him to climb in. Adam grinned and climbed aboard. The vehicle sped across the desert to the crash site.

Before him was a partially destroyed alien pod of some kind. Just as he was about to leave the vehicle, Professor Montgomery placed a hand on his shoulder. "To get in, I recommend a Hazmat suit."

Adam grinned and put the suit over his uniform before exiting the vehicle. He managed to join two others in identical suits entering the downed ship. There was a half a robot and an unconscious man dressed in purple and black. Adam looked at the man and was barely able to hide his gasp. There was no mistaking that face, even with the white tuft of hair. It was his Takashi! Adam almost couldn't believe his eyes. His fiancée was back after missing for a year.

"We need to quarantine him just to be safe," one of the men said. Adam would've recognized that voice anywhere. It was Iverson.

Adam and the other man picked up Shiro and carried him into the quarantine tent. Adam realized how lucky he was that Iverson didn't realize it was him in the other Hazmat suit. Adam stared at the prone body of a man who by all rights should have been dead. His muscle disease alone should have claimed his life, but his life seemed to have been spared somehow.

Adam was trying to come up with a rescue plan when Shiro opened his eyes, which widened a little in fear before returning to their normal size. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Adam almost sighed as he heard his fiancée's voice; a voice he didn't think he would hear again.

"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests," Iverson soothed.

"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds! Aliens are coming!"

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson asked.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron."

"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced by a cyborg prosthetic," the other man pointed out.

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do," Iverson ordered.

"Don't put me under! No! There's no time! Let me go!"

Adam frowned as Shiro passed out from the medicine that was in the syringe. Shiro was sure sounding crazy, but aliens would explain a lot.

"These readings are off the charts," Adam reported.

The door opened, showing a pale teenager with shoulder-length black hair, purple eyes, and a familiar red and white jacket. Even with the red bandanna covering the lower half of his face, Adam recognized Keith. Takashi had always considered him a little brother. Keith's eyes narrowed, worrying Adam a little.

"Hey!" the other man exclaimed.

Keith fell into a fighting stance; one Adam recognized. Takashi had trained Keith in the martial arts, and Adam had every right to be worried as Keith kicked Iverson and the other guy over equipment, knocking them out with one kick. Adam backed up a couple of steps, but that was as far as he got as Keith kicked him in the head, which spun him around, and made his back hit the table Shiro was strapped to. He landed on his front. Black was encroaching on his vision, and he could barely make out Keith jumping over him and reaching Shiro's side. The last thing that went through his mind before he blacked out was, 'Figures Takashi's little brother would stage his own rescue mission.'

Fin


	96. Assisted Steps (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok is hurt on a mission and is confined to the nest, but at least he has company in the form of the pack's kit who has a surprise for his Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 10 months old in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Hurt Antok, Milestones, Walking while holding on to stuff

"Assisted Steps"

"Toh!"

Antok looked up at his kit. "I'm still here, kit. I'm not leaving today."

He hid a grimace. His leg was injured on a mission, and because the pods were undergoing upgrades, he was confined to the nest. At least he had company in the form of their kit.

%%%

Keith was concerned about Antok. He usually didn't lay in the nest when it wasn't bedtime, so why was he doing that? The kit had been allowed to crawl around the nest room, but he kept the nest in sight, not wanting Antok to disappear. Once in a while, he would call out to his Dad to make sure he was still there.

%%%

Antok found it cute that his kit was checking on him, though he would deny it. He watched his kit as he crawled around the nest room, exploring with increasing speed and calling out to him but never leaving his sight. He also kept an eye on the kit and was rewarded with the sight of his kit pulling himself up into a standing position. Keith looked right at Antok and cocked his head. "Toh?"

"It's all right, kit. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, that's good!"

Both Antok and Keith looked at the door, where Ulaz was standing.

"Da!"

Ulaz grinned at his kit. He ruffled his hair gently, so as to not knock him over. "You are doing such a good job watching over Antok, kit."

"Toh," Keith said with such finality in his tone that Ulaz couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, kit." Ulaz turned to his pack mate. "Let me take a look at your leg, Antok."

Ulaz entered the nest and examined the injured Galra.

%%%

Keith was having trouble seeing what Ulaz was doing and knew he wouldn't be able to see at all if he dropped down and crawled over. His Papa had moved on two legs, so maybe Keith could try that. He tried moving one leg, but it didn't want to move. So, he tried sliding his leg, but he toppled over. He scrambled back to his feet, grasping onto the desk chair to pull himself up to his feet. He kept a grip on the chair and tried to pick up his right foot. To his surprise, it worked! He put it down and then picked up his left foot. He set it down too and decided to try to make his way over to his two Dads. He picked up his right foot again and moved it away from him in the front before putting it down. He repeated it with his left foot. He managed to take another step while holding onto the chair, but then, he needed something else to hold onto. Fortunately, the bookcase was within his reach. He grabbed onto the shelf he could reach and took some more steps until he couldn't take anymore while holding onto the shelf. However, the nest was within his reach. He looked up and saw the amazed expressions of two of his Dads.

%%%

Checking Antok's injury didn't take long, but Ulaz knew he wanted some company in the nest. He snuggled up next to Antok and groomed him a little. Antok looked up to see what Keith was up to, because the kit had been quiet for too long. To his immense surprise, the kit was walking while holding onto the desk chair!

"Ulaz, look at our kit!" Antok whispered.

Ulaz looked up and watched as Keith switched from holding onto the chair to holding onto the bookcase. He whispered back, "He's _walking!"_

Antok whipped out his data pad and took pictures of Keith walking while holding onto the shelf. He put it away after sending the pictures  the rest of the pack.

Keith looked at them, smiling when he saw their expressions. He reached the nest and crawled into it and over to his Dads. He reached up and grasped Antok's uniform, pulling himself up to a standing position. He gently put a hand to his cheek. "Toh."

Antok petted the kit gently. "You are an amazing little one, kit."

Fin


	97. Keith's Vlog (DoM, Broganes, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants to spend some time with the Paladins and introduce his mom. He wasn't expecting his entire pack to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is also Klance and Broganes.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Mama Krolia, Broganes, Klance

"Keith's Vlog"

During a lull in Marmora missions, Keith suggested he and Krolia should visit the Castle of Lions. He wanted her to meet the people he thought of as family aside from the Blades. Most of the pack had met the Paladins and approved of them, agreeing that they were capable of defending their kit, not that he  _needed_ defending. They were just being overprotective, which was why all of them came with Keith and Krolia.

Keith was sitting in the back of the pod with his face in his hands. Why did the entire pack have to come with them? Keith had hoped to spend a few quiet days with the Paladins and his mom. Knowing Kolivan, he was probably going to have a special training exercise for the Paladins to go through with him (and probably Regris, too).

Krolia looked at her son in worry. Why was he holding his face? Did it hurt? "Kit? Are you okay?"

Keith moved his hands enough for his words to not be muffled. "Kolivan's going to ruin my plans."

Krolia blinked. That wasn't even close to what she was thinking. "What do you mean?"

"I was wanting to relax for the time we were visiting the castle ship. I doubt Kolivan will let us relax."

"So, you think Kolivan won't let you relax with your team?" Krolia asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's ridiculous, kit. Of course, Kolivan will let you relax. We consider you a kit. Kits play, but they also relax."

"That's right, kit," Thace spoke up. "If you want an uneventful visit with the Paladins, then you shall have it."

Keith grinned. That was what he wanted. A relaxing time with all of his family.

The trip to the castle ship wasn't very long, so the Blades were within range very soon.

"Marmora vessel, identify your occupants."

Keith smiled at the bored tone of Shiro's voice.

"Castle of lions, this is Kolivan requesting permission to dock."

Keith could almost hear Shiro perk up. "Who's with you?"

"Antok, Ulaz, Thace, Regris, Krolia, and"

"Hi, Shiro!" Keith interrupted.

"Keith!"

"We're coming in, Shiro. Marmora out." When the connection was terminated, Keith purred.

Krolia smiled and tentatively held her arms open, silently asking if Keith wanted a hug. He grinned and leaned against her, accepting her nuzzles.

Kolivan expertly piloted the pod into the hangar, where the Paladins and Alteans were waiting. The second the pod docked Keith jumped out and landed on Lance, who had a big grin on his face. Unfortunately, Keith had enough momentum that he and Lance crashed onto the floor.

Lance grinned at his boyfriend. "Hey, baby. I missed you too!"

"Paladin Dog Pile!" Hunk exclaimed, and the Blades were treated to the sight of Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge jumping onto Keith and Lance.

They (mostly Antok and Krolia) had been two ticks away from digging their kit out of the pile. Regris was about to join them, but Ulaz held him back, because he might accidentally hurt one of the Paladins since they were more fragile than Galra. Keith started laughing and tickled Shiro, who abandoned the Paladin Pile in order to get away from his brother's fingers. Hunk took one look at Keith's wiggling fingers and gave a shriek before rolling away. Pidge, who was on Keith's back, just grinned. "I've been the victim of Matt's tickling so often, I've become immune!"

Keith grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Pidge's eyes went wide as Keith flipped her off his back and dug his fingers into her side, which set off a fresh round of giggles. She rolled off to the side, leaving Keith on top of Lance. Keith nuzzled Lance before standing up and helping Lance to his feet.

Allura and Coran approached Keith next. The eccentric Altean patted the part Galra roughly  on his back as he normally did. Allura hugged him briefly. She stepped back and addressed the entire group. "This would be a good time for all of us to have a joint training session."

"That would-" A whine cut Kolivan off. He turned to face Keith. "What's the matter, kit?"

"I just wanted to relax with my family...all of you."

Kolivan swept Keith close to him and petted his hair. "Of course, kit. If you're wanting some relaxation time, then we can make that happen."

Keith purred to one of his pack mates. Lance approached his boyfriend. "So, baby, who's the new Galra?"

Still tucked against Kolivan, Keith answered, "This is Krolia. She had been on a long term mission for the past eighteen deca-phoebes. Also, she's my mother."

Shiro smiled warmly and held his human hand out for Krolia to grasp like Kolivan had done. However, she simply grasped his hand and shook it. "Keith's told me about you, Shiro. Thank you for caring for him while I was unable to be there."

Lance approached Krolia with a frown on his face. "You abandoned him for eighteen deca-phoebes. Why did you come back into his life _now?"_

"Lance!" Keith was appalled at Lance's accusation.

Krolia simply smiled at Lance. "I like you. You are so protective over my kit. I had been on a deep cover, long term mission until my son was sent to extract me. I am back now, and, more importantly, Keith _wants_ me here."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming that you don't know a lot about Keith. Come with me, and I can tell you a few things."

Regris looked intrigued. "Can we come too?"

"Of course. All of you can come."

Keith looked like he was about to follow when he felt Shiro's hand on his shoulder. "Let Lance take care of your pack, while we set up the lounge for a relaxing day."

Keith grinned. "We're going to need a lot of pillows and blankets."

%%%

The six Blades followed their kit's mate, unsure of where his was taking them. The possibility of learning more about their kit kept them following but not quiet. Kolivan asked, "Where are you taking us, Blue Paladin?"

Lance smirked. "We're almost there."

"That is not an answer."

"But it is the truth." Lance was glad Thace was the one who responded as he found it easier to banter with Thace than Kolivan. The only one who was worse than Kolivan was Antok, in Lance's opinion. The big guy didn't talk much and definitely didn't get any of Lance's jokes. Fortunately, they arrived at their destination soon after. "Here we are."

Lance led the Blades into a room that looked like it could be used for meetings. Ulaz looked around. "Why did we have to come here?"

"Have a seat while I set this up."

"Set _what_ up?" Krolia asked, taking a seat along with the rest of the pack.

"Now, the other Paladins, Allura, and Coran have seen this. This is what's called a vlog." Lance pressed a button, activating a recording.

The camera showed a room with a singular chair, but it was so out of focus, it was impossible to make out what they were seeing. Then, the camera focused, showing their kit in his Red Paladin armor. "I'm Keith, the pilot of the Black Lion. What should I say? I'm a Paladin. I fly the Black Lion. I-I said that already. See, that's why I'm bad at this. What else am I supposed to tell you? Um, I guess I'm part Galra...."

Lance snuck out, which wasn't hard since the Blades were transfixed on the screen, where Keith's vlog was playing. He figured it was the best way for Keith's pack to know some more about him. It wasn't long or much, but it would also let Krolia know how much her disappearance actually hurt her son.

%%%

"...I don't know why I'm that way. Maybe I'm naturally untrusting, because my mom left me, and so instead of accepting people into my life, I push them away before they reject me. I guess I have some walls up. I'm-I'm outta here! Get me outta here! I'm- I'm outta here! I said I wouldn't _cry!"_

The recording ended ubruptly with Keith storming out of the room. Krolia had tears in her eyes. Ulaz drew her close and groomed her headfur. "I never thought my disappearance would have bothered him that much! He had his father."

"Let's go find our kit," Antok said, standing up with the rest of the pack following suit.

"He wanted to relax, so he should be in the lounge," Regris stated.

The entire pack left the meeting room, in search of their kit. They found him in the lounge, which had been transformed into the largest, most comfortable nest they had seen. The Paladins and Alteans were lounging in it, their kit between his brother and his mate. His purr told them he was happy.

Krolia quickly approached her kit and reached out to stroke his hair, alerting him to her presence. His head shot up, and he gave a questioning chirp at the tears in her eyes. She opened her arms, wanting to hold him in her arms. He shook himself free from Shiro and Lance and dove into his mom's arms. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, kit. I'm so sorry I left you. I thought that I was doing to right thing, leaving to protect you and your father."

Keith let out a little whimper. "Dad died when I was little."

Krolia stiffened. "He died?"

Keith tucked his head under her chin. "Yes. He died in a fire, saving lives."

Thace gave a whine, a strange sound coming from a large Galra. "Oh, kit. We didn't know."

Krolia tugged Keith into the middle of their pack, grooming her kit's hair. Antok wrapped his tail around his waist. Thace purred to him, while Ulaz bent down and gave him little cheek licks. Regris's tail curled around one of Keith's legs, and Kolivan rubbed Keith's back, causing the kit to purr. "We didn't know your father died, kit."

"It's all right. It was deca-phoebes ago, and I have you guys and the Paladins to help ease the loss." Keith nuzzled his pack.

Lance approached the pack pile and said, "I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea for them to watch your vlog, Keith."

Keith eyed Lance out of the corner of his eye. "Why would you do _that?"_

"I figured it was the best way for them to know some more about you. It would also let Krolia know how much her disappearance actually hurt you."

Thace pulled Lance into the pile and put him next to Keith. "It was a good thing, kits. We needed to know."

Lance looked at Thace. "Why did you call me a kit?"

"You are younger than Keith, and we consider him a kit."

Keith snickered as he cuddled against his mom. "Deal with it, Lance. Once they decide on a nickname, they stick with it."

Lance's only response was to grumble and curl around his boyfriend.

Fin


	98. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets an interesting new friend before he joins the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon Lance and Hunk friendship. This is a very short "how they met" type of story.
> 
> Tags: How they met, pre-canon, friendship

"Introductions"

Lance was bored. He was watching his niece and nephew at an enclosed playground for little kids as a favor for his brother before he would be attending the Garrison. He enjoyed watching Nadia and Sylvio, but it was boring to the teenager. He needed someone to talk to. The opportunity came in the form of another boy who was escorting in a couple of young kids. The boy seemed to be around his age and nice. Lance waited until the other teen was seated before approaching him and introducing himself, "Hi! I'm Lance McClain!"

The other boy looked around before he replied, "I'm Hunk Garrett."

Lance sat down next to Hunk. "I'm watching my niece and nephew."

"Me too. It'll be one of the last times before I go off to the Galaxy Garrison."

"No way! Me too! I'm going to be a fighter pilot!"

"I'd like to be a mechanic, especially if I can do that on the ground."

Lance grinned and slung an arm around Hunk's shoulders. "I think you and I are going to make a great team!"

Fin


	99. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge realizes that her dorm mate is actually caring, kind, and a surrogate brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. This could be a College AU with Platonic Plance.
> 
> Tags: AU, College, Platonic Plance, Lance is a good brother

"Big Brother"

A growl coming from Pidge's room scared Lance. He was simply heading to his room after a relaxing soak in the tub, but now, he wondered if he should check on his friend. Cautiously sticking his head into Pidge's open doorway, he was surprised to see her head resting against her desk with her laptop open. "Pidge?"

Without moving her head, she asked, "What do you want, Lance?"

Deciding she wasn't going to bite his head off at that moment, he stepped just inside her doorway. "I was just wondering if everything was okay, and if not, if there was something I can do to help."

Pidge lifted her head and stared at Lance. Seeing the genuine look of concern on his face, she couldn't bring herself to dismiss him. She motioned for him to come in and sit on her bed. He was confused but followed her instructions anyway. His confusion increased when she tucked herself against his side.

"This program is proving difficult," she mumbled into his side. It was muffled but still audible. "When Matt still lived at home, he would let me do this, shutting out most everything else except his heartbeat, and it was a great way to deal with anything that is becoming overwhelming."

Lance smiled warmly at his friend. "If you're ever in need of a big brother stand-in, I gladly volunteer."

"Thanks, Lance."

Fin


	100. Declining Health (Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith realizes he's sick, he knows he shouldn't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon and Adashi with young teenage Keith.
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon, Adashi, Sick Keith

"Declining Health"

Keith dragged himself down the hallways of the Garrison. He had finally finished his classes for the day, and since it was Friday, he didn't have to worry about classes for the next two days. He stopped to lean against the wall as a coughing fit racked his body. He continued to lean against the wall even after the coughing subsided. He sniffled pathetically but pushed himself off the wall, forcing himself to keep walking. He knew he was sick and that being by himself wasn't a good idea, but where could he go? If his head wasn't so stuffy and felt like it was stuffed with cotton, then maybe he could think straight. Maybe if he was patient, then he could think of something. That's what Shiro kept telling him. Patience yields focus. Wait! Shiro had always told him that he could spend the weekend at his and Adam's apartment. It wasn't much further. He trudged along, determined to make it to Shiro's apartment.

He reached the door and tried the handle, but it was locked. He looked up and down the hallway and, finding it deserted, pulled out his knife. He slid the knife between the door jam and the lock bolt, putting pressure on the lock bolt. He simultaneously pushed back and forth on the door itself, and it popped open.

Keith grinned weakly as he hid his knife. No one knew about his knife. It was one of the few possessions he had that he had vivid memories about. His father had always carried it on his person but had mentioned that when Keith was old enough, he would give it to him. Now that his dad was dead, Keith carried the knife and wouldn't let anyone take it from him.

He entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. He had to lean against it to not fall over as a series of sneezes tore through him. He barely was able to drag himself to the couch before he unceremoniously collapsed on it.

%%%

Adam approached his door, pulling out his keys. He knew he was the first one home as Takashi had a bad habit of working on his reports in his office and not leaving until they were turned in. Adam had pleaded for him to do the work at home, but Takashi admitted that he wouldn't get any of his reports done in the presence of his gorgeous fiancée. Adam had blushed and dropped the subject.

A series of sneezes shook Adam out of his reverie. He was instantly on edge as there shouldn't be anyone in the apartment. He quietly turned the door handle, only partially surprised to find it open. He cautiously entered his apartment, closing the door with a muted thud. He stole over to the couch, where he saw a bit of orange, a color that was out of place in the apartment. His eyebrows shot into his hairline when he saw what, or rather who was on his couch.

It was Keith; the young cadet that Takashi was so very fond of; the same cadet that Adam found himself growing fond of as well. A ragged cough forced itself from the obviously sick cadet. Adam immediately pulled out his phone an texted Takashi.

_You need to come home._

_You know I won't be able to work on my reports at home_

_Keith's here, and he's sick._

_I'm on my way._

Adam placed his phone on the counter and knelt beside the couch. He put the back of his hand to the young teen's forehead and jerked it back almost immediately. His forehead was hot! Adam immediately went to the bathroom and found the thermometer and only sparing the briefest of glances at the different medicines stocked in the open medicine cabinet (why didn't Takashi remember to close it?) before he returned to the living room. He was able to wiggle the thermometer under the cadet's usually sharp tongue as his mouth was slack. He was breathing through his mouth as his nose was stuffed up. When the thermometer beeped, Adam withdrew it and breathed a sigh of relief. While a temperature of 100° wasn't good, it wasn't bad enough to take the kid to the hospital.

The door busted open, and in rushed Takashi. Adam smiled as his fiancée dropped to his knees beside him and the couch. He reached over and gently shook Keith's shoulder. "Keith? Keith, can you hear me?"

Keith's eyes fluttered open and closed until they settled on half open. "Shiro?"

"Hey, buddy. I know you're not feeling good right now. Why don't you let me and Adam take care of you at least for the weekend?"

Keith minutely nodded his head and closed his eyes. He relaxed as he let Adam and Shiro fuss over him. It was the reason he came to Shiro's and Adam's apartment after all.

Fin


	101. Firewall *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she runs into a Galran firewall, Pidge tries using Shiro's arm to get past it. However, it turns out the program thinks Shiro's arm is from a sentry. She needs a flesh and blood Galra to help her get past the firewall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is set after Season Episode 8 but before Season 2 Episode 9 and was suggested by Neko_Nini.
> 
> Tags: Season 2, Galra Keith, Hacker Pidge

"Firewall"

Pidge was furiously typing on her laptop, trying to hack into the broken sentry's program. If she could access its programming, maybe she could find a way to remote hack all of the Galra sentries. Suddenly, her screen flashed red, and her readings vanished. She blinked once before resuming her hack, but no matter what she did she could go no further. Her frustrated growl caught the attention of Hunk, who had been passing by. He stopped in his tracks and asked, "What's the problem, little buddy?"

Pidge looked over. "I apparently hit a Galran firewall, and it isn't letting me through."

"Wouldn't you need some Galra tech to get through it?"

Pidge's face lit up. "Of course! We need Shiro!"

%%%

Shiro was returning from a debriefing with Allura on the bridge. In the solitude of the hallway, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. The princess's blatant racism was going to cause the team problems if she didn't realize that not all Galra were a bad as Zarkon. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to focus. Maybe Keith would like to train.

"Shiro!" Pidge appeared out of nowhere beside Shiro, scaring him slightly (not that he would admit it).

"Hi, Pidge. What-" He was cut off when Pidge tugged him down the hallway by his right arm.

"I need you or rather your arm."

The look in Pidge's eyes told Shiro he better cooperate with her, so he allowed her to steer him away from the training deck and towards Green Lion's hangar, which doubled as her lab. She brought him over to her laptop and the sentry that was hooked up to it. He noticed Hunk standing nearby and started to greet the Yellow Paladin, when he felt Pidge tug a little harder on his arm. He sent a sheepish grin to the large teen, who just grinned back as he was used to Pidge's maniac moments.

Pidge put Shiro's hand on the scanner, and everyone was surprised when an error message popped up. `Do not use sentry to access program.'

"So, we need a flesh and blood Galra?" Hunk ventured.

"Apparently, but at least we have two of the Blade of Marmora on board," Shiro put in.

"Nuh-uh. Those two are intimidating," Pidge rebuked.

"Kolivan is intimidating, but Antok looks like he can kill someone with one hand...probably has." Hunk shuddered.

"There has to be someone else that isn't intimidating AND Galra," Pidge insisted.

"Well, Keith has Galra blood," Shiro brought up.

Pidge's eyes lit up. "That's right! He does!"

"Uh, Pidge? Didn't you want someone NOT intimidating?" Hunk inquired.

Pidge scoffed. "Keith isn't intimidating."

"Aren't you worried that he is going to turn purple and kill us all?" Hunk countered.

"Come one, guys. He's still Keith," Shiro pointed out.

%%%

Keith was just leaving the shower as he had  finished an individual training session. He thought training at a higher level than normal would let him work through the turmoil that the past couple of days put him through. The reveal of part of his heritage could have gone better. Shiro's reaction was acceptance, but he had found out on the Marmora base. Coran hesitated for a varga but now treated him like he had before. Lance just kept making cat jokes, Hunk looked scared to be around him, Pidge kept wanting to run tests on him, and Allura...hated him. No, hated wasn't strong enough. Despised? Detested? Loathed? Abhorred? She abhorred his very existence, and he couldn't blame her. He hated that part of him too.

"KKKKKEEEEEIIIIITTTTTHHHHH!"

Keith whirled around to see Pidge running at him full tilt with Hunk behind her, out of breath. "What?"

"I need your help." Pidge reached his side and started tugging on his arm.

"Pidge, leave him-oh, hi, Keith." Hunk caught up to Pidge, breathing hard.

"Hi."

Pidge kept pulling on his arm. "Come on. Let's go."

"What do you need me for?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Once Keith started walking with her, she explained, "I was trying to hack into the broken sentry's program. If I could access its programming, maybe I could find a way to remote hack all of the Galra sentries, but I ran into a firewall. I usually use Shiro's arm, but the firewall thought it was another sentry. Sooooo, can I use your hand?"

Keith was gobsmacked. _Another_  test? He sighed. "If you must."

"Thank you!" Pidge dragged him closer to her laptop and put his hand on the scanner. The program accepted Keith's hand, and Pidge was able to get past the firewall. _"Yes!"_

Keith slunk away from the excited Green Paladin and out of her lab. She succeeded in conning him into undergoing a test. He didn't like that but couldn't exactly blame her. At least she didn't abhor him like Allura did...like _he_ did.

Fin


	102. Fey (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was on his way to visit a friend, when he was captured. Fortunately, a handsome rescuer was nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Klance fey AU.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Fey AU, Fire Keith, Water Lance, Witch Allura

"Fey"

Keith was traveling by air to see a witch friend, when he was captured by a rogue group of water fey that despised other fey types. One of them conjured a stream of water and shot it at Keith's face, burning the fire fey where it touched his skin. Lance was drawn in by his scream of pain.

Lance was a water fey with a talent for healing, but he also could conjure a lot of water, refilling rivers and quenching droughts the Earth experienced on occasion. He had been traveling to see if there was any waterway in need of replenishing when he heard the scream.

When Lance reached the clearing, he saw that Keith was tied up with his wings being drenched in water. Lance was angry. A fey's wings needed to be drenched in their specific element. To drench them in the opposite element could damage them, leading to potential wing loss.

"Hey!" Lance yelled. "Get away from him!"

Lance started running in their direction, inadvertantly conjuring a tsunami behind him that swept the other water fey away from Keith and yet never touching the hurt fey. Lance knelt next to Keith and cradled his face in his hands, concentrating on healing, even going as far as to close his eyes. With his eyes closed, he missed the violet eyes opening and taking in his rescuer. However, once Lance healed all he could, he did open his eyes, and their eyes met. That's when they knew they were destined to be together.

Lance untied Keith and inspected his wings Fortunately, they weren't damaged too horribly, but until Keith doused them in fire, he couldn't fly. Lance helped Keith to his feet "Let's get you to the volcano, so your wings can heal properly."

Keith shook his head. "No need to go that far. I have a witch friend not too far from here that can help."

"I'm coming with you."

Keith blinked in surprise. "Okay. Allura will want to thank you for helping me."

Lance was quiet, thinking about that. What was this Allura to Keith? Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. As they approached a stone house, a young woman came hurrying out of the front door, coming towards the two fey. "Keith! There you are! I was getting worried. Shiro said you had left hours ago!"

Lance turned to look at Keith. "How far do you live from here?"

"Only thirty minutes by air."

Lance paled a little. "I only found you a few minutes ago!"

"What happened?"

"I was captured by some water fey, but fortunately, this one rescued me, but my wings were doused in water."

Allura gasped and ushered the two fey into her house. Keith removed his shirt, and Allura gasped again at the blue starburst over his heart, a sign that a fey found his/her mate. "Keith, you found your mate!"

Keith looked at Lance, who took off his own shirt and saw a red starburst in the same location on his chest. Lance blushed and said, "I guess that's why my water didn't harm you."

Allura led Keith to the fireplace, and she manipulated the flames to leave the logs and dance across Keith's wings, causing him to sigh in relief. His violet eyes never left Lance's face. "I would love to know the name of my mate."

Lance blinked in realization. He hadn't told Keith his name. "I'm Lance."

"Lance, Lance," Keith repeated the name as Allura finished dousing his wings. He stood up and came closer to Lance. He put his forehead to Lance's. "I like it."

Fin


	103. Protection From The Storm (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith doesn't get any sleep the previous night due to a thunderstorm, Shiro is there to protect him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. This is also Sheith and very short.
> 
> Tags: AU, Sheith, Thunderstorm

"Protection From The Storm"

Keith was curled up on the couch, asleep. Shiro couldn't blame him. It was a rainy day, which was perfect for sleeping. His little boyfriend hadn't slept well the previous night as the storm started early in the evening and carried on into the next morning. If it had only been rain, Keith would have fallen asleep in no time, but the thunder and lightning kept the young man up. Shiro knew his fear was justified. It brought up bad memories of the night his parents died.

His parents had been driving back home during a thunderstorm and were struck by a drunk driver, killing them on impact. Keith hadn't been with them as he had been spending the night with a mutual friend, Pidge. Her older brother, Matt, was Shiro's fellow astronaut and instrumental in introducing the two of them.

Shiro smiled at his boyfriend and scooped him up. Cradling him close to his chest, Shiro settled onto the couch and laid Keith onto his chest, covering them both with a blanket. He carded his fingers through Keith's hair, enjoying the soft feeling of the silky strands.

Keith hadn't been sleeping; not really. So, he didn't have to open his eyes to know that Shiro had picked him up. His boyfriend had such a comforting presence to Keith. His strong arms around him provided a barrier against anything that Keith was afraid of. He snuggled against Shiro's chest and fell back asleep, loving the feeling of his fingers running through his hair.

Fin


	104. Water Folk (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a merman, who gets a glimpse of a beautiful human. Said human can't believe he saw a water spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. This is also very short.
> 
> Tags: AU, Pining Klance (sort of), Merman Lance

"Water Folk"

Lance was swimming just under the surface, where he could still feel the heat from the sun on his tail. He couldn't wait until he met up with his friends on the other side of the coral.

Suddenly, a boat closed in from the shore. Lance could see an oar dip into the water frequently, and then, a hand entered the water. The hand looked like his except paler like the owner lived where the sun didn't shine. Lance kept his distance from the boat but remained close to the hand. Feeling slightly mischievous, he blew bubbles through the water and across the hand. The hand flew out of the water, and a face appeared over the water. Lance stared at the face. There was black hair that fell about the face and the most impossible purple eyes. Lance couldn't help but stare at the face, absolutely captivated by those eyes.

%%%

Keith withdrew his hand the second he felt something brush against it. He looked at his hand and didn't see anything on it except some water droplets. He peered into the water. He blinked rapidly, unsure he was actually seeing what he saw. He had heard stories about water folk. Some people called them mermaids, some called them sirens, and yet others called them water nymphs. Keith knew there were different types and simply called them water folk. He was sure he had just seen one of the water folk. He had just caught the barest of glimpses, but he could have sworn he had seen brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. He stuck his hand in the water again, trying to see if he could entice the water spirit to appear again.

Fin


	105. Out of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick and is supposed to stay on the couch and rest. Too bad that the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Acxa is Keith's older sister. This is super short.
> 
> Tags: AU, Big Sister Acxa, Sick Keith

"Out Of Sorts"

The doorbell rang, drawing a groan from the groggy young man inside. Keith dragged himself to the door and flung it open. He was met with a face full of bags. "Sorry. I dropped my keys and couldn't open the door."

Keith groaned. His sister was supposed to be out all afternoon, allowing him to rest. He was ill and supposed to stay on the couch. Their mom would not be happy that he got up. "You're lucky I got up."

Acxa put the bags down and snagged her keys from the floor. She looked at Keith and cooed at him. She dragged him back to the couch and set him back down, tucking him in. "Mom will be home in a couple of hours. Have you eaten anything?"

Keith gestured to a wide mug half filled with a yellowish broth, partially soaked up by some rice. "Shiro brought over some chicken broth with rice in it. I managed to eat a little bit."

"It stayed down?"

"Yeah, but I've been drowsy all day."

"Go ahead and sleep, brother. I'm back now." Acxa watched as her brother closed his eyes, relaxing against the pillows. She pressed a light kiss to his mop of black hair before she put away her purchases.

Fin


	106. Coming Back (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DoM rush home after their mission is successful. They miss their kit terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 8 months old, and this is a sequel to "Separation Anxiety."
> 
> Tags: Baby Keith, DoM, Milestones, Thulaz, Antolivan

"Coming Back"

The mission went smoothly for Kolivan, Thace, Antok, and Ulaz, and they were on their way back to the base and their kit. Their kit had been so distraught over them leaving that he had screamed at the top of his lungs. They felt sorry for Taygan having to be that close to a noise so loud it could have been deafening. They only hoped she had managed to calm Keith down in their absence.

Kolivan was piloting the pod at a faster speed than was necessary, and all four of them knew it was because he wanted to get back to their kit. The leader was just as soft as the rest of them in regards to their kit. It hadn't seemed possible, but in the eight short phoebes the kit had been with them, he had all four of his Dads wrapped around his tiny little fingers.

The second the pod approached the location of their headquarters it was obvious that it was going to be a fast and bumpy ride. The window was closing within a half a varga. Kolivan growled and pushed the pod faster. He was flying at a reckless speed. He knew that, but he also knew that he could still navigate path safely at any speed. He just wanted, no _needed,_ to see their kit soon. He needed to hold him, nuzzle him, feel his head against his neck, feel the tiny fingers wrap around his braid.

They made it into the base in record time. The four Dads rushed out of the pod, Antok in the lead with Thace hot on his heels and Kolivan and Ulaz right behind him. Ulaz realized that the other three were about to barge into Taygan's nest room and startle not only Taygan but possibly their kit too. He sprinted out in front of Antok and placed himself between the other Dads and the door separating them from their kit. He growled to get their attention.

Antok stopped, causing the other two to slam into him. Antok grabbed his mate with his tail to prevent his fall. Kolivan grabbed onto Thace to do the same. "What's the matter, Ulaz?"

"If you three had barged in there, you might have startled Taygan...and Keith." At the realization of the fact that they could have scared their kit in their single mindedness of getting to him, all three pack members' ears drooped. Ulaz approached each of them. He rumbled to each of them, stroking the spot between their ears. "That didn't happen, so perk up. Now that we are clear minded, let's go see our kit."

He knocked on the door. Taygan opened the door with a shushing noise. She blinked in surprise at the appearance of the four highest ranking Blades. "Oh! I didn't know you were back. I just got him to lay down for a nap."

She led the four Blades into her room and over to her nest. Their kit was curled around a familiar pillow. It was one from their nest that had all of their scents on it. Their scents obviously calmed him down. The four Dads stood uncertainly around the nest. As much as they missed their kit, they knew he needed his rest. He was such a small kit and needed all the rest he could get.

Taygan bit back a giggle at the uncertainty of the four war hardened Blades at the tiny hands of a fragile, sleeping kit. It was such a departure from their normal personas within the Blade of Marmora. She did allow a smile to appear on her face. "You can pick him up. He's been asleep for a couple of varga."

"But you said you just laid him down," countered Thace.

"I had, but I had been holding him while he slept. He wouldn't let me put him down until just now."

Kolivan nodded and carefully scooped up the slumbering kit. He cradled him close to his chest and nuzzled him gently. The other three crowded around Keith and Kolivan. Antok stroked one cheek with the tip of his tail, while Thace stroked his hair with one claw. Ulaz reached out and rubbed his thumb against one of Keith's hands.

Taygan stooped down and grabbed the pillow she had someone snag from the leaders' nest. She handed it to Antok, who took it. "Go ahead and go back back to your nest."

"Won't he be worried that you aren't nearby?" the second-in-command asked.

She smiled. "Perhaps but the tick he sees you four, it won't matter to him."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

The decision was taken from them as Keith yawned, and his purple eyes slowly slid open. He sleepily looked around him, and the tick he saw his Dads, the sleepiness disappeared. He sat up and chirped. The four Dads rumbled to him.

Taygan giggled. "See, kit? They came back. Just as they said they would."

Keith tore his eyes away from his dads' for a tick and locked eyes with Taygan. He chirped before he nuzzled Kolivan's neck and grabbed onto the leader's white braid. Taygan came over and gently petted the kit's hair. She purred to him before his Dads left, taking their kit back to their nest.

The four Blades entered their nest, the little kit resting against Kolivan's chest. Antok sat down beside his mate, and Thace and Ulaz were sitting side by side on Kolivan's other side. Kolivan himself was reclined as he held his pack's kit, who had a death grip on his braid.

Keith wasn't sleeping, just resting against his father with his other three Dads close by. He was glad they were back and didn't want them to leave again. Little did he know, all four of his Dads were thinking the same thing.

Fin


	107. We'll Be There (Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia, her mate, and her little kit finally live in the BoM headquarters in peace. However, the future looks bright for the tiniest member of the BoM. What that future holds still amazes his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own the song "We'll Be There." It was written, produced, and arranged by John Siegler and Julian Schwartz and sung by Dominic Nolfi and Lindsey Warner. I don't use all of the song, but I thought it fit.
> 
> Author Note: This is a pre-canon AU where Krolia takes Keith and Keith's Dad (who is named Calvin here) to the BoM headquarters with her. Keith is only six months old here, and this is obviously Krolia/Keith's Dad.
> 
> Tags: AU, Krolia/Keith's Dad, Baby Keith, Singing

"We'll Be There"

Krolia entered her room. She was tired but happy to come back home. She was extremely fortunate that she fought Kolivan over Calvin and Keith staying at headquarters with her and won. Her mate and kit were very important to her; so important that she threatened to leave the Blade of Marmora and act as a free agent. A rogue Blade was a dangerous variable that Kolivan couldn't allow, so he had relented and allowed Calvin and Keith to stay. Krolia knew that Kolivan only put up a fight to keep up appearances. He had no problem with Krolia's mate and kit staying as they would be considered pack members.

Calvin slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Welcome home."

She relaxed against him and purred. "Thanks. Where's Keith?"

"I just got him to lay down for a nap." Calvin led his wife over to the nest she had constructed when they first arrived. There laying in the nest was their little kit, who was barely six phoebes old. Krolia smiled and slipped into the nest to lay beside their kit, who instinctively snuggled against her. Krolia purred to him, grooming his headfur gently. Calvin slid in on his son's other side. "You mentioned that you were going to talk to Kolivan and Antok today about Keith's heritage and future. How did it go?"

Krolia stopped grooming Keith but ran her claws through his headfur. "I told them that Keith is a Blade by birthright and should be treated as such. They agreed that he should be allowed to train when he reaches the appropriate age."

"What age is that?"

"Well, full Galran don't reach maturity until they reach 50 human years, so anytime after that. However, since Keith is a quarter Galra, the age is different. Ulaz is calculating the age, but it won't be ready for awhile."

Calvin stroked his son's hair with a soft smile on his face. "It's hard to believe that our little boy will grow up to be a Blade."

Krolia started humming a song she and Calvin heard on the radio back on Earth. "Think of us, and we'll be there."

"In your heart forever," Calvin continued.

"Sometimes when you're unsure,  
Sometimes when you're afraid," both sang softly in unison.

"At times it's hard to live  
With the choices you have made," Calvin crooned.

"Turn around and we'll be there," Krolia picked up.

"Always by your side," Calvin joined in. 

"When it's time to stand the test,  
I know you'll shine above the rest.  
When you try and find your way,  
We'll be there..." both intoned.

"We'll be there," Krolia sang.

"We'll be there," Calvin echoed.

"We'll be there," Krolia reiterated.

"Hold out your hands," Calvin started.

"Promise to be true,  
Will makes us always a part of you..." both picked it up.

"When it's time to stand the test,  
I know you'll shine above the rest.  
When you try and find your way,  
We'll be there..." both chorused.

"We'll be there..." Krolia promised.

"We'll be there," Calvin echoed.

"We'll be there," Krolia ended.

They stared at their little baby, knowing they would do anything to keep their son safe. Krolia nuzzled her kit, while her mate wrapped his arms around them both, the kit ensconced in their protective embrace.

Fin


	108. Mama Red (Mama Red Lion) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Keith have had such a strong bond. How did that bond become so strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: ShadowSpirit020 suggested more Mama Red Lion, so I wrote this. 
> 
> Tags: Mama Red Lion, Kid Keith, Trust issues

"Mama Red"

Keith was usually found on the training deck, so it was unusual to find the training deck empty. The temperamental Paladin could have only be found in one other place, inside the Red Lion.

After earning her respect by almost dying to protect her, Red Lion had a vested interest in learning about her new Paladin. She had loved Alfor like a daughter, since he created her, but this new Paladin had a loneliness in him that longed to be filled. He would come talk to her when his nightmares kept him awake.

It didn't start out that way though. He always had nightmares but would go to the training deck, instead of talking to someone. Red was usually resting during the night cycle on the castle ship, but one night she wanted to talk to Black, who had just saved her Paladin (along with Green, who had been saving her Paladin at the same time).

Red felt a vibration along her bond that she shared with Keith. She followed it to Keith's mind but found it partially blocked. She pawed at the wall and found it surprisingly easy to knock down. She padded further down the bond. She moved silently in her furry lioness form. She looked everywhere for her Paladin. His mental representation should have been around there somewhere. It was strange she couldn't find him. It was a weird mindscape too, if she was completely honest with herself. It looked like a city, but it was in ruins. There were crumbling buildings and walls all around, some slightly smoking still. She roared in his mind, concerned for her Paladin.

"Red?"

Her head swung around at the voice. It sounded similar to her Paladin but younger. She looked at the boy who was crouched behind a crumbling wall. He was small but had the same hair style as Keith. He had little cuts on his skinny legs and hands and smudges on his cheeks. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a long sleeved white shirt underneath the t-shirt, and black denim shorts that reached his knees. He had tears in his large purple eyes.

"Keith?" Red was surprised when the boy ran over and wrapped his arms around her neck. She nuzzled his head, providing comfort to the boy her Paladin appeared as. "Are you alright, cub?"

"Cub?" The boy's voice was muffled by her fur.

"I consider you my son."

The tears that had gathered in his eyes started falling down his cheeks and moistening her fur. "I always wanted a mom. I never knew my biological mom. She left me when I was a baby, and my Pop never talked about her at length."

Red dragged him closer with one of her front paws, purring to him. He surprised her when he purred back. "You purr?"

"I always made these weird noises that no one else could explain. My foster families hated that about me."

"Well, I like them. You can make them anytime when you're with me."

"Thanks...Mom."

"Anytime, cub. Now, why are you awake?"

"I had a nightmare, so I decided to go to the training deck."

"That's not a good thing. Why don't you come here?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. You can come to me anytime you need or want to. No matter the time."

The little Keith snuggled against his furry lion as Paladin Keith walked out of the training deck and into Red's hangar. The metal lion knelt down and opened her mouth to allow her weary Paladin entrance. He climbed into her mouth and settled into the cockpit seat. Her lights stayed lowered, and Keith retreated into his mind, where he was still snuggled against Red, both of them purring to each other.

Fin


	109. Quality Time (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace comes to take Krolia's sons to the training hall for some boy time, and her daughters stay in the nest for some girl time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the ninth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the eighth story. Regris is 10, Lotor is 9, Ezor is 7, and Acxa and Keith are 4. 
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Little Acxa, Little Keith, Play fight, Nail Polish, Thace is a Good Dad

"Quality Time"

Regris and Lotor were crowded around their mom's door, waiting for their brother to join them. The three boys were going to go play fight in one of the training halls with Thace supervising them, while their sisters spent time together with their mom watching over them. When it seemed like Keith wasn't coming, Thace entered Krolia's nest room, scooped up the four deca-phoebe old kit, and carried him out of there with the other boys following him.

Keith was being held upside down over Thace's shoulder. He was excited to go play fight his brothers, but he had been intent on taking his mom's knife. Thace had interrupted his mission and swept him away before he could snag it. He looked at his brothers and grinned, showing off his small fangs.

Regris and Lotor grinned back at Keith, Regris stroking his cheek stripes with his tail, causing Keith to purr softly. He loved when his cheek stripes were stroked, especially by Antok's or Regris's tail.

Soon, they were at the training hall, and Keith was set on his feet by Thace, who stepped over to the wall to supervise the kits without getting  drawn into the fight. Keith, Regris, and Lotor grinned at each other before they tackled each other.

%%%

Ezor and Acxa were in their mom's nest, painting each other's claws. Krolia smiled at her daughters. She had been surprised when Ezor asked if she and Acxa could paint each other's claws and didn't have any problems with it. In fact, she joined them.

Ezor painted Acxa's claws a pretty violet color, and Krolia helped Acxa paint her sister's claws a light blue that matched one of her stripes. While her daughters' claws were drying, Krolia painted her claws magenta, which matched the bottom part of her hair. Careful of her drying claws, Acxa cuddled up next to her sister, nuzzling her neck and purring to her.

Suddenly, Krolia's data pad dinged. Unable to pick it up, she simply opened up the message and saw a picture of her sons play fighting. Keith, Regris, and Lotor had somehow managed to get Thace to join in on their play fight and had pinned him. The picture had been taken by Antok, who had come by to see which training rooms were open for use by the Marmora agents.

Krolia couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Thace being pinned by her three sons. Ezor looked at her mom. "What's so funny, Mama?"

Krolia waved at her data pad. "Your brothers convinced your Daddy to join them, and they pinned him."

The two girls came over and looked at the picture. They smiled at their brothers being sneaky and cuddled against their mother. Krolia was happy and knew her sons would be tired as would Thace. There was no doubt that the four of them would be napping in the familial nest that afternoon.

Fin


	110. Reconvening With Family (Adashi, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions make it back to Earth, which was not invaded. Their families reunite with their loved ones, including a special someone who Shiro didn't think he'd see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Earth was not invaded and Adam never died. This is Adashi and Broganes. The lion switch and Shiro's death did happen though. 
> 
> Tags: Adashi, Broganes, AU Season 7, Everyone lives

"Reconvening With Family"

The lions landed right outside the Garrison. All of the Paladins had agreed to this. Lance, in particular, found it hilarious. The lions, tapping into the giddiness their Paladins were feeling, roared in unison. The loud noise, originating right outside the building, drew out many Garrison personnel. The officers and civilians stared at the large mechanical lions as they knelt down and people appeared in the open mouths.

"Katie?! Matt?!" Colleen Holt called out as two figures ran out of the Green Lion.

"Mom! We missed you so much!" Pidge cried as she and her brother hugged their mom and dad.

"Lance!" The multiple voiced call turned the Blue/Red Paladin's head.

"Uncle Lance!"

Tears leaped to Lance's eyes as he saw his entire family running in his direction. "Hey!"

Lance was promptly buried in the hugs from the McClain family. His niece and nephew hung around his neck.

Hunk smiled at his best friend as he disappeared under the McClain dog pile. He was so distracted that he didn't realize that his own niece and nephew had wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Hunk!" Hunk's mom and dad wrapped their arms around their son, who returned their hug with tears coursing down his face.

Shiro smiled as he watched the Green, Blue, and Yellow Paladins reunite with their families.

"Takashi?" A brunette officer rushed over to Black Lion's open mouth. "Is it really you?"

"Adam!" Shiro ran forward and wrapped his arms around Adam, tears in his eyes.

Adam wrapped his arms around Shiro, squeezing tightly.

Keith coughed. "Get a room!"

Adam lifted his head, recognizing the voice and phrase. Keith took off his helmet and grinned at Adam, who gasped. "Keith!"

Keith walked down Black Lion's mouth and was immediately pulled into Adam's and Shiro's hug. He rested his head against Adam's shoulder and sighed. He missed this. The double hugs he would get back when he was a cadet from both of his older brothers was such a comfort to him. He had known Adam was hurting as much as he was when the Kerberos Mission was declared lost due to pilot error, but his anger caused him to lash out at everybody, including the only other person on Earth who cared about him. Seeing Adam reminded Keith too much of Shiro, and he couldn't handle that.

"Ahem."

Keith's head shot up at the sound of someone's throat clearing from the top of Black Lion's mouth. "Mom!"

Adam looked over his brother's shoulder but couldn't make out anything other than shadows. "Who's that, Keith?"

Keith grinned again and stepped out of the hug. "I found my mom while I was in space, and guess what! She's an alien, and that makes me part alien too."

Adam blinked a couple of times before he started laughing. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes before ruffling Keith's hair. "You had me going there for a second. I forgot how wild your imagination was!"

"I'm not making this up!"

"Commander Holt didn't mention anything about you or your mom in his report."

"That's because he wasn't on the castle ship when I was rescued, and I hadn't met his mother. He had joined up with a group of Galra who had formed their own resistance group called the Blade of Marmora. Keith's mother is a member as is Keith himself. They don't accept non-Galra in their ranks, but they will ally themselves with them," Sam spoke up from where Pidge and Matt were clinging to him and Colleen.

Krolia walked up behind Keith and put an arm around her son's shoulders. Keith smiled and introduced her, "This is Krolia, a member of the Blade of Marmora and my mother."

Krolia stuck her hand out in Adam's direction. "Keith tells me you and Shiro were instrumental in raising him at the Garrison. Thank you for raising him to be the man he is today."

Adam paused, staring at Krolia's extended hand. He then smiled and grasped Krolia's hand. "I'm glad Keith has a family outside of Takashi and I."

Keith looked at Adam. "Does that mean you're taking Shiro back?"

Adam smiled at Keith and ruffed his hair before pulling out a chain from under his uniform. On this chain hung two gold rings. "Why else would I wear these?"

Shiro gasped. "Our rings?"

Adam unclasped the chain and handed Shiro his ring back. "Please, Takashi. Will you forgive me for words spoken in the heat of the moment?"

Shiro grasped Adam's hand that was holding the ring. "Only if you forgive me for putting the mission above the love of my life."

"Of course I do." Adam slid Shiro's ring back on his finger as Shiro returned the favor, and the two men shared a kiss, one that was full of passion and a long time coming.

Fin


	111. Knocking Should Be Mandatory (Kidge) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Matt gives a tour of the Castle of Lions to his rebel friends while waiting for Princess Allura, they run across Pidge and Keith, who are engaged in an activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was suggested by MrTaco117. This is Kidge.
> 
> WARNING: I KNOW Pidge is 15/16 for most of the series. Teenagers explore each other's bodies without taking it further. To explicitly state it, both Keith and Pidge keep their pants on; their shirts are another matter.
> 
> Tags: Kidge, Exploration, Embarrassment

"Knocking Should Be Mandatory"

The rebels from various sectors gathered in the Castle of Lions. They were waiting to talk with Princess Allura, and Matt offered to show them the castle and introduce them to any of the Paladins they might encounter, especially his sister. As they walked around the castle, Matt puffed up at their awed expressions. He took them to the training deck, expecting to find either Keith or Shiro there, but it was empty. Thinking quickly, Matt led the rebels to his sister's room. "My sister is the Green Paladin, but she also tinkers with technology we encounter, and sometimes the other Paladins help her," Matt explained, opening Pidge's door. 

"Which Paladin is that?" Olia asked, pointing into Pidge's room.

Matt looked at the scene before him. For once, Pidge's messy room didn't embarrass him. His sister was straddling her boyfriend, both of whom had their shirts off.

"MA-ATT!!" Pidge exclaimed, grabbing a shirt to cover herself. It happened to be Keith's shirt.

" _$#!|_ Sorry!" Matt closed the door quickly, his face beet red. After his breathing returned to normal and his face was less red, Matt turned to face the still wide eyed rebels and cleared his throat. "Who wants to go see if Princess Allura is ready to talk to us?"

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2:
> 
> "KKKEEEIIITTTHHH!!!" Matt swung his staff in Keith's direction.
> 
> "Matt, let me explain!" Keith blocked the staff with his Marmora blade.
> 
> "That's two things you should explain! You almost died on the last mission, and you were ready to defile my baby sister!"


	112. Guilty By Transmission (Antolivan) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Musings," where Krolia confronts Kolivan over a transmission about why Keith's in space and why he's a Blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Musings" was suggested by Neko_Nini. This is also Antolivan but very minor. 
> 
> Tags: Antolivan, Communications across space, Maternal Krolia

"Guilty By Transmission"

Kolivan enjoyed receiving transmissions from his Blades, even ones on long term missions. It was something he told Keith, his newest (and admittedly youngest) Blade, but he still didn't get any transmissions he didn't initiate. Speaking of Keith, his mother was speaking with him, giving him an update since Ranveig was away from the base for a few quintants. When the briefing was over, Krolia sighed, concerning Kolivan.

"What's the matter, Krolia?"

"I was just thinking that once I'm done with this mission in a few phoebes I can go back to my mate and kit."

Kolivan blanched. "About that..."

Krolia's eyes narrowed, giving Kolivan a look he had dubbed The Death Stare. "About what, Kolivan?"

Kolivan was unsure of how to get through this transmission alive. He took a deep breath and let it out, speaking in a rush, "HeIsAPartOfVoltronAndAPaladinHeAlsoHasYourBladeAndCanActivateIt."

Krolia's eye twitched. Her tone was as cold and calm as an iceberg. "What."

Kolivan looked down at the communications panel, acting like he had a light flashing, which would indicate an incoming transmission. "I have another transmission coming in. Good-bye, Krolia."

Krolia wasn't fooled but allowed Kolivan to believe he duped one of his seasoned Blades. "We'll discuss this next transmission."

Kolivan terminated the link and sat back, sighing. That was close. He had forgotten how scary Krolia could be and how protective of her kit she was. He definitely didn't want to have the next conversation. Kolivan decided to leave the rest of Krolia's transmissions to his mate, Antok. Maybe she wouldn't bite off his second-in-command's head in anger.

%%%

Antok resisted the urge to rub his forehead. He regretted not wearing his mask. Krolia asked for a detailed account of how her son ended up as a Blade. He accidentally let it slip about his rough treatment of Keith, and she actually hissed at him, startling him slightly. It had been deca-phoebes since he heard such an angry sound. He leveled her a glare of his own. It wouldn't do for her to show him such disrespect, especially since she was below him in rank. It would be as if he hissed at Kolivan. _"Major!"_

Krolia blinked. "My apologies, Lieutenant General. My maternal instincts took control when I heard you body slammed my kit."

Antok's ears slicked back. "I do apologize for that as well. I did not know he was a kit. I just saw he had one of our Blades. I had been concerned he had stolen it from you."

Krolia sniffed. "I am sure my son wouldn't steal from anyone."

"Indeed. We will talk next time, Major."

"Please make sure Kolivan is here as well. I need to scold him for sending my kit through the trials."

Antok allowed a smile to slip through. "I will endeavour to do so. Good-bye, Krolia."

"Bye, Antok." Krolia smiled. So, her son proved himself a little warrior after all. She was glad he was still a fighter. He was a fighter while she carried him, and he didn't even cry much as a baby. She wondered when she would be able to see her kit in action.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Krolia never thought she'd get her chance almost a deca-phoebe later. She heard a Blade sneaking around her base and wondered who this inexperienced Blade was. She was surprised to find out it was her son. She only wished it wasn't during such a dangerous mission.


	113. Contorted (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sleeps in the weirdest, most contorted positions like a cat and the rest of the Paladins and the Blades are weirded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.  This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Mama Red, Flexible Keith

"Contorted"

Keith yawned. He really should stop working out on the training deck for long periods of time when his pack wasn't on the castle ship. He trudged into the lounge, knowing he wouldn't be able to make it to either his room or his pack's nest. He eyed the couch, trying to determine the best position to sleep in that wouldn't hurt later on. He took off his boots and jacket, laying them on one of the arms of the couch before climbing onto the back of the couch. He laid down, stretching out along the back with one leg dangling against the cushions.

It was vargas later that someone ran across the Red Paladin. Pidge raised an eyebrow at her team mate's position but said nothing as it looked partially comfortable.

%%%

Keith wandered into the dining area, simultaneously wanting something to drink and somewhere to rest. The chairs caught his eye as the want to rest became greater, and he curled up on the seat of one of the chairs.

Hunk had been preparing lunch in the kitchen. He left the kitchen, carrying a tray of several dishes he cooked up. Fortunately, he managed to set it on the table before he realized he wasn't alone. He cocked his head when he noticed one of the chairs was pulled back from the table, something on the seat. His eyes widened when he recognized that it was Keith curled up on the chair. He let his friend rest until it was lunchtime.

%%%

Keith noticed a smallish container on the floor of the training deck. It was on the side, so it didn't interfere with anyone who wanted to train. He had intended on training, so he put the container out of his mind. After a short training session and a shower, Keith came across the container again. He noticed it was empty. He yawned and settled into the container, his legs folded underneath him.

Coran had finished putting everything away and came back on to the training deck cautiously, because he figured Keith was there. He was surprised to see that the training deck was not in use. Perhaps the Red Paladin hadn't been by yet.  He went over to the container and was surprised to see it was no longer empty. Keith was in the container with his eyes closed. Was he sleeping sitting up? It was a strange position to be sleeping in. Was this an Earthling thing? Coran shook his head. Probably not as he hadn't seen any of the other Paladins sleeping like that. He decided to leave the container and Paladin there for the moment.

%%%

Keith loved visiting Red, but he was so tired. He wasn't getting much sleep with his pack absent. He had found himself falling asleep throughout the quintants his pack was gone in random places. He decided to go visit his lion in hopes of actually getting some more sleep. He was stifling a yawn as he climbed into her mouth. He sat down in her mouth, chuckling at her confused noise, which sounded like 'mrowr.'

"I'm okay, Red. This gives me more room to stretch out as I sleep." The purr he received in response lulled him to sleep.

Lance walked into Red's hangar. He felt bad that he hadn't bonded much with his secondary lion as he had with Blue. He approached Red, who was strangely laying down. The only other time he had seen her laying down was when Keith was sleeping, precariously balanced on her nose. It hadn't been the only time Lance had encountered Keith sleeping on Red. One time he had found him curled around her tail, and another time, he was draped over one of Red's paws. This time, Keith's head, arms, and legs were dangling out of Red's mouth, and his body was curled around one of her fangs. Lance shook his head. How was that even comfortable? He approached Red to move Keith to a more comfortable position. Red Lion softly growled at him. "Leave him be."

"But he could fall!" Lance insisted.

"Do you think I would let any harm befall my Paladin?"

Realizing Red had a point, Lance left. He didn't want to talk to Red while Keith was sleeping.

%%%

Keith couldn't wait until his pack came back. He missed them fiercely and was going to instigate pack time the tick they got back. For now, he was going to the bridge. He approached his Red Paladin seat and leaned over the back. He couldn't explain why, but he liked falling asleep in strange positions. He had always found them comfortable and tried to sleep in them as often as possible.

Shiro and Allura entered the bridge and stopped short at the unusual and weird sight of Keith draped over the back of the Red Paladin seat, bent at the waist, and his sleeping face smooshed against the seat. Shiro had seen Keith sleep in odd places before at the Garrison, but that was the strangest location and position he had ever seen. He fought to keep his mouth from dropping open, even moreso when Allura giggled.

"Perhaps he is even more Galra than we realized." At Shiro's confused expression, she continued, "Galra are flexible and can be found in some of the weirdest places. However, I haven't seen this level of flexibility before. Is it a human trait?"

"Uh, not really. I mean, some humans are flexible. Keith and Lance both are flexible, but Keith is the only one who does this. Maybe it's a combination of his human and Galra genes?"

An alarm went off, not even disturbing the sleeping Paladin in the slightest. Allura realized it was a Blade of Marmora pod and hailed them. The video feed popped on, showing the four Blades.

"Hello, Princess. We-" Kolivan cut himself off when he caught sight of his kit, or more precisely his position.

Beside him, Thace whined. "Why is he sleeping like that?"

"How is that comfortable?" Antok asked.

Ulaz eyed Shiro's calm expression "Shiro, has Keith done this before?"

"This exact position? No, but a similar one? Yes. However, human are only so flexible. Allura said that Galra are flexible too though."

Ulaz shook his head. "Not to that level," he said, motioning to his still sleeping kit. "Perhaps it's a combination of his human and Galra genes?"

A sleepy chirp paused the conversation. Keith lifted his head and slid off the back of his seat. Seeing his pack on the video screen brought a smile to his face. "Hi."

"Hello, kit. We are ready to dock at the castle," Kolivan answered.

Keith nodded. "I'll meet you in the hangar."

%%%

Keith anxiously waited for the pod to land and for his pack to disembark. He knew better than to try to pounce on them before they left the pod, no matter how much he missed them.

However, the tick they left the pod Keith had launched himself at them, Antok catching him easily. Keith nuzzled each of his pack members and purred to them, them rumbling in return.

"I missed you guys so much!" Keith purred loudly.

"We can tell, kit." Thace nuzzled Keith. "We missed you too!"

"I need pack time," Keith whispered.

Antok took that as permission and carried Keith to their nest, the rest of their pack following. Antok released Keith when they reached their nest. Keith dove into the nest, eliciting laughs from his pack.

The pack entered the nest and surrounded their kit. Thace was by his head, grooming his hair. Ulaz was also near his head and nuzzled his neck. Antok had his tail wrapped around his waist and was cuddling Keith close to him. Keith had his face buried in Antok's fur. Kolivan was rubbing his back. Keith smiled. The leader of the Blade of Marmora loved to rub his kit's back, easing the tension that found its way into his back (usually from training too much). Purring also reached Keith's ears. There were three distinct purrs. Thace wasn't purring; he usually didn't while grooming Keith's hair. Antok's purr was a low rumbling that originated in his chest. Kolivan's was a soothing mid-range purr that immediately put Keith at ease. Ulaz's was a softer, lighter purr that offered protection from everything. Feeling, hearing, and smelling his pack all around him soothed the kit to the point where he returned the purrs with his own. His was definitely a kit's purr. It was a higher pitched (but not screechy) version of Kolivan's purr. The pack adored their kit's purr. It told them several things about their kit; how he was emotionally, if he felt safe, if he felt happy, if he felt a member of the pack needed soothing.

In this instance, Keith's purrs told his pack that he needed this more than his words did, and they would be there for their kit. Always.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a precaution, I thought I would let everyone know that Wednesday (November 21) - Sunday (November 25) I will not be able to post. I will be able to reply to comments and write new Ficlets but posting will not be a thing. However, come Monday (November 26), I will be back with the daily updates.


	114. Adopted Pack Sister (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith introduces Romelle as his adopted sister because Krolia and Keith consider her pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Krolia is a good mom, Big Brother Regris, Keith is protective, Romelle is pure

"Adopted Pack Sister"

Keith was piloting the pod back to the BoM headquarters. In the back of the pod was Krolia, Cosmo, and Romelle. Krolia was holding Romelle in her arms and purring to her, and Cosmo was curled around her legs. Both were providing comfort to the young Altean. Keith initially wanted to be back there with her, but someone needed to pilot the ship, and Keith realized that Krolia would be best to provide comfort to his sister, which is who he considered Romelle to be. He decided to quickly pilot the ship back home. That way he could cuddle Romelle in the nest.

The pod landed in the hangar, and all four passengers exited the pod. They were greeted by the five members of Keith's and Krolia's pack, Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris. Instead of flinging himself at his pack, Keith hung back with Krolia and Romelle, and, by extension, Cosmo stayed next to Keith. Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently led her to his pack.

"Kit, who is this?" Thace asked.

"This is Romelle, my sister." Keith guided her forward but still stayed by her side. "Romelle, this is /our/ pack. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris." He pointed to each one as he introduced them.

Regris approached the little group and sniffed Romelle. She flinched back a little with Regris so close. Keith surpressed the urge to growl at his brother; however, Krolia _did_ growl softly.

Regris pulled back, surprised at Krolia's growling. She had never growled at him, considering him a kit and older brother to Keith. Regris gave a confused chirp, which caused Krolia to stop growling. Keith placed a gentle hand on his mom's arm and hummed. Her face fell, and she walked over to Regris, giving him nuzzles and whimpering in apology. He nuzzled her in acceptance.

"Kit, bring your sister to the nest. We wish to get to know her better," Kolivan said.

Keith tugged on Romelle's arm gently, guiding her down the hall towards the pack's nest room. She allowed him to guide her. When they entered the room, she hesitated outside the nest. "Keith? What is this?"

"This is our version of a bed. The Galra have a structure of pillows and blankets called a nest." Keith entered the nest and sat down.

"It's really big."

"The entire pack shares the nest. This one is really big, because our pack is really big."

"And the Blades want me in their pack?"

"Yes. Mostly because Krolia considers you her daughter and I consider you my sister." Keith smiled when Romelle gingerly stepped into the nest and sat down next to Keith. "Also, the Blades are touch oriented beings by nature. We love to cuddle, snuggled, nuzzle, and hug each other a lot, especially during the night cycle. Regris and I are what they consider kits, and you will be considered one as well."

"But I am not a child."

Keith laughed. "To them, we are. Even the other Paladins are considered kits by the pack."

"We even consider Princess Allura a kit, but we won't tell her to her face," Thace spoke up from the doorway before entering. The rest of the pack was behind him.

Seeing Regris next to his mom, Keith chirped, catching his brother's attention. Regris bounded into the nest and sat next to Keith, nuzzling his neck with a purr and wrapping his tail around one of Keith's legs. The rest of the pack settled around the three kits. Krolia was next to Romelle with her hands rubbing up and down her back, Antok was behind Regris with his tail wrapped around the kit's waist, Thace and Ulaz were behind the kits and groomed Regris and Keith, and Kolivan sat in front of all three kits.

"What do you want to know about her?" Krolia asked Kolivan.

"Whatever you want us to know," Kolivan replied.

"She's from an Altean colony that Lotor founded, but we found out that he was taking Alteans and harvesting their quintessence under the cover of taking them to a new colony. Naturally, she's a little hesitant around Galra," Krolia answered as Keith nuzzled Romelle to comfort her. "I have accepted her as a daughter, just as Keith has accepted her as a younger sister."

"Then, she is a part of our pack. We won't force her to act like a kit unless she wants to." Thace gently ran his claws through the loose strands of Romelle's hair, eliciting a sigh from the Altean, which prompted him to keep doing it. Yawning, Keith laid down, still beside Romelle, and Regris curled around Keith, his tail still curled around Keith's leg.

Ulaz chuckled. "It looks like it's nap time for kits."

Krolia smiled. "I wouldn't say no to a nap. It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to relax."

Just then, Romelle slumped against Krolia, who chuckled. "It seems likes I'm not the only one who needs a nap." Krolia rearranged her hold on her, drew her into her arms, and laid down. She buried her face in the long strands of her daughter's hair.

Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan extricated themselves from the sleeping kits and their mom. They still had responsibilities around the base, but they were able to spend a few doboshes to welcome back members of their pack.

Fin


	115. Eclipse *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cosmic wolf is fed up with the other Paladins calling him Cosmo and finally tells Keith his name, Eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is set during Season 7 and was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: Season 7, Keith's wolf has a different name

"Eclipse"

Keith wanted to roll his eyes at the conversation his team was having over the comms. For some reason, they decided to name _his_ wolf Cosmo, despite Keith telling them that his wolf would tell him his name when he was ready. Lance had immediately scoffed at that idea. He knew the others had no clue that he had a mental link with his wolf like he did with Red Lion and Black Lion. Over the two years in the Quantum Abyss, the link strengthened from just images and feelings to little words to sentences, and now, Keith could have full conversations with his wolf.

The wolf laid down beside his master's seat. He mostly ignored the inane chatter that came from the comms. He despised the name most of the others gave him. They didn't even ask if he liked it or even had a name already! At least his master refused to use it and was willing to wait until he was ready to tell him his name. The wolf let out a growl when he heard the name Cosmo again. His master's hand lowered and petted him, trying to ease his annoyance. "I know, boy. I don't like the name anymore than you do, but until you tell me your name, we have to deal with it."

The wolf looked at Keith and sent through their link, "My name is Eclipse."

Keith tilted his head. "Eclipse?" Keith grinned. "I like it."

"Keith, what are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"My wolf just told me his name was Eclipse."

Lance scoffed again. "You just don't want to use the name we decided."

"No. Eclipse and I have a mental link like my bonds with Red and Black. He told me his name."

"You do? That's fascinating," Allura commented. "You seem to be more in tune with the quintessence that all living beings share."

"Yeah. I noticed that too," Shiro chimed in.

"Uh, guys, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Hunk asked. "Keith's wolf already had a name, and we all assumed he didn't! I'm sorry!"

The other Paladins chimed in with their apologies.

"I'm sorry, Eclipse!" Pidge apologized next.

"Me too, Eclipse," Lance agreed.

"My apologies, Eclipse," Allura sounded sincere.

Eclipse's head perked up at their apologies. He headbutted Keith's leg and sent, "Apologies accepted."

"He accepts everyone's apologies," Keith relayed.

Eclipse let the rest of the conversation wash over him as he settled back down against Keith's feet and legs. He closed his eyes and relaxed, happy that his master had rescued him two deca-phoebes ago.

Fin


	116. Enveloped In Darkness (Team as Family, DoM, Thulaz) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Darkness." The Paladins and Alteans learn that Keith is blind when a mission goes awry for the Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Darkness" was suggested by both RangerHorseTug and KitCat1995. This part starts after Keith becomes a Paladin and is close to the rest of the team (and Allura and Coran).
> 
> Tags: Team as family, DoM, Thulaz, Hurt Paladins, Blind Keith

"Enveloped In Darkness"

Keith sighed. The team hadn't realized he was blind. Sometimes, the team were really oblivious, and other times, Keith had feared he had given himself away. He wasn't afraid of the Paladins learning he was blind, but he just didn't want to answer all those questions they were bound to ask. Humans were curious beings by nature, and Team Voltron was no exception. He didn't know about the Princess and her advisor. However, they were bound to know if the rest of the team found out.

Keith should have realized his luck was bound to run out. However, it was fortunate that he couldn't see on this latest mission. The Galra had apparently been experimenting with light explosives and had devised a way to protect themselves from the light. The Paladins, however, were not so lucky.

Lance, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge couldn't tell one shape from the next and huddled together watching one of the shapes fight against the others. Wait! It had a sword. Galra sentries didn't use swords. The only one with a sword was Keith, but he had been caught in the explosion alongside them. How could he still see?

Keith didn't have any issues dispatching the sentries. He was used to both his bayard and his Marmora blade, easily using both in combat. His fathers had made sure of that. Sheathing his bayard, he made his way to the Paladins as he could hear them breathing. They were huddled in a little group off to one side. He sighed. It was going to be a trick to get them into the right lion. A purr in the back of his mind reminded Keith that there was a pair of eyes he could use. Keith smiled as he approached the group of Paladins.

"Guys, it's Keith. I'm going to help you guys get to your lions, so I need you to extend your arm when I call your name."

"How can you see?" That sounded like Lance.

Keith sighed again. "I never _could_ see. I'm blind." The Red Paladin could hear the difference in their breathing after he said that. "I will answer your questions once we're back on the ship. I don't want to be on this Galra ship any longer than necessary. So, Hunk?"

Keith could hear the shift in the armor and was able to grasp the extended arm. He tugged the Yellow Paladin to his feet and then opened his mind to connect to Red. He couldn't actually see, but it let Red direct him to the other lions. Once he and Hunk approached Yellow, the lion knelt down, and Keith helped Hunk into the cockpit.

He did the same for Lance, Pidge, and Shiro, respectively, and got back into Red, who purred to her Paladin. "Thanks, Red, but now, they know I can't see."

Red purred some more, reminding Keith of his Dads. "They shouldn't fault you for being blind. You were this way when they met you, when _I_  met you."

Keith purred back to his lion. "Let's go home, Red."

Once the lions were back in their hangars, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were taken to the infirmary, where Coran looked them over and declared that their sight would return within a couple of varga. They could still make out shapes, so they were able to make it to the lounge, where they saw a shape sitting on the couch. Shiro sat down next to the shape. "Keith, is that you?"

"Yes, Shiro. You're sitting next to me." Keith took a deep breath and realized the two Alteans weren't there. "Wait. Where are Allura and Coran? I don't want to explain things more than once."

"They said they were going to the bridge," Shiro answered. "I can go get them."

"No, Shiro. I have navigated through the castle blind, and you haven't, so I won't get lost." Keith patted Shiro's leg before he got up and left the room. It was easy for Keith to navigate the halls of the castle ship. There were subtle sounds of the engines that he could hear with his enhanced hearing. He also purposely walked with heavy footfalls that way the sound would echo in the halls and he can determine where he was in relation to the walls and adjoining corridors. His sensitive sense of smell allowed him to determine where he was. The different rooms had subtle scents that no one else seemed to notice. The kitchen always smelled of food and the occasional spice Hunk found, the training room always had a lingering scent of sweat, the lounge always had a relaxed aura which smelled like vanilla, the bridge smelled like juniberries, which was the scent Keith was following.

Keith had made it to the bridge without incident and called out, "Allura? Coran?"

"Keith? Are you all right? The other Paladins were caught in the light explosion and I already saw them, but you didn't let me check how much damage you sustained." Coran's voice was coming closer.

Keith jerked back. "The light explosion didn't affect me. I was diagnosed blind by Ulaz when I was three. I can answer your questions if you come to the lounge, where the other Paladins are."

"Blind? How is that possible? You fly a lion. You coudn't pilot if you can't see," Allura insisted.

Keith could feel a headache coming. "Please come to the lounge, and I'll answer all of your questions."

"Of course, we'll come, Number Four," Coran agreed.

Keith let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He let a smile appear on his face, despite being worried about Allura's attitude. He knew first hand that some people were albeists. Some of the Blades were; not many, but a few were. He beat them in hand-to-hand combat and proved that he could do anything they could. He knew his fathers and the rest of his pack had been ready to come to his defense but was glad they let him handle it himself.

While he led them to the lounge, Keith could hear Coran and Allura whispering behind him.

"How can he pilot if he can't see?"

"We will get the answers once we get to the lounge." Coran watched in awe as Keith navigated the halls as if he could see. It amazed him how the Red Paladin didn't bump into walls or knock things over. In fact, he didn't act blind. He just didn't look at people in the face, which he should have realized that was a sign that something was off.

Fortunately for Keith, it didn't take long to reach the lounge. Keith sat down next to Shiro. "Okay. I brought Allura and Coran back with me."

"Since we still can't see, can you and Coran say where you are sitting?" Shiro requested.

"Of course, Shiro. I am sitting next to you," Allura said.

"And I am sitting between Lance and Hunk," Coran stated.

"Since we are all present, Keith has a story to tell us," Shiro mentioned.

Keith sighed. "All right. Let me tell the story, and if there are any questions, I will answer them after."

"Before you start, since none of us Paladins can see, how do we determine who should ask questions?" Hunk asked.

"We should start with Allura and Coran and then go in order of height for us Paladins," Shiro suggested.

"Hey! Why do I have to go last?" Pidge questioned.

"Because you more than likely have more questions than the rest of us," Lance replied.

"Can I start now? I'd rather get this over and done with." Keith paused to see if anyone was going to say anything before he continued, "I was born with poor sight, according to Papa. He is the one who diagnosed me when I was three at Daddy's request. My mother, who was a Blade, was killed by a scouting party from the Empire, but before she died, she sent out an _SOS_ on a Blade channel. My father was able to hide me until I was rescued by Thace, who raised me alongside his mate, Ulaz. I consider them my Daddy and Papa. Daddy realized my eyes looked dull, so he asked Papa to test me. Once I was diagnosed as blind, Daddy and Papa along with Antok and Kolivan trained me to not be hindered without my sight. I have enhanced hearing and a heightened sense of smell. I use these senses to move around and locate things. The Blades taught and trained me well. I am not a liability on the battlefield and can work as part of the team. The Red Lion has accepted me as I am, and she was the first one outside of my family to know I am blind."

There was a pause to make sure Keith was finished with his explanation before the questions started.

"How can you fly if you're blind?" Allura asked.

"In general or piloting Red?" Keith wanted clarification.

"Both."

"Well, I learned the differences in tones and the patterns for different systems, and the brightness of certain celestial objects helps as well. Red is more helpful when it comes to flying with her. She won't let me crash into something if she can help it."

"What happened to your father?"Coran inquired.

"He died from his wounds, not too long after Thace answered my mother's distress signal, which was only detected by other Blades."

"You're mother was a member of the Blade of Marmora?" Shiro asked.

"Yes. Her blade is the same one I carry and wield." Keith subconsciously reached back and gripped the hilt of his blade before placing his hand back in his lap.

"You mean the knife you always have on hand?" Hunk questioned.

"Yes. Its dormant form is a knife, but its activated form is a sword. Here, I can show you." Keith stood up and took a couple of sniffs to determine where Hunk was exactly. Finding the nervous Paladin directly across from him, Keith walked over and knelt down in front of him. He patted Hunk's knee. "I'm right in front of you, Hunk." He unsheathed his knife and willed it into its short sword form. He grabbed one of Hunk's hands and gently moved it across the center of the blade so as to not cut his hand.

"It's amazing." Hunk sounded a little breathless.

"What's going on?" Pidge asked.

"I let Hunk feel my blade, since he can't see it right now," Keith explained calmly.

"Can we all feel it?" Shiro asked.

Keith shrugged. "Sure. Whoever wants to, say your names, so we all know, and I will come to each of you."

"Shiro."

"Lance."

"Pidge."

"Coran."

Allura let out an exasperated breath. "I guess I will too."

"Okay. Coran is the closest, so I will start with him, then go around the couches, ending with Shiro." Keith let each person inspect his blade, never once letting go. He could hear the awe in everyone's breathing, except Allura's. The princess seemed to treat him differently as she had when they first realized he had Galra blood. It took her several quintants to stop hating him. Now, it seemed like she was back to hating him for something that was once again out of his control.

Once Shiro had finished his inspection of Keith's blade, and it had been safely stowed back in its sheath, Shiro mentioned, "Let's get back to the questions. I think it was Lance's turn."

"Which Blade is Daddy, and which one is Papa?" Lance asked, after thinking for a moment.

"Thace is Daddy, and Ulaz is Papa."

"What kind of training did they put you through?" Pidge questioned.

"All kinds. They trained me to detect the differences in breathing and in the hum of technology, how to determine if something was sabotaged or tampered with, what the different scents mean, and how to use my blade on the battlefield. Also, if the enemy learns I am blind, I can use that to my advantage." Keith gave a dark chuckle. "There were a few Blades that were a little biased against me, that didn't think I could be a capable fighter, but I proved them wrong by beating them in hand-to-hand combat."

"How big were those Blades?" Allura inquired.

Keith tilted his head. The princess's tone could be described as hesitant. "Um, the biggest one was between Kolivan and Antok in terms of height but was as agile as Ulaz. The rest were between Thace and Kolivan."

"Oh."

Keith didn't understand what the princess was thinking. "Allura, are you okay?"

"What? I-Yes, I'm okay. Just..."

"Just what?"

"Would you put any of _us_ through a trial of combat?"

Keith's eyes widened, and he looked directly at Allura. It unnerved her slightly to have those hazy purple eyes pointed in her direction. She could see why Keith never looked anyone directly in the face. It wasn't that he was shy or socially awkward; he was trying to make sure whoever was around him didn't feel uncomfortable. She had once again judged him unfairly and almost condemned him for something he couldn't control.

 _"No!_ Of course not! You're like a family to me. I don't want to damage the level of trust you have in me."

Shiro cautiously slid his arm around Keith's shoulders and tugged him closer. "We consider you family, too, Keith."

The other Paladins moved over to where Keith and Shiro were with minimal clumsiness. They wrapped their arms around Keith, effectively burying him in the group hug. "We love you, Galra Keith."

"Yeah. You're another brother to me," Pidge said.

"We love everything about you, even your mullet."

Keith relaxed in his friends...no, his family's embrace, his purr drawing in the two Alteans, who joined in the group hug. Keith was glad his found family didn't hate him; in fact, they loved him.

Fin


	117. Frigid (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith dislikes how cold the Blade of Marmora headquarters is. His Dads hear about it and decide to take care of that problem with blankets and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Nesir is an original character.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Cold, Keith is a mess

"Frigid"

Keith rubbed his hands up and down his arms. Why was the base so cold? No matter what he felt really cold. It was one of the reasons he liked training. The constant movement warmed him up and made him feel like he wasn't going to freeze into a popsicle (a Keith-sicle?). It was with this in mind that Keith found his way into the training hall, when he wasn't supposed to be in there.

Everyone on the base knew Keith was basically a kit, and not just any kit, but a kit who belonged to the four highest ranking Blades in the organization. Thus, they also knew when said kit was and wasn't allowed in the training hall. Normally, seeing a kit in the training hall wasn't unusual, but Keith was known to train more than an adult would. It seemed like it was an obsession to the kit, so when Keith entered the training hall, several Blades were hyper-aware of what he was doing, one of which was Nesir.

Nesir was taking a break, when Keith entered the training hall. Her brow furrowed when she saw him rubbing his arms. Did they hurt? No, he didn't seem like he was in pain, but why was he in the training hall in the first place? Her yellow eyes followed the kit as he walked around the training hall like he was taking in the sights. Maybe he was just walking around the base? That was okay as long as his pack knew what he was up to. She continued to watch the kit as he made his way over in her direction. If he got close enough, she was going to invite him to sit down next to her under the pretense of her wanting company. As a kit, Keith loved being around the Blades, but Keith hadn't grown up as a kit, so she knew she had to be careful with him.

Unfortunately, Keith didn't get any closer, but he did give away his intention to train. Nesir frowned. Antok was very specific that his kit wasn't to train if he wasn't there to personally oversee it, and Nesir knew Antok wasn't there that afternoon. He had been injured on a recent mission and had been forbidden from training (either overseeing or participating) by both Ulaz and Kolivan. She stood up and made her way over to the disobedient kit, growling softly.

Keith had only just unsheathed his knife when he heard it. The soft growling, which was getting louder, was a warning, a warning to stand down. He sheathed his knife and looked around to see who had been growling at him. The only one who wasn't training at the moment was Nesir, who had her yellow eyes trained on him. He fidgeted slightly under her steady gaze, rubbing his arms again.

Nesir paused at his actions. There was that rubbing motion again. She sighed and stepped closer to the kit. She drew him closer to her and covertly sniffed him. He didn't smell injured, which was good. She noticed that Keith was snuggling against her, which was a kit response, but why was he trying to get closer than he normally would?

Keith felt Nesir pull him to her chest. He felt pleasantly warm against her fur. He snuggled against her, trying to get warmer. When he wasn't succeeding, he unintentionally let out a whine.

Nesir petted his hair. "What's the matter, kit?"

"It's so cold on the base," Keith complained.

Nesir blinked. It didn't feel cold to her, but that was because of her thick fur. Now, everything made sense. The kit was rubbing his arms to warm them up, he was constantly moving and coming to train to stay warm. He wasn't trying to be disobedient. He was just so cold!

She scooped up the kit and wrapped her arms around him, trying to warm him up a little. She nuzzled his cheek stripes. "Let's take you back to the nest. Antok is there, and I bet he would keep you warm. He has pretty thick fur, you know."

Keith frowned slightly as she carried him back to his pack's nest. He didn't mind being enveloped in her warmth, but why did she pick him up like he was a little kit? As a matter of fact, pretty much every Blade on the base could pick him up and did, if he shouldn't be somewhere, but he did like that he could crawl onto anyone's lap and cuddle them while he napped. He usually only did that with his pack members, but there were a few other Blades that extended an open invitation for him to nap on them if he chose to do so. Nesir was one of those Blades.

It didn't take much longer to get to Keith's pack's nest room. Nesir shifted her hold on Keith to free a hand and knocked on the door. Ulaz opened the door surprisingly quickly. "Nesir? Keith? What's going on?"

Keith spotted Antok in the nest, and the blankets looked so warm that he let out a chirp, leaping from her arms and landing in the nest. He dove under some blankets and cuddled up against Antok. It was such a quick movement that if anyone had blinked, they would have missed seeing Keith move.

Nesir giggled. "The base is too cold for the kit."

Upon hearing this, Antok tugged Keith closer and tucked the blankets firmly around him. Keith purred, tucking his head under the topmost blanket, so that only his raven-colored hair could be seen. "Thank you for bringing him back, Sergeant."

"It is no problem, Lieutenant General." Nesir saluted before smiling. "Really. It is no problem at all. All of us Blades look out for him. He is one of the few kits I've interacted with with any sort of regularity. I can see why you adopted him. He is adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Keith's shout was muffled by the blankets, and the effect was ruined by his purr, which was easily heard in his voice.

Antok chuckled and petted the top of Keith's hair. "Of course you're not, kit. You're vicious."

Keith peered over the edge of the blanket. "Please don't patronize me. I'm too cold to put up with it."

"My apologies, kit. I was simply trying to make you feel better."

Keith merely grumbled a little as his face disappeared back under the blanket. Nesir giggled again at the scene. "I should be going. I was training when I saw Keith."

"Very well, and thank you again."

Nesir nodded and left. Ulaz, who had been silent since he opened the door, looked over at the pile of blankets that was slightly vibrating because of how hard their kit was purring. "If the base is too cold for him, we need to get him some thick and heated blankets as soon as possible."

"We are scheduled to make a run to a space mall for supplies within a quintant. We could ask someone to get a lot of blankets for the kit," Antok suggested, knowing that Ulaz wasn't going to let him leave.

"Thace and I could go, especially if you stay here and cuddle Keith so he stays warm."

"If you want to."

"I do, and Thace has been waiting to get off the base for several movements."

"Then, it's decided."

%%%

Thace had loved picking out soft, velvety blankets for their kit in several colors, making sure he only got the softest available. Ulaz made sure to buy a few heated blankets as well. When they brought their haul back to the nest, they helped a very surprised kit construct a mini nest within their pack nest. He used almost all of the blankets, except for a violet one that he kept wrapped around his shoulders when he was out of the nest and not on the training deck. Keith sighed as he snuggled in his mini nest, the warmth from the blankets making him feel sleepy. He felt warm fur close by, and opening one eye revealed it to be Thace cuddling him. Keith closed his eye and purred to one of his Dads, glad that they took care of him.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


	118. Ice Cream (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practicing Tae Kwon Do, Krolia takes her sons out for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Krolia is human, and Keith and Shiro are her biological children. This is extremely short but cute.
> 
> Tags: AU, Human Krolia, Broganes, Tae Kwon Do, Ice cream

"Ice Cream"

Krolia slipped into the building, not wanting to attract attention to herself. She wanted to see how her sons were doing. She had enrolled them in Tae Kwon Do, and both had taken a shine to it, quickly moving up in rank. The studio tested students every two months, and each time her sons were able to test, easily earning the next belt.

She slid onto a bench in the front row as the class of ten students practiced kicks together. She grinned as she spotted her sons in the class. They were both red belts and had pretty high kicks. She was quite pleased with their progress.

The class ended soon after, and after the class dismissed, Keith and Shiro ran off to the locker room to change clothes. The second they re-emerged, a smile appeared on their faces upon spotting Krolia. Keith and Shiro hurried over, their bags containing their uniforms slung over their shoulders. Keith hugged his mom around her waist, and Shiro hugged her around her shoulders.

"Good job, boys," Krolia congratulated.

"Thanks, Mom." Keith smiled, and Shiro echoed him.

She led them out of the building. "Do you want to make a stop for ice cream? It's quite hot out here."

"Mom, if you want ice cream, you can just admit it," Shiro said.

Krolia laughed. "I do love ice cream, but it is hot out here"

The trio climbed onto her hover bike, which she drove off into the distance in search of ice cream.

Fin


	119. Zombies (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance worries when Shiro leaves the safety of their compound. He is relieved when Shiro not only returns but comes back with someone he thought had been lost to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Human Au and a Zombie AU all rolled into one. Shklance. No one mentioned are zombies. 
> 
> Tags: AU within an AU, Shklance, Adopted Romelle, Acxa is Keith's sister, Krolia is mom to all three

"Zombies"

Lance paced back and forth, nervously. He was always nervous when Shiro ventured out alone. He knew his boyfriend could take care of himself, but it was a dangerous world out there, full of zombies that would eat anyone they could get their decaying hands on. Shiro had assured him that he would be okay and kissed him on the forehead before he left. Lance tried to keep busy, but his mind was too full of what-ifs that he was no use to anyone. Hunk wouldn't let him help cook. He didn't even _try_ to help Pidge. He didn't understand anything she was doing. He didn't want to go near the tent on the other side of the camp.

His group had recently merged with another group of survivors, if you wanted to call them that. It was a small group, just three people. They originally had four, but their fourth hadn't returned from when he ventured out. The three remaining looked lost without him.

Suddenly, the reinforced door bursted open and was shut just as quickly. Shiro had returned! Lance rushed over to greet him and help him with whatever supplies he managed to grab but stopped short when he saw Shiro was supporting the missing survivor.

"Shiro! Oh my God! Is he okay? Did he get bitten?"

Shiro hurriedly carried the raven-haired man over to the tent on the other side of the camp with Lance hot on his heels. "Krolia! Romelle! Acxa! I found Keith!"

The trio's head snapped up at Shiro's pronouncement. The older woman, Krolia, met Shiro at the front of the tent. "Where was he? Did he get bitten?"

Shiro shook his head. "No bite marks or scratches anywhere on his body, and he isn't displaying any symptoms."

"Would-would you stop t-talking about m-me as if I w-wasn't here?" Keith asked.

Acxa flung her arms around Keith as Romelle got a clean, wet cloth to wash off her adopted brother's skin. "Where were you, brother?"

"I got ambushed by a small group of zombies, but I took refuge in an abandoned house, barely escaping. I haven't been able to sleep at all since I have been gone."

"Let's get you cleaned up, then you can sleep," Romelle said, wiping up the dirt and grime off his arms.

Keith leaned back on the cot; his head lolled to one side. His purple eyes landed on the brunette standing at the tent flap. "Lance, hi. I'm glad to see you."

Lance stepped a little closer. "I'm glad you're alive. I wouldn't want to encounter a zombified Keith."

"If that ever happened, I'm sure you would take care of it."

Lance brushed a hand across Keith's forehead. "Just get some rest, Mullet. There's another day ahead of us."

Lance left Keith in the gentle and slightly panicked hands of his family, running into Shiro right outside of the tent. "Walk with me." Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance, leading him away from the tent. "I was surprised to find him alive. I was sure he was turned."

"I'm glad he's not. I don't know if I could handle seeing him as a zombie."

Shiro smiled. "You like him."

Lance blushed. "I-Well-"

Shiro chuckled. "I do too. What would you say to having him as our boyfriend?"

Lance smiled brightly.  "I would love that."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: This is what happens when I watch Resident Evil and sit down without a plan.
> 
> By the way, I have an IG and Tumblr accounts. On IG, I go by VLDKKogane and on Tumblr I am rubymoon-snape. If you want to talk or drop a line or whatever, you can do it there or in the comment section. I don't really post on either of the social medias but I do respond to comments and such just as I do here.


	120. Jacket (Broganes, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides Keith needs a new jacket when his gets ripped and torn when he breaks up a bar fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Bar Tender AU featuring a hurt Keith. Klance and Broganes.
> 
> Tags: AU, Bar Tender Klance, Surgeon Shiro, Broganes, Hurt Keith

"Jacket"

Lance's eyes darted back and forth. He didn't want to get spotted by anyone, but he /needed/ to get the jacket he had spotted earlier. His boyfriend and fellow bar tender needed a new jacket. He had gotten his torn to shreds from the fight he had been dragged into the night before.

It had been a couple of drunk regulars that had a couple of drinks too many each. One said something, which the other one took offense to, and threw his drink in the other's face. One thing led to another, and it was a bar brawl. Lance had fled to get Hunk, their friend and bouncer, but Keith threw both of the drunks out of the bar. Unfortunately, they ganged up on him and beat him up. Hunk and Lance had called the police and pulled them off Keith when the cops showed up. The cops arrested the drunks and carted them off to sleep it off in a holding cell. Lance took Keith to the emergency room, where they got him stabilized. He was being kept for a few days until the swelling went down.

Lance wanted to get Keith a new jacket before he had to get to work. He had to work overtime to cover Keith's shift, while he was recovered. He knew Keith's favorite color was red and that liked having a hood as he would borrow Lance's jacket for the express purpose of using the hood. So, Lance searched for a red hoodie that he could buy for Keith, and his luck held firm as he found exactly what he was looking for. He swiftly bought the jacket and made his way to the hospital.

He entered Keith's room and grimaced at the state of him. His right eye was swollen shut, and both eyes had a discoloration that stood out against his pale skin. He was at least breathing on his own, but Lance could see the bandages wrapped around his chest under the thin hospital gown. He had had 3 broken ribs, but fortunately, none of them had punctured any organs. He approached Keith's bedside and left the jacket at the foot of the bed with a note. He wished he could stay until Keith woke up, but he had been sedated, so he wouldn't cause any further damage to his body. Yes, the sedation was going to wear off within the hour, but Lance would have to be at work at that time. He would have to settle for seeing Keith later.

%%%

Shiro stopped by to see how his brother was doing. He walked into his room to see Keith awake. Only one eye was able to be open due to the swelling, but his smile was bright when he saw Shiro sitting on his left side. Shiro noticed the new red jacket laying across the foot of Keith's bed. He gestured at it. "Where'd this come from?"

Keith blushed. "Apparently, Lance stopped by while I was out and left it with this note."

Keith held out the note for Shiro to take a look at. It read 'Hey, baby. Thought you could use a new one. Just try to not get beaten up while wearing it. Don't worry about your shifts at the bar. I've got your back. Get better soon! I miss you at home!'

Shiro smiled at his brother's boyfriend's thoughtfulness. He had gotten used to Lance's and Keith's relationship. They were competitive with each other and bickered over little petty things but always had each other's backs. He placed the note on the little table next to Keith's bed. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Keith's temple. "I don't have much time before my shift downstairs, but I had to see you."

Keith smiled softly. "Thank you, Shiro. Now, go save lives."

"Get better soon, Keith. You know how much I dislike seeing you in my hospital."

"Yeah. I do, Shiro. Go start your shift. I'm going to get some actual restful sleep, not that medicated kind."

"Sleep well, then, bro. I'll check up on you when I go on my break."

While Shiro started his shift in the OR, Keith drifted in and out of consciousness, dreaming of a pair of ocean blue eyes and a radiant smile.

Fin


	121. Coffee (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Dad needs his coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I'm using the fandom's favorite head canon that Shiro drinks coffee.
> 
> Tags: Space Dad Shiro, Tired Shiro, Coffee

"Coffee"

Shiro stared at the empty coffee mug with poorly masked dismay. He was still so tired, even after a cup of coffee. Granted, it was space coffee, but it still usually worked, so why wasn't it working now? Maybe another cup was in order. He was on his way to the kitchen, when Coran appeared beside him, seemingly out of nowhere, or Shiro was just so tired he didn't see the Altean approach.

"Good morning, Number One! The rest of the team are in the lounge with the princess, waiting for you."

"Why are they waiting for me?"

Coran looked confused. "The meeting Allura requested yesterday? To make sure everyone is on the same page as you Earthlings say it. Did I get that right? Anyway, you need to get to the lounge."

Shiro looked forlornly at his empty coffee mug. He would have to suffer through the meeting without his drink. He sighed inaudibly and headed for the lounge. Hopefully the meeting wouldn't last long.

Unfortunately for Shiro, the meeting seemed to drag on. In reality, the meeting wasn't long, but to Shiro's sleep fuddled brain, it seemed like it had been vargas, and it wasn't over yet. His brain wouldn't focus on /anything/ Allura and the other Paladins were saying.

His eyes grew heavy, but he wrenched them open and tried to focus on Keith. However, even focusing on his closest friend couldn't keep him awake, and his head thudded onto the table.

%%%

Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, and Princess Allura were discussing how far each Paladin had gotten in bonding with their lions. Shiro was strangely quiet and hadn't offered either encouragement or critiques, which caught Keith's attention. Keith noticed that Shiro was tired, which was odd since Shiro's mug was empty. Shiro was always awake after having a cup of coffee. Keith's eyes widened in shock when Shiro's head hit the table.

"Shiro!"

"What happened?" Pidge asked.

"He's so tired. Has he not been sleeping?" Allura added.

"He's been sleeping." Keith stood up and crossed over to where Shiro was slumped over the table. He leaned Shiro back to lean against him. "He always has coffee that keeps him awake, but apparently it didn't work for some reason."

"I can probably explain," Hunk piped up. "I changed the coffee that we have to a different one. It apparently doesn't have the same effects as regular coffee."

"We'll let Shiro rest here, and maybe he'll get some much needed rest," Keith decided. "Hunk, please get some more of the regular coffee. Shiro absolutely needs it."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the chaos that is the fandom after the release of the Season 8 trailer, I gift you fluff.


	122. Mother (Season 7 Compliant Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Not part of the Mama Krolia series* Krolia is wandering around the Garrison, trying to find her son when she comes across a Garrison student she has never met. Unfortunately, that student isn't entirely fond of her or her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is canon compliant as of Season 7.
> 
> Tags: Season 7 compliant, Part Galra Keith, Keith and James verbally fight

"Mother"

Krolia was walking through the Garrison hallways. She didn't like the suspicious glares she garnered from Garrison officers. She understood why, but she thought being Keith's mother was supposed to give her certain perks. She supposed it did. Not everyone had unlimited access to the Garrison and the Paladins, which was where she was headed. She was looking for her son. She wanted to know what he did at the Garrison when he attended the school.

She turned the corner and was face to face with an unfamiliar brunette boy in the familiar orange uniform of the Garrison. She supposed she could ask the kit where Keith was.

However, she didn't get the chance to say anything before the kit narrowed his eyes. "What do /you/ want, Galra?"

Krolia frowned. "I would watch your tone, kit. I am simply looking for Keith Kogane."

"Why?"

"I thought it was a mother's prerogative to be involved in her child's life." 

"Mother?"

"Yes. I'm Keith's mother."

James stared at Krolia in suspicion, not sure if he could believe her. Footsteps approaching them did not even get them to pause their staring contest.

"Mom! There you are!"

Krolia and James looked up at Keith, who had approached them from down the hall.

"Kogane, is she really your mother?"

Keith looked puzzled at James's question. "Of course she is. Why else would I call her mom?"

"But she's Galra!"

"So am I."

"What?! You're Galra?! Since when?!"

"I've always been part Galra. I just didn't know it."

"Kit, please don't fight with your friend."

"We're not friends," James and Keith chorused.

"So, Mom, you sent me a message asking if we could meet up. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what it was like when you attended the school."

Keith smiled. "I'd like that. Bye, Griffin."

James stared after Kogane and his mother. So he was an alien? That explained a few things in James's opinion.

Fin


	123. Time Spent Together (Heith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk bakes with Keith. Keith doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. This is Heith.
> 
> Tags: AU, Heith, baking

"Time Spent Together"

"So, how does this work?"

Hunk stared at his boyfriend, who was eyeing the apron dubiously. He chuckled at his clueless boyfriend. He was good with his hands, so Hunk thought he'd be good at baking.

"You put it on like this." Hunk plucked the red apron from Keith's fingers and tied it around his waist. "So, we are making an apple pie."

Keith wasn't sure how much help he was going to be. The kitchen was Hunk's domain. He was usually in the garage, working on his motorcycle, but when Hunk asked Keith to join him in the kitchen, Keith couldn't say no.

To Keith's surprise, Hunk just asked him to get him stuff and then talked at him rather than with him. Keith noticed that Hunk talked while he baked and had a feeling it was something he learned growing up with his parents. It was something that Keith envied about his boyfriend. He had a loving home with parents and siblings that loved him, whereas Keith was shipped from foster home to foster home until he was old enough to leave the system.

"And now, we pop it into the oven and wait for it to bake."

Keith blinked. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Hunk was almost done. Keith frowned. "But I didn't do much."

Hunk turned around to face his boyfriend, who looked adorable with his head cocked and a smudge of flour on his cheek and wearing a red apron. He approached him and wrapped his arms around him. "Of course, you did. We spent this time together."

Keith put his forehead against Hunk's. "I love spending time with you."

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too, Hunk."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had fallen yesterday and was getting some much needed rest. I am okay. I had landed on my shoulder and jarred it bad enough it swelled a bit. I put an ice pack on it, and the swelling went down. It still feels a bit sore, but I will be better.


	124. Sickly (DoM, Regeith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick, and Regris decides to take care of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Regris their kits. This is Regeith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Regeith, Sick Keith, Overprotective Regris

"Sickly"

Keith whimpered, his ears flattening against his head. His tail was wrapped around his mate's waist. Regris had his own tail caressing Keith's cheek stripes. He hated to see his mate sick. He preferred running him through his paces in the training hall...when Antok let them. Their pack still treated them like kits, which compared to them Keith and Regris were still young.

Speaking of their pack, Regris had to run them out of the nest room, because they were hovering and not doing anything constructive. He knew Thace was watching them through the security camera positioned in the corner near the ceiling. Antok and Ulaz came by and checked on them. Kolivan kept sending messages, asking if they were okay or if they needed something. Regris was also half sure that Kolivan also had access to the security camera. There was no way that the leader of their pack was just taking his word that they were okay without visual proof. Regris knew the pack was going to take an early night and stay in the nest after dinner. He just didn't want them suffocating his mate all day.

Keith whimpered again and snuggled against Regris as if trying to bury himself in Regris's fur. Regris purred to his sick mate and nuzzled him before grooming him a little to make sure his hair stayed out of his face and didn't stick to his skin and fur. When Keith initially got sick, his Galran features appeared. He had large fluffy ears, a tail, cheek stripes, fangs, and patches of violet colored fur. Regris liked how his mate looked now and before. When he wasn't sick, Keith still had the fangs and the cheek stripes.

"Sleep, Keith. I'm here. I'll protect you," Regris cooed, his purr accompanying his voice. Keith tucked his head under his mate's chin. Regris groomed Keith's hair, soothing Keith and lulling him to sleep. Keith's purrs filled the nest as he rested in Regris's protective embrace. Regris rested his cheek against his mate's hair and followed Keith into dreamland.

%%%

Antok and Ulaz peered into the nest room and sighed in relief when they saw the pair of mates asleep. They didn't like the glare Regris kept sending their way when they checked on them. They couldn't not check on them. Keith was still their kit as much as Regris was, and they were worried about him. Galra don't get sick very often, but Keith's immune system didn't seem to have gotten the memo. It could have something to do with Keith being raised on Earth or him ignoring any illness until he collapsed. Fortunately, the kit's Galra genes showed up now when he felt ill. It gave the pack a sign when he should take it easy, and they made sure he did.

Fin


	125. Sleeping Safe and Sound (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is multitasking as usual. However, one of the things he's doing is watching over his kit. When he receives a video call from another outpost, more Blades learn of the kit's existence, which isn't necessarily a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is three-years-old. Kocir is an original character.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kit Keith, Purring, Kolivan is soft for his kit

"Sleeping Safe and Sound"

Kolivan was in his office, multitasking as usual. He was going over reports, scheduling meetings, checking updates on recovering Blades from the med bay, and watching his kit, Keith. The latter was easy enough. The kit was content to sit in his lap and play with his braid. Sometimes, he would climb up and sit on his shoulders with his head resting on top of his own. Kolivan was used to this as the kit had been doing this since he learned to climb, which was interesting due to the fact that he had no claws to aid in his ascent.

Just then, Keith yawned and snuggled into Kolivan's lap, earning a rare smile from the leader of the Blades. Kolivan's smiles were only seen by three Blades, Ulaz, Thace, and Antok, and their kit. Kolivan let one of his hands drift down and pet his kit, eliciting purrs from him. Kolivan smiled again. His three deca-phoeb old kit had him wrapped around his tiny fragile fingers, just as he did the rest of his pack.

Kolivan continued to pet his kit as a video feed popped up, showing a Blade at one of their outposts. Kocir greeted Kolivan. "Hello, Kolivan."

"Hello, Kocir. Everything is still secret, I trust."

"Yes. Kolivan, I'm receiving some feedback. Can you clear it up?"

Kolivan suppressed the urge to chuckle. "It's not feedback. I thought you of all Blades would recognize a kit's purr."

"A kit? Since when?"

"We've had him since he was a tiny kit." Kolivan adjusted the view to show the sleeping kit in his lap.

"He's not Galran!"

"He doesn't look Galran, but his DNA shows he is part Galra, and his instincts are all Galra kit."

"You're sure?"

"Ulaz performed the test. Do you doubt Ulaz's skill?"

Kocir shook his head. He knew Ulaz was the best doctor in the entire organization. "No. Of course not. How old is he?"

"Three deca-phoebes old."

"So young still. Is he yours?"

"My pack has adopted him." Kolivan shifted the view off the sleeping kit. "Was there anything to report?"

"No, sir. Do we need to cut the communication short so the kit can rest peacefully?"

"His name is Keith, and yes."

"Tell Thace I said hello." Kocir terminated the communication link.

Kolivan smiled. Kocir was friends with Thace. They knew each for deca-phoebes as they had come to the base as initiates. Keith's purrs drew his attention to the tiny kit sleeping peacefully in his lap. He was so innocent and pure that it made Kolivan want to end the war with Zarkon before Keith reached adulthood, to ensure the kit had a bright future. For now, though, the kit could sleep safe and sound in his lap.

Fin


	126. Blood (Kidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is anxiously awaiting the return of his mate, but when she does, something's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Kidge Vampire and Werewolf AU. Pidge is of age in this ficlet. 
> 
> Tags: AU, Vampire Keith, Werewolf Pidge

"Blood"

Keith stared at the blackout curtains adorning his bedroom window. He couldn't wait for his mate to get back from hunting...no, not hunting, shopping. He had to get used to the modern phrasing. His mate could go out during the day and obtain anything they may need. The only thing they couldn't buy was blood for him to drink. Fortunately, there were blood banks specifically made for vampires to get their blood from, so they didn't have to attack humans. Of course, they weren't advertised as such. That would make it too easy for any humans who wanted to hunt the supernatural beings who needed blood to survive. Keith had been born a vampire, just as his mate was born a werewolf. They were a strange pairing. Normally, supernatural beings didn't mate outside of their race. It wasn't against any rule; it was more tradition that anything else. Keith and Pidge found each other and love.

Initially, Pidge just thought Keith smelled interesting, moreso than other vampires she knew. It led them to hanging out together. Watching cryptid blogs, which were amusing to them, and taking walks at night when there wasn't a full moon were their favorite activities. Eventually, Keith realized he didn't want to be around for eons without Pidge by his side. She understood him more than he understood himself. She didn't see him as a monster but as a potential mate.

The door opened, catching Keith's attention. He moved quickly and quietly down the stairs and towards the front door, when his mate's scent drifted over to him. It smelled off. This fact made him move even faster. She staggered as she put her keys on a nearby hook. His eyes widened, and he caught her before she fell. He growled a little as she whimpered. Her left ankle was a bloody mess.

"What happened, my mate?"

"I was stopping by Shiro's bank and apparently, someone let it slip to hunters that it was sympathetic to supernatural beings. Since it was daylight, they knew I wasn't a vampire, but they wanted to hurt me. Fortunately, they didn't know I was a werewolf, so they didn't shoot me with a silver bullet, just the standard lead shot."

Keith sighed. At least she wasn't being poisoned, and he could dig it out easily. His nails lengthened, and he carefully pulled the bullet from her ankle. He licked her blood from his fingers and from around her ankle since it wasn't contaminated with silver. His saliva had a healing property to it, which he lathered her ankle with.

Once he was done, he scooped her up and brought her to their front room. Him sitting on the couch allowed her to snuggle into him. She didn't mind that his skin was cold. She loved snuggling with him, especially when he got protective over her. Her being slightly younger than him (what was a few centuries to immortals?) caused him to be a little overprotective, but she didn't mind. She knew he loved her and that was all that mattered to her. Her ankle was healing due to his attention and care and if she didn't leave his arms until well after the sun set, that was all right with her.

Fin


	127. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith figured the universe was out to get him. After all, his mother left him, and his father died in a fire, so, of course, it made complete sense to make him the guardian of fire. (Note the sarcasm).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during Episode 1, where Allura is telling them which lion they would pilot. I feel she should have told them what they would be the guardian of.
> 
> Warning: This contains the demise of Keith's dad. If you are triggered by a house catching fire or a fireman perishing in the flames, then please do not read this chapter.
> 
> Tags: Season 1, Orphan Keith, Canon Character Death, Fire

"Fire"

"And Keith, you will be the Red Paladin, the Guardian of Fire." Allura put her hand on Keith's right shoulder briefly. Keith hadn't been paying attention to what the princess had been saying until her hand landed on his shoulder.

Keith was simultaneously shocked at her pronouncement and glad that her hand left his shoulder. "F..." he trailed off, minutely shaking as his memories threatened to overwhelm him.

Flames licked at the edges of his memory as he could feel the heat of the flames that had taken everything from him, even after a decade had passed. He felt his Dad carrying him out of the flames that consumed their house. His Dad deposited his son in a fellow firefighter's arms.

"Daddy!" little Keith screamed. He struggled to get out of the man's arms. "No! Daddy!"

His Dad rushed back into the house for some reason Keith couldn't figure out. Tears leaped to his eyes and almost evaporated as quickly as they appeared. "Don't leave me!"

Tears coursed down his face as they appeared faster than the heat of the fire could make them disappear. The house creaked and groaned before it caved in on itself...with Keith's Dad still inside! "DADDY!"

Ashes and the charred remains of the house filled the air and threatened to choke the other firefighters and the little boy. As tears clouded his vision, the sight of the smoldering remains of what was once his home faded from his eyes, leaving him standing on the bridge of the castle ship of Altea light-years away from Earth.

"F...Fire?" Keith stammered, unsure of why the universe would make him the guardian of _fire_ when fire took away Keith's Dad and home.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: In case people don't know, here's the list:
> 
> Shiro - guardian of the sky  
> Keith - guardian of fire  
> Pidge - guardian of the forest  
> Lance - guardian of water  
> Hunk - guardian of the land


	128. Blue Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia has a surprising chat with the Blue Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during Season 6, but the castle ship wasn't destroyed.
> 
> Tags: AU, Blue Lion, Krolia regrets not raising Keith herself

"Blue Lion"

Krolia was walking around the Castle of Lions as her son was talking with Princess Allura. She felt a pull that led her to the lion hangars, the Blue Lion specifically. She walked into the hangar and approached the lion, who had her particle barrier up. She put her hand on the barrier. "Hello again. I never thought I would see you again. I'm glad I was able to see you and had the opportunity to protect you."

To her immense surprise, the barrier disappeared, and the lion's eyes lit up. Blue knelt down and opened her mouth to Krolia, who entered the lion's mouth. She cautiously sat down in the pilot's seat. The seat moved forward, and she heard the lion talking in her head. "Thank you for protecting me. I had to wait for my Paladin."

"It's all right. Lance is your Paladin, isn't he?"

"Yes. Lancey Lance is my cub. He connected with me immediately."

"My son told me about Lance."

"Who is your son?"

"Keith, the Red Paladin."

"Oh! I had a tiny connection with him before I connected with Lancey Lance."

"A connection?"

"He felt me calling for my Paladin. He is in tune with quintessence, and he can feel all of the lions."

Krolia was surprised that her son could feel all of the lions. She hadn't heard of a Paladin that could feel all of the lions. She felt proud of her son. He was so incredible, even more than what she could have hoped for. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

Blue saw Red's Paladin's mother tear up and was concerned. She purred to her, trying to soothe her. Krolia smiled, despite her tears. She purred back to Blue. "Thank you, Blue. You showed me that my son is so amazing. I regret not being able to raise him myself."

"He is an amazing Paladin. You should be proud."

Krolia smiled. "I am."

Fin


	129. Tot Keith (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up not feeling great but gore to train anyway. He collapses in the training hall, but fortunately, another Blade finds him. However, Keith is now inexplicably a little kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is a de-aged Keith story. There's no reason listed for how it happens nor is there a resolution. My original character, Taulol, also shows up.
> 
> Tags: AU, De-aging, Kit Keith, DoM, Mama Krolia, Kit instincts, Taulol

"Tot Keith"

When Keith woke up in the morning, he felt off but not sick. He just shook it off and slipped out of the nest, which wasn't easy with his mom holding him. She tended to do that since they were reunited. She did treat him like the kit he was. He secretly liked it and often wondered what it would have been like if she had raised him on the base.

He finally extricated himself from the nest and got dressed in his casual clothes sans jacket. He grabbed his Marmora knife and set out for the training hall. Predictably, no one was there that early in the morning. Technically, Keith wasn't supposed to be there either. Only senior members were allowed in the training hall unsupervised.

He set the rules out of his mind and started warming up, doing a routine he came up with on his own; a combination of tai chi and sword warm ups. Unfortunately, the strange feeling from earlier didn't dissipate but grew stronger. He didn't like the ache that had started in his bones either. It was so uncomfortable that he sat down, which was fortunate, because his legs gave out next. He collapsed onto the floor. As his vision went black around the edges, he hoped someone would find him.

%%%

Taulol was smiling as she went into the main training hall. She was Antok's assistant today. She knew she shouldn't be that giddy about it, but she loved helping Antok out. Maybe she would even be able to assist Keith today. The pack's kit was only allowed in the training hall when Antok was there and after he rested if it was after a meal.

She opened the door and stopped short. Laying on the floor was a small kit with an unawakened Marmora blade. His messy black hair made it look like Keith. She rushed over, sat down next to the kit, and pulled him onto her lap. She nuzzled him, causing him to stir, his purple eyes opening. "Taulol?"

"Hey, kit. Are you okay? What happened?"

Keith clung to her, nuzzling her. "I don't know. I feel weird. I want Mama."

Keith's eyes widened when he said that. Why did he say such a childish thing? Feeling the tenseness in the kit's body, Taulol started purring to him. "It's okay, Keith. It's only natural for you to call her Mama. Somehow, your body is that of a tiny kit."

"What?" Keith looked at his hands and then pulled back to inspect the rest of his body. He looked like a two-year-old! Tears leaped to his eyes, and he whined.

Taulol nuzzled him as she stood up. "Let's take you back to the nest, kit."

Keith merely whimpered in response. He wanted this to be a nightmare but somehow knew it wasn't. He also had these instincts that were becoming harder to ignore. They told him to get to his Mama, even though he was safe with Taulol.

Taulol rubbed the kit's back and purred to him. She knew his kit instincts were becoming more prevalent as evident by him calling Krolia 'Mama.' She knew this was going to be hard on the kit as he apparently remembered everything.

They reached the nest room, and Taulol walked in to see the rest of the pack just waking up. Seeing his mom, Keith chirped, which caught her attention. "Keith?"

"Mama!"

Taulol gave Krolia her little kit, who nuzzled her neck. "What happened?"

"I felt strange when I woke up, but I went to go train anyway. I felt worse before I did too much. I collapsed and blacked out."

"I found him unconscious when I went to set up the room for the day. His instincts are more prevalent," Taulol stated, petting Keith's hair.

Keith purred at the affection his mother and surrogate aunt were giving him. His purr increased in volume when he felt a tail caressing his cheek. He lifted his head and saw the rest of the pack surrounding him and his mom.

"Hello, kit," Ulaz nuzzled Keith, who chirped at him. "Are you tired?"

"Yes." Keith laid his head back down on Krolia's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the nest, kit." Krolia carried her kit back to the nest. "You sleep, and I will talk to the pack. I will join you when I am done."

Krolia laid Keith down, and his eyes drooped closed. Krolia licked his cheeks before she climbed back out of the nest. The adults conversed in whispers, so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping kit.

"He seems to remember everything, but how much longer will he fight his instincts? With him being such a young kit in body, he might need diapers and other supplies," Ulaz stated.

"Once he falls into a deeper sleep, I will redress him. When he was a baby, he was a heavy sleeper. His Dad and I could change him without him waking up," Krolia told them.

"Then, it's decided. I will bring supplies back here, and Krolia will take care of our little kit while he sleeps," Thace said.

%%%

Keith woke up feeling weird, but in a different way than before. He felt like there was more padding in between his legs and on his butt. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a purple sleeper. He made a questioning sound, which was answered by a rumbling from his mother. "Yes, kit. You are wearing a diaper. I put you in it while you slept. Being such a young kit in body, you may end up having an accident." She patted his butt. "And it seems, you have. Let's get you changed."

Keith whined and hid his face, embarrassed that he wet the diaper. Krolia picked him up and cooed to him. "It's okay, kit. You're only two in body."

"But I still remember how to use the bathroom," he whispered.

"But sometimes accidents happen, so you are going to wear one." Krolia laid him down and exchanged the wet diaper for a dry one. She fixed his sleeper and scooped him back up. His whimpers disturbed her. "What's the problem, my kit?"

"These instincts feel like they're trying to take over."

"Why don't you let them, my kit? At least until we figure out how to change you back." Krolia nuzzled Keith.

Keith nuzzled his mom back as he thought about it. Would it be so bad to act like a tiny little kit, especially if it was just with his pack? It went against the adult part of his brain that reminded him that he was a Paladin and a Blade. He shoved that part to the back and laid his head on his mom's shoulder. "Okay, Mama."

Fin


	130. Shops (Broganes, Klance, Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro run a tattoo parlor which is next door to a combination flower shop/yoga studio. Allura runs the flower shop and Lance is the yoga instructor. Shiro asks Keith to get flowers he ordered for Adam. Keith goes to pick up the flowers and sees Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never existed. This is Broganes, Klance, Adashi, and Allura & Lance as siblings.
> 
> Tags: AU, Broganes, Adashi, Klance, Allura & Lance siblings, Flowers, Tattoos, Lovestruck Keith

"Shops"

Keith swept the front on the shop, having all the clients done for the day. The Broganes' Tattoo Parlour prided themselves in the extreme level of cleanliness they provided for their customers. They showed that pride to all of their clients from the moment they step into the shop to when they washed, sanitized, and gloved their hands to when they opened the fresh and sanitized supplies (which included inks, ink cups, gloves, and needles) in front of the client.

"Keith!"

Keith wanted to ignore his brother, but the anxiousness in his voice concerned Keith. "What is it, Shiro?"

"I need you to stop by the shop next door and pick up the flowers I ordered for Adam."

"Now?"

"They close in five minutes!"

Keith huffed. "Fine! Then, you finish sweeping the lobby!"

Keith left the broom propped up against the counter and strolled out of the front door. He slipped through the front door of the Altean Flower Shop/Yoga Studio. Keith had never set foot inside the shop before. He stepped up to the counter and looked around.

He caught sight of a beautiful sight through the one way mirror across the lobby. There in the yoga part of the shop was the most beautiful man Keith had ever seen. His star-kissed hair was curled slightly in front of his ears, which looked somewhat pointed. His curly hair also highlighted unusual blue marks under his eyes, which were closed at that moment. The second his eyes opened Keith felt his breath leave his body. The man's eyes were the most startling shade of blue with what looked like a pink where the black pupil would be. His tanned skin looked flawless, and Keith thought it would be soft to the touch. Keith shook his head and focused back on the counter in front of him. He noticed a bell and rang it.

%%%

The bell rang out in the shop. Allura was in the back, so she called out to her brother. "Lance, can you take care of the customer?"

"Sure thing, Allura!" Lance stepped onto into the lobby and stopped short. There standing in the lobby was the most gorgeous man he ever met. Lance had a good side profile of the man. He could see his eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, and his black hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin. As Lance approached him, the man turned, and Lance could see tattoos on the man's skin. There was an unusual purple shape on the man's right bicep, and there was a short knife on his left forearm.

Lance cleared his throat.  "May I help you?"

"Uh, yes. There's an flower arrangement for Takashi Shirogane."

"Yes. We were wondering if you were coming in today, Mr. Shirogane." Lance felt his heart plummet when he saw the arrangement was their popular love arrangements, which consisted of dark red Carnations, red and pink Roses, and red Tulips.

The man laughed. It was a beautiful sound like music to Lance's ears. "Takashi Shirogane is my brother. My name is Keith Kogane. We run Broganes' Tattoo Parlour next door."

Lance perked up at the news that this man wasn't the one who ordered the love arrangment. Maybe he had a chance. "Well, Keith, can I call you Keith? Your brother already paid for his arrangement, so this is it, and this is for you." Lance handed Keith his business card with his cell phone number hand written on the back. "Call me sometime?" He added with a wink.

Keith blushed a deep red, which matched the carnations he was holding. He stammered his response of "Sure."

"Great. Talk to you later! Bye, Keith!" Lance smiled at Keith, who gave a shy smile of his own before he left the store. Keith allowed his smile to grow a bit bigger at the thought of getting to know the yoga instructor better. For once, Keith was glad that he ran an errand for Shiro. Hopefully, he and Lance had a day off together soon.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had a horrible time falling asleep and as a result slept in.


	131. Care Package (DoM, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mail time at the Blade of Marmora headquarters isn't something Keith pays attention to. Why would he since he never gets any? However, this time, he receives a package. Who is it from, and what did he get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Broganes. Caladox and Socal are original characters. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Broganes, Keith gets mail

 

"Care Package"

Keith was sitting in the mess hall, eating breakfast when Caladox and Socal came in, each carrying a box.

"Mail's here!" Caladox called out.

Several Blades stood up and rushed over to the pair. Keith looked around in confusion but stayed where he was. He knew what mail time was from being at the Garrison, and he also knew that he didn't get mail. He returned to his breakfast and tried to ignore the happy exclamations from various Blades.

Mail time at the Garrison was always hard on Keith. He had no family to send him letters or boxes of stuff (he learned those were called care packages). The only people that cared about him were Shiro and Adam (and by extension, Matt and Sam Holt). Keith didn't even have a pen pal to write to!

Socal walked over to the resident kit. He was such a strange kit though. He was a member of the organization since he went through and passed the trials, but he was still so young! The leaders had integrated him into their pack, which was good. He needed many adults to make sure he didn't deny his kit instincts. Many of the Blades residing at headquarters recognized the blade he wielded though. It was Krolia's blade without a doubt. He knew, because she had personally trained him and several others. He had wondered what happened to it when she had returned eighteen deca-phoebes ago without it. He along with many of his fellow Blades now knew she had left it in her kit's possession, but why hadn't she brought her kit back with her?

"Hello, Keith."

"Hi, Socal. Is that a care package from your family?"

Socal blinked. "No, kit. This is for you."

Keith was shocked and visibly recoiled from the box. "But...I never get mail."

Socal pushed the box a little closer. "It says it's from Shirogane, McClain, Garrett, Holt, Smythe, Pink, and Red."

Keith perked up. "Those are the last names of the Paladins and Coran and the color of Princess Allura's armor, but who would Red be?"

"Who wore Red?" Socal asked.

"I did. I was the Red Paladin." Keith reached for the box and stared at it in disbelief. He _actually_  got mail.

"The purpose of mail is to open it, kit," Socal teased.

"I think I want to open this in my nest."

Socal grinned. That was a kit instinct. "Go ahead, kit. I will clear your place."

The grin on the kit's face was thanks enough, but he still uttered it. "Thanks!"

Keith stood up, picked up his box, and walked out of the mess hall. As he walked through the halls of the base, he kept staring at the box in his hands. He still couldn't believe he had mail, and it was from the Paladins (including Allura) and Coran! He entered the nest he shared with his pack, not even noticing that all of them were there.

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris were watching as the youngest of their pack entered their nest and settled in his spot with a box. They had noticed that Keith hadn't received any mail in the entire time he had been at headquarters and had contacted the Paladins, informing them that Keith would appreciate some mail from them. When Shiro mentioned that Keith hadn't received any when he was at the Garrison, the Blades were angry, but not at the Paladins, most whom were attending the school at the same time. Watching the smile on their kit's face grow while he opened his box was wonderful.

Keith opened the box and was greeted by a letter on the top. It read:

_Hey, Keith!_

_We hope this package reaches you while you aren't_ _on a mission._

  
_Oh, come on Mullet's always on_  
_a mission!_

  
_Lance! Anyway, here are a few things from the castle_

  
_And stuff you forgot_

  
_Thank you, Hunk. Enjoy the package and remember you will always be one of us Paladins, and we miss you!_

  
_So much!_

_Shiro          Lance          Hunk          Pidge_  
_Coran           Allura_

Keith set the letter aside and started pulling things out of the box. The first thing he pulled out was his pair of fingerless gloves. He blinked and realized that he hadn't really packed anything from the castle when he left to join the Blade of Marmora. He set the gloves to the side and pulled out his red and white jacket. He buried his face in it for a moment, letting out a soft purr at the familiar fabric. He set it to the side too before unpacking the box even more. There were packages of handmade sweets from Hunk, a new program for his data pad to translate the Altean and Galran languages to English from Pidge and Coran, and an orb that projects the star chart for Earth's region of space from Allura. Keith knew his brother was the one who packed his clothes, but what did Lance send and who was Red?

Most of the way down the box was a note, this one from Lance.

_Hey, Mullet!_

_Red Lion and I thought you might be missing her, so I made you this. Hope you like it._

_Lance and Red_

Keith set that note aside and reached into the box, withdrawing a handmade Red Lion plushie. His face went as red as the fabric Lance used to sew her together.

"What have you got there, kit?" asked Antok, startling Keith.

He turned around, finally realizing his pack was with him. His face went an even deeper shade of red when he answered, "The team sent me a package full of stuff they each packed specifically for me."

Regris shifted closer. "What kind of stuff?"

Keith grinned at his pack brother. "Shiro made sure my gloves and jacket made it back to me, Hunk baked me treats, Pidge and Coran developed a program that translates the Altean and Galran languages to English, Allura added an orb that projects the star chart for Earth's region of space, and Lance made this for me if I missed Red." Keith held up the Red Lion plushie for the Blades to see.

The Blades smiled at their kit when he unconsciously brought the plushie back to rest across his lap.

"It looks like there's something else in the box, kit," Thace mentioned.

Keith looked in the box, and laying there at the bottom was a book. Keith pulled it out and opened it. It turned out to be a photo album full of pictures of Keith with the team and his lions.

The pictures of Keith showed him inside Red Lion's cockpit, in Black Lion's cockpit, standing next to Red Lion, standing next to Black Lion working out on the training deck with his bayard and his Marmoran blade, in his Red Paladin seat, and in his Black Paladin seat. There were also pictures of him in his Blade of Marmora uniform. In those pictures, he only had his Marmoran blade, but half of those pictures he had his mask over his face. There were also several candid shots of him with the other Paladins, Matt, and the Alteans.

There were two pictures of the group of Paladins sleeping. The first one showed Lance on his stomach, and Shiro had his pillow against Lance's back. The eldest Paladin was lying on his side. Hunk had his legs draped over Lance as well and an arm propped up on Shiro's side. Pidge was cuddled up next to Hunk and on top of Lance's legs. Keith almost seemed to be sleeping sitting up, but he was leaning against Hunk's back. Blankets were covering each Paladin to a certain degree.

The second one showed Keith's head was against Shiro's shoulder, and Shiro's head was against Keith's head. Lance was lying on his back with his legs draped over the couch cushions. Hunk and Pidge were curled on their sides with their backs touching each other. None of the Paladins were that far away from each other.

"This...this..." Keith didn't have the words, and tears collected in his eyes. He hugged the lion plushie and felt Antok drag him closer to the pack and wrap his tail around his waist. Regris slipped in on Keith's other side and hugged Keith to him. The tears slipped down his cheeks, and Thace leaned over and licked the tears off his cheeks. Kolivan slid in behind the kits and tugged them both onto his lap. Ulaz was behind Regris and reached over and ran his claws through Keith's hair while grooming Regris's headfur.

"Did you like what the Paladins sent you, kit?" Kolivan asked.

Keith nuzzled Kolivan's neck. "I _loved_ it!"

Fin


	132. New Pack Kit (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Regris go from being "the other kit on the base" to "pack kit #2"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora and Thulaz. Keith is 3-years-old. Araime is an original character. This was suggested by Kosztuszka.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kit Keith, Kit Regris, Minor character death, Regris angst

"New Pack Kit"

"Hi, Ulaz!" The young, tailed Galran kit bounded into the med bay. "Is Keith with you today?"

"Hello, Regris. No, not today. He wanted to stay with Thace today. Keith's head hurts, and Thace stayed in the nest with him."

"Oh. I hope he feels better. I know my Mama makes me feel better!"

"Araime is good at that. She always loved to assist me in the med bay until she went on more missions."

Regris gasped. "Can I help you then?"

Ulaz smiled. "I would like that, kit."

Regris grinned and followed Ulaz around the med bay for the better part of the day, happily doing whatever the doctor asked him to. Near dinnertime, Araime came in from her mission and was surprised to see her kit in the med bay.

Regris noticed her entrance, running to her. "Mama!"

She smiled, knelt down, and caught her kit in her arms. "Hello, my darling little one. Did you have a good day?"

"I helped Ulaz today, Mama! Just like you used to!" Regris nuzzled his mother's neck, burying his face in her longer headfur as she stood up.

Araime returned her beloved kit's nuzzles, wrapping her tail around his waist. Regris was her entire universe, since her bond mate had died. She was still carrying Regris, when he died, so she was grateful her kit didn't experience the heart wrenching grief she did. She put on a brave face for her kit, but she was still grieving on the inside.

"Thank you for entertaining him today, Ulaz. If it's not too much trouble, could you watch him tomorrow? Kolivan is sending me on an infiltration mission."

"Certainly. He is no trouble, especially if Keith is feeling better."

"Keith doesn't feel well?"

"He has a headache. Thace is with him."

Araime hummed. "Your mate is such a good dad."

Ulaz fluffed up at the compliment. He knew Thace was good father material when they bonded. It was one of his redeeming qualities that drew Ulaz's attention in the first place. "He is. You can drop Regris off here before you leave. I have an early morning shipment the kits can help me catalogue and put away."

"Yay!"

Araime chuckled. "Do you like helping Ulaz, kit?"

"Yes, especially since you used to," Regris nodded, voice slightly muffled as his head was still buried in his mom's shoulder length headfur.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Ulaz. Tell Ulaz bye, kit."

"Bye, Ulaz!"

Ulaz chuckled as he watched mother and kit leave his med bay, both of whom turned and waved before they rounded the corner. He had a couple of files to update before taking food to the nest and joining his pack in doting on their kit.

%%%

Araime tucked in her kit. "Good night, my darling. May you see shooting stars in your dreams."

"Good night, Mama. I hope you do too!"

She kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks with her tail. "I will be next door if you need anything, kit."

Regris yawned before kissing her cheek. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you, Regris." She watched as his eyes drifted closed, slipping out of his room quietly and adding, "Please keep my universe safe."

%%%

The next morning, Ulaz was awaiting the arrival of his shipment and the two kits that would help him. Keith's headache was gone, so Kolivan was bringing him by on his way to his office. Araime was bringing Regris by on her way to the hangar to leave for her mission. He wondered who would get there first.

It turned out Keith did. He bounded into the med bay like the rambunctious three deca-phoebe old kit he was. "Papa!"

"Hello, kit. I am glad you are feeling better. Regris is coming by today too. You two are going to be helping me today."

"Really? Yay!"

"Did you want me to come by and collect him for lunchtime?" Kolivan asked.

"Only if you want to be in charge of two kits at the same time."

As if on cue, they heard, "Keith!"

"Regris!" Regris pounced on Keith, and they tussled lightly, being careful not to knock into anyone or anything.

"They are adorable together," Araime said as she stepped beside Kolivan in the doorway to the med bay.

"They are," Ulaz agreed.

"All right, kit. I am leaving now. Be good for Ulaz, and I'll have a couple of quintants off to spend with you."

"Really?!" Regris looked at Kolivan as if looking for confirmation.

Kolivan nodded. "Indeed, kit."

"Yay!" Regris tackled his mother.

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you, my darling. Have a great quintant with your friend."

"Bye, Mama!" Regris watched as his mom left the med bay.

"I will be by around lunchtime to make sure all _three_ of you eat."

The two kits saluted the leader of the Blades. It was an adorable display, which tugged at Kolivan's heart like Keith did with his braid. Ulaz simply stared at his leader. Kolivan raised an eyebrow before he turned and left the doctor with the two kits.

"Ulaz! Ulaz! Your stuff's here!" Keith called out.

His kit's shout broke the trance the doctor was in. "Oh, good. That will give us something to do."

When the Blade pushed the hovering cases in, Ulaz stepped over to him. The Blade handed over the pad, eyeing the kits practically bouncing by his side. Ulaz flicked through the screen of the pad and checked the shipment to make sure everything was accounted for, which it was. Satisfied, he signed the pad and gave it back to the Blade. The Blade left, and Ulaz put the kits to work organizing the harmless compounds and equipment, which lasted up until lunchtime.

True to his word, Kolivan stopped by the med bay and made sure everyone came with him to the mess hall for lunch. Keith and Regris were so excited to keep helping in the med bay that they had to be reminded that they needed a rest period after lunch. The kits whined, so Ulaz compromised with them. They could stay in the med bay, but they had to rest in his office nest. They agreed.

So, after lunch, Keith and Regris went to Ulaz's office and curled up in the small nest he kept in there for reasons like this. They were just drifting off, when shouts and loud noises disturbed them. Keith whined at the disturbance, so Regris went to see if he could get them to quiet down. He stood at the door to Ulaz's office and surveyed the room. It looked like a Blade had come back from a mission severely injured. Her right arm looked like it had gotten blown off, her left leg was missing from the knee down, and her tail looked like it was broken in three places. Regris hugged his own tail in sympathy as he crept closer. Ulaz's face was set in a grimace as he removed the Blade's uniform and mask.

The tick the Blade's mask was removed Regris felt like his world had stopped. The injured Blade was his mother! He couldn't stop himself from rushing to her side, whining. "Mama!"

Ulaz was startled by Regris's appearance, but he didn't have the heart to separate the kit from his mother in what was possibly her last doboshes alive.

Araime turned her head when she heard the whines of her kit. "Regris...my darling kit...I...m sorry."

"No! You'll get better! Ulaz will fix you right up!"

"Please be...the little warrior you...always were...my darling."

"Mama!"

"May you...find shooting stars...in your dreams....I love you, my Regris." Araime's eyes closed as she drew her last breath.

"MAMA!"

%%%

Regris's scream of anguish drew the other kit out of Ulaz's office. Keith ended up beside his friend and let him hang on him and cry. He coudn't take his eyes off the dead Blade in front of him. He had seen Blades in various states of injury and some of those had died, but none he was close to or knew on a personal level, just known in passing.

Ulaz looked at the two kits and realized he needed to get the kits out of there. He withdrew his data pad and quickly fired off a message to his mate to come collect the kits and marked it extremely urgent.

Thace rushed into the med bay. He took stock of the situation and scooped up both kits, taking them to his pack's nest room. He set the kits down in the nest and curled around Regris. Regris's whining died down, which caused Thace to look at the distraught kit, who had passed out. The violet colored Galra licked the tear tracks off his cheeks.

On Regris's other side was Keith, who was whining. He was absolutely beside himself with worry for his friend. This morning he had a loving mother, and now, there was no one to take care of him. Keith peered over Regris to lock eyes with his Daddy. "Daddy, can Regris join our pack?"

Thace looked at Keith and then over at Regris. A soft smile crossed his features. "Of course he can."

Keith smiled and purred to his new, older brother in hopes of reassuring him that he wasn't alone anymore and as proof that he had beings that cared for him and would from that moment on.

Fin


	133. A Demonstration (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison asks for a demonstration of skills seen across the galaxy. Allura slyly sets up a match between Keith and whichever pack member he wants. The Garrison officials (minus Shiro and Sam) are sure Keith is going to get soundly beaten, especially since his opponent is very nearly triple his size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is post Season 7, Thulaz, and was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Play fight, Galra Keith

"A Demonstration"

"A demonstration? Why?" Keith was on the defense. James always rubbed him the wrong way.

"It's to show what other beings are capable of and also to see if we can beat them," James answered with a smirk.

Lance didn't like the way James interacted with him and the Paladins, Keith especially. The suposed leader of the MFE pilots had a mean streak in him that made Lance's and Keith's early rivalry seem tame. At least Lance knew where to draw the line.

"Of course we can give you and the rest of the Garrison a small demonstration of the skills seen across the Galaxy. In fact, we are allies with some of the most agile beings I have ever met," Allura replied, boasting slightly.

"Excellent. I will inform Commanders Iverson and Holt." James bowed and left.

"Allura, who are the allies you were talking about?" Keith asked.

"The Blades, of course." Allura smiled at Keith's happy expression. The Voltron Leader loved spending time with the Blade, especially his pack.

%%%

"Officer Griffin, did Princess Allura say who was giving us the demonstration?" Sam Holt inquired.

"No, sir. She did say that they were the most agile beings she had ever met."

"Well, we should be in for a good show at least." Commander Iverson stated.

"Is everyone watching?" Sam asked.

"We asked most of the cadets and officers and their families to come watch," Iverson confirmed.

The three of them walked into the large arena-type room. It had stadium seating, which was separated by shatter proof glass. James went to sit with the other MFE pilots, who were near the Paladins, one of whom was missing. James nudged the one with brown hair. "Hey, where's Kogane? Is he skipping out?"

"His name is _Keith,_ and no, he's part of the demonstration." Lance pointed at the arena floor.

The Voltron leader was on the arena floor, wearing some kind of strange dark colored uniform that had glowing marks on the chest. He was going through some standard stretching routines. Then, James saw him. The largest being James had ever seen. He was at least two times Kogane's height, if not three times. James couldn't tell what race Kogane's opponent was because there was a mask with three glowing circles and four wavy lines on it covering his face. However, he did have a prehensile tail and obvious claws. Finally, Keith was done stretching and approached the center where the other being stood.

A voice crackled over the PA system. It was Captain Shirogane. "Ladies and gentlemen, officers and cadets, and our esteemed allies from across the galaxy, welcome to this small demonstration. The Garrison has requested this demonstration of the fighting skills seen outside Earth. Our two combatants are the Voltron Leader, our Black Paladin, and member of the Blade of Marmora, Keith Kogane. His opponent is the second-in-command of the Blade of Marmora, Antok."

Iverson looked upon the two combatants with doubt. "I think we're going to see Kogane get his ass handed to him within two minutes."

"I think you'll be surprised, Commander," Sam replied.

Iverson's frown deepened. "Five minutes."

Lance smiled at the other Paladins. "Antok? I thought for sure it was going to be Regris or even Thace volunteering to spar with Keith."

Pidge grinned and repositioned her glasses. "The entire pack wanted a chance to spar with Keith, so to prevent an argument, Keith requested Antok. You know all of Keith's pack wouldn't deny any request of his."

"He is our kit. Of course we wouldn't deny him," Krolia added, leaning forward and startling Lance a little.

"Please don't do that! I still can't get over how quiet you guys can be!" Lance exclaimed.

Krolia leaned back against Kolivan, who ran his claws through her headfur. Thace and Ulaz were sitting next to them, Ulaz comfortably resting in his mate's grasp. Regris was leaning forward in his seat slightly, excited to see his pack brother fight against the largest of their pack. The Galra knew that this demonstration was going to end up as a play fight, but that was okay.

Keith and Antok circled each other, Antok's tail swishing against the floor. "Are you ready to give your friends a good show, kit?"

Keith grinned. "Bring it."

Keith flung himself at the large Galra's chest, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Antok's shoulders. Readjusting his body's position midair, Keith grabbed ahold of Antok's shoulders and tried to bring him down, using gravity to his advantage. It didn't work, but it did get Antok off balance. Keith landed behind the largest Blade and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Antok's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger.

Antok turned around to face his kit again, his tail twitching in excitement. He was enjoying this play fight disguised as a demonstration. He flexed his claws in the kit's direction again, growling playfully.

Keith ran at Antok again but was snagged by his tail and ended up on his back again. However, Keith was fast enough to escape the tail pinning him. Keith growled and managed to jump up onto Antok's shoulders. He hooked a leg around the large Galra's neck and dropped his entire weight down, effectively knocking Antok off balance. Keith swept Antok's legs out from underneath him. Keith jumped onto Antok and pinned his legs and arms, his tail already pinned behind his back.

"Keith Kogane is the winner!" Captain Shirogane's voice rang over the PA system again.

James stared at the display of Kogane beating an opponent nearly three times his size. "How is that possible?"

"The Blades have taught Keith as much as they could because if he was going to be on the front lines, then they would teach him everything they can to make sure he makes it back to them," Hunk answered.

"Why would they do that?" James inquired.

"Keith is part Galra. They are very protective over him," Allura explained.

"He's what?!"

Fin 


	134. Coffee Draws People Together (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance works as a barista and is having a boring day until a new customer comes into the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. Pining Klance Coffee Shop Au with Barrista Lance and Artist Keith and a special appearance from Baker Hunk.
> 
> Tags: AU, Coffee Shop, Barista Lance, Baker Hunk, Artist Keith, Partly Lactose Intolerant Keith

"Coffee Draws People Together"

Lance was bored. It was a gorgeous day outside, and hardly anyone was coming into the coffee shop. There were a few regulars that came in and ordered their drinks, but even they left, wanting to enjoy the weather. He had cleaned the tables and stocked the cups, lids, syrups, flavor shots, and other supplies. It was ironic for Lance to work in a coffee shop since he didn't drink the stuff. When he was a child, he couldn't even stand the smell of the coffee beans!

His best friend, Hunk, worked in the bakery part of the shop. His friend had a real talent for pastries and other desserts. In fact, his dream was to open his own bakery one day. He even offered Lance a catering position in his bakery. Lance had clapped Hunk on his back and accepted his offer. They both knew it wasn't going to be soon, so Lance was stuck at the coffee shop.

The tiny bell at the top of the door sounded, signaling a customer entering the shop. Lance turned to face the guy, grinning his award winning smile. "Welcome to Altea Coffee Shoppe and Bakery. What can I get you?"

Lance was amazed that he didn't stutter through the greeting. The most gorgeous guy had entered the shop. He had the most amazing purple eyes into which his black hair kept falling. Said hair was in a mullet style, but somehow, it looked good on this guy. He was wearing a red and white leather jacket over a pair of black jeans and a plain black shirt with a pair of red, white, and black boots. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He approached the counter, withdrawing his black leather wallet. "A large caramel macchiato without cream please."

"Coming right up! Can I have your name?"

"Keith Kogane." Keith finally looked the barrista in the eyes and was floored. He was gorgeous. His brown hair was slighty wavy and looked soft. His blue eyes reminded Keith of the ocean he grew up near, and they sparkled like sapphires when he smiled. Speaking of a his smile, the gorgeous man could light up a room with nothing but his smile. Keith's eyes dropped to the name tag on the blue apron the guy wore. "How much do I owe you, Lance?"

"$3.75."

Keith handed over the money and took a seat at a two person booth near an outlet. He withdrew his lap top and plugged it into the wall. He started it up and waited for the new drawing program to start and his coffee to be done.

%%%

_"Hunk!"_

Hunk was glad he wasn't dealing with anything delicate or hot, because Lance startled him when he came up behind him. "Lance, what's the matter?"

"I just saw possibly the most _gorgeous_ person walk through the front door!"

"Did Allura stop by again?" Hunk deadpanned.

Lance spluttered, blushing. "I'm not talking about our boss, who is gorgeous, don't get me wrong. This is someone I've never seen before."

"Did you at least get the name?"

"OMG! I need to make his coffee!" Lance raced back to the front to make the drink.

Hunk peered out of the back and saw a raven-haired teen sitting in the otherwise empty shop. He heard Lance call out, "A caramel macchiato for Keith Kogane."

Hunk recognized the name. Keith Kogane was a promising artist with an eye for beauty in things people took for granted. Hunk hoped Keith saw the beauty in his buddy, because a lot of people took Lance for granted.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I don't drink coffee, so I don't know if the price Lance gives him is a decent price or too low or too expensive. 
> 
> By the way, I am not posting tomorrow because the last season drops. However, I will be back on Saturday with another chapter. No matter what happens in the last season, I will keep writing and posting. Even if things go belly up, I will keep writing.


	135. Collaborative Project (Shallura, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drama and Technology clubs are doing a collaborative project, but they don't know what to do, but the need guy does. Wait. He's Shiro younger brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender or the song Monster.
> 
> Author Note: After spending what was probably an obscene amount of time on YouTube, I came across a CMV called Monster by SkitsoFanActs. It is an awesome CMV. After watching it a few times, this story was born. 
> 
> Author Note 2: This is an AU where Voltron never happened. High School AU. This is also Broganes and Shallura.
> 
> Tags: AU, Modern Setting, High School, Clubs, Drama, Broganes, Shallura

"Collaborative Project"

Lance was excited. The drama club was working with the technology club and filming a short skit. His two best friends, Hunk and Pidge, were members of the technology club. In the drama club were the wonderful talents of the beautiful Allura Altea and her equally beautiful cousin Romelle. Lance knew that Allura was dating another member of the technology club, Takashi Shirogane, who went by the nickname Shiro. Lance liked Shiro. He had a calming presence and made sure everyone took care of themselves, which gave him good marks in Lance's eyes since that meant Hunk wouldn't be as stressed and Pidge would actually get some sleep instead of existing on caffeine and adrenaline.

The door opened, and a group of students walked in, a couple carrying a case or two of equipment. Lance watched as the other drama members came over and greeted the other club members. Lance recognized everyone except one. He had shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. His black clothes stood out from the red and white jacket that was flung over his shoulders. The same shoulders being squeezed by Shiro. Lance came over and addressed Shiro. "Hey, Shiro! It's good to see you!"

"Same to you, Lance. This is my brother, Keith. He recently joined the technology club too."

"Hello, Keith!"

"Hi." Keith seemed shy.

"Okay, everybody. Let's discuss what this skit is going to be."

"A music video!"

"An alien documentary!"

"A disco rave!"

"Something with extensive make-up and prosthetics!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, people! I don't think we can do all of those," Lance said.

"Why not?" Keith asked. "We can have someone singing about feeling like an alien. The tech club can play with the lighting to simulate a strobe, and some of the shots can be what the person would look like as at least part alien."

Lance grinned. "That would be a fascinating idea, but who would perform?"

%%%

"Just because I came up with the idea doesn't mean I should be in front of the camera!" Keith argued.

"But Keith, you are the best canvas that our make-up department has ever had!"

"But-"

Shiro placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Keith, why don't you try it?"

Keith sighed. "Fine, but only if I have some input in what the make-up and prosthetics look like."

Lance and Shiro grinned, which was mirrored by Allura and Romelle, who were in the make-up department.

"Go over to Allura and Romelle and discuss what you want to do," suggested Lance. "The rest of us will try to work on backgrounds."

"Actually, I had an idea about that too. Why don't we shoot at a location? It'll save the school money and add an element of realism to it," Keith said.

"I like that idea, but where would we shoot?"

Keith looked at Shiro and raised an eyebrow, head tilting a little. Shiro understood Keith's unspoken suggestion and was surprised. "Apparently, Keith's idea would be best shot at our house."

"And backyard," Keith added.

"I guess, but now, I'm really interested in what you came up with."

Keith grinned at Lance. "I think you'll like it because you are directing it."

Lance grinned. He liked acting, but he _loved_ directing.

%%%

The tech club and the drama club were meeting for the last time, reviewing the music video skit they shot over the weekend. Pidge and Hunk set up the video to play on the tv so all of them could see it.

The video started playing, showing flashes of Keith and Keith with a yellow eye, purple fluffy ears, purple splotches on his skin, and claws instead of nails while the intro played. It switched to a view of alien Keith in a hallway and the lyrics began. 

"The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

"It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

"My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

"It's hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

"No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster."

Throughout the video, the shots swapped between human Keith and alien Keith. The strobe lighting the tech club added made the video even better. The prosthetics seemed real. It was an amazing display of talents, especially for high school students.

The video ended and the end credits scrolled up the screen. Lance grinned at his club members and the other club members. This was a good idea. Lance was more than willing to do more collaborative projects, especially if this was the result.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 3: This video Lance and co shot is the CMV produced by SkitsoFanActs called "Monster." If you wish to see it, here's the link:
> 
> https://youtu.be/LvPw7zQ3ZDM
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I have binge watched Season 8. If you want to talk about it, feel free to leave a comment. However, please refrain from leaving nothing but complaints. I understand Season 8 broke us, but there are good parts too as I stated on my Tumblr.


	136. Nature VS. Nurture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reveal scene we didn't get to see in Season 2, but the Paladins and Alteans aren't the only ones finding out something about Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is mostly canon compliant beginning with the last couple of lines from Season 2 Episode 8. I have thrown in a couple of head canons as well. 
> 
> Tags: Season 2 compliant, Kit Keith, Galra heritage revealed, Racist Allura, Coran is a good man, Protective Paladins

 

 

"Nature Vs. Nurture"

"How soon do we need to begin?" Shiro asked.

"Now." Kolivan's tone held a note of finality.

Suddenly, Keith's knees buckled, Shiro catching him quickly. "Keith!"

Keith lifted his head and whispered, "Shiro."

Allura ran over and gently cupped Keith's cheeks. She saw exhaustion etched into his face. Removing her hands, she stood up and faced Kolivan. "What have you done to my Paladin?"

Kolivan's face remained impassive. "He volunteered to go through The Trials of Marmora."

Shiro seethed at his word choice. "He needs medical attention. The wound on his shoulder needs healed."

"My Blades can survive their injuries."

"He's _not_ one of your Blades!" Allura exclaimed.

"He unlocked his blade," Kolivan said simply.

"What blade?" Pidge asked.

"What does that mean?" Hunk inquired.

"Was Mullet armed against orders?" Lance questioned.

Shiro lifted Keith into his arms. "He's only eighteen!"

Kolivan's ears drooped at the pronouncement. "Eighteen? He-he's eighteen?"

"Yes."

Keith tugged lightly on Shiro's armor. "I can wrap my shoulder."

"No. It would be better to put you in a pod."

"Agreed. However, the pod needs to be properly calibrated to his hybrid physiology," Kolivan stated.

"What?" Allura questioned.

Kolivan tilted his head. "Your Red Paladin has Galra blood in his veins. Due to his age, he would be considered a kit."

Allura narrowed her eyes. "Impossible."

"The only way he could have awoken his blade was to have Galra blood in his veins."

Allura's head whipped around and stared at Keith. Her next word was almost impossible to hear. _"Monster."_

She turned on her heel and fled the hangar. The rest of the Paladins stared at her retreating form in shock.

"Allura!" Lance called after her, but she kept going.

"Pidge, go get Coran. I need him to program one of the pods for Keith," Shiro ordered.

"Roger that. Don't worry, Keith. We'll get you healed up," Pidge said before she left.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to Allura," Lance mentioned. "She shouldn't have said that. Even _I_ know when to draw the line, and that was way on the other side of it."

"Good luck, Lance. I'm going to get our Red Paladin into a pod."

Lance set a hand on Keith's head briefly before he left, saying, "Get better soon, Mullet. I need my team mate in tip top shape."

"Shiro, do you need any help?" Hunk seemed a little nervous.

Shiro smiled. Hunk had a good heart. "I don't think so, but if you could make some food for Keith when he gets out of the pod, that would be helpful."

Hunk's eyes lit up. "I can do that! Galra Keith, what kind of food are you in the mood for?"

Keith rolled his eyes at the nickname. "The food goo is fine."

The three Paladins were surprised to hear a growl. They looked at Kolivan in surprise. "Food goo is not a good source of nutrition, especially for a kit. I will assist the Yellow Paladin."

Hunk looked nervous but allowed the leader of the Blades to follow him into the kitchen. Shiro carried Keith into the pod room and changed his clothes from his armor to the suit that promoted healing when in the pod. He carried Keith over to the pod Coran had programed. The older Altean was smiling in his normal demeanor.

"Put him in here, Number One. Number Four will be fixed up in no time!" Coran placed a gentle hand on Keith's head. "You rush into too many dangerous situations, Keith, without thinking things through."

Keith gave a weak laugh. "That's my nature, Coran."

The pod's semi-clear front appeared, cutting off any response Shiro or Coran may have had. Keith's eyes closed, and the healing process began.

Coran looked at Shiro. "So, Keith is part Galra?"

"Yes. He didn't know before today."

"I figured he didn't know."

"You don't blame him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not at all. Keith isn't at fault for Altea's destruction. He wasn't even alive during that terrible time. None of you Paladins were."

"Shiro, I have a question," Pidge spoke up. "Kolivan called Keith a kit. What _is_ a kit?"

"I honestly don't know," Shiro admitted.

"He's a kit?" Coran seemed surprised. "A kit is a term for a Galran child."

%%%

"Allura?" Lance approached Allura, who was standing on the bridge, going through charts written in Altean.

"What is it, Lance?" She sounded distracted.

Lance took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"No. How _can_ I be? _He_ was part Galra all along! One of them! He was possibly a spy sent to infiltrate our ranks! To destroy us from the inside out!"

"How can you believe that? When I first met Keith, we were at the Garrison together. We were part of a group that flew the flight simulators together to determine what program we would fit into. With him goofing off and not following orders, I told him he'd end up as a cargo pilot. Imagine my surprise when he ended up as a fighter pilot and _I_  was the cargo pilot! Yes, I envied him, but I never hated him. The only thing I hated was constantly being compared to him, even when he was expelled from the Garrison."

"Maybe he was expelled for being part Galra!"

Lance laughed. "No. He got expelled for losing his temper at one of the instructors and punching him in the face so hard he lost the use of his left eye."

"See! He's vicious! He should not remain a part of the team!"

"He's _not_ vicious! He had every right to punch Commander Iverson in the face! He was constantly badmouthing the Kerberos Crew, which included Shiro, and saying everything was Shiro's fault, and you _know_ how protective Keith is over Shiro."

Allura allowed herself a chuckle, which sounded half-hearted to her own ears.

Lance stepped a little closer. "Maybe you were wrong about Keith then?"

Allura stepped back from Lance. "No! He's a monster and a part of the race that killed my planet and my people!"

"That wasn't Keith! He wasn't even born when that happened!"

"Maybe he shouldn't have been _born at all_!"

Lance's mouth fell open in horror. "Are you seriously suggesting that this all would have been better if Keith had never been born?"

Allura sniffed. "One less Galra in the universe."

Lance balled up his hands into fists. "I'm so mad right now, I wish I could deck you, but my Mama told me violence never solved anything and to never hit a girl." He came closer to Allura, face dangerously close to hers. "Think about this, _Princess._ Keith is our team mate, our Red Paladin. To shun him is to shun all of us. If he goes, we all go, and good luck finding new Paladins on your own."

Lance stalked off the bridge, heading for the pod room, wanting to know when Keith was going to be released. Seeing Keith in the pod reminded Lance of when Keith and James had fought after the simulator lecture. He drew closer to the pod with a sad smile on his face. He didn't even flinch when Shiro appeared beside him.

"Did you manage to talk to Allura?"

"Oh, I talked to her, but it didn't do any good. She insists on hating Keith for no good reason. I did tell her that he is our team mate, and if he goes, we all go. I hope something sinks in. I don't really want to leave, but I don't know how to deal with someone who is so racist it hurts me, and I'm not even the one she is racist against!"

Shiro sighed. "Well, at least you tried, Lance. Keith would thank you if he wasn't in the pod."

"Speaking of whom, when is Mullet getting released?"

"In a couple more doboshes," Coran called out.

Just then, Hunk and Kolivan entered the pod room, Hunk carrying a bowl of something that looked like broth. "Hey, I heard our friend was getting released soon?"

Lance carefully wrapped an arm around Hunk's shoulders. "You heard right, mi amigo! Any dobosh that pod is going to open, and our Red Paladin will be okay!"

"Great!"

Kolivan stared at the group of Paladins. They were so worried about Keith and willing to stand by his side no matter what. He had heard what the Blue Paladin had told Shiro of his conversation with Princess Allura due to his enhanced hearing. At least the kit had friends on his side until the princess came to her senses. He just hoped they would be able to work together long enough to defeat Zarkon, and then maybe he could get to know this curious kit.

Fin


	137. Generations (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan reflects on Krolia's kit when he returns from a rough mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Mama Krolia, Grandfather Kolivan

"Generations"

Keith trudged through the corridors of the Blade of Marmora headquarters, tired after a rough mission. He understood why he was sent on solo missions very rarely, but he much preferred that to being paired with Ilun and Vrek. He could tell Ilun didn't like him. He assumed it was mostly because he was still considered a kit. He hadn't asked for special treatment or anything, but when the four highest ranking Blades found out his age, they immediately integrated him into their pack. At least, that's what Keith thought at first. He soon found out that they actually adopted him.

When Keith entered the nest room, he was immediately pulled into the nest. He recognized who it was by touch alone. It was Krolia, his mother. He was extremely glad he had been able to reconnect with her. He nuzzled her tiredly, purring to the whole pack. They rumbled to him, but one was louder than normal to his ears. He looked up and saw Krolia was on Kolivan's lap. Keith was slightly confused as Kolivan didn't usually have anyone other than himself and Regris on his lap. "Mom, why are you on Kolivan's lap?"

"It's only natural for a father to hold his daughter, especially after being separated for so long," Krolia replied.

"Kolivan's your father, so that makes him my grandfather," Keith finished.

"That's right, kit." Kolivan stroked Keith's hair, grinning at the kit's purr, which was mirrored by Regris. The older kit was snuggled up with Antok. Their tails were wrapped around each other.

Keith yawned and snuggled against his mom, wanting to at least nap. Krolia pulled Keith fully onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Go ahead and rest, my kit. Your family is here with you. _I'm_ here."

Kolivan held his daughter, who was holding her son. His grandson closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, purring in his sleep. Kolivan was extremely grateful that his family was as intact as it was.

He had been worried when he had lost contact with Krolia when she had crashed on Earth. She had informed him upon her return about the existence of her son and why she had left him on Earth. He was sad that he wouldn't get to know him. When Keith had come to their headquarters demanding answers about a very familiar blade, Kolivan knew who he was, but protocol dictated that he put his grandson through the trials since he was alien in appearance and was wanting answers. He regretted sending a kit through the trials, even moreso when he got injured. At least he was able to get him some treatment while they waited for the path to reopen.

His heart had sunk when Keith had volunteered to infiltrate Zarkon's command ship, which actually turned out to be fortuitous as he managed to save Thace's life. It turned out that Keith had saved Ulaz's life when they met earlier as well. Antok's life had been spared by none other than Princess Allura, who had initially despised all Galra, including Keith. The kit even saved Regris, the only other kit in the organization. Saving the lives of his future pack had seemed instinctive to Keith, so Keith shouldn't have been surprised when they adopted him, but he was.

A double purring shook Kolivan out of his thoughts. It seemed that Keith wasn't the only who was tired. Krolia had fallen asleep, purring just like her son. Kolivan smiled, glad to have his daughter and grandson with him after all this time.

Fin


	138. Reconciliation (Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a reality where Earth was never invaded, Shiro (and Keith) get to meet back up with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Earth was never invaded and Adam didn't die. This is Adashi and Keith as the little brother/protégé  that he was to both Shiro and Adam.
> 
> Tags: AU, Adashi, Sort of Broganes

"Reconciliation"

Shiro raced down the halls of the Garrison, Keith right behind him. Sam had told him that Adam was planetside for the time being, and Shiro wanted to see his ex-fiancée before too much more time had passed. Keith was willing to let Shiro have this reunion in private, but Shiro woudn't hear of it.

Shiro rounded the corner and stopped short, causing Keith to crash into him. Keith immediately grabbed onto Shiro's one arm.

"Shiro, what's the big idea?" Keith hissed in a whisper.

"Keith, look!" Shiro pointed at the figure in front of them, standing in an adjacent corridor and staring out the window.

"Go greet him," Keith said, nudging Shiro forward.

Shiro grinned and walked up behind the figure. He took a deep breath. "Adam! I'm back!"

Adam stiffened and turned around slowly as if he was afraid to believe his ears. His eyes widened when he saw Shiro standing there with white hair and a missing right arm. He gasped and took a few tentative steps in Shiro's direction. "Takashi?" His eyes roved over Shiro's form and locked onto Shiro's eyes, the same eyes that always shone with nothing but love for Adam. "Takashi!"

Adam quickly closed the distance between him and Shiro, flinging his arms around Shiro's neck, before cupping Shiro's face in his hands. Tears gathered in Shiro's eyes. "Oh, Adam! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, Takashi. I know. I'm sorry too. I knew how much the mission meant to you. I shouldn't have made you choose, but what happened to your hair and your arm?"

A chuckle behind Shiro drew the pair's attention. Keith stepped up to the pair. "What's so funny, Keith?" Shiro asked, eliciting another gasp from Adam.

"Keith? Takashi, this can't be that little cadet that followed you around like a lost puppy, can it?"

"Hey! I followed you around too!" Keith retorted.

Adam grabbed Keith up in a bear hug. "I missed you two so much! I can't believe you're finally back! I do want some answers though."

"Well, there's a debriefing with Commander Iverson in five do-I mean, minutes. You're welcome to attend," Shiro offered.

Adam stared at Shiro over Keith's head. "If you think I'm letting either of you out of my sight for longer than a couple of minutes, then you are out of your minds."

"You might have to handcuff yourself to that one," Keith said, jabbing his thumb in Shiro's direction. "He likes to pull a disappearing act."

"Says the one who disappeared for a couple of weeks with no word before returning older and with a new pet, your long lost mom, and an Altean."

"Touché."

Adam raised an eyebrow at the exchange. "I'm going to find the debriefing and the personal explanations interesting, aren't I?"

Shiro and Keith shared a knowing look before grinning at Adam and chorusing, "Yes."

Fin


	139. Come Back To Me (Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the Holts are getting ready for launch when Adam drops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon and Adashi.
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon, Adashi, Make up

"Come Back To Me"

It was the big day; the day Shiro was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading, launch day for the Kerberos Mission. Shiro, Sam Holt, and Matt Holt were prepping their ship for the mission. The Holts were inside the ship, making sure the files were uploaded and everything was packed and onboard. Shiro was in charge of double checking the mechanical systems and engines.

For Shiro, checking the systems wasn't at the forefront of his mind. It was the argument he and Adam had the previous day. Adam had pretty much asked Shiro to choose between himself and his career. Last night, they had even slept in separate rooms. There wasn't even a kiss good-bye before Adam left for his teaching gig. It left a hole in Shiro's chest. He had hoped to make it up to him before they left. Shiro considered Adam to be the best thing that happened to him and always had and always will.

"Takashi!"

Shiro whirled around at the familiar voice. "Adam?"

Shiro stepped away from the ship and towards his...fiancée? Ex-fiancée? Shiro sure hoped it was still the first one.

Adam threw his arms around Shiro's neck, whose own arms round around Adam's waist. "Takashi, I'm so sorry. I don't want us to part on bad terms. I shouldn't have told you to choose between me and the mission." Adam put his forehead against Shiro's. "I still want you in my life. Please come back to me, and we can wed once you are no longer allowed to fly."

Shiro knew Adam wasn't saying that to be cruel. It was the natural progression of his career in conjunction with his disease. This was the last long term mission he was allowed to be a part of, and then, he would becomes an instructor full time. "I accept your apology, and I'm sorry too. I'm glad you came by to see me off. I wouldn't have been happy if we parted on bad such terms. I would be happy to wed you before I become a full time instructor. Plan it for us while I'm gone?"

Adam kissed Shiro on the lips, Shiro responding back in kind. Their kiss was full of passion and longing. They parted, and Adam repeated, "Please come back to me."

"I will," Shiro breathed.

Fin


	140. Trick or Treat (Team as Family) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is Lance's favorite holiday, and Hunk wants everyone to dress up and have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The songs "Love Potion # 9," "Flying Purple People Eater," "Witch Doctor," "The Monster Mash," "Ghostbusters Theme," and "Theme from The Twilight Zone" and the movies /Sleepy Hollow/ (1999), /Silent Hill/ (2006), /Honeymoon/ (2014), /Misery/ (1990), and /Van Helsing/ (2004) are real songs and movies, and I don't own them.
> 
> Author Note: This story was suggested by Celestial_lorekeeper.
> 
> Tags: Halloween, costumes, scary movies, candy

 

"Trick or Treat"

The trio tried to get a whiff of what Hunk was baking. They had been banned from the kitchen, which Lance was quite bitter about. Keith and Pidge were a little put out, but it was simply because their curiosity hadn't been satisfied yet. Lance and Pidge had recruited Keith because of his sensitive sense of smell; he might have been able to smell something they couldn't. Alas, it was all for nought, because Hunk spotted them when he exited the kitchen for a supply run.

"Shoo! You're not allowed to see what I'm making, and no, you can't help. Now, shoo, before I tell Shiro."

Keith and Pidge dashed away at the threat. They knew how Dad-like the Black Paladin was due to Keith growing up with him and Pidge meeting him before her dad and brother went on their fateful mission to Kerberos. Lance had only stayed a fraction of a tick longer, but he too fled when Hunk brandished a wooden spoon at his best friend. Hunk sighed and locked the kitchen so that no one could enter and ruin the treats he was baking.

%%%

Shiro came upon a scene of three grumbling Paladins slouched in the lounge. Confused as to what happened, he entered the room and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Hunk kicked us out of the kitchen," Lance groused.

"He's baking something sweet, but we can't tell what," Keith clarified.

"Maybe it's a surprise?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Hunk. "Shiro! I need your help!"

Hunk practically dragged Shiro out of the lounge, much to the displeasure of the three remaining Paladins.

"Hunk? What's going on?"

"On Earth, Halloween is Lance's favorite holiday, and it's coming up soon. I wanted to set up something for the rest of the Paladins to do, but I need you to come up with costumes for them to wear."

"So, you need me to come up with and convince the others to wear Halloween costumes?"

"Yes."

A grin appeared on Shiro's face. "I think I can do that. Do you have a costume?"

"Oh yes. I'm an angel."

"Yes. You are."

%%%

Keith, Lance, and Pidge were confused as to why Shiro called a meeting on the training deck and why Hunk wasn't there.

"Shiro, what's going on?"

Shiro grinned as he put down the case he had been carrying. "There's an Earth holiday coming up, and we are going to celebrate it."

Lance's eyes lit up in realization. "Are you talking about Halloween?" At Shiro's nod, Lance fist pumped. "All right! So, what's in the case?"

"Costumes."

Lance grinned widely and rushed over. He started pulling costume after costume out of the case. "Is there a reason these are traditional costumes?"

"These were the easiest ones I could scrounge up in space."

"Point," Lance conceded. He looked at the collection of cloth. "Does Hunk have his costume already?"

"Yes, and so do I."

"What are they?"

"Hunk's going to be an angel, and I am going to be a zombie."

Lance grabbed a witch's hat. "This should be for Allura!" He grabbed red devil horns and tail. "This is mine."

"There's more to go with that." Shiro pulled out a red cape, pants, and shirt.

Lance raised an eyebrow. He took the items. "I can make use of these, I suppose."

Keith and Pidge came closer, the former asking, "What else is there?"

Lance snatched up a pair of black fuzzy ears and set them on Keith's head. "Mullet can be a werewolf!"

Keith touched the ears, feeling them with his index finger and thumb. "Is there a tail to go with them?"

Lance looked at him quizzically. "Do werewolves have tails?"

Keith nodded. "Some do."

"Which is why I included one," Shiro put in, pulling out one from the pile.

Keith nodded and took the tail. Then, he turned to Pidge. "Will you be my counterpart?"

Pidge adjusted her glasses. "Are you asking me if I want to dress up as a vampire?" She grinned. "Of course!"

Shiro grinned. He couldn't believe how easy that was. He couldn't wait for Halloween.

%%%

Music was blaring from the computer; songs like "Love Potion # 9," "Flying Purple People Eater," "Witch Doctor," "The Monster Mash," "Ghostbusters Theme," and "Theme from The Twilight Zone" were a few of the songs. The decorations were tastefully done. In a few of the corners of the lounge were spider webs complete with spiders (both large and small), multi-colored (orange, green, and purple) miniature lights were strung up to run around the perimeter of the lounge, jack-o-lanterns were sitting on flat surfaces, and bats and ghosts were hanging from the ceiling.

Four out of the five Paladins and Allura were sitting in the lounge dressed in the costumes. Lance had pled with Allura and got her to agree to wear the witch's costume (after an explanation as to what a witch was). Keith looked amazing as a werewolf and was talking with the vampire Pidge was dressed as. Lance had modified the devil costume Shiro had given him. He had cut the pants into short shorts and the shirt into a crop top.

Shiro shook his head and tried to get comfortable without having his prosthetic on. He thought it gave a sense of realism to his costume. The shredded and torn clothes smacked a tiny bit of the rags he had to wear as a Galran prisoner, but at least they weren't purple. What skin was seen was bloody and dirty, and his make-up was done to simulate rotting flesh and pronounced dark circles under Shiro's eyes.

Allura was sitting next to Shiro and wearing a pointed witch's hat, striped (orange and black) tights, and a black dress. She was looking at all the decorations in confusion. Shiro asked, "Is everything all right, Allura?"

"I admit this whole thing is confusing. When Lance approached me earlier, he mentioned a few things that I don't understand."

"Like what?"

"What are black cats and jack-o-lanterns?"

"Black cats are considered bad luck, and jack-o-lanterns were used in the old days to guide the dead back to the netherworld," Shiro answered.

"Netherworld?"

"Uh, don't worry about that. It's not really important," Shiro replied.

"What is important is getting dressed up, getting treats, and watching spooky movies together," Lance jumped into the conversation.

"Where are we getting the treats?" Pidge asked, having joined the conversation and dragging Keith along as well.

"The kitchen. Hunk has the treats in there," Shiro replied.

"To the kitchen!" Lance exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Lance. Hunk has a rule. You only get the treats if you say 'trick or treat,'" Shiro called out, effectively stopping Lance from storming the kitchen.

Lance grinned even wider. "You say that like I wasn't going to do that in the first place!"

Shiro blinked and watched as Lance practically dragged the other two Paladins to the kitchen with him. The Black Paladin extended his hand to Allura and escorted her to the kitchen, minutely shaking his head at Lance's antics. He may have underestimated Lance's love for his favorite holiday.

Keith, Pidge, and Lance stood in front of the kitchen door, the latter practically bouncing on his feet. By the time Shiro and Allura arrived, Lance had already excitedly knocked on the door.

The door opened, and before everyone got a good look at Hunk's costume, Lance bellowed, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

Hunk simply grinned at Lance since he was used to his best friend's antics. The others took this time to look at Hunk's costume. He was wearing a white dress with a gold cord wrapped around his waist. On his back close to his shoulder blades was a pair of white feathered wings. On his head, rather than over it, was a yellowish gold halo.

Pidge adjusted her glasses. "Hunk, why is your halo on your head instead of over it?"

"Uh, I couldn't figure out how to make it stay put, so I placed it there and just forgot about it."

"Naw. That's not the reason!" Lance denied. "They didn't have a halo in your size, so they gave you one in the next size up."

"There isn't a next size up. Hunk is the nicest person we know, so it makes sense that he's the best angel," Keith argued.

Hunk gave a watery smile and hugged Keith, whose eyes went wide and a slightly panicked look crossed his features before he smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Keith."

"You're welcome. Happy Halloween, Hunk." When Hunk pulled back, Keith gave him a crooked little smile. "Trick or treat."

Hunk grinned even wider when he heard Pidge echoing Keith. He brought out a tray loaded with treats. There were wrapped pieces of what looked like chocolate bars, bags of cookies, popcorn balls, and wrapped caramel apples.

"I don't know how you made all this, but I'm not complaining!" Lance exclaimed.

Hunk beamed. "I will bring the candy and popcorn balls to the lounge, but you get the cookies and caramel apples now."

Hunk handed Lance a caramel apple and a bag of M&M cookies. Pidge got peanut butter cookies and a caramel apple. Keith was handed a caramel apple and chocolate chip cookies.

Lance grinned at his best friend. "Thanks, buddy!"

"We'll see you in the lounge," Keith stated.

"Don't be late!" Pidge said as the three walked off with their treats.

Hunk turned to face Shiro and Allura. There were two more bags of cookies on the tray along with two more caramel apples. "Shiro, you have to say 'trick ot treat' to get your treats. Allura, you don't have to, because it's an Earth thing, so if you don't want to say it, you don't have to and you can still have some treats."

Allura smiled at Hunk's thoughtfulness. "I am trying to learn more about Earth culture, and what better way than to immerse myself in it. So, trick or treat."

Hunk grinned, and it grew even bigger when Shiro echoed Allura's last statement. He handed Allura a caramel apple and a bag of white chocolate macadamia cookies and Shiro a caramel apple and a bag of snickerdoodle cookies.

"Thanks, Hunk. We'll join the others in the lounge. Join us when you are ready," Shiro said.

"I'll just be a minute," Hunk replied before disappearing back into the kitchen, leaving Shiro and Allura to go back to the lounge.

It wasn't too much longer before Hunk entered the lounge with a bowl of chocolate in one hand and a strange container, which held the popcorn balls, in the other hand. Lance hopped up and helped Hunk carry the treats to the couches. Once everything and one was settled, Shiro asked, "What movies are we watching?"

"So everyone gets a choice and it remains anonymous, write down the title of the movie you want and I will make a playlist of all the movies," Pidge suggested.

"Where would we write them down?" Hunk asked.

"We can send a message with our data pads," Keith suggested.

"Only if you don't mind me knowing who picked what," Pidge cautioned.

"If you really wanted to know what movie we picked, you would find out. This saves you time," Lance pointed out.

Pidge shrugged. "True. Send away."

She received four messages in a short amount of time, one from each of the other Paladins. When she looked at Allura, the princess shook her head. "I am simply here for the exposure to human culture. I do not know of any human movies."

"Okay. We have _Sleepy Hollow, Silent Hill, Honeymoon, Misery_ , and _Van Helsing_. I have all the suggestions on a playlist, and they are starting now."

The lights dimmed, and the first movie started playing. Since the first movie was a scary movie, Lance draped himself over his best friend, because Hunk didn't really like scary movies. Throughout the night as the rest of the movies played the rest of the Paladins and the Princess gravitated over to Hunk and Lance and joined the pile, each one falling asleep during the short marathon.

%%%

Coran was the one who found them the next morning, costumes and make-up in disarray.

Hunk was in the middle and under everyone, his halo crooked and his wings stretched out across the couch. Lance was almost directly on top of Hunk. He was sitting to Hunk's left, but his legs were splayed over Hunk's, his arms were wrapped around Hunk's neck, and his head was resting against his shoulder. His horns were askew, and his tail was hidden from view. Shiro was reclined against Hunk's other side and had his left arm propped up against Lance's right leg, his make-up was smudged. Pidge was laying on top of Shiro. Hunk had his right arm stretched out behind Shiro to rest on Pidge's shoulder over top of her cape. Allura was stretched out face down over Hunk's lap and Lance's legs. Her head was nestled in her crossed arms, which were near Shiro's propped up arm. Her hat was on the floor in front of the couch. Keith had nestled himself beside Lance but had his legs draped over Allura's back, one of them touching Hunk's right knee. He was leaning his head against Lance's back and had his arms crossed. The werewolf ears and tail were still relatively in their respective places and reminded Coran of Keith's Galra heritage, especially since they matched the color of his hair.

Coran decided to leave the group of six sleeping in the lounge, but not without taking some pictures of the group. Surely, at least the Paladins, if not the Princess too, would want photographic proof of last night's festivities.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Halloween has passed, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.


	141. Hobbies (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's pack find out why their kit is always on the training deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Acxa their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Bored Keith

"Hobbies"

Pidge and Lance had managed to hook up their video game system in the lounge, much to the annoyance of the other Paladins. Keith had taken to staying on the training deck to avoid the loudness and competitive nature that would build between Lance and Pidge when they played against each other. Hunk shut himself in the kitchen for the same reason, but Shiro would just ignore them.

However, the training deck was locked, so Keith wasn't able to hide in there. He peeked into the lounge and sighed in relief when he saw the room was empty. He slipped in and sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes, relaxing, when the door opened. He didn't want to open his eyes, especially if it was Lance or Pidge. Fortunately, it wasn't either Paladin as he soon found out. When he felt someone sit right next to him and cuddle up with him, he knew it was one of his pack members, and, judging by the other Galra's size, it was more than likely his sister. Keith purred softly to his pack member, who purred back, and the pitch indicated it was indeed Acxa.

His twin would once in awhile come search for him and invariably find him on the training deck. She disliked how much he trained and so would literally drag him out of there, earning the Paladins' gratitude. She nuzzled him, which he returned with love.

"I'm glad you weren't on the training deck this time."

"It was locked." At least Keith had the decency to sound sheepish.

Multiple growls from nearby caused Keith's eyes to fly open. Acxa was to his left, and the rest of his pack was around them with his mom just settling in the spot to his right.

"You train too much, kit," Antok growled.

Keith shrank back against his twin, a kit instinct to hide behind an older sibling when a pack member was growling. Seeing Keith shrink against Acxa, Krolia wrapped her arms around him and dragged him onto her lap. Acxa scooted closer, which resulted in her being dragged onto her mom's lap alongside her brother. She rumbled to them both as a comfort as they nosed her headfur. "Antok is right, kit. We know you like training, but there has to be something else to occupy your time."

"What do the other Paladins do in their free time?" Thace asked.

"Well, Hunk spends a lot of his time in the kitchen. He loves to come up with different food combinations so we're not stuck eating food goo all the time. Shiro is usually with Allura, coming up with strategies and battle plans. Lance and Pidge have been playing this video game they bought just before we met you the first time," Keith answered.

"What's a video game?" Ulaz asked.

"It's a game played on a screen. It can be one or two player. The game has a set of rules and routes the player can take that lead to the inevitable conclusion of the game, unless your character dies. Lance and Pidge get really into the game. I just don't see how it can be fun."

"They probably think the same thing about you being on the training deck all the time, kit." Krolia gave Keith's hair a few licks before doing the same with Acxa's. She alternated between her kits' hair, grooming one for a little before switching to the other one.

"Are you saying I should try out the game?" Keith asked, his purr easily heard in his voice.

"We're only saying that you need something besides training to occupy your time," Kolivan spoke up. Keith cast his eyes over to where the leader of the Blades was sitting and saw that his braid was undone. Without meaning to, Keith made a questioning sound with his eyes locked onto Kolivan, who asked, "What is it, kit?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you without your braid."

"Antok has a bad habit about taking it down."

Antok, who was sitting behind his mate, nuzzled his neck. "I like when it's undone. You're much more relaxed that way."

Kolivan reclined against Antok with a soft purr. "You are incorrigible."

Antok grinned, running his claws through the white strands. "You wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

"You're right. I wouldn't."

Keith turned his head slightly, locking eyes with the other pair of mates, who were cuddled up with each other. "Well, we lost them."

Krolia snorted. She had heard Keith say something similar when one of the mated pairs would get lost in their mate's presence. She always found it hilarious, since she knew that her pack members were always aware of where everyone was at, especially her kits' locations.

"Back to the previous conversation, what were some things you enjoyed doing on Earth?" Thace asked.

"I didn't have much free time. I was either studying at school, at the Garrison, trying to stay out of my foster parents' way, or searching for the strange energy that turned out to be the Blue Lion."

"What was that next to last one again, kit?" Ulaz inquired.

Keith inwardly cringed. He disliked how his walls came down when he was being groomed. It was like the filter between his brain and mouth was completely bypassed when he was asked a question. He sighed. "When my Dad died, I sent sent to an orphanage, where prospective parents would pick out a child to raise or try to, in my case. However, they would invariably dub me too difficult to raise and return me. When I was eleven, I was sent to a group home for teenage boys. I lived there until Shiro recruited me for the Garrison."

Acxa whined, snuggling against her brother. She disliked hearing about how rough his childhood was back on Earth. She wished, not for the first time, that their mom had taken both of them with her when she returned to the Blades, at least Keith would have been cared for and not touch-starved.

Keith maneuvered his head closer to Acxa's in case she wanted to nose his hair. Kits often found comfort in the scents of their biological families, even over other pack members no matter how close they were. Keith was right. Acxa buried her nose in his hair, but she actually whispered something to him. "I wish Mom would have taken you with us. Then, you would've had a better childhood."

Keith allowed his sister to keep her nose buried in his hair but purred to her all the same. "As nice as that might have been, then I wouldn't have met the other Paladins or bonded with the Red Lion. My childhood may not have been ideal and I may not have hobbies, but it wasn't all bad."

"Be that as it may, kit. You still need more hobbies than training on the training deck," Krolia said.

Keith smiled shyly, half joking. "I could always train in Red."

The growls from the rest of his pack brought a grin to Keith's face. "I was joking!" He settled back against his mom and sister. "I will look at other things to occupy my time tomorrow. Right now, this is comfortable."

Fin


	142. Injuries (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While keeping Regris company when he is recuperating, Keith and Acxa talk with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Hurt Regris, Sunburn mentioned, Bubble wrap mentioned

"Injuries"

Keith and Acxa curled around Regris in the nest. The elder kit was recovering from a rather nasty burn due to being caught in an explosion. Ulaz treated what he could and confined Regris to the nest. When Keith and Acxa heard what happened, they stayed with their brother, even going as far as refusing to go train in favor of comforting Regris.

To Keith, his brother's burn looked like a sunburn. When he brought up that fact, Regris and Acxa were confused.

"What's a sunburn?" Regris asked.

"Well, when some humans spend too much time in the sun without protection of some kind, they get a sunburn. It's a minor injury that humans find irritating, but their skin turns red."

"Have you ever had a sunburn?" Acxa asked her brother.

"Actually, yes. That's why I wore my red jacket and long pants in the desert."

"You seriously turned another color?" Regris questioned.

"Until I started peeling." Acxa and Regris stared at Keith in confusion, so he continued, "When a human's skin gets sunburnt, it's just quicker and easier to grow new skin underneath and then shed the outermost layer."

"I hope we never get to see that." Acxa shuddered. "It sounds traumatic!"

"Our pack would definitely freak out," Regris added.

"I don't doubt it. They freaked out when I had severe bruises from training with them. I had to reassure them that my skin looking dark bluish purple was not a sign that my Galra genes were becoming dominant or that I wasn't dying when the bruises turned green or yellow."

"What would it take to keep you safe?" Regris asked dubiously.

Keith laughed. "Our pack would probably only find comfort in wrapping each of us in bubble wrap and confining us to the nest."

%%%

Unknown to the conversing kits, the adults (Kolivan, Ulaz, Antok, Thace, and Krolia) had stopped by to check on Regris but had paused at the kits' conversation.

"What's bubble wrap, and where would we acquire some?" Thace asked the one question on everyone's (except Krolia) minds, because if Keith had mentioned something that could possibly keep him safe, it was worth looking into.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I can just see when the Blades acquire the bubble wrap, they come into the nest to see at least Keith, if not Acxa and Regris too, popping the bubbles. They would be confused, but Keith would explain that it's amusing to him (or kits if Acxa and Regris are doing it too). Krolia could be laughing, especially if the twins father did the same thing, and she reacted the same way.


	143. Toddling (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends the day playing in one of the training halls with all four of his Dads when he achieves the most impressive milestone of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 11 months old. This is Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Baby Keith, milestone, walking

"Toddling"

It was a rare day at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. The four highest ranking Blades had the quintant off and were spending it in the company of their kit, Keith. He was a very active kit now that he figured out how to crawl and then how to take some steps while holding onto things or, more recently, other Blades' pants. The pack decided to take him to one of the training halls to burn off some of that energy. At that moment, Keith was holding onto Thace's pants and taking slow steps towards the training hall. The Blades were very proud of their kit. He was learning new things at a very rapid pace, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon.

The group of five made it to the training hall, Keith walking the entire way. It did take longer than normal, but their kit was very insistent on walking the whole way himself. Thace was also holding the kit's favorite red ball, which he threw into the training hall, catching Keith's attention. The kit chirped, dropped down to his knees, and crawled after the ball. The Blades chuckled as the kit played with it.

Ulaz smiled at the kit as he withdrew his data pad. Even though he had the quintant off, he still needed to send reminders to the present Blades to come down to the med bay some time in the next movement for their routine check-ups. He started unconsciously pacing around the room as he sent message after message.

%%%

Keith was still playing with his ball, when he noticed Ulaz pacing. He knew the motion his Papa was doing. He was walking around, and Keith wanted to do that too. However, he hadn't tried walking by himself before. All he had done was walk while holding onto stuff like his Daddy's pants. He looked at his other three Dads to see what they were doing. They were just standing around talking to each other.

Keith looked at his Papa again, who was still pacing. He wanted to walk just like he was doing. He abandoned his ball and pulled himself up to his feet. He looked up at his Papa, but he hadn't noticed his kit's movements. Keith tried moving one leg, but it didn't want to move. So, he tried sliding his leg, but he toppled over. He scrambled back to his feet and huffed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. With his eyes trained on Ulaz, he failed to realize that his other three Dads were watching him.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, and Thace had forgone their conversation when they had caught sight of Keith trying to do something. They watched at Keith tried sliding his leg but fell over. Thace had to stop himself from rushing over there to pick him up, when the kit did so himself. The Blades watched as their kit picked up one foot and put it down before repeating the motion with his other foot.

%%%

Keith picked up one foot and then put it back down. He repeated this motion with both feet several times before tentatively moving his right foot forward. He set it down and wobbled a little but didn't fall down. He grinned and repeated the movement with his left foot. With this successful movement, he took slow but increasingly steadier steps in Ulaz's direction. He chirped loudly in his excitement, calling out to his Papa.

%%%

Ulaz heard the loud chirp and looked up from his data pad. He was very surprised to see his kit toddling over to him unassisted. He quickly looked at his pack members to see if they were watching, which of course they were. Ulaz turned back to watch Keith with admiration in his eyes. He was so proud of his kit; all of his pack was. He knew that. He knelt down and let Keith walk all the way over to him. He held his arms out to the kit, so he could have a goal. Keith toddled slowly into his Papa's arms, trilling when he made it. Ulaz nuzzled Keith's head. "I'm so proud of you, kit! You finally walked all by yourself! Why don't you walk over to your other Dads?"

Keith turned around carefully in Ulaz's arms to face the other three Blades. Thace knelt down, holding his arms open, just like his mate had done. "Come here, Keith."

Keith had looked from Ulaz to Thace and back again as if asking for permission. Ulaz smiled. "Go ahead, kit. Go to your Daddy."

Keith slowly toddled across the training hall to Thace. When Keith got to Thace's arms, he chirped excitedly. He was having fun with this new movement he figured out. Antok and Kolivan moved to the opposite walls, intending on letting their kit enjoy his newfound movement.

The Blades spent the rest of the day in the training hall having Keith walking to them. Each Blade was against one of the walls of the room and called Keith to come to them. They loved seeing him walk, and it was amazing for them to see.

Fin


	144. Scars of the Past Leave Marks on the Present (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent question from the twins starts a rough conversation from their siblings. Fortunately, their pack is there to give cuddles and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the eleventh story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the tenth story. Regris is twelve, Lotor is eleven, Ezor is nine, and Acxa and Keith are six.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, DoM, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Little Acxa, Little Keith, Keith and Acxa are curious, Talk of the past, cuddle session

"Scars of the Past Leave Marks on the Present"

It all started with a simple, innocent question or so Keith and Acxa thought.

"Regris, where did you get those marks from?"

Initially, Regris didn't know what his youngest siblings were talking about. It was only when Keith reached up and traced one of his facial scars that the eldest recoiled. His eyes flicked back and forth between the twins and realized they were curious and honestly didn't know how loaded their question truly was. It was true he didn't suffer from a lot of nightmares anymore, but they still plagued his subconscious on occasion. However, he couldn't deny his siblings.

He sat down with his little siblings in front of him. He sighed, trying to stall for time. He was trying to come up with a way to tell his story without traumatizing the pair of six deca-phoebe olds. "This isn't a happy story, but please remember that I am right here, and I am okay. Understand?"

The twins nodded, worried that this wasn't a good idea. "Yes, bro," Keith replied.

Regris grinned at Keith's response. "Okay. You know how the Blade of Marmora fights to free the universe from the Galra Empire. The Empire has done many terrible things to planets and to other beings, even other Galra. Now, kits have always been precious to the Galra as a whole, but there have been members of the Empire who despise hybrids. The pure blooded Galra, who despise us, are willing to...hurt them, even kits. I was one of those kits who got hurt. These marks and my ear are injuries I sustained while I was in their grasp. Mama found me when I was five deca-phoebes old, and she rescued me. Taulol and Dad were the first two Blades that accepted me." Regris smiled. He glanced around in a conspiratorial manner, causing the younger kits to do the same. He whispered, "Kolivan was the next to give in."

Keith grinned. "He looks scary, but he's a big softie."

Acxa gently pushed on her twin's arm with a smile on her face. "No, silly. That's Antok. Kolivan is the serious one."

Regris dragged the youngest kits onto his lap. He nuzzled them, eliciting purrs from them. "They both are softies, but that's our secret."

"But it's not a secret!" they insisted.

%%%

Later on, all the kits were in the training hall. Keith was play fighting with Lotor with Regris giving pointers, and Acxa was play fighting with her sister. Acxa managed to pin her and one of Ezor's sleeves was pushed up. Acxa noticed her thin, crisscrossing scars on her arm. Acxa cocked her head. "Sis? Where did those come from?"

The three boys heard Acxa's question. Lotor paused in his fight against Keith, who had heard the question too and saw what his sister saw. His curiosity was peaked as well. He wandered over with his older brothers trailing him. Acxa let Ezor up. Regris noticed his sister was hesitant to tell her story and gathered her in his arms. "They asked me earlier. I told them my story and the reasons why we were tortured. You can just tell them the short version...or I can do it for you."

Ezor looked up at her eldest brother's eyes and smiled. "Can you do it, please?"

Regris gently bumped his nose against Ezor's temple in a Galran kiss (one exchanged between family members). "Keith, Acxa, do you two remember when I told you that some members of the Empire hurt hybrid kits?" At the twins' nods, he continued, "Your sister was also one of those kits. When Mama rescued her, she was only three deca-phoebes old."

Regris could see it in Keith's eyes when he made the connection. His purple eyes flicked over to Lotor, which didn't go unnoticed by the white-haired hybrid. He nodded. "Yes, Keith. Mama saved me as well, but unlike our siblings, I don't have physical scars, but abandonment is still a form of hurt."

%%%

Krolia had been on the sidelines of the training hall with Taulol. She loved spending time with her surrogate sister and her kits, especially at the same time. She noticed when the kits paused in their play fighting. She watched as they gathered around Ezor and was concerned when Regris drew his sister into his arms, because it looked like she was about to cry. Krolia was proud of her eldest as it seemed like he knew what to do. She could just barely make out snippets of the conversation.

"...remember...told you...Empire hurt hybrid kits...sister was...one...Mama rescue... three deca-phoebes old."

Krolia leaned a little closer when Lotor nodded at Keith. "Yes, Keith. Mama saved me as well, but unlike our siblings, I don't have physical scars, but abandonment is still a form of hurt."

Krolia realized what was going on. Her insanely curious twins finally asked the one question she had hoped they never would. This definitely called for a pack meeting. The conversation was going to be rough, and that called for mandatory cuddles and snuggles for all kits.

She pulled out her data pad and sent a message to her pack, simply stating 'Nest. Now. Urgent.'

She stood up. "Taulol, can you help me get the kits to the nest? The one conversation I hoped never to have is happening."

Taulol understood what Krolia was trying to say. The two female Blades talked at length about the curiosity of the twins, Krolia confiding in her about the one topic she hoped would never come up.

The two adults walked over to the kits and surprisingly picked up not the youngest but the three eldest with Krolia holding Regris and Lotor. Keith and Acxa followed their mom and aunt out of the training hall and into the nest, their other pack members joining them shortly after. The second Regris saw Antok he reached for him. Antok plucked his kit from his mom's arms and nuzzled him. Ezor all but jumped onto Thace. Kolivan simply held his arms out for Lotor, leaving it up to the kit to decide where he wanted to be. Lotor looked between his mom and dad, truly wanting both.The two adults exchanged looks, resulting in Kolivan sitting next to Krolia and both of them nuzzling their kit.

Keith and Acxa were confused as to what was going on. Their siblings seemed to be just fine earlier, but now, they almost seemed distraught. Ulaz inched closer to Taulol, the only other adult who wasn't currently cuddling a kit. "What happened?"

"The twins asked Regris and Ezor about their marks."

"And Lotor?"

"Mentioned his emotional marks."

Ulaz nodded, understanding the situation. He scooped up Acxa, prompting Taulol to do the same with Keith. Ulaz and Taulol nuzzled the twins, who whimpered in confusion. They were very worried that they caused this situation, a fact that Ulaz and Taulol picked up on.

"Do not blame yourselves, kits. This was something that needed to happen sooner or later. Your siblings have had injuries in their early childhood, but they will be okay," Ulaz reassured the kits.  
The kits' whimpers died down, because if Ulaz said it, then that meant it was true. They relaxed in the arms of their pack members, content to stay there for nap time.

%%%

Antok held his kit securely with his tail rubbing up and down his back instead of being wrapped around his waist. He usually wrapped it around the kit's waist, but since he was dealing with the trauma of his captivity, his tail being wrapped no doubt reminded the kit of the restraints he was held down by. He rumbled to the kit, occasionally murmuring, "It's okay, kit. You're safe. I've got you."

%%%

Thace nuzzled his daughter's head, rumbling to her as well. He kept his arms securely wrapped around her, hoping it helped ground her in the present. "You're safe, kit. You're here in the nest with your pack. I've got you."

%%%

Krolia and Kolivan nuzzled Lotor from both sides. His abandonment all those deca-phoebes ago resulted in him being touch-starved. He craved touch and affection, which his mom and dad were all too ready to give him. They both rumbled to him, Krolia talking as well. "You're fine, kit. You're here with your pack, especially me and your dad. Your siblings and other pack members are here. You're in our nest, safe and wanted. You are precious, and we will never abandon you."

The eldest kits drifted off into an uneasy slumber as their parents held them. The youngest kits fell asleep, firmly ensconced in their pack members' arms. Fortunately, nightmares didn't plague the kits' subconsciousness.

Fin


	145. Holts (Katt) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is reunited with his son and daughter after being in the Galran work camps. What he doesn't realize is that his future son-in-law is in space too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Katt. This happens in Season 5 in the beginning of episode 5 and was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: Katt, AU, Reunion

"Holts"

Sam hugged Pidge and Matt at the same time. "I'm so very proud of the both of you. Matt, you be careful on the front lines, and Pidge, keep an eye on your brother for me."

"You got it, Dad."

"And Matt, once I'm back on Earth, I will find Keith and let him know you are safe."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, about that."

Matt didn't get a chance to go on, because the hangar doors flew open. A person in strange, dark armor with four glowing lines on the chest piece came running at full speed towards the group. He tackled Sam with a cry of _"Dad!"_

Sam was very shocked to have his arms full of a crying Keith. _"Keith?_ Is that really you? How did you end up in space?" Realizing that Keith was still sobbing, Sam wrapped his arms securely around him. "It's all right, son. I've got you."

"Uh, Commander Holt, why are you calling Keith 'son'?" Lance asked.

Pidge grinned. "Dad, just comfort Keith. I've got this." She turned and faced the team, her back to her Dad and Matt who were both comforting Keith. "Matt and Keith met at the Garrison and hit it off really well to the point everyone called them The Old Married Couple (TM). Matt brought him over to our house, initially, to introduce Keith to our parents, but in the end, he brought Keith over on a more consistent basis. So Keith was often at our house, and that's why Keith knew that I wasn't a boy. When Mom and Dad found out that Keith didn't have a family, they basically adopted him, and Keith calls them ‘Mama Colleen’ and ‘Dad Holt’ but most of the time he just calls him 'Dad'."

The team turned their attention back to Sam Holt, who was still holding Keith, and Matt, both of whom were still comforting Keith. "I missed you so much, Dad. When you, Matt, and Shiro disappeared, I was distraught. When the Garrison declared it lost due to 'pilot error,' I got angry."

Sam looked down at the top of Keith's head. "Keith, what did you do?"

Keith looked up at Sam with a little crooked smile on his face. "Punched Iverson so hard in the face he lost the use of his left eye."

Matt busted out laughing. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Oh my God! That's my boyfriend! Good for you, babe!"

Sam gave Keith a soft smile. "The thought of all three of my children kept me sane during my time as a prisoner of the Galra." His eyes widened. "Does Colleen know all of her children are up here?"

"After punching Iverson, I got booted from the Garrison. I didn't tell Mama Colleen. I just went to my Pop's old shack in the desert."

"Mom doesn't know I'm up here either," Pidge admitted.

"Oh no! She's not going to be happy. I think she will want proof that all three of you are safe," Sam said.

"Pictures!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hunk, can you take the pictures?" Pidge asked.

"Sure." Hunk took the data pad and snapped several pictures of all four Holts (including Keith), the three children, Matt and Keith, Matt and Sam, Pidge and Keith, Pidge and Sam, and Keith and Sam.

Pidge sent the pictures to her Dad's data pad. Sam hugged all of his children. "I'll miss you all so much! Take care of each other for me."

"We'll do our best to stay safe and come back home," Keith promised.

Sam climbed into the Altean pod and let the  cover come over the pod before he looked at his children again. He steered the pod into the wormhole Allura opened for him. As they watched the pod go through the wormhole, Keith asked, "Does this mean I can go back to calling you 'Katie'?"

Fin


	146. Sleep Deprived (Lotacxa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa didn't get much sleep and hadn't for a bit, so she is cross with her fellow generals. What will Lotor do when Acxa snaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This could be considered Lotacxa or just Lotor being nice to Acxa.
> 
> Tags: Lotacxa, sleep deprivation, cuddling

"Sleep Deprived"

Acxa was not in a good mood. She hadn't gotten much sleep, which was an increasing issue. She was still considered a kit in most Galra's eyes, and kits need to sleep in a pack. Unfortunately, she didn't have a pack to sleep with, so she was very cross with her fellow generals.

The four generals were on the bridge of Lotor's ship, and Acxa was very close to snapping at someone. She constantly tapped her claws on her thigh, so they didn't make any noise. Ezor was very energetic that day, almost bouncing with excitement over some inane thing or another, and, to top it all off, Zethrid seemed to be encouraging her! The only one not irritating the sleep deprived general was Narti, but that was because she didn't talk.

Acxa's head hurt too much to pay attention to Ezor's prattle, and the longer she talked the closer Acxa was to yelling.

"I can't wait for the next mission! This in between thing is boring! I need something to do!"

"Like blowing stuff up!"

"Yeah! That has pretty lights! I-"

"Shut up!" Acxa had had enough. "Just five minutes of peace and quiet! What is so hard about that?!"

"What's your problem, Acxa? I always talk in between missions! You've never had a problem with it before."

Acxa was in Ezor's face. "Well, maybe I've always had a problem with it, and just never said anything! I-"

"Acxa!"

Acxa sprang back from Ezor at Lotor's exclamation and bowed. "Prince Lotor!"

Lotor walked up to his most loyal general and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her face and noticed her expression. He pulled her close and held her for a tick. "Get some more rest, Acxa. We are not scheduled to arrive at our destination for at least another quintant."

"Yes, sir." Lotor released her, allowing her to leave the bridge.

Acxa shuffled to her room and all but fell into her nest, knowing she wouldn't be able to get more sleep. She curled up anyway. Maybe she would pass out?

%%%

Lotor was sitting in his seat on the bridge, unable to stop replaying Acxa's actions in his mind. Something was off with her. He wanted, no _needed_  to check on her. He walked to her room. He cautiously opened her door, hoping to not startle her. She has been known to throw knives at whoever startled her. That was not the case this time though.

To his surprise, she was curled up in a nest, obviously trying to follow his orders and failing. He knelt down at the edge of the nest and asked, "May I enter?"

She nodded, and Lotor stepped in and sat down next to her. He held his arms open to her. "Come here, Acxa. It's all right."

She uncurled and tentatively crawled into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cuddle him. A sigh escaped her as her eyes drifted closed. A purr reverberated in her sleep, surprising him. The prince watched her and realized he had never seen her so relaxed before. Acxa's Galra half must have been more prominent, and she needed company rather than solitude. He silently vowed to help her with this. He did have a soft spot for her anyway.

Fin


	147. Boyfriend Vs. Mom, Sister, and Brother (Thulaz, Antolivan, DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a week with the Paladins, Keith returns to his pack. However, he forgot his jacket, and Lance brings it back to him. He doesn't account for being interrogated by two overprotective female Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is also Klance, Thulaz, and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Thulaz, Antolivan, DoM, Protective Krolia, Protective Acxa

"Boyfriend Vs. Mom, Sister, and Brother"

Keith snuggled against Regris, tired from the movement he spent with the Paladins. He would have preferred his entire pack to be there, but he knew he had to wait for them to get done with their work. He did find it odd that his mom and twin weren't there, but he was just glad that someone was there for him to cuddle. It was nice at the castle ship, but the Paladins (except Lance) weren't comfortable with the idea of Keith cuddling them. Either that or they weren't comfortable with how Galra Keith looked now. The only things that were the same were his eyes and his hair. Aside from that, he looked a lot like his mom, except he was...he supposed the best term was fuzzy. He wasn't as furry as Thace or Antok, but he still had fur. Lance, on the other hand, had taken the change in looks well and loved to cuddle his boyfriend.

Regris's tail wrapping around his leg brought a smile to Keith's face, and he purred sleepily.

"Just sleep, little brother. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere until you wake up." Regris started grooming Keith's hair, soothing the part Galra, eliciting more purrs from him. He nuzzled his hair, saying, "That's right, Keith. You're back home where nothing can get you."

Regris continued grooming his brother's hair, lulling him to sleep, soft purrs escaping the young kit.

%%%

Krolia and Acxa were anxious to get back to their nest as they knew Keith had returned after a movement. They just had to finish their rounds, which brought them to the hangars. Strangely, one of the Voltron Lions had just landed. It was the Red one. Krolia tensed slightly, and Acxa drew her blaster but kept it at her side. She knew it was one of the Paladins, but she was not taking any chances. Why was one of the lions here when Keith had _just_ left them?

The lion knelt down, and its mouth opened. A figure in blue carrying something red walked out of the mouth. The Paladin removed his helmet, showing his face to the Blades. "Hi! I'm Lance. Is Keith around?"

Lance was taken aback by the two female Galra growling at him. "My kit just returned. Why do you want to see him?"

"He forgot his jacket, and I volunteered to bring it back to him."

"Why?" Acxa growled.

"Because it's his, and I wanted to make sure my boyfriend has what he needs." Lance was unsure why these Galra were overprotective over Keith. He lifted his eyes to the door in hopes of seeing someone he recognized. His prayers were answered when Ulaz walked by. "Ulaz!"

When he heard his name, Ulaz looked up. He saw the Blue Paladin standing before Krolia and Acxa and could guess what happened. He entered the hangar and greeted, "Hello, Lance. What's the issue?"

"Keith forgot his jacket when he left, so I volunteered to bring it to him, but these two won't let me give it to him."

"Forgive them, Lance. Krolia is Keith's mother, and Acxa is Keith's twin." Ulaz placed a hand on Krolia's arm and the other on Acxa's. "Lance isn't here to steal your kit or your brother."

Acxa still growled. "He dares to call himself Keith's _mate."_

"Whoa! I said boyfriend, not mate!"

Acxa snarled. "It's the same thing."

Lance was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't his brightest idea. He honestly didn't think he was doing anything wrong delivering Keith's jacket to him. If he was honest with himself, he missed holding his boyfriend. He had a feeling that if these two ladies had their way, he wouldn't get close to Keith again.

%%%

Keith was just drifting off when he caught a whiff of one of his favorite scents. His head shot up. Regris, who had been lightly dozing, was immediately on edge due to Keith's behavior. "What's wrong, Keith?"

"Lance is here." Keith started getting out of bed.

Regris tightened his tail's hold on his brother's leg. "Who's Lance?"

Keith paused. "That's right. You haven't met Lance. He's one of the Paladins and my mate."

"Has the pack met him?"

Keith grinned, knowing what Regris was asking. "Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace have met and approve of him" Keith's face fell. "Mom and Acxa have not met him. I need to get to him before he says something that will get him shot."  

Regris reluctantly released Keith's leg. "I will come with you. I want to meet this Lance."

Keith rushed from the nest room and headed for the hangars. He saw Red first, then he saw Lance being confronted by his mom and sister with Ulaz trying to reassure them. Keith skidded to a halt and let out a questioning noise, causing the quartet to turn in his direction.

"Kit?"

Keith darted forward and hugged Lance, purring in contentment. Lance wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I missed you, babe. Also, you left your jacket."

Keith nuzzled Lance's neck before he pulled back. He grasped his hand and brought him closer. "Lance, this is Krolia, my mom, and Acxa, my twin. Oh, and that's Regris. He's a brother to me."

Lance repressed the urge to pull away, when Regris was suddenly in his face. The half-Galra sniffed Lance before his eyes darted from Lance to Keith and back again. Seemingly satisfied with whatever he found out, Regris pulled back and smiled at Lance.

Keith had approached his mom and twin. "He's a good guy. Please, he really loves me for me. He doesn't care that I look more Galra than I did when we first met."

Krolia drew her son into her arms, nosing his hair. "I can see that, kit."

"Plus the rest of the pack likes him," Ulaz added.

"He's come all this way to bring me my jacket. Can he stay for a little while?"

Krolia looked at Keith and found herself unable to deny her kit. "Of course, kit. Take him back to the nest with you."

Keith chirped in response before he nuzzled his mom and sister. He grabbed Lance's hand and tugged him out of the hangar. "Come on, Lance. I'm still tired after the week I spent with you guys. Come lay with me."

Lance let Keith tug him into the nest. Lance made himself comfortable and suddenly found himself with his arms full of Keith. Lance reached over and pulled a blanket over and draped it over the both of them as he held his boyfriend. Lance kissed the top of Keith's head. "Get some sleep, Mullet. I'll be here when you wake up unless that sister of yours decided to throw me out an airlock. She's _scary,_ you know that?"

Keith chuckled. "Acxa may seem scary, but she's just overprotective." Keith yawned and laid his head on Lance's shoulder. "She won't throw you out an airlock."

Lance laid his head against Keith's. He would just lay there and hold his boyfriend. He wasn't going to fall asleep.

%%%

Kolivan and Antok were the last two pack members to get back to the nest. They were surprised to see Lance in the nest with the rest of their pack surrounding Keith and his mate.

Kolivan entered the nest and asked Thace, "When did the kit get here?"

"About a couple varga ago. He said he wanted to return Keith's jacket to him. He was apparently tired," Thace replied, not moving from in front of his mate.

Antok slid in behind his mate and started undoing his braid. "Those two kits remind me of us, 'Van."

"To me as well," Kolivan replied, looking at the position of the kits in relation to the rest of the pack. Keith was laying beside Lance, both of whom were on their sides. Thace and Acxa were cuddling Lance and Keith, respectively. Behind Thace was Ulaz, and behind Acxa was Regris. Somehow, Krolia had managed to maneuver herself under Lance, so Keith and his boyfriend were on top of her.

Once Antok was done undoing his mate's braid, he tugged him behind Acxa and curled around Kolivan, who ran his claws through Acxa's short hair. All four of the kits (including Lance) were asleep, three of them were purring, and Kolivan could tell that Lance was going to become a welcome addition to their pack, especially once Krolia realized he was actually _younger_ than her son.

Fin


	148. Shivering (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is cold and, despite trying many things, can't seem to warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Cold, Keith is cold

"Shivering"

Keith shivered under the blankets. Why was it so cold? He was wearing his warmest clothes and was under several blankets, but it wasn't helping. He wrapped one of the blankets more securely around his shoulders and slid his feet into the  Red Lion slippers he had found earlier. He left his room, trying to figure out what could warm himself up. His usual answer of training wasn't an option, because the training deck was now locked every night from when the Paladins were supposed to be asleep to after they eat breakfast. He decided to go to the kitchen to see if there was a drink he could make. He slipped into the kitchen and tried to make some warm tea.

%%%

Hunk offered to get snacks for the rest of the Paladins. He was surprised to see someone else in the kitchen. The messy black hair and Red Lion slippers could only belong to one Paladin, Keith. However, Hunk usually didn't see Keith in the kitchen. The stubborn Paladin usually wasn't seen outside of the training deck or his lion's hangar. He was very rarely in the lounge and even less in the kitchen. Hunk slowly approached the skittish Paladin. "Keith?"

Keith whirled around with a mug in his hands. "Hunk?"

Hunk took in Keith's clothes, his slippers, the blanket around his shoulders, and the mug of what seemed to be hot tea in his hands. He smiled as he realized that Keith was cold. He asked, "Cold?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. I've tried so many different ways to warm up, but nothing's worked."

"Have you tried cuddling?"

"Cuddling?"

"Yeah. Laying down with another Paladin. We have sleepovers every so often. In fact, the rest of the team are in the lounge."

"They are?"

"Why don't you join us? I'm sure Shiro or even Lance wouldn't mind cuddling with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. Right now, I need to get snacks, and then, we can both go to the lounge." It didn't take Hunk long to gather the snacks. Keith silently followed the Yellow Paladin into the lounge. "Hey, guys. I got the snacks, and look who I found!"

Shiro, Lance, and Pidge looked up and were surprised to see Keith trailing after the large Paladin. "Hey, Keith. It's good of you to join us."

Keith smiled and sat down next to Shiro. "Hey, Shiro."

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith. "You seem cold."

"I am freezing," Keith admitted.

"Hey, Lance! We need a heavy blanket over here!" Shiro called out.

Lance's head popped up from between Pidge and Hunk. "Huh? Oh, Mullet's here!"

Keith smiled shyly at his crush. "Hi, Lance."

"Are you cold, Keith?" Lance asked, noticing that Keith was shivering a bit.

"Yeah."

Lance brought a heavy blanket and his jacket over. He draped his jacket over Keith's shoulders and placed the blanket over his crush. "This is good, but the better thing is cuddles."

Keith blushed. "Are you offering?"

Lance blushed too. "Well, I-um-I-"

Keith smiled and raised his arms up. "I'd love that."

Lance returned the smile and slid in next to Keith, wrapping his arms around him. Keith relaxed against Lance, feeling like he belonged there, a sigh escaping him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"You're comfy," Keith sighed. "You and your jacket."

Lance blushed again. "Thanks?"

"I like-" Keith caught himself before he confessed. He was more loose lipped when he was warm and tired.

"Like what, Keith?" Lance prodded.

Keith looked up at Lance with heavy lidded eyes. "You."

Lance's eyes widened. "You do? I like you, too, Mullet."

Keith closed his eyes and leaned against Lance, who kissed the top of Keith's head. "Get some sleep. I've got you."

Fin


	149. Caring For Keith (Broganes, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro forgets that Keith is at headquarters and freaks out a little when he learns that Keith hadn't been by the kitchen at all, which prompts him to call Kolivan (after being reminded that's where Keith is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. There is also a hint of Allurance, but it's so small it's barely even noticable. This is Broganes.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, DoM, BoM Keith

"Caring For Keith"

"Hey, Hunk. Have you seen Keith today?" Shiro asked.

Hunk shook his head. "Sorry, Shiro. I haven't. I've been in the kitchen all day. I'm experimenting with some of the fresh ingredients we picked up at the last planet we stopped at."

Shiro looked horror-stricken. "You've been in the kitchen _all_  day, and Keith hasn't been by?"

"That's what I said." Hunk sounded confused for a tick before the implication sunk in. "Quiznack! That means he hasn't eaten all day!"

Shiro and Hunk dashed into the lounge to round up the rest of the Paladins to help them search for the Red Paladin. They found Lance and Allura cuddling on the couch. "Have either of you seen Keith?"

Allura looked at Shiro questioningly. "Not since he left for the Marmora base yesterday."

Shiro paused, catching Lance's attention. "Shiro, did you forget he was spending time with his pack?"

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose I did. I do wonder how well they take care of Keith over there."

%%%

Keith was curled up in the small nest Kolivan kept in his office for his kit to rest in. The rest of the pack was out attending to their duties or on a mission, leaving Keith without someone to watch over him. Not that he _needed_  watched over, Kolivan reminded himself. The kit simply needed someone to remind him to eat and not train all day and someone to cuddle him, the latter was something that Kolivan was intending to do after the report he was looking over.

Once the report was read, Kolivan stood up and made his way to the nest with his data pad in hand. Keith chirped and nuzzled Kolivan, who rumbled to him and carded his claws through his kit's hair. Suddenly, his data pad lit up with a video call request from the castle ship. Kolivan answered the request and was surprised to see almost all of the Paladins crowded around the screen.

"Kolivan, is Keith nearby?"

Hearing Shiro's voice caused Keith to turn towards the data pad. "Hi, Shiro. Is there a problem?"

"I don't think so. How are you doing, bud? Are you eating and not training all the time?"

Kolivan resisted the urge to growl at the Black Paladin's line of questioning. He seemed like he was calling Kolivan's care of his kit into question.

Keith smiled. "That's something you don't have to worry about while I'm here. My pack takes real good care of me."

Shiro relaxed a little. "That's good to hear, little brother. I don't know if I'll ever stop worrying about you. That's what big brothers do."

It was then that Kolivan realized Shiro wasn't doubting the pack's care of Keith. He was simply looking out for his family, too. Keith leaned against Kolivan, purring. "I appreciate you guys checking in."

Kolivan carded his claws through Keith's hair again. "If that is all, Paladins, we should be going."

"Bye, Keith!"

"We miss you, bud."

"Stay safe."

"See ya, Mullet!"

The link terminated, and Kolivan put away his data pad. "Let's go back to the nest. The rest of the pack will be anxious to see you." Noticing that Keith was half asleep, Kolivan simply picked up Keith and held him against his chest with one arm under his knees and one wrapped around his back. He carried him to the nest room, where the rest of the pack had gathered after their duties were done. Keith let out a sleepy chirp when he realized his whole pack was there.

Kolivan sat down amidst his pack members with Keith settled on his lap. Antok's tail wrapped itself around the kit's waist as the large Blade rumbled to him. Thace groomed Keith's hair, while Ulaz nuzzled his neck. Keith purred to them, even as he fell asleep. Kolivan went to lay him down but realized he couldn't, because Keith had a firm grip on his braid.

Thace chuckled. "He doesn't want you to go anywhere."

"It's such a little kit response," Ulaz almost cooed.

"Are you sure he's eighteen?" Antok asked.

"Yes. My tests confirmed what he told us."

Just then, Keith whined. "Please keep it down. I'm trying to sleep."

Kolivan bumped his nose against Keith's forehead. "We apologize, kit. We won't interrupt your nap again."

Keith settled himself against Kolivan, his grip somehow tightening on his braid and murmuring, "Notta nap."

The Blades contained their amusement at Keith's response. It was so typical of their kit to deny the fact that he was indeed napping. The Blades laid down around their kit with him still on top of Kolivan.

Fin


	150. Team Klance (Mama Red Lion, Mama Black Lion, Klance) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finishes a mission for the BoM and visits the castle ship. He spends the time with his lions when the conversation turns to Lance. Red brings him to them, and revelations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: ShadowSpirit020 suggested more Mama Red Lion, so I wrote this. This is also Mama Black Lion and Klance. Lance hijacked my keyboard, insisting on being a part of this.
> 
> Tags: Mama Red Lion, Mama Black Lion, Klance, BoM Keith

"Team Klance"

Keith was heading back to the castle after another death defying mission with the Blade of Marmora. Sometimes Keith wondered why Kolivan sent him on so many deadly missions. Was he hoping to teach Keith the 'mission before the individual' mantra that was like the Blades' second motto (right behind 'Knowledge or Death')?

Keith dragged himself out of the pod he arrived in and into the castle corridors. He hadn't taken more than two steps when he heard it. It was two roars, not unfamiliar to him. His feet carried him to the lion hangars. Surprisingly, both Black and Red were together in the same hangar without their particle barriers up.

"Red? Black?"

The second he spoke the lions turned and knelt down, so their mouths were close to him. He heard rumbling like purrs coming from the big mechanical cats. He put a hand on each of the lions' mouths. He heard in his mind two different voices.

"Hello, cub."

"Welcome back, little one."

Keith smiled and relaxed against his two lions. Red scooped him up into her mouth and laid down next to Black, who curled around Red. Inside Keith's mind, he saw a fluffy Black Lioness and a smaller but no less fluffy Red Lioness. He approached them and was able to lay back against the black one while the red one was against Keith's side with her tail draped over his legs. He sighed in contentment, finally able to relax. His fingers lazily ran across Red's fur, randomly digging in or tracing patterns in her fur. She purred to him, and he responded in kind. Black's head shot up when she heard him, which startled him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Settle back down, little one. Nothing is wrong. I just have never heard you purr before."

Keith blushed a little. "It's apparently a thing Galra do when they're really content...or sleeping."

"Must be a kit thing, since I have never heard Zarkon purr."

Thank goodness Keith hadn't been drinking, because he would have spit out his drink. He groaned. "Thanks for a mental image I didn't really need, Black." After not getting a response, he added, "That was sarcasm. I'm not mad or anything."

"I know. Shiro is quite versed in mental sarcasm."

"As is Lance."

"But he's more known for his verbal expressions. He's not one for keeping quiet," Keith said.

"You'd be surprised, cub. He's been pretty quiet and almost isolating himself since you left."

"Really? What's wrong? Did I upset him? Should I talk to him?"

"I can call him here into this space, if you'd like," Red offered.

"You can?"

"Yes, since you both have a pretty strong bond with me."

%%%

Lance was starting up the video game he and Pidge bought at the Space Mall all that time ago. It had taken her a decent amount of time to hook up something that would work. He was just about to push start when he heard a roar, very similar to when Red called for him the first time. He cocked his head when he felt her push against their bond. Curious, he followed her into the space where lion and Paladin could interact freely. He was surprised not only to see that he was not alone nor was Red the only lion there.

"Keith?"

Keith looked up from where he was resting against Black Lion. "Hi, Lance."

"What's going on?"

"Red said you were isolating yourself lately. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Lance fidgeted slightly before he threw caution to the wind and his arms around Keith. "I missed you, Mullet!"

Keith was shocked, which showed on his face until a smile overcame his features, and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you, too, Lance."

"I didn't want you to go," Lance murmured so quietly that Keith almost didn't hear him.

"It was the best option. There were two Paladins for the Black Lion. The solution was for the weakest one to leave. Shiro was always the better leader and Paladin overall."

Keith was not expecting two tails and a hand smacking him on his head.

"That is enough of that, cub!"

"You are not a weak leader, little one!"

"It wasn't the best option!"

"It was better than _you_  leaving!" Keith defended himself.

Lance clutched Keith against him. "I want you back as a Paladin, Keith. _Our_  team is incomplete without you."

"Our team?"

"Team Klance."

Keith blinked and then realized what Lance was saying. He smiled softly and relaxed against Lance. "I will see what I can do about coming back to you."

Lance laid his head against Keith's and was only slightly surprised at Keith purring.

Fin


	151. Induction of a Kit (Thulaz, Antolivan, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BoM realize that Keith is just a kit, which horrifies them as he has not only gone through the trials but has gone on several missions for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Kit Keith, Protective Ulaz

"Induction of a Kit"

Ulaz was annoyed. Their newest recruit had not stopped by the med bay, so Ulaz could complete his file. His files had the age of the Blade, any necessary medical concerns (such as allergies), and who their pack was. Every file was complete except for Keith's, which was why the doctor was now searching for him. He just hoped he wasn't out on a mission yet.

Luck was on his side as he found Keith in the largest training hall, which was overseen by Antok. Ulaz made his way over to the large Blade. "Antok, I need Keith to accompany me to the med bay. His file is incomplete."

Antok nodded, knowing how his pack member was about his files. "Keith! Put down your blade, and go with Ulaz."

Keith looked confused but also worn out. Ulaz watched as he reluctantly followed Antok's orders. He skirted around the perimeter of the room as to not disrupt the still training Blades.

"Come with me, Keith. We need to discuss some things." Ulaz led Keith into his office inside the med bay. He sighed as he pulled up the file he had designated for Keith. "All right. Any allergies?"

Keith blinked. He hadn't expected Ulaz to jump right into the medical questions. "Not that I know of, but there are several things in space that humans haven't encountered before."

"Fair enough. What percentage Galra are you?"

"What?"

"Your parents. Which one was Galran?"

"I assume it was my mother, since my Dad looked human, but I don't know if she was full Galran or not."

"Why not?"

"She left me and my Dad when I was a baby."

"How long ago was that?"

"Eighteen yea-uh deca-phoebes."

Ulaz paused his typing. He looked Keith in the face. "What was that again? I think I misheard you."

"I said she left me eighteen deca-phoebes ago."

"So, you are how old?" Ulaz prayed that his calculations were off or based on old math.

"I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Ulaz questioned quietly, reveling in the vital information they had been lacking.

"Yeah." Keith was getting concerned about Ulaz's behavior. Why was his age such a big deal? He was basically an adult on Earth.

Ulaz's head felt like it was spinning. Their newest recruit was a _kit!_ He couldn't believe they actually put a little kit through the trials! He couldn't believe the kit's pack hadn't been after them yet! He looked up at the kit and asked another question, almost afraid of the answer. "Who is in your pack?"

"What's a pack?"

Ulaz had been afraid of that answer. There hadn't been anyone to be upset with them, because the kit didn't have a pack! Ulaz stood up and grabbed Keith's wrist, gently tugging him up out of the seat. "Come along, kit. We need to speak with Kolivan."

Keith allowed Ulaz to lead him to Kolivan's office, but he was slightly worried. Had he done something wrong? Did he give a wrong answer? Was he going to get kicked out? His thoughts were so depressing that Keith didn't realize he was whimpering.

Ulaz froze when he heard the whimpers coming from the kit. He turned around and drew him to his chest, rumbling to him. "You are not in any trouble, kit. Kolivan just needs to be aware of your age."

Keith was surprised when Ulaz pulled him into a hug. It was the last thing he expected from the pale doctor. The strange vibrations coming from his chest seemed soothing to Keith though. He was only slightly concerned about what Ulaz was saying. Keith simply nodded and let himself be led to Kolivan's office, listening to that soothing sound coming from Ulaz.

%%%

Kolivan was shocked when Ulaz opened his office door, rumbling to their newest recruit. What brought that on? "Ulaz?"

Ulaz pinned a glare on the leader of the Blades. "Kolivan, do you realize we sent a quiznacking _kit_ through the trials and on several missions afterwards?!"

Kolivan paused. His eyes flicked between Keith and Ulaz. "That's not possible."

"It is very possible, seeing as that's exactly what we did."

"Keith."

Keith straightened up, stepping away from Ulaz. "Sir."

"At ease. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir."

Kolivan's ears drooped at the answer. Ulaz looked at his leader and said, "He's a young kit _without_ a pack."

Kolivan's ears drooped even more at this pronouncement. Ulaz stepped back over to the kit, rumbling to him again. Kolivan stepped out from behind his desk and approached the pair. "He needs a pack."

"I want him," Ulaz said, still rumbling to Keith, who relaxed against Ulaz. He noticed the kit's eyes drift close and scooped him up. He nuzzled the kit gently, making sure he was actually asleep. "He's been working himself too hard, and we just let him."

Kolivan realized that Ulaz felt as guilty as he did, if not moreso. Kolivan reached out and placed a hand on Keith's head. He went to remove his hand a dobosh later, but the tick his hand moved, the kit whimpered and moved his head, trying to find his hand in his sleep. Kolivan immediately put his hand back on the kit's head, him quieting down immediately. Kolivan and Ulaz shared a horrified look over the slumbering kit, neither one wanting to voice the sickening revelation. Kolivan was the one who spoke. "He's touch-starved."

Ulaz let out a whine at the news as it sounded worse out loud. Kolivan nuzzled Ulaz, trying to calm him down so they didn't disturb the kit. "We _have_ to keep him, Kolivan."

"We will, Ulaz. Take him to the nest, and I will gather the rest of our pack, so we can take care of our kit." Kolivan reluctantly pulled his hand away and was relieved when Keith didn't whimper or seek out his hand, though that may have just been because Ulaz was nuzzling him again.

Ulaz whisked their kit back to the nest and changed him out of his black shirt and pants. He paused when he realized they didn't have any clothes for him in their nest. Ulaz shook his head and pulled out one of his shirts. It was going to be really big on the kit, but it would also make Ulaz feel better. Having his scent all over the kit was quieting his instincts, which had gone haywire when he had confirmed Keith's age. He curled around the kit and buried his face in the longer strands of his hair. He didn't know how long they laid like that before he felt the rest of his pack enter the nest. His mate sat at the kit's head and groomed the kit's hair away from his face. Antok had his tail wrapped around the kit's waist, and was curled around his mate (Kolivan), who was nuzzling the kit's neck. They were going to fix this; they had to.

Fin


	152. Keith's Pack (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves his pack as much as they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Krolia is a good mom, Grandpa Kolivan, Regris is a brother to Keith

"Keith's Pack"

Keith snuggled against the nest. He knew his pack wasn't there at the moment but were due back any moment. He just sighed and purred, breathing in their scents. He was so glad he was at headquarters with them. He was allowed to be the kit he was in between missions. He had been given the option of simply being a kit and not going on any more missions, but he compromised with his pack and went on less missions.

Keith purred louder when he felt the nest dip under the weight of his pack. His mother curled around him, and her father was curled around her with his mate (Antok) behind him. Regris was snuggled up against Keith with Ulaz and Thace (who were mates), respectively, behind him. He couldn't believe he had this huge family in space that just wanted him to be safe and happy.

Krolia started grooming Keith's hair, eliciting more purrs from him. His mom started purring as well when Kolivan started grooming her headfur. That was another thing Keith couldn't believe. Kolivan was his mom's father, which made him Keith's grandfather. He was related to Kolivan, who hadn't even told Keith until Krolia brought it up after Keith safely extracted his mom from the base she had been stationed at.

Regris was the only other kit at headquarters and liked to try to get Keith to indulge in his kit instincts outside of missions. He was getting more successful in his attempts as Keith was encouraged by his entire pack, especially Krolia, to follow his instincts.

Everyone had been distressed when they learned Keith was only eighteen. To Galra, Keith was such a young kit. If he had been full Galra, he would have been considered a toddler. The fact that they allowed a toddler to go through the trials upset Kolivan and Antok greatly. It was regrettable that it had come to pass as Galra prize kits immensely as a race. It was even worse when they learned his background. His dad had died when he was still young and then was passed from foster home to foster home until Shiro brought him to the Garrison. Due to this upbringing, Keith grew up touch-starved. He was slowly getting better, being surrounded by his pack, who were more than happy to shower him with affection.

Keith enjoyed when his mom groomed his hair. Initially, he had been confused when she started doing that, but had also felt so nice. Krolia was so patient with her son when he asked questions about Galran behaviors and instincts. She understood that he was learning all he could. She answered all of his questions and asked if he wanted her to continue with whatever behavior he had asked about. To his credit, he never said for her not to continue.

He purred sleepily as he relaxed against his mom, who kept grooming his hair. He was definitely tired, and this was comforting. Keith let his eyes drift closed, his purring becoming the soft purrs of a sleeping kit.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My alarm did not go off this morning.


	153. Halloween At The Fire Station (Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, and Krolia gets to celebrate it with her little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a pre-canon AU, where the Empire didn't locate the Blue Lion the second time. Krolia is still on Earth, and Keith is five-years-old. 
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon AU, Halloween, Little Keith, Mama Krolia

"Halloween At The Fire Station"

"Mama! Are you ready?"

"Give me a tick, sweetheart." Krolia swung the cape around her shoulders. "Now, we can go."

Keith cheered as he raced out the front door. Krolia followed at a much more subdued pace. Once they were out of the house, Krolia swung her son up onto her shoulders, a bag swinging from his hands. Krolia knew why her son was excited. He finally got to go to town with her. It may only be for one night, but it was the best night. It was Halloween! Keith was dressed up as a vampire, and he didn't even need the fake teeth that made it almost impossible to talk as his Galra fangs had finally come in. They may be small, but he was proud of them! His mom was dressed up too, which Keith thought was neat! She was dressed like a vampiress to match her son's costume. Her fangs were real as well of course.

Krolia was just as excited as her son. She finally got to go into town! Her husband was already at work at the fire station, which was one of the stops they were going to make. She set off walking as her husband had taken the hover bike like he always did.

The walk to town wasn't that long, except to the five-year-old.  Keith was trying very hard to sit still on his Mama's shoulders, but he was just so excited. The second they entered the fire station Krolia put down her son, who made a beeline for his Dad. "Papa!"

Calvin Kogane scooped up his son and gave him a small toss, delighting in the grin that appeared on the boy's face. "Hey there, Tiger!"

Keith bared his fangs at his Dad, showing off what he was dressed as. "I'm a vampire!"

"So you are!" Calvin set his son on his feet, and Keith scampered back to his Mama's side. Calvin walked over to his wife. "Hey, darlin'."

Krolia kissed him on the lips before replying, "Hi, Cal."

"So, Kogane, is this the wife and kid you've been telling us about?" one of the firefighters asked.

"Yeah. This is them. Keith and K-"

"Kathryn," Krolia interrupted. She figured her name was too exotic to be anything but alien, but she remembered a name that she read in one of Calvin's books.

Calvin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The other firefighters gathered around the Kogane family, little Keith being the center of attention. He thrived under the attention, which allowed his parents a moment alone.

"Why did you choose a different name?"

"Krolia is too exotic, and I didn't want to raise any suspicions. Besides, I like that name too."

"Well, that's good, because that's what my coworkers are going to be calling you."

"Keith and I need to get going if he's going to collect a lot of candy," Krolia mentioned. "Keith! We need to get to the trick or treating."

"Yeah!"

"If that's the case, here, kid." One of the firefighters held out a bowl of candy. "Take a handful."

Keith looked up at his parents as if asking for permission. Calvin and Krolia nodded, and Keith grinned, grabbing a handful of the candy and stuffing it in his bag. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Keith scampered back to his Mama's side. "Let's go, Mama."

As the firefighters watched the two leave, one commented, "Such a cute kid."

"The wife is unusual. I haven't seen anyone do full body paint for Halloween lately."

"Especially for a costume over a costume."

Calvin grinned. "There's a reason for that. Keith loves Halloween and asked his mom to do that. She didn't see a reason to say no, so she went ahead and followed Keith's suggestion."

The firefighters watched as Kogane's wife swung her son up onto her shoulders as they walked into town. They had a feeling that there was something they were missing, but they just couldn't put their fingers on it.

Fin


	154. Booted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's missing reaction when he heard Keith got booted from the Garrison. This is extremely short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This happens during Season 1 Episode 1, when the group is in Keith's shack. This should've been Shiro's reaction to the news of Keith getting kicked out of the Garrison. This is extremely short.
> 
> Tags: Season 1, missing scene/conversation

"Booted"

"What have you been working on?"

"I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of-"

"What? You got booted from the Garrison?  What happened?"

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. You weren't there."

Lance rubbed his hands together. "No one knows the true story. All anyone is told is that you had discipline issues and flunked out. So, spill, Mullet."

Keith sighed. "Iverson was constantly badmouthing the Kerberos crew and saying that the crash was all Shiro's fault, and I couldn't take it any longer."

"Keith, what did you do?"

Keith grinned. "Punched Iverson in the face so hard he lost the use of his left eye."

Shiro groaned and rested his forehead on his new right arm. "Keith, do you always have to resort to violence when someone says something you don't like?"

Keith grinned even wider and quipped, "Why mess with something that works?"

Fin


	155. Soft (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia adopted Romelle, but the Altean isn't comfortable around any Blade except Keith, who is soft and affectionate to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is mostly canon compliant and was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Krolia adopted Romelle, Keith is gentle

"Soft"

Keith nuzzled the blonde tucked under his chin. His sister was tired after an afternoon of defense type classes. The Blades weren't happy that Keith was taking the time when he was supposed to be playing to essentially train, but he insisted on continuing to help Romelle. He was tired too, but not the kind of tired where he wanted to sleep; just the kind where he wanted to lay down and rest. He curled around his adopted sister, glad his mother adopted her. Romelle was a tough Altean, but she didn't trust Galra, even the Blades. She trusted Keith, though he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't _look_  Galra or because he showed her brotherly affection. Like at that moment, he was curled up with her in the nest Krolia had in her private rooms. Normally, Keith and Krolia stayed in the familial nest with the rest of their pack, but Romelle didn't trust the Blades, which they didn't take offense to. They knew she had had bad experiences with Galra before and would take time to get used to them.

Speaking of Krolia, Romelle wasn't as open with her as she was with Keith. She didn't flinch when Krolia put a gentle hand on her back, but she still preferred to stay with Keith.

"Keith?"

Keith felt his mother slide into the nest behind him. He lifted his head and nuzzled her before settling his chin back on top of Romelle's head. Krolia buried her face in the longer strands of her son's hair. Keith purred, which Krolia responded to with rumbles. "Mom, is everything all right?"

"Yes. I was just wondering how Romelle was doing."

"She's doing fine with the defense lessons, but she still isn't comfortable with any other Blades, aside from me."

Krolia sighed. "Also, you need playtime. Regris has requested that you join him for play fighting." Keith looked down at Romelle in concern, which Krolia realized. "I can stay with her in your absence."

Keith shook his head. "I don't want to just disappear on her, especially when she fell asleep in my arms."

Krolia nuzzled her son. "I understand. Shall I tell Regris that you will play with him after a nap?"

Keith hummed. "All right."

%%%

It was a couple vargas later when Romelle woke up. She was pleased to discover that she was still in her adopted brother's arms. She stretched slightly, alerting Keith to her wakefulness. She felt him nuzzle her gently. "Hey, Romelle."

"Hi, Keith. Thank you for staying with me."

"It was my pleasure, sister." Keith unwrapped his arms, letting her go. "Regris has invited me to play fight with him after you woke up. If you'd like, you can come with me or stay with mom."

Romelle paused, unsure of what she would do. Krolia was still behind Keith and wasn't sleeping either. She waited to see what she would choose.

"Could I stay with Krolia?"

"Of course." Keith patted Krolia's hands, which were around his waist. She smiled and released her grip. Keith slid out of the nest but didn't leave the room until Romelle and his mom were sitting next to each other.

%%%

Krolia studied her new daughter's posture. She still didn't seem all that comfortable around her. Krolia sighed inaudibly. "Would you like to see how Keith play fights?"

"Are there other Blades in the training hall?"

Krolia grinned. "Not when the kits are playing."

%%%

Keith and Regris adopted a fighting stance and circled each other, Regris's tail wagging in excitement.

Keith darted forward but at the last dobosh tucked and rolled between Regris's legs. He ended up behind his brother and rolled back up onto his feet. Eyes flashing yellow, he immediately jumped onto Regris's back and tried to yank him down, growling. Regris grinned and gently flipped his younger brother off of his back with a snarl.

Growling, Keith scrambled back to his feet and flung himself at Regris again, which effectively catapulted him over his shoulders. Keith landed behind the slightly larger Blade and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Regris's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger, even though he snarled, showing off his small fangs.

%%%

Romelle watched as her brother fought with another Blade. It looked vicious with flashes of claws, fangs, and snarling intermixed with growls. The blonde was confused. She had the image of her adopted brother in her mind, and he was soft and affectionate. _This_ Keith was a vicious Galra like the rest.

Krolia smiled as two of her kits play fought each other, grinning even wider when Keith's Galra features showed up. She stole a glance at the young Altean at her side. Her eyes widened when she saw the blue eyes blown wide. She reached out and touched her shoulder gently. "Romelle?"

Romelle kept her eyes rooted on the two kits play fighting or, more specifically, Keith. His Galra features receded when Regris pinned him and started tickling him. Keith started laughing and shrieking, thrashing about wildly in an attempt to escape the carefully tickling claws. She seemed to relax a bit when Keith looked human again. Romelle looked up at Krolia and noticed the concerned look. "I'm okay. I just haven't seen Keith with any Galra features."

Krolia nodded and removed her hand. She was surprised when Romelle leaned against her, watching the fight that continued when Regris stopped tickling his brother. Krolia's eyebrows raised, but she wrapped an arm around Romelle's shoulders all the same. She was glad that Romelle was starting to trust her. It was a long time coming, and Krolia knew she would learn to trust more members of their organization as time went on.

Fin


	156. Affliction (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being mom to five sick kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the twelfth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the eleventh story. Regris is thirteen, Lotor is twelve, Ezor is ten, and Acxa and Keith are seven.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Little Acxa, Little Keith, DoM, Taulol, Sick Kits

"Affliction"

Krolia stared at all of her kits, who were laying in the nest. Keith looked flushed, a pink color on his cheeks. His twin's eyes were glassy. Her older kits weren't any better. Regris's fur was sticking to him, making him miserable. Lotor was flushed a deeper purple. Ezor felt hot all over. In short, all her kits were sick. It was hard to pinpoint which kit was sick first, but it didn't take long for all five to get sick.

Fortunately, the illness wasn't fatal or even particularly severe for hybrids. Unfortunately, it _was_  deadly for pure Galra, which meant the kits' dads had to stay away. That fact was hard on the kits as they constantly wanted cuddles from her, and she only could hold so many kits at a time. She had taken to laying down on her side, so Regris was draped over her back, Lotor was in her arms, Ezor was cuddled up to the front of her legs, Acxa was laying on her lower body, and Keith was plastered to her upper body (which included her head). She switched between rumbling and purring to her kits as it soothed them.

Her rumbling and purring also drowned out the noise coming from the other side of the door. The rest of her pack wanted to come in to take care of the kits but couldn't get in because Krolia locked the door. She could hear the whines and whimpers and even claws scratching on the door. Krolia never would have believed that the four highest ranking Blades in the organization could be such softies! If someone had told her eight deca-phoebes ago that her pack mates would be such doting and caring fathers, she would have stabbed them with her blade to put them out of their misery, for surely they must have ingested something lethal to produce such hallucinations.

However, she couldn't let the Blades continue making such a racket. She pulled out her data pad and sent a message to Taulol.

'Could you please get the pack away from my door? The kits are sick with an illness that is deadly to full Galra, but their Dads still want to come in.' 

'On my way.'

%%%

Taulol thought she was prepared for what the four Dads could be doing. She was wrong. She wasn't prepared for the scene before her. Thace was scratching at the door, _literally_  scratching. Kolivan was whining, which was a sound Taulol didn't think she would ever hear out of the leader of the Blades. Antok was half-whining half-whimpering. At first, Taulol thought Ulaz was the only one being quiet, but then she heard distressed whimpers coming from the pale doctor, and he had one of his hands on the door, not scratching, simply resting.

Taulol shook her head and growled loud enough to be heard over the distressed Blades. The growl wasn't angry but a warning. All four Blades turned and looked at her. She approached them and nuzzled each one in turn, relieved when the whines and whimpers ceased.

"Let's go to my nest. We don't want to disturb the kits as they need their rest. You four aren't allowed in anyways. This illness can kill you, and that would distress your kits even more. You don't want that, do you?"

The Blades' ears drooped at the thought of distressing their kits. Taulol purred to them, petting them as well. She gently grasped Thace's hands and led him to her nest, the rest of the adult pack males following. She let them settle in her nest with her in the middle. She was still nuzzling them, giving them comfort. The four men fell asleep, allowing Taulol the opportunity to send a message to Krolia.

'Mission accomplished.'

%%%

Krolia sighed when she got Taulol's message. She was actually devoid of kits at that moment. They all got too hot and moved away from her and each other. Regris was on the furthest side of the nest, curled around a blanket his dad liked using. It was so big the kit could burrow into it, so his dad's scent was all around him. Lotor was nearby curled around a pillow that his father's scent on it, into which he buried his face, getting a nose full of his smell. Ezor was on the other side of the nest, completely buried in one of Thace's blankets. Acxa and Keith were near each other but far enough away where they didn't feel each other's body heat. Keith was buried in her blanket, but his sister was simply laying on top of the nest blankets but had her face buried in one of Ulaz's pillows. Krolia smiled and sat up, stretching. She surveyed her kits and sighed in relief. She knew she was likely to catch the illness from her kits, but she knew their Dads would watch over them and comfort them in her absence.

Fin


	157. Thunderstorm (DoM, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm like phenomenon occurs in space; the one place Takashi Shirogane thought he'd be safe. DoM, broganes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Broganes.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Broganes, Thunderstorm, Fear

"Thunderstorm"

The castle ship shook quite violently. Keith smiled to himself as he gazed out the view screen on the bridge. It was quite beautiful and reminiscent of thunderstorms back on Earth. There were even flashes of light like lightning! He grinned when one of said flashes lit up the bridge. He always found thunderstorms soothing and knew he was going to have a restful night's sleep.

Deciding to retire to his pack's nest, Keith left the bridge and walked down the corridor, passing by the other Paladins' rooms. A small whimper from Shiro's room caught his attention. Realization dawned on Keith just as the ship shook again. Shiro had always been afraid of thunderstorms!

Keith pried the doors open, and his heart broke at the sight of his big brother huddled under a pile of blankets. Keith darted into the room and dove  under the pile in order to comfort his brother.

"Kashi." Keith tried rumbling to him, but what came out was a deeper purr.

"Keith," Shiro half-whined. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro. This fear was worse than what Shiro experienced back on Earth. Keith realized that he needed help to calm his brother down. He took a deep breath. He had never intentionally called for a member of his pack before, but they did say that a kit's call could be heard from quite a distance away. At least his pack was just down the hall. He poked his head out from under the blankets and let out a loud whine.

The results were almost instantaneous. The second Keith heard multiple footsteps heading his way, he ducked his head back under the blankets and nuzzled Shiro's head. The door was once again pried open, and he heard Ulaz call out, "Kit?"

Keith popped his head out from under the blankets. He smiled at all five members of his pack (Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and Regris). "Thanks for coming."

Kolivan stepped over and carded his claws through Keith's hair. "We told you we would. Now, what's the matter?"

Before Keith could explain, the ship rocked again, causing Shiro to whimper. Regris stepped closer and peered under the blankets. Seeing Shiro huddled under the blankets, Regris purred to the obviously distraught Paladin. Antok came over and scooped up Shiro, blankets and all. Shiro's head was visible due to how Antok had picked him up, allowing Antok to rumble to him. Thace extended his hand to Keith, so their kit would know to follow. Keith chirped and tucked himself against Thace's side. The group made their way to the pack's nest. Antok entered first, setting Shiro and his blankets down. Kolivan slid in on Shiro's other side. Keith and Regris crawled into the nest and curled up with each other, Regris's tail wrapping itself around Keith's left leg. Thace and Ulaz bracketed the kits.

The storm continued to rage on, much to Shiro's dismay. He screwed his eyes shut as if trying to block out the sound. It wasn't making much of a difference. Suddenly, the sound diminished. Shiro could feel two large bodies surrounding him, outside of his blankets. He cracked an eye and saw Kolivan in front of him. He ran his claws through Shiro's short hair and rumbled to him, saying, "It's alright, kit. We're here. We've got you."

"Wh-" Shiro broke off into a whimper as the thunder boomed even louder.

Kolivan guided Shiro's head to rest against his chest with Antok curling around Shiro's back. "Try to get some rest, kit. You're safe with us."

As if his body had been waiting to hear that, Shiro's eyes slid shut, believing Kolivan's words. A relieved sigh left him as he drifted off to sleep.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Kolivan didn't know it until the next morning, but Shiro had unconsciously grabbed (with his left hand) Kolivan's braid sometime during the night. Even thought Shiro was embarrassed about it, Kolivan brushed it aside. It wasn't the first time a kit had grabbed his braid, and it wasn't going to be the last.


	158. Consanguinity (Sheith, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is off visiting the Paladins or, more precisely, his mate. Krolia and Acxa miss him so much that they come visit him at the castle ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith. Krolia is here as Keith's mother and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, DoM (mentioned), Nesting, Cuddling and Snuggling

"Consanguinity"

Keith was visiting the Paladins. The Blades knew he needed to be over there as his mate was the Black Paladin of Voltron, but it was especially hard on Keith's mother and twin. The little family had just been reunited, and Acxa wasn't taking the separation from her twin well. At that moment, she was laying in her mom's arms, whining every so often.

Krolia groomed her daughter's headfur, trying to soothe her despite her own anxiety. She wasn't in any better a state than her daughter was. All she wanted was a movement with both of her kits in her arms, but she knew she had to wait. However, she couldn't wait much longer. An extremely loud whine from Acxa broke Krolia's resolve. She nuzzled her daughter. "Let's go visit Keith."

%%%

Keith had all but pounced on Shiro the tick he landed the pod and had been clinging to him ever since. Shiro didn't take offense to his boyfriend hanging on him like a koala. He knew how Keith could be when he craved affection. He simply went about his duties but took a break after lunch in the lounge. Shiro laid down and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Keith rubbed his head against Shiro's broad chest and purred. "I missed you, Kashi."

Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head. "I missed you, too, Keith."

About a varga into their cuddle session, the alarm blared. Shiro scooped up Keith and carried him to the bridge. They made it in time to see two female Galra on the view screen. Keith perked up when he saw them. "Mom? Acxa? What's wrong?"

Acxa whined at the sight of her brother. Krolia wrapped her arms around her daughter. "We missed you too much, kit. Can we dock?"

Keith turned to look at Allura, who looked like she was a half step away from ordering the particle barrier up. "Allura, this is my mother and twin sister. Can they come aboard?"

Allura locked eyes with Keith and couldn't help but smile. "Of course, Keith. If they're your family, then they are welcome."

Keith hugged the princess, purring to her in thanks. She tentatively stroked his hair, earning an even louder purr from him. After a couple of ticks, they separated, and Keith headed down to the hangar to wait for his family, Shiro right behind him. As the pod landed, Shiro had his arms gently resting around Keith's waist.

When Krolia and Acxa jumped down, Keith ran to them. Krolia caught her son and held both of her kits, nosing their headfur, taking comfort in their scents. Acxa rested her head against her twin's, purring to him. When Shiro approached the group, Keith tugged him into the hug. He ended up opposite Krolia with his arms around Keith's waist and Acxa snuggled up to his side.

"As nice as this is, can we maybe take this to the lounge?" Shiro suggested.

"Is there a nest in the lounge?" Krolia asked.

"No, but there can be," Keith answered. "Kashi, can you go grab a bunch of blankets and pillows and bring them to the lounge?"

Used to Keith's nesting habit, Shiro only had one question. "How big is it going to be?"

Keith grinned. "Humongous."

%%%

Krolia watched as her son built an impressive nest. He weaved blankets together and padded the bottom of the nest with pillows and other blankets. He was very adept at building nests, and his mate worked well with him.

Shiro knew his job was just to hand Keith whichever nesting material he wanted. Shiro had attempted to build a nest once, but it was a disaster as was his attempt at aiding Keith in building one. He just ended up in Keith's way, so he followed Keith's directions.

The tick it was complete Keith entered it and chirped at his family. All three of them entered and crowded around him. Krolia tugged Keith onto her lap. Acxa was snuggled against her twin's right side, and Shiro was on his left. Keith was purring loudly, which was echoed just as loudly by his twin. Krolia rumbled to her kits and her son's mate, her rumbling lulling all three to sleep.

%%%

Lance stepped into the lounge and stopped short. In between the couches was a myriad of pillows and blankets, and in that comfortable looking structure was two Galra, Keith, and Shiro, most of whom were asleep. The older looking Galra was awake and looking at him. Lance waved awkwardly. "Hello."

Krolia looked him up and down, deciding he was not a threat. "Hello, kit."

"My name is Lance."

"Yes. Keith has told me about his team. Except for his mate, everyone else is younger than he is. I consider Keith a kit, so is everyone else. I will even call Shiro a kit eventually." Krolia gestured to an open spot in the large nest. "Won't you join us? I'm sure Keith will be delighted to have his team here when he wakes up."

Lance gingerly stepped into the nest and sat down. It was surprisingly comfy. Lance settled into a spot close to Shiro's still slumbering form.  As if Lance coming in started a cascade, the rest of the Paladins came in one by one and accepted Krolia's invitation for them to rest in the nest. Pidge had her head resting on Hunk's stomach, and the Yellow Paladin had his left hand on the top of the Green Paladin's head. Allura had joined them as well, even though she looked hesitant. However, seeing the rest of her team resting in the nest showed her that it was safe. She entered the nest and hesitated, unsure of where she was going to lay. That was until Hunk held his other arm up.

"Lay here, Princess."

Allura snuggled against Hunk, her head resting on his shoulder. Krolia surveyed the group in the nest. She could tell the Paladins enjoyed cuddling like Galra do, which was surprised her. She didn't think the human race was a very tactile race. She smiled and rested her head on her son's. Her eyes drifted closed as her thoughts turned to memories of another human who loved cuddles, her, and their twins. A human whose tears were seared into her memory when she and Acxa had to leave Earth. The twins' father, Calvin Kogane.

Fin 


	159. Photo Album (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith gets hurt on the training deck, the rest of the pack spends time with him looking at pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan. Krolia considers Regris one of her kits as well.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Pictures, Foster Kid Keith, Hurt Keith

"Photo Album"

Krolia entered the nest room to see her three kits curled up in the nest. Acxa and Regris were curled around Keith who had collapsed in the training hall when he had accidentally gotten injured. The rest of the pack had taken the evening off to spend with their hurt pack member. Krolia settled in the nest with a book in her hands. Keith noticed her and chirped at her. She rumbled to him as he crawled over to her side, his siblings moving with him.

"What do you have there, Mom?" Keith asked, looking at the book.

"It's a photo album. I thought maybe looking at these pictures would distract you from your injury and keep you from being bored." Krolia opened the book, and the kits were treated to a lot of candid pictures.

Kolivan was in his office, looking over reports, but he was looking at the camera like someone had called his name and snapped the picture when he looked up. Ulaz was in the med bay, organizing a shipment he recently got, and was also looking at he camera in surprise. Antok was in the training hall, training Blades. The next picture showed Thace fixing the communication array; however, his fur looked singed.

Keith looked up at Thace and pointed at the picture. "What happened?"

Thace looked at the picture and chuckled. "I was fixing the wiring, accidentally crossed two, and received a shock. Ulaz found it hilarious."

Thace shot his mate a glare that didn't have any heat behind it. Ulaz leaned against Thace and purred to him. "You actually looked adorable with your fur slightly singed."

Thace rumbled to the doctor and nuzzled him. "Krolia, do you have that one picture I mentioned that I wanted to show the kits for awhile now?"

"I do, and one other one as well." Krolia flipped through the album until she settled on the one Thace mentioned.

It was one of Thace and Ulaz as little kits. They were back-to-back, holding their unawakened blades in front of them. The two kits were different colors, one violet and the other one lavender. Their knives looked as different as they did. The only things that were the same were their clothes and the insignia on the blades. The clothes were smaller versions of the Blade of Marmora uniforms minus the masks.

"We were training," Thace explained.

"Kolivan wasn't too happy. We weren't supposed to have our blades unsupervised at that age," Ulaz mentioned.

"You both were too young to train with your blades," Kolivan clarified.

"How old were you two?" Regris asked curiously.

"I was six, and Thace was five," Ulaz answered.

"Every kit manages to get ahold of his/her blade when they weren't supposed to...even the most rule abiding ones." As Thace said this, he looked right at Kolivan.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Thace." The leader sniffed. "I did no such thing."

"Oh? Then, I suppose that this picture is a fake." Ulaz pointed out another picture.

It showed two more kits of approximately the same color back-to-back holding unawakened blades in front of them. The taller of the two kits had a tail, and the other one had red markings on his head.

"Where did you get that?"

"From Antok," was the chorused reply.

Kolivan turned to Antok, who shrugged his shoulders at his mate. "I didn't see any harm in sharing our picture."

At Antok's comment, the kits studied the picture. It apparently showed Kolivan and Antok as kits. It was easy to see which was which, but it was still strange to see the two highest ranking members of the Blade of Marmora as kits.

"Mom, do you have any pictures of you as a kit?" Acxa inquired.

Krolia grinned. "Of course. The five of us grew up on the base. Thace, Ulaz, and I were quite the trio. Kolivan and Antok are older than we are." Krolia flipped through the book, looking for a specific picture. "Ah, here it is."

The three kits saw a very young Krolia perched on top of a tall Blade's shoulders. Acxa chirped as she carefully dragged her claw down the photo. She looked up at her mom. "You were so cute!"

Krolia smiled sweetly at her kits before her gaze dropped to the picture. "That's what my father always told me."

"Your father?" Keith questioned.

"I lost him on a mission, which makes me sad that you kits never got to meet him." Krolia whined softly.

Antok wrapped his arms around Krolia and rumbled to her. She leaned sideways against him, and Kolivan rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's all right, Krolia. Your pack has you. Your kits are here."

Keith, Acxa, and Regris nuzzled their mom, purring to her. She nuzzled them back, reacting to her twins and their brother figure. She relaxed under the attention from most of her pack. Thace and Ulaz came over to comfort their surrogate sister, too. Thace groomed her hair, and Ulaz nuzzled her neck.

Regris used his tail to close the book. "I think that's enough looking through these pictures. Though, we haven't seen any of us, especially Keith."

Keith ducked his head. "I don't have many pictures."

"How many do you have?" Acxa asked.

"Three." Keith looked in the direction of his red and white jacket. Acxa got up and retrieved the jacket. "Thanks." Keith pulled out two pictures. He showed one that showed little Keith riding on his dad's shoulders and the other one was another little Keith but one where he was standing in front of a tombstone with tears running down his face. He ducked his head before he pulled out the remaining picture. This one was an older Keith (but still a young kid) with a wide smile on his face and flying a hover bike.

"Do you want to tell us about these?" Ulaz prompted.

Keith took a deep breath. "This one was before Dad died. He had been my entire world. When he died, I had been taken in by several foster families. One of which would let me visit his grave but then tease me when I cried and took this picture for a form of psychological torture." Keith smiled when he dragged his finger down the last picture. "Once I was accepted into the Garrison, Shiro watched out for me and took this picture. It was supposed to be a series, but he never got to take more because he was chosen for the Kerberos mission, which is what started this entire thing."

"There is another picture of you, kit." Krolia reached under her shirt and pulled out a locket. She opened it to reveal two sets of pictures. One on the left was a family photo of Krolia, Calvin, baby Acxa, and baby Keith. The one of the right was of Krolia, Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, little Regris, and baby Acxa. Keith gently cupped the two halves of the locket and gazed at the pictures, tears in his eyes. His family may be missing a member, but his pack was whole.

Krolia closed her locket and pulled Keith onto her lap, being careful of his injury. "You need rest, kit. This photo album idea wasn't the best idea. I was trying to keep your mind off the injury, but instead, it seems like I opened some old ones."

Keith nuzzled his mom's neck. "It's okay, Mom. The pictures of Thace, Ulaz, Kolivan, and Antok were great, especially the candid ones."

"Especially the one with Thace's singed fur?" Ulaz asked, grinning at his mate.

Keith grinned. "Yes, even that one."

Fin


	160. Lonely (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels strange and seeks out Kolivan while he tries to figure out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Regris their kits.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kit instincts, Dad Kolivan

"Lonely"

"Kolivan?"

Kolivan looked up from his desk to see his youngest kit standing in the doorway to his office. "What is it, kit?"

Keith shifted from one foot to the other, which alerted Kolivan to how the kit was dressed. He was barefoot and was wearing soft black pants and a muted red t-shirt. It was what he wore when he went to sleep, but it was the latter part of the day cycle. "Um, can-can I rest in here?"

The question broke Kolivan's heart. A kit should never _have_ to ask a pack member if he can rest with them. "Of course, you can, kit." Kolivan watched as his kit slunk over to the nest near his desk. "Kit, is there a reason you are dressed for the night cycle?"

Keith let out a whine as he settled in the small nest. "I feel strange and figured I might as well get comfortable while I figure out what's wrong."

"Strange? Do you need to see Ulaz?"

"I don't think I'm sick. I can't put my finger on it, but something's...missing? Yeah, something's missing, but I don't know what."

Kolivan laid down his data pad and gave his full attention to the kit. If he felt there was something missing, then it had to do with his kit instincts. "How long have you felt this way?"

Keith hummed. "Just after lunch but before my nap."

"What were you doing before your nap?"

Keith tapped his chin and cast his eyes upwards. "I walked back to the nest with Regris and asked him if he wanted to cuddle for our nap, but he said he had a mission to prepare for. He walked me back to the nest, but it was empty. That's when it started."

Kolivan realized what his kit was feeling. He was lonely. He turned towards the kit and held his arms out. "Come here, kit. I know what's wrong."

Keith cocked his head, letting out a little confused chirp. Kolivan flexed his claws, an invitation for Keith to climb onto his lap. Keith left the nest and cautiously climbed onto Kolivan's lap. The leader of the Blades wrapped his arms around his youngest kit, rumbling to him.

The tick Kolivan's arms closed around him the weird feeling disappeared. Keith let out a trill, which wasn't a noise he usually made. It was a Galran kit noise to convey either surprise or excitement. In this case, Keith was surprised. He looked up at Kolivan, who nuzzled the kit's head. "You are used to napping with someone, so when that routine changed, you felt lonely. You should have found one of us earlier, kit."

Keith yawned. "I didn't know what the feeling was, so I didn't know what I needed to do."

"I understand, kit. Now, rest. I'll keep you safe."

Keith's eyes drifted closed as his soft purr started up once he was all the way asleep. Kolivan leaned over and gently bumped his forehead against Keith's. Keith shifted in his sleep, turning to face Kolivan, his left hand drifting up slightly and grasping the white braid that was hanging over his shoulder. Kolivan wasn't surprised at the maneuver as it was a little kit instinct when the kit didn't want someone to leave before they awoke. Kolivan didn't mind. If it gave the kit the peace of mind to hold onto his braid, that was okay with him. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anyway.

Fin


	161. Subpar (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up sick but decides to go through his usual routine anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Regris their kits. Daeli and Nesir are my original characters.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sick Keith

"Subpar"

Keith woke up feeling slightly under the weather, but he shook it off as his body just not being quite awake yet. He started to shift to leave the nest, when Thace grabbed onto him. "Where do you think you are going, kit? It's still too early for kits to be awake. Come back to sleep."

Keith pouted but did as Thace said and ended up cuddled between Thace and Ulaz. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he fell back asleep, soft purrs escaping his throat.

The second time he awoke he still didn't feel any better, but he did feel a bit hungry. He managed to leave the nest and made his way to the mess hall. However, the second the smell of the food hit his nose his stomach tightened. The smell alone made Keith pause. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle actually eating anything. He really wanted to crawl back in the nest and go back to sleep. He quickly and quietly backed out of the room and retreated back to the nest. He hoped his pack members had already left, so no one would be there to question if he had eaten anything.

He despised lying to his pack. They took such pains to watch out for him, and he didn't want to add anything extra on top, lest he become a burden like he did at the foster homes. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if his pack decided he wasn't worth looking after anymore and kicked him out of the Blade of Marmora _and_  out of the pack.

His luck held out as the nest was empty. He sighed and crawled back into the nest, almost face planting into a pillow that smelled like Ulaz. He ended up falling back asleep. He woke briefly when he felt someone enter the nest, but the tail wrapping itself around his leg told him that it was just Regris. Keith sighed and snuggled into his brother, who curled around him. They both stayed that way until it was lunchtime.

Keith felt Regris shake him awake. "It's time for lunch, Keith."

Keith reluctantly dragged himself out of the nest and followed Regris to the mess hall, still uncertain about eating anything. Regardless, he still prepared a small plate of food and took a seat with Regris. He took a tiny bite and suppressed the urge to throw it up. He swallowed it with a little difficulty. He hesitated in taking another bite, something Regris noticed.

"Are you all right, Keith?"

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry," Keith replied, the half-truth slipping from his lips unconsciously.

"Well, you'll be hungry later, so follow me." Regris got up since he was finished eating. Confused and slightly curious, Keith followed his brother out of the mess hall and into the kitchen. Regris opened a higher cabinet and pulled out a couple of what looked like granola bars.

Keith tilted his head. "Those look good. I can put a couple of them in my utility packs. Are we allowed to eat these?"

"If we were younger, no, but seeing as I am almost an adult and you are part human, we are allowed unlimited access to snacks."

Keith smiled and stashed two of the granola bars in his utility packs. "Since lunch is over, can we go see if Antok is in the training hall?"

"I'm not actually going to train today. I am going to assist Thace in the communications room," Regris sounded apologetic.

Keith managed a smile he hoped wasn't as weak as he thought. "Maybe he can help you with your hacking skills."

"That's the idea." Keith grinned again. "But I'm still walking you to the training hall."

"What? Why?"

"To make sure Antok is actually there. Knowing you as well as I do, you would start training even if he wasn't there, _despite_ knowing the rule."

Keith ducked his head. Regris was right. Keith was used to training whenever and for however long he desired when he was still at the castle ship. Now, with the Blades, they put a stop to his excessive training. He was only allowed to train when Antok was overseeing the session and only in the beginning of the afternoon.

Regris gently nudged his surrogate little brother. "Hey, it's okay, Keith. You had just developed some bad habits that need correcting. Everyone does something they shouldn't. Take Kolivan for example. He works too much."

"But he runs the entire organization!"

Regris wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and guided him to the training hall. "That is true; however, he has all of us  _and_  Antok to help, but he still tries to do it on his own."

Keith stayed quiet as his head started hurting. Great. That was the last thing he needed. Something else to distract him from training. He allowed Regris to guide him to the training hall and patiently waited by the doors, while his brother checked to see if Antok was indeed inside. To Keith's relief, Antok was there. Regris patted Keith's shoulder before departing for the communications room.

Keith entered the training hall and, to his delight, saw two of his favorite non-pack Blades, Daeli and Nesir. He chirped in greeting as he took his favorite spot. He sat down and started stretching, a routine that confused the Galra at first, but they learned that is was a good thing and ensured the kit didn't get hurt during training.

Daeli and Nesir saw the kit when he entered the training hall. They knew he would show up, seeing as Antok was there too. They smiled when he chirped at them before starting to do his stretching thing. Nesir subconsciously moved closer to the kit. Something told her that something was going to happen, and she wanted to make sure she was near the kit in case he needed protecting or help of some sort. Daeli noticed his companion shuffled closer to their leader's kit and smiled. He was rather protective over the kit as well but knew that the kit was also a fighter that could handle himself in a fight. That was an oxymoron. A kit that could fight well in a battle. It was unheard of, and yet, Keith could do just that.

Daeli blinked when Keith started doing a strange movement with his blade. He was moving slowly. His eyes were closed, and he had his Marmora blade in its short sword form in his right hand. It almost looked like a dance.

Having his eyes closed helped with the headache that threatened to get worse and the wave of dizziness that had washed over him. Since his eyes were closed, Keith figure he might as well do his personalized exercise. He had come up with a combination of tai chi and sword warmups, seamlessly integrating the two exercises into one. Unfortunately, Keith wasn't able to do his exercise for long, because Antok started the training session.

Keith was having a bit of a difficult time keeping up with the training. It wasn't anything new, but he was sweating profusely mere ticks into the training. Also his head was pounding, and...was the room spinning? Keith's eyes rolled back into his head, and his blade slipped from his hand.

The clang happened a couple ticks before the kit collapsed. Fortunately, Nesir was close enough to catch him before his head hit the ground. She sank to the floor and pulled him onto her lap. She nuzzled the kit, not minding that his sweat was soaking into her thick fur. Daeli noticed what happened, and his tail lashed in worry as he rushed to alert Antok.

Antok heard the tell tale clang of a blade falling to the floor. He looked up to see Nesir sitting and Daeli rushing towards him. "Sir! Keith collapsed!"

Antok hurried over to where Nesir was, and as he got closer, he could see the female Blade was cradling his kit. "Sergeant, report."

Nesir remained sitting, but Antok knew it was because she didn't want to jostle the kit. "I didn't see it happen, but I caught him before his head hit the ground. He feels hot to the touch and is sweating profusely. I don't know if there are any other symptoms."

By that time, Daeli had knelt down next to Nesir and had started stroking Keith's cheek stripes with his tail. "Do you want us to take him to see Ulaz or do you want to do that yourself, sir?"

Antok weighed the choices quickly but carefully. His pack needed notifying, but he was worried about the kit. He trusted these two Blades to take care of his kit, and what was most important, _Keith_  trusted them. He nodded to the two Blades. "You two take him to see Ulaz. I will be there shortly after I inform the rest of my pack to the situation. Stay with him until we get there."

"Of course, sir. We won't let anything else happen to the kit." Daeli saluted while Nesir carefully stood up, cradling the kit more securely as she did so.

The pair made it to the med bay in record time, calling out, "Ulaz!"

Ulaz stepped out of his office with a gasp. He hurried over as Nesir carefully laid Keith on the nearest examination bed. "What happened?"

"He collapsed during training but didn't hit his head. He feels hot to the touch and is sweating profusely. Antok is alerting the rest of your pack, and we are to stay with Keith until they arrive," Nesir answered.

Ulaz used a damp cloth to wipe some of the sweat off the exposed areas of his kit's skin. "He is probably ill."

At that moment, Keith groaned and opened his eyes halfway. "Wha-what happened?"

"Kit, how are you feeling?" Ulaz asked.

"Ulaz? Why am I here? Last thing I remember is training."

"You collapsed, kit," Nesir said.

Keith tiredly turned his head in her direction. "Nesir, did you bring me here?"

"Under Antok's orders. He and the rest of your pack should be here soon," Nesir answered.

Keith whined softly. He didn't feel good and  wanted his whole pack there now. Ulaz stroked Keith's hair and rumbled to him. "How do you feel, kit?"

Keith nuzzled Ulaz's hand and replied, "Honestly, not good. My head hurts, and I'm dizzy."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I got dizzy at the beginning of training, my headache started after lunch, but I woke up feeling off," Keith answered honestly.

Just then, Kolivan, Thace, Antok, and Regris rushed into the med bay, Kolivan reaching Keith's side first. He brushed his claws carefully across his kit's still sweaty skin. Keith whined again.

"Keith is ill," Ulaz said. "He needs to be taken back to the nest and rest." Ulaz looked at Keith. "I would prefer if you slept."

"Okay." Keith raised his arms in the direction of his pack, and Thace picked him up. Keith snuggled against Thace's chest. Before Thace left, Daeli and Nesir approached him. Daeli stroked Keith's cheek stripes with his tail, and Nesir petted his hair.

"Take care, kit," Daeli stated.

"Listen to your pack and rest, kit," Nesir added.

"I will," Keith promised.

Daeli and Nesir stepped back, allowing Thace to carry Keith back to their nest. Keith snuggled against Thace even more as if he was trying to bury himself in his fur. Thace nuzzled his kit's head. "You shouldn't have tried to hide this from us, kit. We can't take care of you if we don't know you don't feel good."

"I didn't want to be a burden."

"You are _not_  a burden. You never have been one and never will be one."

Keith wanted to believe that, but his head hurt too much to think. He simply laid his head against Thace's shoulder and let one of his pack members carry him to their nest, where he was going to hopefully sleep this illness away.

Fin


	162. Dynamics (DoM, Shklance) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk have A/B/O dynamics, and it just confuses the Alteans and Blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Shklance with Alpha Shiro, Alpha Lance, and Omega Keith. Keith has fluffy purple Galra ears. This was suggested by xXkitsuneknightXx.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Shklance, A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Shiro, Alpha Lance, Beta Pidge, Beta Hunk, Omega Keith

"Dynamics"

It was a lazy day at the Castle of Lions. Everyone had gathered in the lounge. The four highest ranking Blades were visiting the castle in an attempt to learn more about their newest Blade, whom they learned was just a kit. They knew he liked cuddling as all kits did, so they weren't surprised to see him sandwiched between Shiro and Lance or to hear him purring.

Pidge was typing on her lap top, seemingly ignoring the cuddling session occuring a few feet to her left. She was typing quite fast, muttering under her breath. The Blades decided to pretend they couldn't hear the youngest Paladin's words clearly and instead focused back on their kit, whose purring increased in volume. A sweet scent suddenly filled the room. The Blades sniffed the air, trying to figure out what it was and where it was originating from.

An irritated growl from Pidge drew everyone's attention. "Go cuddle somewhere else if you're going to make your Omega release his scent to the point even a Beta like _me_ can smell it! Ugh, pig headed Alphas."

Hunk patted his tech buddy's hand. "It's okay, Pidge. At least we know he's finally happy."

Allura cocked her head. "What are Alphas, an Omega, and a Beta?"

Hunk turned his head to look at the Princess. "Alteans don't have secondary dynamics?"

"I haven't heard of any race that has a secondary dynamic. Do the Blades?" Allura asked.

Ulaz shook his head. "No. We don't. What are they?"

Keith's head shot up from where it was resting on Shiro's shoulder. His purple ears flicked in his pack's direction, and he let out a chirp but stayed in his Alphas' embrace. Thace smiled and rumbled to him. Keith laid his head back on one of his Alpha's shoulders.

Shiro nuzzled Keith's ears before answering Ulaz's question. "Humans have one of three secondary dynamics; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are leaders and protectors of our pack. We are strong for our pack. Omegas are caring and extremely protective of what they consider theirs. Omegas can be as strong as Alphas or stronger when what's theirs is threatened and balance out the Alphas. Betas are what we like to call neutral. There are not leaders or caring and protective."

Pidge smiled. "We like to think we are the sane ones who keep the other two balanced out when their instincts get the best of them."

"So, who's who?" Allura asked.

"Alpha," Shiro replied.

"Alpha," Lance piped up.

"Beta," Pidge declared proudly.

"Beta," Hunk echoed.

Everyone turned to the part Galra, who purred, which was heard in his voice when he said, "Omega."

"But Lance isn't the leader," Antok pointed out.

Keith growled at him, to which, even though it surprised him, he responded with a growl of his own. Keith blinked. "I apologize, but you insulted one of my Alphas. My instincts didn't like that."

"You're Omega instincts must be at war with your kit instincts all the time. Which do you follow?" Kolivan inquired.

"I guess it depends on the situation. Sometimes one is stronger than the other, and that's the one I follow. Other times, neither one is overly strong, and I either ignore it or just follow which ever feels better doing. What's even better is when they are in agreement." Keith smiled.

"Well, just resist the urge to growl at your pack, and I think everything will be okay," Thace said.

"Don't insult my mates, and there won't be an issue," Keith clarified. 

 _"Mates?_ As in more than one?" Ulaz questioned.

"Yes. Shiro and Lance are not _just_  my Alphas. They are my mates."

"But you are just a kit?" Antok sounded confused.

Keith sighed. "Only to Galra. According to human standards, I'm almost an adult. Besides, finding your mate, or in my case mates, doesn't have anything to do with age. It's relies heavily on instinct."

Allura put a hand to her forehead. "I thought I was getting the hang of human culture, but now I'm just more confused."

Kolivan put his hand gently on her shoulder. "It's not just you, Princess. We don't understand it either."

Fin


	163. Jokes on You (DoM, Team As Family) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins crack some jokes at the dinner table after a busy and stressful day being the defenders of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own any of the jokes found in this chapter. They were found on the Jokes Section of the online Reader's Digest, which is found at www.rd.com/jokes/ if anyone is interested. I won't guarantee that these are funny, but maybe someone will enjoy them. 
> 
> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This was suggested by Celestial_lorekeeper.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Team as family, jokes, Dad Jokes

"Jokes On You"

It had been a very busy day between training with the Blades, fighting the Galra, liberating a planet from their tyrannical rule, and making an appearance at a celebration in Voltron's honor. The Paladins were exhausted and barely had enough energy to eat their food goo. The praises from the Blades and Alteans were met with blank stares and unenthusiastic nods. Once or twice, one of the Paladins had to stop their head from dropping into their bowl.

Allura was about to order her Paladins to bed, when Lance lifted his head and asked the room at large, "What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?"

There was a moment of silence, where Allura was contemplating the sanity of her Blue Paladin, before Hunk shook his head. That prompted Lance to say, "Frostbite!"

Another tick of silence passed before Pidge snickered, which set off a round of chuckles from the rest of the Paladins. Shiro wiped small tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Lance. I think we needed that after today."

"Well, I've got another one if you guys want." Not waiting for a reply, Lance questioned, "Which side of a duck has the most feathers?...The outside!"

Keith groaned. "That was a little lame, Sharpshooter."

"Oh, yeah? You think you can come up with a better one?"

"Was that a challenge?"

"If that's what it takes to get your mullet moving!"

Keith thought for a second before asking, "What do scientists use to freshen their breath?...Experi-mints."

Hunk actually laughed at that one. "I have never heard that one before! I do have one though! What has hundreds of ears but can't hear a thing?...A cornfield!"

The Paladins started laughing, confusing the Blades and Alteans. Weren't they just about to fall asleep in their dinner? Where did they get this energy from?

"Oh! Oh, I've got one!" Pidge exclaimed. "What do you call a sad coffee?...Despresso!"

"What did the ocean say to the sailboat?... Nothing! It just waved!"

"What lies at the bottom of the ocean and twitches?...A nervous wreck!"

"What do you call a pile of kittens?...A meowtain!"

All five of the Paladins were laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. Lance and Hunk were even clutching their sides!

"Stop!" Keith gasped. "I need a drink. I'm thirsty."

Shiro couldn't stop himself from saying, "Hi, Thirsty. I'm Space Dad."

Unfortunately, the Dad joke came just as Keith was just taking a drink. The drink came out of his mouth at an impressive speed, and also unfortunately, Lance was sitting across from Keith instead of next to him like he usually did. Keith started coughing hard. Hunk pounded on his back, trying to help.

"Jeez, Shiro. Why did you have to pull out a Dad Joke right when Keith took a drink?" Lance groused, using a napkin to try and dry himself off.

"What's a Dad Joke?" asked Ulaz.

"Well, you see-"

"No...you are...not...telling them," Keith rasped between coughs. "I wouldn't be able to get them to stop!"

Fin


	164. Catatonic (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok goes on a mission, unaware that it sends his kit into a catatonic state after having a nightmare about Antok being captured and tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the thirteenth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the twelfth story. Regris is 14, Lotor is 13, Ezor is 11, and Acxa and Keith are 8.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Young Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Little Acxa, Little Keith, Antok goes on a mission, Catatonic Regris

"Catatonic"

"A mission?" Regris's tail swished against the floor. "When and how long?"

"In a quintant and it's for a couple of movements," Antok replied, his claws itching to pull his son into his arms. "The information is crucial to our cause. I thought you should know, but at least you will have the rest of the pack. Then, you and I will spend time together when I get back."

"And you'll stay safe?"

Antok couldn't take it any longer. He swept Regris into his arms and wrapped his tail around his waist. Regris whimpered. "I'm going to miss you. I shouldn't be this much of a wreck, but I am."

Antok rumbled and scooped up his kit. He carried him to the familial nest, where Krolia was waiting. It was like she knew that Regris was going to be an emotional wreck when he received the news. She reached out her arms for him, and he slipped out of his Dad's arms and into his mom's. He snuggled against her with a whine. She rumbled to him, easing his distress. Regris fell into an uneasy sleep, allowing Antok to leave but not without a measure of guilt for causing his kit distress. He hadn't been away from his kit for any long length of time. The longest was a quintant, but this was two movements. He just hoped these next two movements would fly by.

%%%

It had been a movement since Antok had left on his mission. The entire pack ended up sleeping together after a couple of quintants, trying to ease the pain the absence of the largest of their pack caused.

However, after the fifth quintant, Regris had a nightmare that Antok got caught and was being tortured like he had been. The nightmare left the eldest kit almost catatonic. He barely reacted to  
anything and only ate and drank if his mother forced him to. His lethargy worried his family, especially his siblings. In fact, his siblings decided to talk to their mom.

"Mom, is it possible to contact Antok while he's on his mission?" Lotor asked.

"I'm afraid not, kit."

"Is Regris going to be okay?" Acxa questioned, little tears pricking the corners of her eyes, which were mirrored in her twin's.

Krolia purred to not just her twins, but all four of the gathered kits. "He will be. We just have to keep on eye on him and make sure he doesn't neglect himself."

"What can we do?" Keith inquired.

"Just keep up with what you've been doing. Maybe he'll surface from this depression he's sunk in to."

%%%

"Regris, do you wanna go play?" Keith asked.

Regris barely registered that his youngest brother asked him a question. Keith couldn't stand seeing his eldest brother so empathetic towards almost everything. He whined at Regris's lack of a response, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Strangely, Regris's head shot up at Keith's whine. "Keith?"

Keith looked at his brother, whose voice he hadn't heard in a couple of quintants. Seeing his brother looking at him caused Keith to tuck himself against his brother, unable to stop his tears.

Regris wrapped his tail around one of Keith's legs, not sure what had upset his youngest brother. He tried to think of what had happened over the past two quintants, but, for some reason, it was all a blur. He carded his claws through Keith's hair, trying to calm him.

Fortunately, it was near dinnertime, and Krolia was on her way to the nest with some food and drink for her eldest, hoping to be able to entice him to eat and drink. She entered the nest room and almost dropped the tray she carried. However, she was able to set the tray down before she entered the nest. She rumbled to her eldest and youngest kits, trying to figure out what happened.

Regris looked up at his mom. "I don't know what happened. He whined and then started crying."

Krolia slid Keith onto her lap, grooming his hair. It didn't take too long before Keith calmed down. Krolia nosed her youngest's temple. "Keith? What happened, kit?"

"Regris hadn't reacted to me, and I couldn't stand it anymore."

Regris let out a confused chirp. He couldn't remember the past two quintants. Krolia smiled at her eldest. "You have been near catatonic for the past two quintants. This is the first time you have responded to any of your siblings during that time."

Regris couldn't believe it, but his mom wouldn't lie to him, not about something like that. He came closer and nuzzled his brother. "I'm sorry, Keith. I just couldn't handle Dad being gone. I just wish he was back already."

"I know, Regris, but you're not alone. Your whole pack is with you."

Krolia watched as her two kits tried to comfort one another and nodded to herself. She snagged her data pad and sent a message to the rest of the adults in her pack, which read 'Dinner in the nest. Please bring a plate for me and Keith.'

Setting her data pad aside, she dragged her two kits closer to her and tucked them against her side, purring to them as they waited for the rest of the pack to join them. It didn't take long before the door to the nest room opened and her other three kits crowded around their siblings, overjoyed that their eldest brother seemed to be okay. Thace handed her a plate before settling down himself, Ulaz doing the same for Keith. They all ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

When dinner was done, Krolia tugged Regris and Keith back against her, one on each side. Grooming Regris's headfur, she said between licks, "It might be a good idea for at least you two to go to bed early."

"Will you stay, Mom?" Regris asked, his purr coming through.

"Of course, my kit. I'll always be here for you." Krolia continued grooming her eldest kit's headfur as he and his brother fell asleep.

%%%

It was the most vivid dream Regris had had since his childhood torture nightmares ended. He dreamed that Antok was back and was curled around him. He could feel his tail around his waist and his body heat against his back. He purred in his sleep, unaware at that moment that it was no dream. His dad had finished his mission early and returned home to his son.

Fin 


	165. Braiding (DoM, Antolivan, Thulaz, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's hair has grown long, and he needs to have it braided. Antok taught him how to braid it. The Paladins visit Keith and see his hair braided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Regris their kits. This is Klance. Also, Losal is another original character.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Antolivan, Thulaz, Klance, Braiding

"Braiding"

Keith yawned and stretched. It was still relatively early at the Blade of Marmora headquarters, but he liked how sleepy everyone was during that time. Antok was curled around Kolivan, whose braid was undone. Antok's tail was curled around his mate's waist, who in turn was curled around Regris. The other kit's tail was wrapped around Keith's right leg as the two kits were cuddled up with each other. Thace was directly behind Keith, and Ulaz was tucked against his mate, his head resting on his shoulder.

Keith knew why he was awake early. The Paladins were scheduled to arrive sometime that quintant, and he was excited to see his team again, especially Lance. He couldn't wait for his mate wrap his arms around him again. Keith figured he might as well get an early start to his day. He gently unwrapped Regris's tail from around his leg and went to slide out of the nest. His movement was halted by his hair being trapped under Thace's arm. He softly whined at his long strands.

His hair had grown long during his time with the Blades. He kept the front of his hair as short as usual, but he kept the back long enough to braid. His own attempts were messy and uneven due to his lack of experience. However, he was lucky that a member of his pack was very experienced and willing to teach Keith. Antok braided Kolivan's white strands every quintant before the day cycle began. When Keith was learning how to braid, it was quite amusing to see Kolivan sitting at his desk in his office with his braid undone with Antok instructing Keith on how to braid. There were many times Antok had to untangle the white strands and rumble to his mate, making sure his mate didn't get irritated. However, he needn't have worried. Kolivan was quite patient since it was his mate and youngest kit.

Once Keith got the hang of it, he tried braiding his own hair, still under the watchful eye of Antok. It was more trial and error, but since he had the basics, it was relatively easy going. If he wanted anything besides the basic braid, he still went to Antok and asked him to do it for him. However, he didn't bother Antok too much, since he was the second-in-command and in charge of the largest training room, though the largest Blade didn't mind helping his youngest kit at all.

Keith was able to slide his hair out from under Thace's arm and exited the nest. He got his hairbrush, which was a new and necessary purchase at the space mall. Keith hadn't known that the Blades shopped at the space mall, the multitude of different types of stores, or how to _not_  attract the security guard. It had been a close call as Varkon had recognized him and was about to escort him from the premises, but Kolivan growled and ordered, "Keep your claws off my kit!"

Knowing what Kolivan was doing, Keith tucked himself against the leader's side with a soft whimper. Kolivan put a gentle hand on his kit's head, stroking his long hair. Varkon had sputtered out an apology and made it a point to leave the group alone. The pack made sure Keith got to look in any and every store he wanted and bought anything he showed interest in, from warm sweaters to deadly knives and, of course, the hairbrush they came for. Keith wasn't the only one the pack bought stuff for either. Everyone in the pack bought stuff (or had stuff bought, in Regris's case).

Keith ran his hairbrush through his long locks, brushing out the tangles. He set it down and started braiding his hair. He was getting better at braiding to the point where it looked like Antok's braiding. He clipped the end and left it hanging down his back, unlike Kolivan, who preferred it either around his neck or over his shoulder.

He left the nest room and headed for the mess hall. His grin caught other Blades off guard. Keith wasn't known to smile without getting affection from his pack. Losal watched as the kit prepared a plate of food, his smile never wavering. Even though he was alone, the kit still took enough food and sat down at the table his pack usually sat at. Not liking the fact of the kit sitting by himself, Losal took his food and approached the kit, announcing his presence. "Hello, kit."

Keith whirled around but relaxed when he saw it was just Losal standing there. He patted the spot next to him. "Hi, Losal. Do you want to join me?"

Losal set his tray down and sat down next to the kit. He nuzzled the kit being careful of his now long hair, eliciting a soft purr from Keith. "Where's your pack, kit?"

"Oh, they're still asleep. I just couldn't stay asleep any longer."

"Oh, why's that?"

If it was possible, Losal would swear that Keith's smile grew wider. "My team is coming to visit me, including my mate!"

Ah. That would explain Keith's behavior. Having one's mate coming to visit after any length of time apart was cause for happiness. Losal smiled at the kit, who began eating his breakfast, before returning to eat his food. Once Keith was done eating, he snuggled up against Losal. It was a sign of how comfortable Keith was with Blades not in his pack. When he first arrived, he didn't act like a kit nor did he let his guard down at all. Now, he was willing to cuddle non-pack members. He petted the kit's hair with one hand as he contemplated where to take the kit. He didn't have an office or place that was safe for a kit to rest, but he was saved from the decision by the arrival of Thace.

When Thace awoke in the nest, he was worried about his youngest kit, who wasn't in the nest. He knew his kit's team was going to visit that quintant, but surely they weren't there yet. He stopped by the communications room to confirm that the Paladins hadn't come by yet. They hadn't but were expected within the next varga. After getting that confirmation, he went to the training hall, hoping that his kit wasn't there. Thace felt relief at the fact that his kit wasn't in the training hall. He went to the mess hall and smiled when he saw Keith snuggled up against Losal.

"Major Thace." Losal nodded at the higher ranked Blade.

"Captain, thank you for watching over our kit."

"It was my pleasure. He's very excited for his team and mate to visit."

Hearing Thace's voice made Keith look up and chirp at his pack member. Thace rumbled to him and held his arms out for him. Keith gently bumped his head against Losal's hand with a purr. Losal rumbled to the kit and moved his head in Thace's direction. That was another thing Losal liked about the kit. He took everyone's feelings into account before he did anything.

Keith smiled and stood up, tucking himself against Thace with a purr. Thace nuzzled the kit. "As much as I would like you to rest, the Paladins are scheduled to arrive within the next varga."

Keith smiled widely and purred loudly at the thought of his team, especially Lance. "Can we wait for them in the hangar?"

"You want to wait for nearly a varga in the hangar?"

"Knowing Lance, he'll want to get here as soon as possible, so it won't be a varga."

%%%

The tick the Paladins (including Allura) stepped out of the Red Lion Keith tackled Lance. "Whoa, baby!"

Keith rubbed his head against Lance's. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Keith." Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist tightly. Keith was purring loudly, snuggling against his mate and rubbing his head against Lance's.

Thace approached Keith and Lance and rumbled. Keith's head popped up, and he made a questioning sound. Thace rumbled again in response. Keith stood up and helped Lance to his feet. Then, Lance put his arms around Keith's waist, which gave him an unobstructed view of Keith's braid. Lance held Keith out at an arm's length to get a good view of his mate's hair style. "Hey, baby. This looks good on you. Who taught you how to do this? Was it Kolivan?"

Keith chuckled. "Kolivan doesn't braid his own hair. Antok does that for him, so Antok taught me."

Lance brought Keith back against his chest. "Antok, huh? I never thought the big guy could handle something that delicate. He's really good then. Kolivan's braid looks flawless everytime."

"Thank you, Blue Paladin, but why are you looking at my braid?" Kolivan spoke up from the doorway before walking in.

Lance blushed and hid his face behind Keith's head but replied, "I always thought that Keith would look good in a braid, and it turns out, I was right."

"Kit, go ahead and take your mate to the nest. You haven't gotten enough rest today." 

Keith chirped in response before he nuzzled his leader. He grabbed Lance's hand and tugged him out of the hangar. "Come on, Lance. I'm still tired. Come lay with me."

Lance let Keith tug him into the nest. Lance made himself comfortable and suddenly found himself with his arms full of Keith. Lance reached over and pulled a blanket over and draped it over the both of them as he held his boyfriend. Lance kissed the top of Keith's head. "Get some sleep, Mullet. I'll be here when you wake up."

Fin


	166. Parade (Krolivan, Hunay, Romura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison arranges a parade in the Paladins' honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is season 7 compliant and contains the pairings of Krolivan, Romura, Hunay.
> 
> Tags: Season 7 Compliant, Krolivan, Romura, Hunay, Parade, Respect

"Parade"

It was the first day the Garrison didn't have a bunch to do since the Galra invaded Earth. Iverson called Shiro, Sam Holt, and Veronica McClain into his office. He and the rest of the Garrison had put together a little parade to honor the heroes of Earth as everyone had taken to calling the Paladins. It was scheduled to be that afternoon, but he needed these three to help him tell Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura all while keeping it a secret. They agreed but still had to figure out who was telling who.

"Obviously, I'm telling my brother," Veronica said immediately.

"I'm telling Katie," Sam added.

Shiro turned to Iverson. "That leaves Keith, Hunk, and Allura. No offense, sir, but I think I better tell Keith. His family is very untrusting of strangers talking to him, but they know me."

"I understand that. Shiro, is Princess Allura by herself or are there visitors in her room?"

Shiro suppressed a laugh. He knew what Iverson was asking. "I do believe both Romelle and Coran visit Allura daily, so they are more than likely visiting her."

"Ah. If you don't mind, I think I will talk to the Garrett kid."

Shiro suppressed a chuckle. "Of course, sir."

%%%

The hospital staff were very protective over the heroes of Earth. Only a few people had access to their rooms, and even they had to provide a valid picture ID. It wasn't rare for visitors to come in groups, so when the four Garrison officers stopped by the security station, the nurses and newly hired security guards didn't even blink an eye. They recognized all four of them but still checked their Garrison issued IDs against the list of who was allowed access. Commander Mitch Iverson and Captain Takashi Shirogane had unlimited access to all five heroes and were there frequently. Samuel Holt and Veronica McClain also had access, though they usually just visited their families. The security guards handed them back their IDs, but instead of leaving, Shiro leaned a little closer. "We have a favor to ask. The Garrison is giving the Paladins a parade this afternoon, but it's a secret. If you could provide a wheelchair for each one, that would help out."

"Of course, sir. Anything for the heroes of Earth," the head nurse agreed.

Shiro, Iverson, Sam, and Veronica split up and headed for the different rooms.

%%%

Shiro paused and knocked on Keith's door.

"Come in."

Shiro smiled as he heard the purr in Keith's voice. Shiro pushed the door open, and, as he expected, Krolia was holding Keith. What was slightly less expected was Kolivan standing near the pair, and he alternated carding his claws through Keith's longer strands and Krolia's headfur, rumbling softly.

Shiro smiled and perched on the edge of the bed. "Hi, Keith."

Keith smiled. "Hi, Shiro. It's good to see you."

"Shiro, I'm glad you take the time to visit my kit," Krolia said. Kolivan growled softly, which caused Krolia to correct herself, "Our kit."

Kolivan went back to rumbling to the pair. Shiro raised an eyebrow. _"Our_ kit?"

Krolia blushed a bit, which made her cheeks turn a deeper purple. "Kolivan has asked if I-"

Keith rolled his eyes and cut his mother off. "Kolivan's going to be my step-dad."

Shiro smiled at Krolia. "Congratulations. Anyway, Keith and the other Paladins have been couped up too long, so the nursing staff will be by later with a wheelchair, so Keith won't have to stand up."

"Will the others get to go out too?" Keith asked.

Shiro smiled at Keith's concern for his team. "They are being told as we speak. I do have to tell Allura though."

Keith smiled and offered, "You want Cosmo to take you?"

%%%

Pidge had been playing cards with her brother, Matt, when their dad walked in. Pidge looked up and smiled. "Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, Katie, Matt." Sam hugged each of his children.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"Katie and the other Paladins have been couped up too long, so we're going to get a wheelchair and take you outside."

Pidge waved her hand at the window. "I get enough outdoors when Matt opens this."

"This isn't optional, Katie. It's part of your treatment."  Pidge pouted but didn't argue as her dad said this.

%%%

Veronica walked into her brother's room to see him sitting at the window. She smiled and approached him. "Lance?"

"Hey, Veronica. What's up?"

"I was told you have been couped up too long, bro. You and the others get to go outside today, when the nurses bring you guys each a wheelchair."

A bright smile split Lance's face. "That's awesome! I can't wait!"

%%%

Hunk was slightly nervous when Iverson walked into his room. The smile on the commander's face didn't ease his anxiety either.

Iverson noticed the Yellow Paladin's nervousness. "At ease, Cadet. You are not in any trouble. In fact, you and the others have been couped up here too long. You and the others will be going outside this afternoon, once the nursing staff brings wheelchairs for you all." Iverson turned and walked out but paused at the doorway. "And, Cadet." Hunk stiffened. "I never got to thank you for defending Earth, so thank you."

Hunk smiled. "You're welcome, Commander. My name is Hunk by the way."

%%%

Shiro staggered for a moment when Cosmo teleported him into Allura's room. As expected, Coran and Romelle were with her. Romelle was sitting beside her, braiding her hair, while Coran was chatting with them about the 'primitive healing techniques' the Earthlings had. Each of the Alteans paused in what they were doing when Shiro appeared.

"I don't know why I agreed. I dislike teleporting. It was just a few-oh, hello."

"Shiro, are you all right?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Allura. I'll be fine." Shiro looked at Cosmo and told him, "Now, get back to Keith. I will be fine walking back on my own. Go on. Shoo." Cosmo licked Shiro's human hand before he disappeared. Shiro shook his head. "I swear Keith didn't train him at all."

"It might have been Cosmo training Keith," Allura giggled as Romelle tied off the braid. "Thank you, Romelle."

"You're welcome, Allura." Romelle blushed as Allura kissed her cheek.

"Not that I mind you visiting, Shiro, but was there a reason for your visit?" Allura asked as she leaned against her girlfriend.

"You and the others get to go outside today, when the nurses bring you guys each a wheelchair."

"What's a wheelchair?" Coran asked.

"It's a chair that Allura gets to sit in that has wheels that someone can guide outside. It is the best option for every Paladin since you all sustained a head injury, though some were more severe than others." The last part of the sentence was muttered, but all three Alteans heard it anyway.

"Which one of us had the worst head injury? None of the doctors or nurses would tell us anything," Allura questioned.

"Unfortunately, it was Keith. Fortunately, both Krolia and Kolivan made it in time for him to wake up and see them. He is healing well enough, especially since his mother is helping him."

Allura smiled. "Well, that's good that she's here for him."

%%%

Shiro was outside directing where each of the Paladins should be. Keith was brought outside by his mom with Kolivan beside them. Matt brought a slight grumpy Pidge out, but she brightened at the sight of Keith's family with him. Veronica brought Lance out with most of his family following. Lance sighed happily at the sun on his skin. Hunk was brought out by his mom and Shay was with them too. Coran brought out Allura, who was being followed by Romelle.  Once everyone was settled, Shiro said, "All right. It's good to see you five outside with your families and significant others. The Garrison has a surprise for the 'heroes of Earth.'"

Shiro stepped back to the sidewalk, where all the Paladins and their families were. The Paladins looked right then left in confusion. What was going on? Keith squinted as he looked left. "What's that?"

Everyone looked left in time to see what turned out to be a parade. There were a few Garrison officials, who were followed by several children dressed up like the Paladins (including Shiro, to his amazement). There were preschool children dressed like the Paladins when they were cadets. The seven- to nine-year-olds were dressed in the Paladin's casual clothes (adding Allura in her jumpsuit). The preteens were dressed in Paladin armor, and young teenagers were dressed in the Garrison orange but showing off how the 'heroes of Earth' were seen (Keith's scar, Shiro's white hair, etc).  As the 'Lance' in the casual clothes walked by the McClains, the real Lance realized it was Sylvio cosplaying him. It made his chest swell with pride to see his own nephew being him. It was the same thing with Hunk, whose own nephew was cosplaying him in the casual clothes.

Following the children were the MFE pilots, who were Ina Leifsdottir, Nadia Rizavi, Ryan Kinkade, and James Griffin. The four pilots stopped in front of the Paladins and were at attention. As one, the pilots saluted the Paladins. The salute was held for a few minutes before they too moved off.

The Paladins were awed and amazed at the parade that was thrown for them. Being outside in the sunlight and honored by the Garrison was a good step in their healing process.

Fin


	167. First Birthday (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a very important day at the Blade of Marmora. It's Keith's first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 1-year-old.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Birthday

"First Birthday"

The entire headquarters of the Blade of Marmora was wanting to make the quintant perfect...for their kit. It was his name day! He was officially a deca-phoebe old. It was hard to keep it a secret from the kit.

He had just learned to walk the previous phoebe and was determined to use his mobility to his advantage. He knew his Dads were more than happy to carry him around, but they also liked how independent he could be now. He also knew that his Dad was supposed to take him to the training hall to play, but he was with his father in his office. He loved spending time with Kolivan, but routine was important for a kit his age. Keith didn't know what that meant, but he had heard his Dads say it often enough.

Kolivan had his attention split between his kit ad his data pad. He also had to make sure his kit didn't see the chat with his pack, especially since they sent pictures of the training hall they were decorating for him. There had been an argument about what color most of the decorations should be; however, Keith himself had settled that argument by toddling over to Ulaz, who was holding a swatch of bright red fabric. "Papa, I like that color!"

Before Ulaz could beam in pride, Keith looked at Thace, who was holding a cobalt blue swatch. "Pretty color, Daddy!"

That's how the color scheme ended up being red and blue (with some of the signature Galra purple thrown in). Since Keith could identify the colors, Kolivan had his hands full with keeping Keith occupied while he added his opinion on the decorations. 

%%%

Keith was excited. Kolivan was taking him to the training hall! He was even letting him walk there too! Keith couldn't help but trill excitedly. Maybe Kolivan would play with him!

Kolivan kept an eye on his excited kit. It wouldn't do for him to run into the training hall ahead of him and ruin the surprise party they had planned. Just as he thought, he had to scoop up the kit as he almost barged into the training hall.

"Da?" Keith couldn't say 'father' yet, so he still called Kolivan 'Da.'

"There's a surprise for you in the training hall, kit. I don't want you to accidentally ruin it." Kolivan covered his eyes with one of his hands and entered the training hall.

Once Kolivan had reached the center of the room, he removed his hand with a flourish. Keith's purple eyes took in the red, blue, and purple decorations and the Blades gathered around. He chirped at Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and Taygan. The four Blades chorused, "Happy name day, kit!"

Fin


	168. The Ruins (Pining Klance, Krolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan's POV in "The Ruins"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kolivan POV in "The Ruins" and is pining Klance and pining Kolivan (possibly Krolivan). The lines from the actual show appear in this ficlet.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance (background), Pining Kolivan, Possible Krolivan, Hurt Kolivan

"The Ruins"

It was getting hard to breathe again. His labored breathing was interlaced with moans.

"Hmm? Kolivan? I'll get you out of here." Kolivan could have sworn he heard Keith's voice. If Kolivan had the energy or the ability, he would have shaken his head. The kit and his mother had disappeared three deca-phoebes ago without any word.

He heard the druid, Macidus, teleporting in and laughing. "Our high priestess, Haggar, has forsaken us because of your treachery. But after I kill you and the other Paladins, Haggar will allow me to return!"

There was a lot of grunting and teleporting sounds and even some groaning. It sounded like it was more than just Macidus, even if the druid was mad. From what he had said, the Paladins had returned! So he had heard Keith! Kolivan couldn't tell how long Macidus and Keith were fighting; it could have been a few doboshes or vargas.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the sound of rocks falling. Kolivan wished he had the energy to open his eyes. It would make it so easy to figure out what was going on.

"How?" Macidus panted, but Kolivan could almost hear his smirk. "I am going to enjoy making Kolivan watch your end."

Kolivan wanted to end the druid for threatening his kit. He couldn't even break the bonds holding him suspended from the ceiling. Then, he heard grunts that were too deep to come from Keith.

"Huh? Whoa!" That sounded like the Blue Paladin, Lance.

Groans that sounded like they came from the youngest in the group occurred ticks before he heard very feminine screams, which had to have come from Princess Allura. That meant all of the Paladins had come.

The druid was laughing menacingly again, but it wasn't too long before he heard Keith roar. Fortunately, it didn't sound like it was in pain.

Macidus groaned and screamed. The next thing Kolivan heard was a blade falling to the ground.

"Good job, Keith," Lance congratulated.

"Yeah. I thought this was going to end with my face melted off like in that simulator," Hunk added.

Keith's footsteps sounded like they were heading away from him. "Mom, can you come here? We're going to need help."

"Okay, Keith." Krolia's voice sounded far away before she let out a grunt that sounded very similar to her son. She let out a loud gasp. "Kolivan! We need to get him down."

"Lance, shoot the ropes, and Mom and I will catch him," Keith gave the orders.

"Roger that, Samurai." Lance manifested his bayard and shot.

Kolivan felt the bonds give away and was free falling briefly before he crashed into two people. He cracked an eye open briefly and caught sight of Krolia's beautiful yet worried expression.

"We need to get him out of here." That sounded like Keith again. "Here, boy!"

That was the last thing Kolivan knew before he was teleported to another location. Then, Krolia and Keith were laying him down. He kept both of his eyes open and saw the other Paladins close by.

"He's in pretty bad shape, but it looks like he's gonna be okay," Pidge said after scanning him with her armor.

"I...I'm sorry my code lured you here." Kolivan was still having trouble speaking.

"There was nothing you could do. The coordinates I gave you, the Altean Colony, were you able to find it?" Keith asked.

"I sent a team. There was nothing there. Just an empty facility. They were all gone," Kolivan reported.

"Judging from the blades that Macidus collected, he may have delivered a critical blow to the Marmora, but he did not defeat us entirely." Krolia changed the subject.

"I must find the others. The universe needs us now more than ever," Kolivan insisted.

"I will join you. We will revive the Blade of Marmora together. We'll just need to find a ship," Krolia offered.

"The Druid has a cruiser stored not far from here. We can use it to reunite the Blades," Kolivan stated.

"That's our first bit of luck in a long time," Krolia said, and Kolivan exhaled. "Rest." Krolia put her hand on his shoulder briefly before she stood up and approached her son. "Keith, I...I'm sorry to have to say goodbye to you for a second time."

"It's not goodbye. Take this. You can return it when we see each other again," Keith corrected, handing her their blade. He hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for everything you taught me, Mom."

"Keith. It's time to get going," Shiro spoke up.

"I love you, Keith." Krolia's voice was full of love for her son when she said this.

"I love you, too, Mom," Keith returned.

Kolivan opened his eyes in time to see the Paladins leaving with Krolia watching them with slight tears in her eyes. When she walked back to his side, he said, "You didn't have to stay. You could've gone with him."

"What kind of Blade would I be if I left my leader to fend for himself when he's obviously gone through something horrific?"

"Thank you, Krolia. I know that it wasn't an easy decision on your part."

She smiled. "Keith has his team on his side, including his crush, though he doesn't know that I know."

"A crush?"

"Someone he likes, but he hasn't told him yet."  

"Your son just needs time to tell the Blue Paladin."

Krolia chuckled. "Is he that obvious?"

Kolivan gave a weak chuckle, which was followed closely by a grimace. "He needn't worry. The Blue Paladin likes him back."

Krolia smiled. "Let's get some rest. We'll need to recuperate in order to reach whatever Blades remain."

Kolivan closed his eyes, which prevented him from seeing Krolia's next move. However, he felt her cuddle up next to him. He put an arm around her and actually tugged her as close as he could. He leaned over slightly and gently nosed her headfur. Her scent placated him, assuring him that she was really there with him; that he had another chance to tell her how he felt.

Fin


	169. Tiny Kit (DoM, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets de-aged after a mission and is refusing to give in to his surfacing kit instincts. That is until his pack arrives.

"Tiny Kit"

Keith was sitting on the couch, bored. Normally, he would go train, but he was currently a toddler and was no longer allowed to train. In fact, he wasn't allowed to do a lot of stuff. He couldn't go on missions with either the Paladins or the Blades. He was surprised at least his mom hadn't come by, but it wasn't like the rest of his team was forthcoming with any news. It was like they thought he couldn't handle hearing about the ongoing war. He still had his adult brain, even if he _did_  have some childish urges. He had been able to stop himself from acting on those urges, so maybe it was good none of his pack had come by.

He cast his eyes to the cushion next to him. Someone who shall remain nameless (read: Lance) had made a Red Lion plushie and set it next to him as if having it nearby would tempt him to play with it. The longer he stared at it, though, the stronger the urge got to cuddle with it. He resolutely tore his gaze away, which, unfortunately, let his gaze land on Shiro. For some reason, he wanted to rest on Shiro's lap. He tore his gaze away again, and it landed on the door to the lounge. Maybe if he could make it out the door, he could go do something interesting.

He went to slide off the couch, when the door opened, and Krolia entered, followed closely by the rest of her pack. She spotted her small son and scooped him up, rumbling to him. "Kit."

He found his nose buried in her headfur, which was quite relaxing. He couldn't help but purr to her and whisper, "Mama."

The rest of the pack gathered around mother and son, all rumbling to him. Thace noticed the Red Lion plushie and picked it up, offering it to their kit. Unable to resist it any longer, Keith took the offered toy and cuddled it as he rested against his mom.

The Paladins were glad Keith's pack was able to come as quickly as they did. They knew that Keith was fighting his childish urges, and they hoped that having his pack around would get him to give in to at least some of them. It turned out they were right. He was cuddling the plushie Lance had made, and Shiro could have sworn he heard Keith call Krolia 'Mama.'

Kolivan walked over to the group of Paladins and asked, "Why is our kit tiny?"

"We don't actually know. He had been on a solo mission a few quintants ago but wasn't feeling great when he returned. So, he laid down, and when he woke up, he was like this. He still remembers everything but has urges he tries to ignore," Shiro answered.

"Urges?" Kolivan raised an eyebrow.

"Like we had been trying to get him to cuddle with the plushie for the better part of a varga, but he tried to resist the urge and had been successful until Thace offered it to him," Lance replied.

"It is kit instinct to accept something a pack member gives you. Kits automatically know that we have their best interest in mind."

"As much as it pains me to say, maybe he should go with you until we can figure out a cure," Shiro suggested.

"If the kit agrees, then we will take him to headquarters and encourage him to indulge in his kit instincts."

Kolivan turned back to Keith, who was being cuddled by Regris, who was using his tail to keep the plushie from falling from the kit's grasp. Keith made eye contact with Kolivan and chirped, holding his arms out for him. He came closer and plucked the kit out of his brother's arms, plushie and all. Keith wrapped his arms around Kolivan's neck, crushing the plushie between them. His right arm grabbed ahold of Kolivan's braid, and he snuggled against him, purring. Krolia came closer and snuggled not only her kit but Kolivan as well. Kolivan nosed Krolia's hair, earning a purr from his surrogate daughter.

"Kit, do you want to come back to headquarters with us?" Kolivan asked.

"Are the Paladins coming too?"

"No, kit, but they could visit from time to time."

Keith stopped purring and let out a distressed whine. "No! I wanna stay here with everyone!"

"Then, we will stay here, kit." Krolia purred to her kit, stroking his hair. "No need to get upset."

Keith settled back down against Kolivan, his eyes drooping. He struggled to keep his eyes open and reached for Krolia, his plushie tucked in his left arm. Krolia took him into her arms and cuddled him close.

"We'll gather some nest materials, sister," Ulaz told her. He turned to Shiro. "Can you show me where the extra blankets and pillows are?"

Shiro stood up, moving to leave when Keith whimpered. Shiro looked over and saw the boy was looking at him. Shiro sent Keith a smile. "I'll be right back, Keith. I'm just showing Ulaz where the blankets and pillows are." Keith still looked doubtful, so Shiro slipped his vest off and handed it to him. Keith grabbed it and cuddled it against him. "Now, you know I'll be back."

Keith nodded and let Shiro and Ulaz leave. Ulaz turned to Shiro and asked, "How did you know how to assure Keith of your return?"

"It worked on him when he was older. My family adopted him, and I needed to assure him that I wasn't leaving him when I left the house. I would give him something of mine to hold onto, so he knew I would be back."

"Kits react strongly to their pack's scents. It gives them reassurance and the feeling of safety. Now, we are going to need a lot of nesting materials because Keith has expressed the need to have everyone in the nest."

"What is a nest?"

"Galra packs sleep together in a structure of blankets and pillows called a nest. Nests can be small or large, depending on how many are in the pack."

"Here are the extra blankets and pillows. How many do you need?"

Ulaz looked at the supplies. "All of them. Help me carry these, Shiro."

He piled Shiro's arms as full as he could before pulling the rest into his arms, and the two of them made their way back to the lounge. Shiro put the supplies down near the couches and turned to Keith and Krolia. Surprisingly, Keith was asleep, purring and cuddling both the Red Lion plushie and Shiro's vest. He went to go sit down on the couch, and Krolia followed him, allowing the five other Blades to actually build the nest. Krolia sat next to Shiro, making sure Keith's head was close to Shiro. As if he knew Shiro was back, Keith shifted in his sleep and murmured, "'Kashi."

"Ototo." Shiro tentatively reached out and stroked Keith's hair, the little kit's purr turning up in volume. [Little Brother]

"Sister," Thace said, approaching his surrogate sister and her kit. "The nest is complete. Come lay our kit down."

"Everyone should come at least lay down with him." Krolia stood up, heading to the nest.

"Of course," Antok responded.

Krolia eased Keith into the nest, but he seemed restless until the rest of the pack crowded around him. Krolia was still holding her kit with her surrogate brothers on her right, Thace grooming Keith's hair and Ulaz nuzzling the kit's neck. Kolivan and Antok were on her left. Antok's tail was wrapped around Keith's waist, and Kolivan rubbed his kit's back. Regris snuggled against Keith's legs, his tail wrapping around one of Keith's legs.

The Paladins were still seated on the couches, watching the pack cuddle with Keith. Krolia looked at the Paladins and asked, "Why are you still over there? You are supposed to be in the nest with us."

Shiro moved over to the nest without further prompting. He looked over at the rest of his team. "Come on in. Keith wants all of us here with him."

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura all climbed in and sat in the nest, settling among the Blades. They didn't know how they could fix Keith's problem, but they knew how they could help him in the meantime.

Fin


	170. Soreness *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmo is watching Keith train with the other Paladins. When Keith is accidentally hurt, it sends Cosmo into overprotective mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was suggested by RoseRozu, though Krolia hijiacked my keyboard to ensure she would be with her son.
> 
> Tags: Protective Cosmo, Hurt Keith, Concerned Krolia, Accident

"Soreness"

Cosmo was laying down on the sidelines of the training deck, observing the Paladins doing a team training exercise battling gladiator robots. He was very attentive to anything Keith was doing. He still wasn't used to Keith training with the other Paladins. He was used to Keith training with either just Krolia or Krolia and him. This was strange for him. All of the Paladins were wearing similar clothing; just the accent colors were different. Keith was red.

Cosmo's attention was shifted to the other Paladins' actions in relation to Keith. The Green one seemed to work around Keith. The Yellow one was blasting in a wide arc, while the Blue one was sniping from a safe place. The Black one was racing ahead of Keith. Keith had his shield up and was using his Marmoran sword. However, he was in the back of the group. He was trying to block shots that came from the rear and take out the robots that weren't already taken care of by the other Paladins.

"Augh!"

Cosmo looked over at Keith, who was laying on the floor with his leg sticking out with a nasty blaster wound easily seen. Cosmo looked at the other Paladins to see if they had noticed. They hadn't! His ears perked up, and he stood up. He chanced another look at the other Paladins, but they had just kept going with the training. He growled and teleported over to Keith. He then teleported himself and Keith back over to the sidelines. He stood over him, growling at anyone who came close, including the other Paladins.

%%%

Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge finished the training exercise and turned around. To their surprise, Keith wasn't right there with them. He wasn't on the training deck floor but on the sidelines, laying on his side, with his wolf standing over him in a clearly protective stance, growling in their direction.

"Cosmo?" Lance tried approaching the wolf but had to stop so he wouldn't get bit.

"What's wrong, Keith?" Shiro tried a different method. Maybe Keith would be able to get Cosmo to calm down enough for them to help.

"Cosmo is just overprotective of me. He thinks of me as someone he needs to protect. I saved him when he was little, and now, he returns the favor, but he does go a little overboard," Keith answered. He put a hand on Cosmo's fur. "Cosmo, take me to the infirmary."

Cosmo stopped growling and looked at Keith. He gently nudged Keith's outstretched arm before he teleported them to the infirmary. He helped Keith hop up into the cryopod that was already calibrated for his physiology.

Keith sighed. He couldn't believe Lance had accidentally shot him. It wasn't Lance's fault though. He had been sniping gladiators and one blast had ricocheted off something and hit Keith's leg. He knew the tick he had yelled that Cosmo was going to go into overprotective mode. Keith had never figured out whether Cosmo saw him as a father, brother, or a son. Their bond grew during their time on the space whale just as his bond with Krolia grew. Keith and Krolia went from two beings who shared DNA to a true mother and son duo. Cosmo was just as protective over Keith as he was over Krolia, so that didn't help Keith figure out Cosmo's line of thinking. He supposed it didn't matter in the long run. He tapped the sequence of buttons on the side of the pod and closed his eyes, allowing the pod to heal his injury.

%%%

Cosmo laid down in front of the pod Keith was in. It disturbed him to see Keith hurt. Keith had always told him that the Paladins were friendly, almost like a family. Cosmo didn't believe him. Family didn't hurt family. Speaking of family, Cosmo wanted to get Keith's mother. He nodded resolutely and disappeared.

%%%

Krolia was back at headquarters, finally finished with her mission. She couldn't wait to lay down. Maybe Keith would be on his way, and they could cuddle. She was surprised to see Cosmo in her nest room. "Cosmo?"

Her son's wolf came closer and headbutted her lightly. He liked to warn Keith and Krolia before he teleported them anywhere. Krolia understood, picked up her data pad, and laid a hand on the lighter colored fur. He teleported her to the Castle of Lions, specifically the infirmary.

She looked around and saw only one pod was occupied. She blinked in surprise and drew closer, hoping what she saw wasn't real. Unfortunately, it was real. Keith was in the cryopod! Krolia looked at the wolf. "What happened?"

Cosmo nosed at her leg and then gestured at Keith with his head. Krolia figured that meant Keith's leg was hurt. She also figured that she had to wait until Keith was released to get the full story. She peered at the control panel to see how much longer Keith would be in the pod. Fortunately, it wouldn't be much longer. It was only another dobosh or two. She pulled out her data pad and sent a message to Kolivan, letting him know where she had gone. She slipped it back into her pocket when the pod let out a hissing noise. She looked up, and the pod opened. Keith stumbled out, and Krolia caught him easily. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "Mom?"

Krolia rumbled to him. "Cosmo brought me here. Kit, what happened to you?"

"It was an accident on the training deck. A stray blast hit my leg." Keith tucked himself under his mother's chin, purring. "I am glad you're here."

"Let's go curl in your nest."

"First, I need to let the other Paladins that I'm okay and out of the cryopod."

"We'll go with you."

Keith smiled and stayed by his mother's side. She tugged him even closer, and they made their way to the lounge with Cosmo behind them. Fortunately, all four of them were there.

"Hey! Keith's back!"

Cosmo growled at Lance, who had spoken. Keith laid a hand on Cosmo, trying to calm him. "Easy, boy. Lance, one of your shots ricocheted and hit me. None of you had noticed, but Cosmo got me out of there."

Lance's face paled at the realization that he had hurt his team mate. "Keith, I-I'm sorry."

"I know. Now, I'm going to rest in my room."

The rest of the Paladins noticed that Krolia was with Keith. "Krolia, when did you get here?"

"Hello, Paladins. Cosmo brought me when Keith was healing. He knew I would want to be with Keith when he got out. Galra need to rest in packs, especially kits." With that said, she guided Keith out of the lounge, Cosmo following close by. Out of sight of the Paladins, Keith tucked himself against Krolia again. She let him stay against her side until they reached Keith's room.

To Krolia's delight, he had a decent sized nest in his room. They entered the nest, and Keith settled against Krolia, purring. Krolia groomed his hair, listening to his purr. She loved the way he nuzzled against her, falling asleep. Cosmo laid against Keith's back, laying his tail over Keith's legs. The two of them cuddled against Keith, letting him rest between them, allowing them to protect him.

Fin


	171. Pro Tempore (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Temporarily Kits" where Ulaz (with help from Taulol) find out how (and why) Krolia and Thace had been de-aged and turn it back on their leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This sequel to "Temporarily Kits" was suggested by KitCat1995. Taulol hijacked my keyboard and inserted herself into the ficlet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, De-aging, Kit Kolivan, Kit Antok, Motherly Krolia

"Pro Tempore"

Ulaz repressed the urge to growl at his two leaders. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem growling at Kolivan and Antok, but it would actually create a worse situation. His two leaders were kits now, temporarily of course.

Taulol had a habit of hacking Kolivan's data pad and had come across the conversation between him and Antok discussing the sudden regression of Thace and Krolia a few quintants ago. Taulol had also copied security footage (video and stills) of her surrogate sister as a kit, but that was beside the point. She had also told Ulaz and together they were able to figure out how Kolivan and Antok did it and were able to turn it back on their leaders.

When Kolivan and Antok realized what happened, they immediately went to Ulaz, wanting answers, mostly as to why. This was what led to Ulaz wanting to growl at them. He sat both of them on the same bed, counting on their kit instincts kicking in. It wasn't long before they were yawning and leaning against each other. Ulaz grinned and sent a message to Krolia and Taulol, asking them both to come collect the kits.

Krolia had been filled in by her surrogate sister as to what had happened, so when she saw the two now napping kits, she wasn't surprised. She couldn't resist purring to them though. Her maternal instincts flared up around any kits and couldn't be suppressed, not that she tried. She scooped up kit Antok, gently nuzzling him and allowing his tail to hang loose. Taulol cuddled kit Kolivan against her, making sure his braid wasn't pinned between them. They carried them to Krolia's familial nest, where her other three kits were resting.

When the door opened, Keith cracked an eye open, sitting up when he noticed who his mom and surrogate aunt were carrying. He let out a quiet questioning noise. Krolia switched from purring to Antok to rumbling to Keith. She settled next to Keith, stroking his hair. "It's all right, kit."

"Who-" Keith yawned. "Who's that, mom?"

"This is Antok, and Taulol has Kolivan." Krolia resumed her purring, her volume loud enough to be heard by all the kits. A maternal purr comforted any kit, even the ones who weren't biologically theirs. "Don't worry, kit. This is just temporary. Remember when this happened to me and Thace? It's exactly like that."

Keith smiled and snuggled against his mom, who was reclined with Antok laying on her chest. Krolia continued purring to all of the kits, who were napping in the nest.

%%%

In the morning, Antok woke up. He didn't remember falling asleep. He raised his head and looked around. He recognized that he was in the familial nest. He was slightly embarrassed to realize that he was laying on Krolia's chest like a small kit. Then, yesterday's events caught up to him. He _was_  a small kit. He was about to whine, conveying his dismay for the situation, when he heard the soothing purr of a mother Galra. He couldn't help but relax against Krolia, the purr surrounding him. His eyes drifted closed again.

Kolivan was fighting to stay awake, also hearing the purr. He realized what was going on but still tried to resist the surfacing kit instincts. He had been succeeding until another purr joined the maternal one; this one coming from all around him. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell back asleep.

Krolia and Taulol shared a smile over the heads of the sleeping kit leaders. They were going to make sure all of the kits played and napped, not just Kolivan and Antok. All five of the kits needed a day or two off, and Krolia was happy to have more kits to look after, even if it was just temporarily.

Fin


	172. Kinship (DoM, Antolivan, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan receives some bad news (in his opinion) and has to tell his pack. However, his mate seems almost delighted at the news of Kolivan's mother's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is also Antolivan and Thulaz. Khrelol is an original character. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Embarrassed Kolivan

"Kinship"

Kolivan ran his hand down his face in utter defeat. This was the worst possible news he could have received, aside from the Empire acquiring the coordinates for their headquarters or one of his kits being tortured or dying. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_  horrible, but it was still pretty bad. He had to inform his pack. He trudged through the halls, wishing that he didn't have to deliver the news.

He entered the nest room, and his mood was immediately noticed by his mate. Antok drew Kolivan into his arms and nuzzled him. "'Van? What's the matter?"

"I just received horrible news."

That got everyone's attention. His three kits  gathered around, each one throwing out suggestions as if they were trying to guess what it was.

"Was a base compromised?"

"Did the Empire conquer another world?"

"Did they discover our coordinates?"

"Did one of our operatives get captured?" The last one received an eyebrow raise, because it didn't come from a kit. Thace looked at Kolivan and shrugged. "What?"

"It was none of those things, my kits. We are still safe and uncompromised." Kolivan sighed. "However, a very important Blade is coming."

"And this is a bad thing?" Keith asked.

"To me, it is," Kolivan replied.

Antok chuckled and unbraided Kolivan's braid. "When is she getting here?"

"It'll be any dobosh. She knows how to get through to the base without having to wait for the route to be transmitted."

Keith was intrigued. Someone who could navigate the perils of the twin black holes and the giant blue star without a map was someone he was interested in meeting, but one thing still confused him. "But you said this was horrible news?"

Kolivan sighed. "She's my mother."

The three kits looked at each other in confusion and then looked at their mom. Krolia even had her head cocked in confusion. Keith retreated to his mom's side. Ever since he was reunited with his mother, he couldn't ever imagine he would never _want_  to see her. His siblings gathered around him and their mom as well, thinking along the same lines.

Kolivan realized as he watched the kits that he wasnt explaining things well. Antok took pity on his mate and decided to explain for him. "Kolivan doesn't get along with his mother. She tends to be overbearing. By the way, 'Van, did she say why she was coming?"

"She heard about the kits and wants to meet 'her grandkits.'"

"'Grandkits?' But we're not related?"

Krolia nuzzled Keith, paying special attention to his cheek stripes. "Packs may not be related but all the kits in a pack belong to all of the adults."

Keith looked at Kolivan. "So, all four of you are like my Dads?"

"In a way, yes, kit," Ulaz rumbled to all the kits, Keith especially.

Kolivan's data pad lit up with a video request. Hesitantly, Kolivan answered it. A beautiful female Galra appeared. She had the same color fur Kolivan had and even had the same white strands but wore hers in a loose bun that reminded Keith of Allura. Her eyes roved over the group, softening when she saw the three kits. She tore her eyes off the kits and looked at Kolivan. "Koli, where are you? I'm here, and you weren't here to greet me."

"Mother, I had to tell the whole pack about your visit. You surely don't want to distress your grandkits by appearing without warning."

The Galra grinned. "I'm only joking, Koli. You certainly inherited your father's sense of humor. Now, open your door. I'm actually right outside."

The link terminated, and Kolivan sighed, getting up and opening the door. His mother, Khrelol, entered and nuzzled her son. He returned her nuzzles, prompting her to softly purr to him. "I missed you, Koli." She looked around the nest room at the other adults. "Still keeping my son in line, Antok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She spotted the other pair of mates, Ulaz and Thace, to whom she just nodded. She saw Krolia, around whom the three kits were gathered. Khrelol approached the kits and looked over each one. She paused and stared at Keith. Before she could say anything, a soft growl came from Krolia. It wasn't angry, but it definitely carried a warning if she said anything negative about Keith. Krolia wrapped her arms around her youngest.

Khrelol simply smiled at Krolia. "Do not fear, Krolia. I know how protective mothers can be over their kits. I was simply admiring his cheek stripes. They compliment his beautiful eyes."

Krolia stopped growling and unwrapped her arms slowly. Khrelol beckoned the kits over to her side. All three kits looked at Krolia for assurance that it was safe. After getting that assurance, they crowded around Kolivan's mother. "What are your names, kits?"

"Regris."

"Acxa."

"Keith, Acxa's twin."

"I am Khrelol, Kolivan's mother, but you can call me Nenan."

"Nenan?" Keith tested out the foreign word.

"It translates to grandmother, kit," Thace supplied.

Antok slipped behind Kolivan, while Khrelol was busy with the kits. He started rebraiding Kolivan's white strands while softly rumbling to him. Kolivan fought the urge to lean against his mate. Once the white strands were bound in their usual braid, Antok tugged Kolivan back against his chest and nuzzled his neck. "It's okay, 'Van. She is only staying for a little while, right?"

"I honestly have no idea, 'Tok."

Loud purring drew their attention back to Khrelol and their kits. All of their kits were purring as they were getting affection. Khrelol locked eyes with her son. "Koli, I love our kits. I'm considering moving back to the main base."

Kolivan couldn't help his ears drooping slightly at the pronouncement. Khrelol laughed at her son's reaction. "I'm only joking, my kit. You are far too serious. You need to lighten up."

Antok nuzzled Kolivan's neck. "'Van, I love your mother."

Kolivan buried his face in Antok's chest. He couldn't wait until his mother left. She was so embarrassing. He wasn't sure his dignity and pride could take much more of a beating.

Fin


	173. Forgotten (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan has to go deal with an issue on a nearby base, but he will have to be away from his pack for a movement. He bids Lotor good bye before he leaves; however, there is another kit that is close to Kolivan, who has been temporarily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the fourteenth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the thirteenth story. Regris is 15, Lotor is 14, Ezor is 12, and Acxa and Keith are 9.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Young Regris, Young Lotor, Little Ezor, Little Acxa, Little Keith, Dad Kolivan

"Forgotten"

Lotor was relaxing in his father's office. He loved spending time with him, even if he worked a lot. He found it strange that Kolivan was working on his data pad before he sighed. Lotor made a questioning sound that made Kolivan's head shoot up. "What is it, kit?"

"Are you all right, Dad?"

"Yes, just I'm going to have to go to a nearby base. From everything I heard, it's going to take about a movement, including travel time."

Lotor stared at his father in desperation. He had to leave? He remembered how Regris acted the previous deca-phoebe when Antok had left for two movements. He didn't want to act like that. He was very close to his mother and to Keith. As long as he had them, he would be okay until his father returned. Lotor took a deep steadying breath. "Okay. I will wait for your return."

Kolivan drew closer to his kit, rumbling to him. Lotor nuzzled him, who was purring. "You will truly be okay?"

"Yes, Dad."

Kolivan nosed his headfur and guided him back to the familial nest, where Krolia was waiting. She apparently had a sixth sense as to when one of her kits was going to need her. "Whenever you're ready, kit. I'm here for you."

Lotor stayed in Kolivan's arms a little longer, enjoying the feeling of his father's arms around him. He nuzzled Kolivan again, purring. Kolivan nosed Lotor's headfur again, rumbling to him in response. "I love you, my kit."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"I have to go, kit."

Lotor gave an extra tight squeeze before releasing him and climbing into the nest. Krolia opened her arms, and Lotor tucked himself under her chin. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see when Kolivan left.

Krolia stroked Lotor's headfur as she watched Kolivan walk out of the nest room, him feeling a little guilty for forcing his kit to leave his arms. Krolia purred to him, hoping that this wasn't going to end up like the last time one of the Dads went on a long mission.

%%%

Lotor approached his brothers and asked, "Do you want to play?"

"Sure." Regris grinned.

Keith shrugged. "I guess."

"What's wrong, Keith?"

Keith shrugged in response to Regris's question.

"That's not an answer, Keith," Lotor gently reminded him.

"I just...I miss Kolivan. I didn't get to see him before he left. He just left." Tears slipped down Keith's cheeks.

Regris understood a little of how Keith felt. He knew if Antok had left without saying good-bye, he would have been in a worse state. He approached his youngest brother and picked him up. He carried him to the nest, where their mom was. When they entered the nest, Lotor rushed ahead. "Mom, there's an issue."

"What's wrong, my kit?" Krolia asked, reaching for him.

Lotor reeled back. "It's not _me!_ It's Keith!"

"Keith?" Krolia looked up as Regris carried a quietly crying Keith into the nest. She reached out and slipped him out of his brother's grasp, pulling him into her lap. Keith tucked himself under her chin. "Oh, kit. What happened?"

"K-Kolivan left w-without s-s-saying bye," Keith stammered. "I didn't see him at all!"

Krolia cooed to the youngest kit. "Oh, kit. He was worried about the issues on the other base. He didn't intend on causing you distress."

"He forgot about me?" Keith's lower lip trembled.

Krolia hugged Keith tightly. She was going to have a long talk with Kolivan, but right now, she had a kit to comfort.

%%%

"Krolia, what's the matter?"

"You neglected to say good-bye to one of the kits." Krolia growled.

Kolivan blinked, and one of his ears flicked. His ears usually didn't move unless he was confused or amused. He was clearly confused, which made Krolia want to hiss at him. She was so glad she had Keith stay in the nest, cuddling with his twin. "Who?"

Krolia hissed, startling Kolivan. _"Keith!_ You forgot to say good-bye to Keith! You didn't even _see_  him before you left! He thinks you forgot about him!"

Kolivan's ears drooped. He had been so focused on making sure Lotor wasn't going to go catatonic that he completely forgot to bid good-bye to the other kit that was close to him. "Is he okay? Should I come back early?"

"He's okay for the moment. He's cuddling with Acxa right now. As for coming back, you need to make that decision on your own. Me telling you what to do won't do any good for Keith. You need to show him that you love him as much as Lotor." Krolia terminated the link. She sighed. She couldn't believe Kolivan had actually forgotten about Keith. She just hoped he would be able to make it up to Keith.

%%%

Kolivan bade the major in charge of the base farewell. He told him there was an issue at headquarters that required his attention. However, he didn't immediately go back to the base. He made a quick stop at the space mall. He needed to pick up something special for Keith. He looked mostly human. Maybe something from the Earth store?

%%%

Kolivan entered the nest a quintant later, with a wrapped package in his claws. Keith was curled around his twin, and Krolia was curled around his back. He sat down near Keith's head and laid the package to the side. He leaned over and gently nuzzled the longer strands of his hair, breathing in his scent. He was pleased to note that he couldn't smell any distress on the kit. He looked around the nest and saw all five of their kits were napping with Krolia. He carefully shuffled over to where Lotor was and nuzzled his kit, who cracked an eye at the affection and purred when he saw his father had returned.

"Go back to sleep, kit. I'm home," Kolivan whispered. Lotor closed his eye and did as his father suggested.

Kolivan moved back over to where Keith was and ran his claws through Keith's hair. He couldn't believe he hadn't said farewell to the precious kit who had taken such a shine to him as soon as his mother was willing to let him out of her sight. He never wanted to cause any kit distress, especially not the two closest to him.

A sleepy chirp shook him out of his reverie. He looked down and saw Keith blinking his eyes slowly at him. The kit was so tired that it didn't register that Kolivan was back. Kolivan purred to the kit. Keith's eyes shot open when he heard Kolivan's distinctive purr. It was a soothing mid-range purr that immediately put Keith at ease. He carefully extracted himself from his sister's and mom's embraces and threw himself at Kolivan, tiny whimpers escaping him.

Kolivan pulled Keith fully onto his lap and started nuzzling the kit. "I'm so sorry, Keith. I never thought I meant that much to you."

"You have _always_ meant a lot to me!"

"I'm glad to hear that. I have something for you." Kolivan smiled as he put the package in Keith's hands. As Keith unwrapped it, Kolivan said, "It's going to be big on you now, but you'll grow into it."

Keith pulled out a red and white crop jacket. He purred and immediately put it on. Kolivan was right. The sleeves swallowed his arms, the collar went up to his ears, and the bottom of the jacket rested on his thighs. The yellow stripe, which was supposed to go across his chest, went across his waist. "Thank you, Kolivan! I love it! I love you!"

"I love you, too." Kolivan hugged the youngest kit in their pack, silently vowing to never let him feel forgotten ever again.

Fin


	174. Security (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz has to drop Keith off with Thace when he received a message about injured Blades arriving. Keith then proceeds to help his Daddy do his security rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is 13 months old. Elsan is an original character. This is Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Baby Keith, Cute Kit, Helping

"Security"

"Daddy!"

Thace looked up at his kit, when he called his name. Thace slid out of his chair and knelt down with his arms open. Keith toddled over with the confidence of a little one who has been walking for two phoebes. Thace scooped up his kit and nuzzled him, standing up. Ulaz entered after Keith as he had been watching him. Ulaz nuzzled his mate. He received a double nuzzling in return as both Thace and Keith nuzzled him.

"Not that I mind seeing you two, is there a reason you dropped by?"

"I received word that injured Blades are returning from a botched mission, and I don't want Keith seeing something that could be traumatic for him."

"Makes sense. I guess he could stay here with me."

"Daddy, up please!" Keith tugged on Thace's ear. Thace put Keith up on his shoulders. The little kit grabbed onto his Daddy's ears and purred.

"That kit has you wrapped around his little claws," Elsan called out, chuckling.

"He doesn't have claws, Elsan," Thace replied.

"He doesn't? Then, does he not climb?"

"No, but he might later. He's just a phoeb past his first name day," Ulaz pointed out. "I need to go to the med bay, so I can treat the injured Blades".

"Say bye to Papa, kit."

"Bye, Papa!"

Thace let him watch as Ulaz left before he carried his kit back to the communications terminal he usually worked at. Thace sat down, and Keith chirped and slid down off his Daddy's shoulders and into his lap. Thace nuzzled the top of Keith's head before he opened up the security cameras for the base. "Why don't we check on everyone, kit? Make sure they are doing what they're supposed to be doing."

"Yeah! Dad first please."

Thace smiled. The pack had been working on Keith's manners since he had begun talking more. "Antok it is then."

Thace opened the camera for the largest training hall, and sure enough, Antok was supervising a group of Blades. Thace pulled out his data pad and opened a message to Antok. "What should we tell him, kit?"

"Hi, Dad! Good job!"

Thace chuckled as he typed 'Keith says Hi, Dad! Good job!' into the message and sent it. They watched as Antok pulled out his data pad and checked his messages. He read the message and looked right at the security camera before returning his attention back to his data pad. He typed and sent 'Hello, kit.'

When Thace relayed Antok's message, Keith chirped and said, "Da next."

Thace chuckled at what their kit called Kolivan. Kolivan couldn't wait for Keith to learn to say 'father.' "Let's see what Kolivan is doing."

Thace switched to the camera in Kolivan's office and frowned. It seemed like he had been doing nothing but work since he had left the nest that morning. Keith leaned forward with a tiny frown marring his face. He shook a tiny finger at the camera. "No, Da. No work."

Thace opened his camera program on his data pad. "Do that again, kit," he said before he pressed the record button.

Keith shook a tiny finger at the camera. He repeated, "No, Da. No work."

Thace hit the stop button and sent it to Kolivan. "Watch the screen, kit."

They watched as Kolivan reached for his data pad. Thace could see Kolivan's non-scarred eyebrow raise minutely. He looked at the security camera with a ghost of a smile on his face. "You win, kit."

They continued watching until Kolivan left his office. "Okay, kit. Now, what?"

"See Papa," Keith said with a note of finality in his voice. It was full of such determination that Thace couldn't deny his kit.

"Okay, kit, but first let me check to see if it's safe for you to see." Thace turned Keith around in his lap and pressed his face into his uniform top. He quickly switched over to the cameras in the med bay and swiftly checked all of them in rapid succession all while keeping Keith's head against his chest.

Keith didn't know why his Daddy turned him away from the camera, but with his head against his chest, it gave him the perfect opportunity to nuzzle him. He did just that. He rubbed his head against his chest and purred. He was happy to hear his Daddy rumbling back to him.

Thace heard his kit purring and rumbled back to him as he finished checking the cameras. Fortunately, the injured Blades didn't seem to be fatally injured or even gravely injured; just a few burns and one Blade in a cryopod. "Okay, kit. You can look. Let's see if we can find Ulaz."

Keith turned around and settled himself in his Daddy's lap as Thace flicked slowly through the screens. He had already located his mate but wanted to see if his kit could find him. He purposely skipped the camera that showed the cryopod. Keith didn't need to see that. Fortunately, Ulaz wasn't near the pod. In fact, he was in his office.

"Papa!"

Thace stopped on the camera that showed Ulaz in his office. "Hey, kit. Do you want to go see Papa in person?"

"See Papa?" Thace could have sworn his kit's eyes were sparkling.

"Of course, kit." Thace scooped up his kit and left the communications room, heading for the med bay.

Keith reached up and tugged on his Daddy's ears. "Up, Daddy, please."

Thace didn't hesitate in putting his kit on top of his shoulders. It was the perfect spot for the kit, especially if he was going to be on security patrol with him. If Thace was honest with himself, he loved when his kit was with him. He was such a little darling that no one could really deny him; not that anyone really wanted to.

Fin


	175. Disbelief (Adashi, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes to check on Keith after hearing about him punching Iverson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon. There is mention of Adashi and broganes, but this mostly focuses on Adam and Keith.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Adashi, Broganes

"Disbelief"

_Pilot error._

Those two words shattered Adam's entire world. Takashi, his beloved Takashi was presumed dead. He didn't want to believe it. He _couldn't_  believe Takashi crashed the ship...but with his illness, it was plausible, he supposed.

He wasn't the only one hurting though. However, where he was internalizing everything, Keith, Takashi's little brother in all but blood, was lashing out at everything and one. This afternoon, he struck Commander Iverson. Adam couldn't get over to Keith's room until several hours later. He had had classes to teach and a couple of meetings after that, one with a student whose last name was McClain and the other with Admiral Sanda.

He put both of those meetings out of his mind as he knocked on Keith's door. Not getting an answer caused Adam to key in his override code. He eased the door open, calling out, "Keith, are you awake? It's Adam."

Still not receiving a reply, which wasn't that unusual, Adam surveyed what he could see of the room in the dark. At least it wasn't pitch black. Moonlight from the full moon was shining through the open window. Adam frowned. Keith wasn't one to keep his window open. He filed that away and continued looking for Keith. Spotting a lump on the bed, Adam repressed the urge to chuckle. Keith had a strange habit to bury himself in blankets when he was having a bad day. Punching Iverson was probably a reaction to not being able to escape after a bad day.

Adam pulled Keith's desk chair over and sat down near the bed. He sighed. "I know you've heard that they're calling the Kerberos mission a failure; that they're pinning the blame all on Takashi. They didn't release it to the public, but they're saying it was because of his illness. I don't want to believe that Takashi could crash on such a simple mission, but with the lack of contradictory evidence, it's hard." Adam sat forward in the chair with his head in his hands. "I know you aren't really one for words, but I would really like an actual conversation, Keith."

The curtains fluttering in the nighttime breeze drew Adam's gaze, but something on the floor caught his eyes. On the floor, illuminated by the moonlight was a few drops of...was it paint? No, Keith didn't paint. It looked black though. Was it an ink spill? Adam inched closer and cautiously dipped his little finger in one of the little spots. He withdrew his finger and brought it close to his glasses to properly see the color. His eyes widened in slight panic. It looked a lot like blood. Was Keith injured?

Adam hurried back over to the bed, belatedly realizing that there were even more drops on the floor near the bed. "Keith, are you hurt? I'm removing the blanket now."

Adam yanked the blanket off the bed, only to reveal the 'lump' was only a bunch of pillows and blankets. There were more blood drops on the sheets. Adam's eyes followed the trail of blood drops from the bed to the window. Adam didn't understand why Keith had been bleeding, but what he did understand was that little Keith, Takashi's brother, had vanished. However, unlike Takashi, Keith left a trail. Adam rushed out of the room and ran outside, intending to follow the blood drops. Right as he was about to exit the building, thunder boomed overhead, and the sky seemed to open up, rain absolutely pouring from the sky, erasing all traces of the promising young cadet who had left not just the Garrison, but Adam as well.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith isn't really hurt. He had been fiddling with his knife while thinking about whether or not to leave the Garrison. He nicked himself slightly before deciding to leave through the window in the middle of the night.


	176. Comforting Keith (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith has a nightmare about what could have happened at Naxzela, he is fortunate to have his mother there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This could be considered canon or an AU where everyone lived. Only Krolia, Keith, and Kolivan appear in this story.

"Comforting Keith"

Kroila purred to her kit. He was resting in her arms, after a stressful mission. She was going to have a talk with Kolivan about how many missions he had been sending her kit on. She knew he was a full fledged member of the Blade of Marmora, but that didn't mean he had to go on a lot of missions. He was just a kit!

Whimpers drew her attention back to her son. His brow was creased as he twitched, and whimpers escaped his throat. Krolia realized he was having a nightmare. She stopped purring and started grooming his hair. However, it didn't seem to be helping. She switched to nuzzling the back of his neck while rumbling to him. Krolia felt him stiffen in her arms, and he gave a rather loud whine as his eyes flew open.

Keith's breaths were pants. He was still shaking in fear due to his nightmare. He felt someone nuzzling his neck and heard rumbles. The gentle arms around him felt comforting to him.

"Keith, are you okay?"

"Mom?"

"Yes, kit. I'm here."

Keith slumped against her, trying to tuck himself under her chin. Krolia smiled and pulled Keith fully onto her lap, allowing him to complete the motion. Whimpers still escaped him once in awhile, which concerned Krolia. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare, my kit?"

Keith paused. Did he want to talk about it? Maybe if he did, it wouldn't plague him as much. It couldn't hurt. Ignoring it didn't help, so why not?

"There was a huge battle a few phoebes ago. Voltron, The Blades, and the Coalition had all joined forces to bring Naxzela out from under Galra rule. There was this Galra cruiser with heavy shielding that was somehow preventing Voltron from contacting us. The Coalition and I were attempting to take it down, but its shield was withstanding anything we threw at it. I had the idea of crashing my ship into the shield. It didn't happen in real life, but in my nightmare, I followed through with it, and no one missed me. No one cared that I had died."

Krolia drew in a breathe through clenched teeth, which sounded similar enough to a hiss that Keith flinched. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Realizing Keith thought she was mad at him, Krolia rumbled to him. "No, kit. I'm not mad at you. I'm dismayed that you think no one would miss you. Team Voltron would miss you, the Coalition would be saddened, and the Blade would be devastated. You are Keith, our beloved kit. You are _my_  kit. Please don't ever risk your life again. There'll always be another way."

Keith nosed Krolia's neck, taking comfort in her scent. "Thank you, Mom. It helps to hear that."

"If you don't mind me asking, kit, why did you try to sacrifice yourself?"

"Kolivan is always stressing the mission over the individual. I guess it finally stuck."

Krolia clutched Keith tighter against her. "Please don't let that be your mantra, kit. Kolivan was wrong to tell you that."

Keith relaxed against her; relaxed enough to purr to her. His eyes fluttered closed, his purring turning into the soft purrs of a sleeping kit. Krolia nuzzled the top of his head, still rumbling to him. Krolia decided to "talk" to Kolivan during the next day once Keith was busy.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2:
> 
> "Kolivan! How dare you brainwash my kit!"
> 
> Kolivan was confused. He hadn't brainwashed anyone, let alone their kit. "I haven't brainwashed Keith."
> 
> "He told me you told him to put the mission above the individual!"
> 
> Kolivan blinked. "Is that what this is about? I have told him that, but that doesn't pertain to every mission."
> 
> "Well, apparently, you neglected to inform him of that part!"


	177. Prince of His Dreams (DoM, Klance, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altean Prince Lance has been promised to a Marmoran and realizes that he's actually met him in his dreams but not that he's the Marmoran Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Lance is an Altean Prince and Keith is the Prince of Marmora. This is also Dads of Marmora, Antolivan, Thulaz, and Klance.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Thulaz, Antolivan, AU, Altean Lance, Galra Keith

"Prince of His Dreams"

Lance looked around. He was in the gardens of his father's castle, but it was in the middle of the night. Why was he out here when he should be in bed?

"Hello again, your highness," a smooth voice spoke from the shadows.

Lance jumped slightly at the suddenness but relaxed as he recognized the voice. Everything made sense to Lance then. This was a dream; a recurring dream he has had for the past phoeb; ever since his father told him he was getting married to a Marmoran. Lance hadn't even met his intended!

"Lost in thought, are we?" The voice spoke again, but this time from behind him.

Lance jumped slightly. He hadn't seen his visitor move. "A bit. I'm supposed to meet my fiancée tomorrow morning."

A purr came from the visitor. "Who is the lucky girl?"

A light blush stained Lance's cheeks, somehow complimenting his blue Altean markings. "It's not a girl. I'm to wed a Marmoran by the name of Keith. It is such an unusual name for a Galra though. Not that it's bad! I rather like it, but I-"

A light purple finger gently rested against Lance's lips. "Take a breath, your highness. You're rambling."

When Lance took a deep breath, the finger was removed. Lance couldn't say he wasn't disappointed. That was the most of his mystery visitor he had ever seen. Other than that, he had only seen an outline. Lance could tell the visitor was Galran, confirmed by the color of the finger only moments ago. He had also seen the outline of furry ears and a long, constantly moving tail. The purr was another give away as to his visitor's species. The voice was the only indicator as to gender. His visitor was male.

"Keep getting distracted, and I'll think I'm boring you," the Galra teased.

Lance grinned. That was something he liked about his visitor. He liked to tease and joke with Lance. Not many people treated Lance like a regular person. Most just saw him as Prince Lance, the beloved second child and only son of King Alfor. "You could never bore me. I just wish I could see you or at least know your name."

The Galra grinned, the moonlight glinting off his small fangs. "You already know my name, and we will meet tomorrow, my prince."

Lance gasped. _"You're_ Keith?"

"And you are astute." A kiss was pressed into Lance's white hair. "When we meet tomorrow, I would like a real kiss."

The dream faded away, leaving Lance sleeping with a smile on his face and eagerly anticipating the next morning.

%%%

Allura stared at her brother, who was quickly eating his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in days. "What's your rush, Lance? The Marmoran delegation won't arrive any earlier no matter how swiftly you eat."

"I want to make sure I have enough time to look absolutely 100% presentable when they arrive."

Allura grinned. "Especially for Keith?"

Lance blushed again. "Yeah. I can't wait to meet him."

%%%

"Dad, can't we leave off my title when presenting me to the prince?" Keith asked, almost begging.

"Why does it matter? You are both princes and a perfect match for one another," Thace replied.

"I just don't want him to think any differently about me," Keith admitted, his tail swishing in nervousness against the ship's flooring.

"He won't think any differently. You have been doing the meditation ritual, right?" Ulaz inquired.

The Marmorans had discovered that they could contact their mate through a meditation ritual. It wasn't difficult or strenuous, and it allowed them to speak with their mate, even if they had never met in the real world. If they had met, they could even hold their mate and both mates could see each other. As it was, only Keith could see Lance, and only small touches were allowed, since they hadn't officially met. Keith sighed. "He's excited to meet me. I just hope he's not disappointed."

"If he hurts you, kit, he answers to me," a gruff voice spoke up from the cockpit.

It was quickly followed by a growl. "Stand in line, Antok. _I'm_ first."

"But, 'Van, I thought we agreed I would be first if someone hurts our kit!"

"In all other matters, you are first. In diplomatic matters, I am first."

Keith grinned. His four Dads were quite the overprotective pack. Not that he minded. He was quite important to the Marmoran people as their only prince. Kolivan was the advisor to Keith's late father, and Antok was Kolivan's mate. Thace and Ulaz, who were mates as well, had a claw each in actually raising Keith. They were decorated members of the Marmoran society. Ulaz was a successful doctor, who had cured many diseases on their home world and others, and Thace was a war veteran.

It wasn't long before Keith was jolted out of his thoughts by the ship landing. He peered out a nearby window to see a beautiful white castle with cyan blue lights. It was a much brighter castle than what he was used to. The lights in his castle were a strange pinkish purple. He never could figure out if they were supposed to be a unique color or if the original design team couldn't decide on one color and just combined the two.

Keith saw three people standing just outside of the castle. One was an older man that had to be King Alfor, another was a girl a little older than Keith, and then there was Lance. Keith's tail swished in excitement. He couldn't wait for the ship to be parked. He knew better than to disembark the ship before it had stopped. He had made that mistake before. He waited for the ramp to reach the ground before he raced out.

%%%

Lance watched as the Marmora ship came to a stop. The ramp extended and out raced a tailed Galra. He was light purple with furry ears and a very animated tail. He had the most unusual eyes for a Galran. They had white sclera and purple irises. He stopped right before he crashed into Lance. His tail swished, and he grinned. "Hello again, your highness."

"Prince Keith! You weren't supposed to leave before you are announced!" Kolivan scolded.

Lance looked gobsmacked. _"Prince_  Keith?!"

Keith's tail swished. "Yes. I'm a prince. Does-" Keith's tail swished again. "Does it matter?"

Lance smiled. "No. Of course not." He drew closer and whispered, "I believe I owe you a real kiss."

Keith put his forehead against Lance's. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and gently pressed his lips against Keith's, giving him a sweet loving kiss.

Fin


	178. Access Denied (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is denied access to the training deck for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. They are only mentioned by Keith but do not make an appearance. 
> 
> Tags: DoM (mentioned), Movie night, relaxation, Keith needs to relax

"Access Denied"

Keith was not having a good day. He had attempted to start his day like every other day by going to the training deck, but he found it locked. He had even gone so far as to use his bayard and Marmora blade to pry open the door, but it didn't work. Scowling, he went to find Allura to see if she could tell him why the training deck was locked

He found her on the bridge, going over star charts "Princess, why is the training deck locked?"

"Good morning to you too, Keith. The training deck is only locked to you. You train way too much, and the only way you would take a break is to lock the training deck."

Keith spluttered. "Training too much? That's rich coming from you, Princess. Weren't you the one who ran us ragged after we formed Voltron the first time? I thought you of all people would be glad that I train everyday."

"I am glad that you train, Keith, but you take it to another level.You are obsessed with training. I'm not the only one who sees that. Unfortunately, I was one of the last people to see it, but the training deck logs don't lie. You are banned from the training deck for the day. Please use this time to relax. You have earned it."

Allura turned back to her star charts, effectively dismissing Keith. He stormed off of the bridge. Where was he supposed to go? He supposed he could go see what the other Paladins were doing. What's the worst that could happen?

'They could tell you to leave' a nasty little voice in his head replied.

Keith flinched at the realization that at least Lance may very well do that. He paused outside of the lounge and braced himself for that very real possibility before entering the room. He saw the other four Paladins relaxing (or as relaxed as Shiro can get) on the couch. All four of their heads whipped around when the door opened.

Realizing it was Keith, Shiro smiled and patted the seat next to him. "Come have a seat, Keith."

"Whoa! Mullet's not on the training deck? Is the universe ending?"

Keith felt his face heat up at Lance's comment. "If you don't want me in here, Lance, just tell me."

"What? No! I didn't say I didn't want you in here. I was just saying it's strange to see you outside of the training deck when we aren't on a missison."

"Oh. I suppose I do spend a bit more time in there than everyone else," Keith admitted.

"Combined," Pidge added. "More than everyone else combined. Dude, I've looked at the logs. You are there even in the middle of the night cycle!"

Shiro shifted a little closer to Keith. He whispered, "Are the nightmares getting worse?"

Keith scooted all the way over until his legs were pressed up against Shiro's. He whispered back, "No, 'Kashi, but they aren't getting better either."

"You need a better way of coping with them, Keith. Training at all hours of the day and night is a sure fire way for you to drop from exhaustion. You need rest and relaxation."

"Probably why Allura locked me out of the training deck," Keith said, chuckling.

The Garrison Trio stared at the Red Paladin in shock. Hunk repeated, "Allura locked you out of the training deck?!"

Keith stared back at the Green, Blue, and Yellow Paladins. He didn't realize that he had said that loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yeah. That's what she told me when I asked her why it was locked."

Lance laughed. "That's rich! I don't mean to laugh at you, buddy, but-" Lance cut himself off with another round of laughter.

"Well, we can use this time for relaxing as a team," Shiro suggested.

Keith looked up at Shiro. "But, what is there to do?"

"We could take turns playing the video game Pidge and I bought," Lance offered.

"I have a bunch of movies downloaded to my computer. We could spend the day watching movies and even have a sleep over here in the lounge," Pidge suggested.

"I can bring a bunch of snacks!" Hunk was excited.

"We can even wear comfortable clothes," Shiro said.

Keith tapped his chin. "Could we have a nest?"

The other four Paladins stared at the fifth. Shiro asked, "Keith, what is a nest?"

Keith blushed. "It's a structure made out of pillows and blankets. Galra use them as beds. My pack and I all sleep in one."

Shiro smiled. "I'm sure we can make one."

Keith smiled. "If you guys gather the materials, I can build a pretty good nest."

%%%

It didn't take long for Keith to build a large nest. The Paladins all stayed in their casual clothes, because who knew when the Galra would attack? Hunk still baked a bunch of sweets and brought them to the lounge while Pidge hooked up her lap top to play on a large tv like screen. All five of the Paladins were lounging in the nest.

"This is really comfy, Keith. You Galra really know how to relax!" Lance exclaimed.

"Thanks," Keith said, snuggling against a pile of blankets he specifically put in there for him to lie on or in.

"What movies are we going to watch?" Pidge asked.

"How about a series?" Lance suggested.

"I have Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings," Pidge replied.

"Which Star Wars?" Shiro asked.

Pidge looked scandalized. "The original three, not the rereleased stuff either."

"Oh good."

"I haven't seen the Harry Potter series," Keith mentioned.

Lance gave an indignant squawk. "How have you _lived?_ No, don't answer that! We must fix this oversight! Harry Potter marathon!"

As Keith settled in for the long haul, he wondered if this was such a good idea.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: He later realized it was a good idea.


	179. Child Proof Caps (Season 7 Compliant DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith asks Kolivan to get him one of his pills. The leader of the Blades cannot open the child proof lid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Season 7 canon compliant DoM story with a couple of head canons thrown in.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Season 7, Hurt Keith, Medication, Child Proof Lids

"Child Proof Caps"

"Can someone get me one of my pills?" Keith asked.

As Krolia was holding him, it left Kolivan as the one who had to get his kit some medicine. He carefully picked up one of the little orange bottles, which looked tiny in his claws. He twisted the cap, which only moved a tiny bit. He tried to twist it further, but it didn't budge. Kolivan growled at the little orange bottle. He had led many operatives into battle (figuratively and literally), but this tiny Earth bottle was beating him.

"Is there a problem, Kolivan?"

"The lid is stuck."

Keith blinked. "Can I see it?"

Kolivan brought the little bottle over to his kit. Keith looked at the lid. It looked to be okay. A little orange tab caught his attention. He pushed the tab down and twisted the cap open. Kolivan's eyes widened at the ease at which Keith opened the bottle, and Keith chuckled.

"How did you do that, kit? I couldn't get it to move."

Keith smiled. "To open it, you have to hold this little tab down while twisting the cap."

"Why would they make the lid difficult to get off?"

Keith blushed as he swallowed his pill. "Shiro thought it would be amusing to tell the nursing staff to put our medications in bottles with child-proof lids."

"These are _kit_  proof?" Kolivan repeated.

"Yeah." Keith handed the pill bottle back to Kolivan and snuggled back into his mother's arms, drifting off to sleep and purring.

Kolivan sat back down in his chair by the bed with the bottle in his hands. He stared at it in disbelief. He was the leader of a rebel faction of Galra who worked in the shadows to take down the oppressive Galra Empire. How did a bottle designed to keep mischievous kits out of it defeat him?

%%%

Shiro walked by to check on the Paladins hours later and paused at the door to Keith's room. He could hear the twin purrs of Keith and Krolia, but what concerned him was Kolivan was staring at one of Keith's prescriptions. Shiro cautiously entered the room. "Kolivan, is everything all right?"

"What? Hello, Shiro. Yes, everything is fine."

"Is there a problem with Keith's medicine?"

"I couldn't open it."

Shiro blinked and held back a laugh. "I see. Does Keith still need to take it?"

"No. The kit opened it with no issue."

"Okay then. I was just checking on everyone before retiring for the night."

"Good night, Shiro."

"Good night." Shiro managed to slip out of the room and flee to the furthest room, which fortunately was Lance's room, before he bursted into laughter. Lance was just plain confused before Shiro regained enough breath to explain to Lance what was so funny, and Lance laughed too.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Krolia was awake the entire time, until Keith snuggled back into her.


	180. The Pack's Kit (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets de-aged and doesn't remember the Blades. However, his instincts tell him that these four purple aliens don't mean him any harm and will keep him safe. The pack learns more about their kit as they try to undo the damage from the foster families their kit had lived with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Antolivan and Thulaz. This was suggested by RangerHorseTug. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, De-Aged Keith, Kit Keith, Foster Kid Keith, Past Child Abuse, Hurt Keith

"The Pack's Kit"

Ulaz shook his head. He couldn't believe his kit was now so tiny. He was still unconscious, so Ulaz couldn't determine how much he remembered. A whine drew his attention to Keith, who curled up on his side with a gasp, which was followed by a whimper. "Keith? Kit, are you all right?"

Keith's eyes flew open, a whimper escaping him. His head hurt. He didn't know the...alien(?) in front of him, but he seemed nice. "I...I think so, but my head hurts."

Ulaz drew the kit to his chest and rumbled to him. Somehow, the strange rumbling helped his head not hurt as much. It felt so good that Keith couldn't help but make another one of those strange noises; his own vibrating. When he realized he was making a weird noise, he froze, afraid of getting either hit or ridiculed for it.

"What's the matter, kit?"

Deciding not to draw attention to the weird noise, Keith pulled back and said "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

Ulaz suppressed the urge to whine at the admission. "I am a doctor. My name is Ulaz."

"Why am I here?"

"Ulaz, how is our kit?" Kolivan entered the med bay with Thace and Antok close behind.

"Keith, you're awake!" Antok exclaimed.

"Who are you guys? Where am I? Why am I here?" They didn’t look like other fosters, and something about them made Keith feel soft and fuzzy. 

The Blades stared at their tiny kit. His questions broke their hearts. However, there was some good news. Even with their masks down, Keith didn’t seem scared.

"I am Thace."

"Antok."

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora, and we...” Kolivan quickly thought back to what Keith had previously told him about his past. “All of us saw how badly you were treated. So, the whole Blade of Marmora decided to adopt you and bring you to the stars where you deserve to be.”

Keith looked up at Kolivan with wide purple eyes. "Really?"

"Really, kit." Keith couldn't help but hold his arms out shyly. Kolivan took the invitation to pick up and hold his now tiny kit close. Kolivan rumbled to the kit while nuzzling him. "I've got you, kit. You won't be hurt anymore. This is your home. You are safe here."

Keith had been wanting to hear those words his whole life. However, he was still hesitant to believe it, so he was still shy around everyone on the base.

"'Van, we should take the kit to the nest. He looks tired," Antok mentioned.

Kolivan looked at their kit. "Are you tired, Keith?"

"A little," he whispered.

"Then, let us take you to our nest."

"What's a nest?"

Thace smiled. "It's a structure of pillows and blankets that the pack sleeps in."

Keith hung his head. "But I don't have a pack. Whatever that is."

Kolivan stroked his hair as he carried him out of the med bay. "Of course you do, kit. Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and I are your pack, your family."

"Why would you want me?" Keith whispered so softly only Kolivan heard him. "I'm weird."

"Why would you think that, kit?" Keith stiffened and tried to hide in Kolivan's armor. He whimpered again. Kolivan rumbled to him. "It's all right, kit. You don't have to answer, but if this is about the sounds you are making, it's not weird. They are perfectly natural. You are so precious to us, little kit."

"What's a kit?"

"Kit is the term for a Galran child. You are part Galra, so we call you a kit," Ulaz answered.

Keith's head shot up and swung around so he could look at Ulaz. "But I'm not purple!"

"You don't have to be purple to be Galran," Kolivan answered. They reached the nest at that time, and they all climbed in, Kolivan still holding Keith. The other three gathered around Keith but paused. Normally, they would all dote on the kit, crowded around him, but would he still want that?

"Kit, would you mind if we come closer?" Thace asked.

"...Okay." Keith was hesitant, but something told him that them being closer was a good thing.

Antok noticed that Keith was still hesitant and shy around them as if he didn't believe them entirely. His eyes darted around the nest, trying to see if there was anything that Keith would recognize that he could give to the kit to assure him of their trustworthiness. He saw Keith's Marmoran blade tucked beside the nest. Antok grabbed it and shuffled closer to Keith. "Kit, I believe you will feel more secure with your knife."

Keith looked at what Antok held out to him. It _was_ his knife! He really wanted to grab it but was afraid that it was a trick, and the second he reached for it, it would get snatched away.

Antok was confused as to why Keith didn't immediately take the knife. The large Blade simply put the sheathed knife against Keith's chest, allowing the kit to hold it more securely to his chest.

"That is one of your most prized possessions, kit. No one should take it from you," Kolivan stated, stroking Keith's hair again.

"It was my Mama's. She left it for me when she went away."

Thace couldn't take it any longer. He started grooming the kit's hair, effectively lulling the kit to sleep.

"'Van, we need to inform the Paladins of this development," Antok said.

"They will probably want to visit," Thace put in.

"If he doesn't remember us, he probably won't remember them," Ulaz pointed out.

"We will inform them tomorrow. We don't want to overwhelm the kit. This is all so new to him. We need to reassure him that he belongs here with us. He needs constant snacks as he is much too skinny and constant affection as he is shy; two things a kit should never be. He is also scared of making Galran sounds. He had told me when he was still a Paladin that he was always ridiculed or even struck whenever he made them."

Antok growled softly. "We need to reassure him that the sounds he makes and indulging in his kit instincts are what he's supposed to do."

The other three Blades cuddled around Kolivan and Keith. Antok draped his tail over Keith's legs, Thace buried his face in the longer strands of Keith's hair, and Ulaz had his clawed hand resting on one of Keith's tiny hands and his head snuggled against Keith's shoulder. Kolivan held Keith in his lap with his arms wrapped around him.

%%%

Keith slept peacefully for once in his short life of five years. He slowly opened his eyes and almost panicked when he saw how bright it was. He let out a near hysterical whine, and his breaths were coming in little pants. He overslept, missed breakfast, and now wouldn't get to eat for the rest of the day. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he stubbornly rubbed them away. Crying wouldn't do any good and would just end up getting him in even more trouble.

Just then, he heard a rumbling noise from behind him. He quickly spun around and saw Thace lounging in the nest near him. Thace was confused as to the tears. "What's wrong, my kit?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to oversleep!"

Thace rumbled soothingly. He opened his arms. "It's okay, kit. Do you want a hug?"

Keith hesitated. He did, but he was scared. He scooted closer but stiffened when Thace scooped him up. "You needed to sleep. Now that you are awake, we can get you something to eat."

Keith perked up. "I get to eat even though I overslept?"

Thace's ears flicked. "Of course, kit. Why wouldn't you get to eat?"

"That happened at other houses."

Thace nuzzled Keith's neck. "That will never happen here. Any time you are hungry or thirsty, you can have food and drink. If you are tired, you can take a nap. Anything you want, you can have. For now, it is time to eat."

Thace put Keith up on his shoulders, keeping his hands on the kit's legs. Keith automatically wrapped his arms around Thace's head. Thace left the nest, carrying the kit to the mess hall.

Keith's head swiveled around as he took in the sights. There were many dark clothed purple aliens around. They looked friendly to him, smiling at seeing him on top of Thace's shoulders. A few of them called out to him.

"Hello, kit."

"Good to see you up, kit."

"Keith!"

Keith's head whipped around at the sound of his name. It was the pale doctor from last night. Keith tried to remember his name. "Ulaz."

"Here to get some food, kit?"

"I _am_ hungry," Keith admitted shyly.

"Let's get you some food then." Ulaz led his mate and kit to the kitchen. "What looks good, kit?"

Keith looked at all the choices, recognizing nothing. "Um, everything?""

Ulaz chuckled and filled a plate with a bit of everything; no, not everything. There was some food that didn't go on the plate. Keith was grateful that he seemed to be getting food. He didn't want to complain that he wasn't getting everything.

Ulaz knew what Keith liked and didn't like. He purposely skipped over the stuff his kit didn't like and put a little bit more of the food Keith had always favored. Once the plate was full, Ulaz put it on a table, and Thace placed the kit in front of the plate. The two Blades sat on either side of the kit. They made it obvious that they weren't watching him...too obvious. Keith couldn't help but giggle at their actions. As Keith began to eat, he thought about what had happened. He was allowed to eat, drink, and sleep whenever and for however long he wanted. The aliens were so different from every other foster family he had lived with. The most important difference was that they were actually interested in what Keith wanted and didn't think he was weird, even when he made those strange noises. In fact, he had heard similar noises from the four that considered him family.

Speaking of, the largest Blade stopped by briefly, running his claws through the longer strands of Keith's hair as he spoke to Thace. Keith didn't pay attention to what they were speaking about.  The sensation of Antok's claws made Keith do that strange vibrating thing again, but this time he didn't stop it.

Antok and Thace had been conversing about who was going to stay with Keith after he ate, when they heard it. Keith was unmistakably purring. Antok smiled when he realized it was because the kit was enjoying the petting he was receiving. Ulaz gently nuzzled Keith's neck. "That's right, kit. Purring is a perfectly natural response to you liking something. All of those sounds you make are natural responses."

Keith's purring continued as he subconsciously leaned against Thace as Antok continued running his claws through his kit's hair. Thace chuckled. "'Laz, could you collect some snacks and drinks for our kit to have throughout the day?"

Ulaz stood up and nuzzled Thace's head before going to the kitchen. Doboshes later, he returned with a bag full of juice pouches and a variety of kit friendly snacks, including the granola bars with fruit in them that Keith always loved to snack on. He wordlessly handed the bag over to the violet Blade, who had a dozing kit still leaning against him. Thace shouldered the bag and carefully scooped the kit up. He took him back to the nest, laid him down, and curled around him.

A few vargas later, the door to the nest room opened and in walked Antok. "I am finished supervising training. I can watch the kit."

"I will stay here until he wakes up," Thace countered. "I don't want him to think I abandoned him."

Antok nodded and sat down in the nest. He pulled a little bit of fabric out and set it on his knee. "I noticed Keith isn't wearing anything more than an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts, so I made him a Blade uniform."

A still slightly sleepy chirp drew their attention. Keith was starting to wake up. Thace started gently stroking the kit's hair and rumbling to him. His eyes opened slowly, part of him not wanting to. He was enjoying the attention he was getting. His purple eyes opened all the way and landed on Antok sitting next to him, but he wasn't the one stroking his hair. He moved his head a little and saw violet colored fur. He grinned, realizing it was Thace, the one who had stayed with him since he first woke up.

"Hello, kit. Did you have a good nap?"Antok asked.

Keith chirped before he froze. That was the one noise that guaranteed a hit. Antok raised a hand, causing Keith to flinch, but Antok gently laid his hand on top of Keith's head and ruffled his hair.

"That was a good answer, kit." Antok picked up the small bundle of cloth and handed it to Keith. "This is for you to wear, if you'd like."

Keith's eyes widened and filled with tears. His lower lip trembled. _"New_ clothes? Just for me?"

"Of course." Antok was confused as to why Keith was almost in tears over new clothes.

Keith threw himself at Antok, crying and whining. Antok scooped the kit up and nuzzled his neck, which eventually calmed him down. Keith kept his face buried in Antok's neck. "I'm sorry, but it's been a long time since I've had new clothes."

"It's okay, kit. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Your pack is going to take care of you from now on."

"But why?"

"Because you are precious to us." Keith whimpered when he heard Antok's words. He was considered precious and to more than one person! 

Thace scooted closer and groomed Keith's hair, eliciting a purr from him. Once Keith had calmed down again, he slid down to sit in Antok's lap and unfolded the cloth. He held up a miniature version of the uniform Thace was wearing. He hugged the uniform, purring.

"Do you need help putting it on, kit?" Thace asked.

Keith froze. True, he didn't know how to put on the new clothes, but he didn't want his pack to see the scars on his back. He didn't want to be scared anymore though. He slowly nodded and took off his shirt. He waited for the reactions.

When Keith took off his shirt, Thace whined at the state of his kit's back. Some of the marks looked fresh, while others looked old. "Kit, can I take you to see Ulaz? He can heal your back and make it not hurt."

"Can he _do_ that?"

"Of course, he can." Thace carefully scooped up the kit, who was still holding his new clothes. Thace made sure to not touch the kit's back, keeping one arm under the kit's thighs and the other holding his head against his chest. He whispered to Antok, "Alert Kolivan and meet us in the med bay."

Antok nodded, and the two adults parted ways. Thace hurried to the med bay, nearly running the whole way there. "Ulaz!"

Ulaz came over just as Antok and Kolivan rushed in. Ulaz whimpered at the state of Keith's back. "What happened, kit?"

"My last foster parents didn't like the noises I make, so each time I made one, they hit me with a belt."

Kolivan suppressed the urge to growl. He couldn't believe the abuse his kit had endured. Antok pulled his mate into his arms, rumbling to him. Ulaz pulled out some ointment and had Keith lay on his stomach. "Now, this is going to be cold."

Ulaz evenly applied the ointment before covering the fresh marks. "Can I still wear my new clothes?"

"Of course, kit. Do you want me to help you?"

Keith nodded and let Ulaz help him get dressed. Before too long, Keith slid off the table, dressed in the uniform Antok made. Antok released his hold on his mate and bent down to the kit's level. "Do you want to come with me, kit?"

"Yes."

Antok stood up and wrapped his tail around Keith's wrist. It wasn't necessary, but it gave Antok peace of mind while letting Keith walk.

Kolivan walked over to the other pair of mates. "The Paladins are due to arrive within the next five doboshes."

%%%

Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura entered the headquarters to the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan had told them something had happened to Keith and that they were welcome to visit. They knew Keith was smaller than any other Blade, but they couldn't see him. However, there was an unusual atmosphere in the base. They saw Blade after Blade they didn't recognize until they saw a large Blade with a tail. It had to be Antok! Then, they noticed a little boy wearing a miniature Blade of Marmora uniform walking next to Antok, whose tail was curled around the boy's wrist.

The boy looked familiar to the Paladins. He had a headful of black hair, pale peach skin, and violet eyes. What the boy had clutched to his chest caused the Paladins' eyes to widen. It was the unawakened form of Keith's Marmora blade! Was that little boy Keith?

The boy looked up at Antok and made a questioning noise, one they had heard Keith make before. Antok gently patted the boy's head and scooped him up, his tail falling away from his wrist. The boy snuggled into Antok's arms, purring.

"Greetings, Paladins. I see you found Keith already," a voice spoke up from behind them. The group jumped almost as one and turned to see Kolivan standing behind them along with Thace and Ulaz.

"Are you telling us that that little boy is Keith?" Shiro asked for clarification.

"Yes," Ulaz answered.

"He doesn't remember any of us. He is five deca-phoebes old and doesn't act like a Galran kit. He is a shy kit, so all of us have been spending time with him and doting on him. We keep a bag of snacks and drinks with us, so he doesn't have to wait if he's hungry or thirsty. He's so skinny and shy. He is also scared of making Galran sounds. He had told me when he was still a Paladin that he was always ridiculed or even struck whenever he made them. We give him gentle pats on his head whenever he makes one or does something a kit should do," Kolivan explained.

"Why does he have his knife? Isn't it dangerous for someone so small to have a knife?" Lance asked.

"We gave him his knife, because it is precious to him," Thace answered.

Shiro's shoulders sagged. If Keith was truly five and didn't remember the Blades, then he wouldn't remember the Paladins, not even Shiro. "As much as it hurts, I think it would be best if we let Keith stay here and not force him to split him time between his pack and us."

"If our kit asks about beings that look like him, can we request that you come back and talk to him?" Ulaz inquired.

"Of course we'd come, especially if it's to help Keith," Shiro assured them. "We should go back to the castle, and let you take care of your kit."

"If you're sure." Kolivan sounded unsure of their actions.

A chirp drew everyone's attention to the kit still laying in Antok's arms. The kit's purple eyes were locked on the Paladins. "Antok, who are they?"

"These are the Paladins of Voltron. They are our allies," Antok answered.

"Allies?"

"Friends, kit. Allies is another word for friends," Ulaz clarified.

Keith looked at the group of Paladins, four of them looked human. The only girl had pointed ears like Ulaz but they weren't a purple color. Even though his pack called them friends, Keith wasn't sure how they would treat him. He hadn't had the best track record with humans, except for his Dad. Tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of his Dad, who had died.

Antok cradled the kit a little tighter when he saw his kit's tears. He rumbled to Keith, who whimpered. Kolivan, Ulaz, and Thace came over to Keith and Antok. They rumbled to Keith, trying to calm him down. Thace licked his hair, Ulaz nuzzled his neck, and Kolivan rubbed his back. The tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks, and he whimpered again.

"It's all right, kit," Ulaz comforted. "We're here for you."

"What's the problem, kit?" Kolivan asked.

"I was j-just remembering th-that my Dad died," Keith stammered.

Antok nuzzled the longer strands of Keith's hair. "It is a tragedy, kit. I know it's rough, but you're here with us now. We're going to take care of you."

Keith nuzzled his pack. They were so preoccupied with Keith that they didn't notice that the Paladins slipped away and left headquarters. The kit stopped whimpering as his tears slowed down. He snuggled further into Antok, wanting to relish in his warmth and safety.

The rest of the pack came closer and petted his hair. "We've got you."

"You're safe, kit."

"You're here with your pack, precious one."

Keith relaxed in his pack's presence. He may have only been there for a day, but something told him that he was going to be okay.

Fin


	181. Lance's Jacket (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't find his jacket, but when he does, he doesn't expect to find someone wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pining Klance.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance, Lance's jacket, Comfort

"Lance's Jacket"

Lance couldn't believe it. He _lost_ his jacket. Well, maybe not lost it, but he couldn't find it! It wasn't in his room nor was it draped over his Paladin seat. Where could it have gone? He searched everywhere he had gone in the last quintant. He had checked the dining room, the kitchen, Blue's hangar, inside his lion, and even on the training deck. His jacket just never turned up. Slightly depressed, he trudged into the lounge and stopped just inside the door. There in the space between all the couches was a huge pile of pillows and blankets put in some arrangement, and on top was his jacket. He didn't remember leaving it in a pile of pillows and blankets or even in the lounge at all.

Lance shrugged and walked further into the lounge, intent on picking up his jacket. He stopped when his jacket moved. Lance stared when he spotted black hair. Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline when he realized that Keith was wearing his jacket and snuggled in the pile of pillows and blankets. Lance climbed onto one of the couches and laid down facing the pile of blankets. He wasn't tired, but his eyes drifted closed anyway.

%%%

Keith's eyes slowly slid open. He realized he was still in the lounge and in the nest he had made. He had collected the blankets, pillows, and taken Lance's jacket, because he was cold and wanted a nest, which was a Galra kit instinct. He felt safe and loved surrounded by the scents of the Paladins, especially Lance's. Keith wasn't sure why Lance's scent, in particular, made him feel safe and loved. He sat up and was shocked to see Lance sleeping on one of the couches nearby. He couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat at the sight of Lance _outside_ of his nest. For some reason, he wanted Lance to lay inside his nest with him. He wanted to lay in his arms.

Lance jolted awake when he heard the whine. His eyes landed on Keith, who looked adorable in his jacket. "Keith?"

"Lance."

The tone of his voice broke Lance's heart. Still he paused before he entered the nest. "Can I come in?"

Keith nodded and held his arms out to Lance. Lance entered the nest, crawled over to Keith, and gathered the raven haired teen in his arms. Keith buried his face in Lance's neck and purred. He may not get to cuddle with Lance everyday, but at least, he had that moment.

Fin


	182. Atavism (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't feel good and can feel himself starting to regress. He manages to make it to his room and just wants his Daddy to come take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Lance with special appearance of Caregiver Shiro.
> 
> Tags: Age regression, Little Keith, Daddy Lance, Caregiver Shiro

"Atavism"

Keith was frustrated but couldn't figure out why. He had tried working out on the training deck but, after getting beat by the level three gladiator, realized that his focus wasn't on training. In fact, he couldn't really focus on any one thing before a cough forced its way out of his throat. He trudged down the corridor where the Paladin's bedrooms were at, hoping that he could at least make it to his room before he regressed. He knew he would; his waning focus was a sure sign of it. His Daddy, no _Lance_  he told himself firmly, had made sure he knew what the signs were when he would regress, if for no other reason than to get out of the training deck before he regressed.

Keith whimpered slightly as he passed his Daddy's room. Would he be there? No. It wasn't time for his Daddy to put that funny stuff on his face yet. Keith wanted to giggle at the image of his Daddy with that white stuff on his face and a towel on his head, but he wasn't feeling good. He raised a hand and let it drag across his Daddy's door before he finally made it to his room. He sat down on the bed and curled up under the blanket, coughing again. He really wanted his Daddy. He was just a little baby. He couldn't take care of himself!

%%%

Lance was abnormally tired. He decided to call it an early night and started his skin care routine. He only got as far as washing his face when he heard a cough and whine from the next room. That concerned him. Next to his room on the left was Keith's room. (On the right was Hunk's room.) He quickly dried his face and left his room. He knocked on Keith's door. "Keith, buddy? Are you all right?"

Another whimper was the only answer he got. He opened the door to see Keith sitting up in bed with tears in his eyes. When Lance approached the bed, Keith looked at him, his tears falling down his pale cheeks and his arms raised. "Daddy!"

Lance gently picked up his little, blanket and all. "It's all right, baby. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." He smoothed back the sweaty raven locks from his face. Realizing the blanket (and bed) were wet, Lance cooed to his baby. "Let's get you dry and in comfy clothes, baby."

He swiftly crossed the room and knocked thrice on the wall in rapid succession. Within ticks, Shiro appeared in the doorway. He took in the scene and his eyes softened at Keith's position in Lance's arms. "Do you want to come to Kashi, Keith?"

The baby shook his head. "Want Daddy."

Shiro didn't take offense to Keith's preference. He could tell that the little wasn't feeling 100%. "That's all right. Daddy will take good care of you, while I fix your bed."

While Lance went to the bathroom with Keith, Shiro set to stripping the bed. He was glad he insisted on waterproof covers on all the beds on the ship. True, it was only Keith that regressed, but sometimes he regressed while napping with someone else in their room. It was just easier to clean up any accidents with the covers in place. He took off the fitted sheet (and pillow case, for good measure) and wiped down the waterproof pad with an Altean version of paper towels and disinfectant wipes. He then remade the bed with a soft red sheet set complete with a fleece blanket in the same red color. As a finishing touch, he pulled out a Red Lion plushie Lance had made and a red pacifier. He put the plushie on the bed and the pacifier on the nightstand. He then took out a purple sleeper and set it (and a diaper) on the counter in the bathroom, where Lance was giving Keith a quick bath.

%%%

Lance carried his baby into the bathroom. He turned on the bathtub faucet and while the tub was filling up, Lance undressed his little. Keith sniffled a little as his Daddy removed the wet clothes from him.

"You're okay, baby. You need to get clean before you go back to sleep. Kashi is cleaning your bed, and Daddy is cleaning you. Now, let's get you in this warm water." Lance lowered his little into the water and kept an arm around him, so he wouldn't slip under the water. He quickly yet gently cleaned his baby, washing away the sweat and urine from his body.

Once he was done, he drained the tub and, keeping an arm around Keith, reached back for a big fluffy towel with a hood. He lifted his baby from the tub and put the towel on his baby. He put the hood on his head before he peeked under it. "Peek-a-boo."

Keith giggled at his Daddy. He liked playing peek-a-boo, but he was getting cold. "Daddy, cold."

"I'm sorry, baby. We can play peek-a-boo later." Lance dried Keith's body but left the towel hanging on his head. He laid his baby down and snagged the diaper that was sitting on the counter. He quickly diapered his little before dressing him in the purple sleeper that was there too. He used the towel to gently dry the long raven locks.

Once his baby was dry and clean, Lance scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. Shiro was still there, standing next to the rocking chair. Lance snagged the blanket and sat down in the rocking chair with Keith on his lap, the blanket draped over them both, but Keith's arms were out from under the blanket as he got fussy if his arms were trapped. Shiro handed Keith the plushie and rubbed the pacifier against his lips. The little eagerly accepted both comfort items before leaning against his Daddy.

Lance rocked Keith, lulling him to sleep as the baby nursed on his pacifier. Lance kept one hand curled around his baby's shoulders and carded his other hand through the soft raven locks. He figured he was in for a long night, but there was no place he'd rather be.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these age regression stories are unrelated but have one thing in common. Any and all caregivers are strong, so they can carry whichever little they care for, no matter their size.


	183. Providing For (Adashi) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Adashi raising adopted seven-year-old Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Voltron never happened and was suggested by RoseRozu.
> 
> Tags: AU, Adashi, Adopted Keith, Kid Keith

"Providing For"

"Hey, Keith! Over here!"

Keith lifted his head and looked at the person calling his name. He wasn't used to someone being there when he got home from school. He walked over to Adam, who wrapped an arm around his adopted son's shoulders once he got close enough. The seven-year-old whispered, "Hi Adam."

"How was school?"

"Okay."

"Any homework?"

"Yeah." Keith and Adam walked home from the bus stop.

"Do you need any help?

"Don't think so."

"Well, if you do, you know which one of us you should ask," Adam joked.

Keith grinned. He knew that both of his Dads were smart. It was something he had in common with them. He was something called gifted and talented. Once he allowed to enjoy school, he found that he soaked up all the knowledge and wanted more. Both Shiro and Adam worked with Keith's teachers to provide work that challenged him, which they were more than happy to give him. "Yeah, but is 'Kashi home?"

Adam grinned at Keith's joking tone. He and Shiro had been trying to get him to be at least a little more at ease around them. It had been a slow process, because Keith was a naturally shy boy.

They reached home, and Adam unlocked the door, opening it and letting Keith go in first. Keith and Adam took off their shoes and jackets and put them away before Keith took his bookbag to the kitchen table. He set his homework out and got to work.

Adam sat across from Keith but didn't watch him. He had learned that Keith didn't do well when he knew someone was watching him. Instead, the brunette pulled out his phone and contacted Shiro.

'Got Keith from the bus stop. He's doing his homework.'

'Oh good. I'm almost done for the day. I should be home in time to cook dinner.'

'Don't even joke about that. You can't cook.'

'I know, but I still want to try.'

'The most I will let you do is hand me the ingredients I ask for.'

'I will take what I can get. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

"Adam? I think I need some help."

Adam stood up and moved a chair next to Keith before sitting in that chair. "What'cha got, kiddo?"

%%%

Shiro unlocked the door to the apartment he and Adam shared. He couldn't wait to spend the evening with his husband and son, watching a movie. He hoped they both had a good afternoon. He entered the living room after taking off his shoes and jacket and putting them away. He didn't see Adam or Keith in the living room, but he heard voices in the kitchen. He snuck a peek and saw something cute. Keith was standing on a stool next to Adam, who was cooking something (Shiro assumed it was dinner) on the stove. It was endearing to see how comfortable Keith was in the kitchen with Adam.

"And then, we let it simmer and then it's done," Adam announced.

The smile on Keith's face warmed Shiro's heart. He and Adam may not know exactly how to raise Keith, but they were definitely doing their best.

Fin


	184. Red, Black, or Neither (Mama Red Lion) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Lion's POV during Seasons 3 and 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: ShadowSpirit020 suggested more Mama Red Lion, so I wrote this. This is Red's POV during Season 3-4.
> 
> Tags: Mama Red Lion, POV

"Red, Black, or Neither"

Season Three Episode Six

While the Paladins slept, two of the robot lions gathered in Black's hangar and talked. Red had joined Black as she wanted to beg Black to give her back her cub.

"Please, Black! I want my cub back! You don't know him like I do. He needs to be looked after, and being the leader isn't good for him. You have Shiro back. Why won't you let him pilot again?" Red begged.

Black sniffed. "I don't know who Keith and I found, but it's not _my_  Shiro."

"Then, why did you pick him up?"

"Initially, it felt like Shiro until we were closer, but by that time, Keith had noticed that it looked like Shiro."

Red whined. "So, I can't have my cub back?"

"I'm sorry. I need a Paladin, and Keith is the only one who fits."

%%%

Season Four Episode One

Red keened, startling every being and robot lion on the castle ship. Black looked at Red in alarm. "What in the universe is wrong with you, Red?"

"My cub left us, left _me,"_ she wailed.

"Oh."

"And you accepted the other Shiro, even after telling us he wasn't Shiro!" Red snarled. "You pretty much pushed my cub away!"

"Calm down, Red. Keith had made this decision on his own, even without me allowing the other Shiro to pilot."

"He wouldn't have left if he had been allowed to come back to me," she insisted.

%%%

Season Four Episode Six

After the battle for Naxzela and while the Paladins were resting, Red roared in despair.

"What is your issue, Red?"

"My cub almost died! He has lost the fire within him that I loved. These Blades are _not_ good for him! They were cruel to him when he went looking for answers, and they are instilling in him a lack of self preservation. They are willing to let him kill himself as long as the mission is successful."

"We can't do anything until he decides to come back."

"When will he come home?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Fin


	185. Unexpected Company (Sendak/Haxus/Morvok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak and Haxus receive an unexpected but welcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sendak/Haxus/Morvok and very short.
> 
> Tags: Sendak/Haxus/Morvok, Surprise Visit

"Unexpected Company"

The knock on the door was an unwelcome interruption. Sendak growled and drew his sleeping mate closer to his chest. He _thought_  his orders of 'no interruptions' was crystal clear. "What is so important you disobeyed my orders?"

"I didn't think they pertained to me," a slightly nervous voice responded from outside the door.

Sendak's ears perked up at the voice. He hadn't thought they would run into their other mate this close to central command. It was no surprise that Zarkon did not think highly of Morvok. However, Sendak and Haxus had run into the short commander at a meeting of commanders and the three of them hit it off almost immediately. They stayed in contact and met in secret, usually in Morvok's jurisdiction.

Morvok opened the door and locked it behind him. He made his way over to the two Galra on the bed. He sat down on Haxus's other side and petted the lieutenant's headfur, effectively rousing him. "Morvok?"

"Hello, Haxus." Morvok nuzzled the tallest of their trio.

Haxus nuzzled him back and dragged him between him and Sendak. "Not that we aren't pleased to see you, but what are you doing so close to central command? You weren't hurt, were you?" Haxus started sniffing Morvok.

Morvok smiled at the concern. "Nothing of the sort. I was simply delivering valuable resources to our Emperor."

"Good. We don't want our precious mate to get injured," Sendak replied, nosing Morvok's headfur. "How long do we get the pleasure of your company?"

"As long as you want."

Fin


	186. Feliz Navidad (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is singing and decorating the lounge for Christmas when Keith walks in. Keith knows he shouldn't stare, but he can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Feliz Navidad." The version I am using is sung by José Feliciano.
> 
> Author Note: This could be considered Pining Klance.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance, Christmas, Spanish Lance

"Feliz Navidad"

Lance was overjoyed. He had been given free reign to decorate the lounge for Christmas. He even got Hunk to wire his data pad to the lounge's sound system and had been playing Christmas music all day. Three out of four other Paladins found out what he was doing and stayed away from the lounge. Shiro stayed on the bridge, Pidge was in her lab, and Hunk remained in the kitchen. No one thought to inform Keith, who had been on the training deck; though, in their defense, they weren't expecting Keith to leave the training deck on his own or to come into the lounge after a shower.

%%%

Keith should have realized that the sound coming from the lounge wasn't a conversation, but he didn't. He walked into the lounge and was treated to the beautiful singing voice belonging to the one and only Lance McClain.

"Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad

"Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad

"I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart

"I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart

"Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad  
A-ha!

"Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad

"I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart

"I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart

"Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad

"Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad

"I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart

"I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart

"Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad."

Stifling a gasp, Keith watched as Lance danced around the lounge, putting up decorations as he went. When the song first switched from Spanish to English, Lance had turned around to face Keith, and Keith had been sure he had been noticed but then belatedly realized that Lance's eyes were closed. Keith couldn't help but stand in the doorway to the lounge and watch Lance sing, dance, and decorate.

%%%

Lance actually knew that someone had entered the lounge just as Feliz Navidad came on. He had barely heard the gasp over the music and figured it had to be Keith. Hunk and Pidge had known Lance could sing, and Lance figured Shiro wasn't the type to stand in doorways, gawking at people in near silence, so it had to be Keith. Lance grinned as he continued singing and decorating, and if he was dancing a little bit more, then so be it. He was sure Keith didn't mind. 

Fin


	187. Alex (Katt) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "With Child" where Keith and Matt introduce their son to Sam and Colleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "With Child" was suggested by MrTaco117.
> 
> Tags: Katt, Past mpreg, new baby, first time parents

"Alex"

Keith and Matt were curled up in Keith's nest with their kit. Their kit was a boy and had a lot of Galran features. He had eyes typical for a half Galra with yellow sclera and irises that were a darker brown but had flecks of purple as well. He had lavender colored skin and a long thin tail. Keith and Matt had decided on the name Alexandrite for him with Alex for a nickname. Keith and Matt thought they had a handle on things until little Alex sneezed and was suddenly covered in light purple fur. The first time he sneezed Keith and Matt freaked out and took their son to Ulaz, who had stayed on board the castle ship to help take care of his grandkit. Once the new parents were reassured that their son was perfectly healthy and that the fur would recede in a few doboshes and would show up again every time he sneezed, they relaxed.

The next time Alex sneezed and his fur appeared, Matt picked him up and cuddled him, cooing, "You are so cute with your fur. Oh yes you are, yes you are."

Keith had just rolled his eyes, his ears twitching. His Galran features hadn't disappeared after he delivered Alex. Ulaz assured his kit that he looked wonderful with his features visible, something Matt whole heartedly agreed with. Keith simply wrapped his tail around his mate's waist and squeezed tightly in a type of hug.

At that moment, Keith and Matt were waiting for the castle ship to land on Earth. Matt had talked to his mom and dad, telling them that he had a surprise for them. Matt had begun pacing after talking to Sam and Colleen, causing Keith to pull him into the nest he built for his mate, son, and himself. He nuzzled Matt and alternated between grooming him and Alex. Fortunately, it didn't take long to reach Earth due to Allura opening a wormhole.

When the castle ship landed on Earth, Matt led his mate, who was holding their son, out of the castle. They had landed at the Garrison, and Sam and Colleen were outside, waiting for them. Sam recognized Keith, even though his Galran features were visible. The second Colleen saw Alex she was at Keith's side, cooing at her grandson.

"He's adorable," she whispered.

"Alex is such a little blessing, even though we hadn't planned on having a family this soon," Matt explained. "Keith did a wonderful job carrying him though."

Blushing, Keith nuzzled Matt's head for that comment. He always got slightly embarrassed when Matt told him he did wonderfully caring for their son.

"You both have a beautiful child. He looks like the both of you," Sam said.

Keith was confused. "Why are you not confused about me carrying Alex?"

"Katie told us after you told us you had a surprise," Sam admitted.

Keith growled softly, not wanting to upset his son but still a little upset with Pidge. "She ruined the surprise."

Sam gently ran his finger down Alex's nose. "I think it was better this way. That way we get to enjoy our grandson with none of the awkwardness."

Just then, Alex sneezed, his purple fur appearing. Sam's eyes widened as his grandson turned furry. "Well, apparently Katie didn't tell us everything."

Fin 


	188. Devoted (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro loves watching Keith tend his garden. Even after all these years, he still can't believe that Keith is his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is post war Sheith and short but sweet.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Post series, devoted husbands, domestic

"Devoted"

Shiro watched as his husband tended to his garden in the backyard. Shiro couldn't believe the war was over, and they had survived it mostly in tact. It blew his mind that Keith, sweet and talented and caring Keith, loved him of all people.

"I can hear you degrading yourself again, Kashi. Don't sell yourself short. You are amazing, and I'm the lucky one." Keith caressed Shiro's cheek with an unusual hybrid flower. Its petals were mostly red except for the very tips, which were such a dark red they looked black.

Shiro plucked the flower from Keith's fingers and tucked it behind his right ear, brushing his hair back from his face in the process. Keith leaned into the touch, a soft purr rising in his chest. Shiro loved hearing Keith purr. It was part of his Galra genetics; Keith had some of the instincts and mannerisms but not the outward appearance. Shiro closed the distance between them and gave his husband a loving kiss. Keith kissed him back, his hands wrapping around his neck. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and picked him up, his feet dangling a few inches in the air. Keith broke the kiss with a breathless laugh before putting his forehead against Shiro's.

"I love you, Takashi, even after all these years."

"I love you, too, Keith. There's no one who I'd want by my side more than you."

"Sap."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're right. Now, put me down, so I can continue tending my garden."

"Nope. You came over here on your own. Now, you are spending the rest of the afternoon with me."

Shiro carried his husband into the house to spend time together. Keith grinned. Shiro had gotten clingy after the war ended as if he thought Keith was going to disappear. Keith laid his head against Shiro's and purred to him. He loved spending time with Shiro as much as Shiro loved spending time with Keith.

Fin


	189. Baby Blue (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in between head spaces and doesn't know what to do. Fortunately, Shiro is there to take care of one of his littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Little Lance, and Daddy Shiro.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Little Lance, Daddy Shiro, Lion Plushies

"Baby Blue"

Keith was napping on Lance's bed as Lance was organizing Keith's toys and Shiro was reading a book. Keith had regressed earlier that day but hadn't been fussy. He kept his Red Lion plushie in his arms and had been playing with Lance, who had been using a Blue Lion plushie to play with Keith's Red Lion. At that moment, Lance still had the Blue Lion plushie on his lap as he watched Keith, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Shiro had been on the same page of his book since Lance had finished putting Keith's toys to the side. It seemed like Lance was worried about something. As the only other little on the ship, Lance was known to regress if Keith was regressed as well. "Lance, is everything okay?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm in a weird in between head space. I want to nap with Keith, but I might regress while napping."

"You can wear a diaper while napping if you'd like, if you're afraid of having an accident," Shiro offered.

Lance nodded. Shiro stood up, leaving his book in the chair. Lance followed him with the Blue Lion plushie nestled in his arms. Shiro gathered a diaper and a baby blue sleeper. Lance sat down in front of Shiro, who pressed a kiss to Lance's hair. He gently grasped Lance's shoulders and guided him down. Shiro swiftly switched out his clothes and underwear for the diaper and sleeper. "Do you want me to carry you to the bed?"

"Yes please," Lance replied in a small voice, already feeling even smaller than he did before.

Shiro smiled and easily lifted his other little up. He tucked him in next to Keith. "Good night, baby."

"Night night, Daddy." Lance closed his eyes, sighing in relief as he slid further into his little head space.

Keith's eyes opened briefly. He registered that Lance was sleeping next to him in a sleeper. He wiggled a little closer, nuzzling him before closing his eyes. "Lancey."

Fin


	190. Kit Instincts (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Tot Keith," where he gives in to his little kit instincts (calling Krolia 'Mama', not embarrassed when he wets the diaper, breastfeeding, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.
> 
> Tags: De-aged Keith, Breastfeeding, Diapers

"Kit Instincts"

Krolia purred to her kit. He was always small compared to other Blades, but now he was even tinier. He was now an infant in Galran terms. She finally got him to give in to his kit instincts, at least for the time being. He had already begun calling her Mama again. It warmed her heart to be able to take care of him, especially since she had missed out on it the first time. Her body had also reacted to her tiny kit being with her again. It felt good to have these changes occur once again.

"Mama?"

Krolia looked down at her kit, who was snuggled against her. "What is it, my kit?"

"I'm thirsty."

Krolia smiled sweetly at him. "I can help you with that." She peeled off the top of her uniform. "Come here and get a drink."

Keith wiggled until he was at the right angle to simply turn his head and latched on. The moment the warm milk filled his mouth his eyes closed in bliss. He had vague memories of actually nursing from his mom when he was originally a baby. As he nursed, he felt his mom reposition him so his head and body were aligned and slid a blanket up to his chin.

Krolia sighed in contentment as her son nursed. She was so glad he had given in to his instincts and didn't feel embarrassed about any of it. He didn't even put up a fuss when she changed his diaper!

Even though he stayed with her all the time, that didn't mean he didn't see the rest of their pack. Keith even had little names for them as well. He called Thace 'Daddy,' Ulaz 'Papa,' Antok 'Dad,' and Kolivan 'Father.'

Even breathing and soft purrs alerted Krolia to the fact that Keith had fallen asleep nursing. She pulled back slightly and attempted to fix the top of her uniform. She managed to pull it back in place but didn't bother fastening it. If Keith wanted another drink, she didn't want him to have to wait long. Speaking of her kit, she leaned over and licked his face, cleaning off a bit of the milk that had escaped his mouth.

The door slid open, and Thace popped his head in, in case Keith was asleep. He noticed the kit was snuggled against Krolia. He crept closer and entered the nest, settling next to Krolia. "How's he doing?"

Krolia was still purring, which was easily heard in her voice. "He's doing so good. This was good for him, once he let go."

"I'm glad you got him to indulge in his instincts."

Krolia noticed that Thace seemed a little sad. "Thace, what's wrong?"

Thace reached out and gently trailed a claw down Keith's cheek. "Ulaz can't figure out how this happened."

"Are you saying that Keith's stuck like this?"

"Well, Ulaz isn't giving up, but it doesn't look good."

Krolia was conflicted. On one hand, she would be allowed to raise her kit, but on the other hand, Keith wouldn't be able to go back to being a Paladin or go on Blade missions. She took a breath and curled around her kit. "We'll have to tell him. I hope he won't be devastated."

Thace moved over to and laid down on Keith's other side and groomed his hair. "I hope so too."

%%%

Keith slowly opened his eyes and saw, to his delight, his Mama and Daddy were curled around him. Mama seemed to be resting, and Daddy was on his data pad. He chirped softly to gain his Daddy's attention but not wake his Mama.

Thace looked over when he heard the chirp. It was a little kit noise, one he usually didn't hear. He turned to the little kit in the nest and saw that he was awake.

"Hello, kit." He leaned over and started grooming his hair again, knowing how much he liked it.

"Hi, Daddy." Keith giggled before starting to purr in reaction to the grooming. His purr went up in volume when he felt someone nuzzling his neck. The rumbling coming from the other pack member told him that it was his Mama. "Mama."

"What is it, Keith?"

"I'm wet," he whispered.

Krolia nuzzled his neck before scooping him up causing Thace's tongue to lick thin air. Keith giggled at his Daddy's stunned expression. He laid his head on his Mama's shoulder as she carried him over to where they stored all the baby supplies. She quickly and efficiently changed his diaper. She also changed his clothes from the sleeper he had been wearing to a miniature version on his Blade of Marmora uniform that Antok had made for him. Keith looked at what she put him in and trilled in delight. He looked like the rest of the pack!

Krolia nuzzled her kit again after putting him in the new clothes. She couldn't believe she had to deliver the bad news to her kit. "Keith, you know Ulaz has been trying to figure out how you were de-aged, right?"

Keith nodded. "Papa's the best at what he does."

"Unfortunately, he hasn't found a reason for it nor has he discovered a cure."

The smile on his face faltered. "I'm stuck like this?"

"I'm afraid so." Krolia noticed that her kit started shaking. "Oh, kit."

A sob worked its way out of his throat. He clutched his Mama tighter as tears rolled down his cheeks. Krolia held him tight against her chest. "I know how you feel, Keith, but just know, that I am here for you. There's nothing for you to worry about, because Mama's right here."

Keith's sobs slowed down until they were nothing more than whimpers of a distressed kit. The tears weren't rolling down his cheeks anymore either. His Mama was right. She was there to protect him and take care of him.

Fin


	191. A Little Shopping (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping, Keith gets distracted and loses track of where Shiro is. Unfortunately, he was also teetering between headspaces, and now he's little and lost. Little Keith and CG Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was a prompt on Tumblr that I decided to post here as well once someone asked me to write it. This is age regression.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Caregiver Shiro, Scared Keith, Space Mall

"A Little Shopping"

Keith loved shopping, no matter which headspace he was in, especially with Kashi, no _Shiro._ Keith was having issues staying in his big space and was thankful that Shiro was piloting. They were supposed to pick up a few supplies for the other Paladins. After hearing about the fiasco of their first (and only) trip to the Space Mall, Allura forbade all of the Paladins to go at once. Shiro had immediately volunteered him and Keith to go, if everyone gave them a list.

This is what led Keith to standing next to K...Shiro in a Space Mall. Shiro was studying the list. Keith paid attention to when Shiro started walking, but his attention span was waning, and his eyes wandered over the different store fronts. He almost didn't realize that he was feeling more little than big when a brightly colored store front caught his eye. He definitely didn't realize that he stopped but Kashi didn't.

He toddled over to the store front and stared through the window. He wanted to go in, but Kashi always told him to never go in without him. Keith turned around, so he could tug on Kashi's pants, when he couldn't see him. Keith looked one way and then the other, and there was still no sign of Kashi! Tears started gathering in his eyes. He was just a baby. He couldn't take care of himself, let alone find Kashi!

%%%

Shiro had been preoccupied with his list and just assumed Keith had been following him like he had been all day. It did strike him as a little strange that Keith hadn't really said anything all day. It was one of the reasons he decided to pilot them to the Space Mall. "So, Keith, was there a store you wanted to check out?"

When there was no response, Shiro turned around with a sigh. His eyes widened when he didn't see Keith. He cast his eyes left and then right and still couldn't see Keith. It wasn't until he heard an ear-piercing scream that he started running.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to find his little. He was sitting with his legs drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. He was crying, no more like wailing. It was a sound that broke his heart. He approached Keith, knelt down, and put a hand on his knee. "Keith?"

Keith looked up, his tear streaked face red. "Kashi? _Kashi!"_

Keith threw his arms around his caregiver's neck and whimpered. He didn't like being alone. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and stood up, taking his little along for the ride. He supported Keith with one arm and rubbed his back with the other. "It's okay, baby. I'm here. I've got you. You're okay."

"Kashi...lost...alone...home." Keith's broken voice made its way to Shiro's ears, and Shiro knew that shopping would have to wait.

Fin


	192. An Out of This World Encounter (Kolivance) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Kolivan/Altean Prince Lance. Kolivan is with the Paladins when they discover the Blue Lion, which takes them to Arus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Lance is an Altean Prince and Kolivan is human and was suggested by Loraine.
> 
> Tags: AU, Human Kolivan, Altean Prince Lance, Kolivance

"An Out of This World Encounter"

Kolivan was following three cadets and one Takashi Shirogane, the youngest pilot of his generation and an inspiration to young people everywhere, including his nephew, Keith Kogane. The three cadets were the best in their fields (Keith - piloting, Hunk - mechanics, Pidge - communications). He was an old war veteran, who just found out that he had a nephew in the foster care system.

The second he found out, he gave proof to the officials and got Keith out of there. Then, he had to get to know this angry, young teen. One intriguing thing was that Keith kept insisting that he was being drawn to a location near his father's abandoned shack that was in the desert and also in the Garrison's backyard. Kolivan let Keith search alone in the daytime but never at night.

However, when he saved Shiro, Keith brought everyone to the site of the strange energy, and they were all drawn to a series of caves. The caves had carvings that depicted the same large robotic blue lion. Kolivan stepped closer to one of the nearby carvings, trying to see it better under the layer of dust. He gently wiped the dust away with his hand. The carving lit up, and the ground beneath their feet began to crumble!

One event led to another, and they were walking around a castle on an alien world the giant Blue Lion had brought them to. They ended up in some sort of control room, where three capsule like devices rose out of the floor. The one near Shiro opened up, and a girl lurched forward, almost ending up on the cold, unforgiving floor until Shiro caught her. The pod near Kolivan opened, revealing a young man, who almost met the same fate his sister (?) almost did. Kolivan caught the young man and kept him steady. He looked into Kolivan's purple eyes with the clearest, bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kolivan. May I ask you your name?"

"Only if I get to touch your ears."

It was an odd request, but Kolivan agreed. "Agreed. What is your name?"

"I'm Prince Lancelot of Altea, second child to King Alfor and brother to Princess Allura."

"Such a regal name. Surely you have a shorter name."

"Lance. Now, let me touch." Lance reached up and touched Kolivan's ears. His touch was a gentle as a butterfly's and just as fleeting. A pink blush appeared on the prince's face, which, oddly enough, didn't contrast with his blue Altean markings. Kolivan smiled at this entrancing young man, and, for the first time, he didn't mind being millions of miles away from Earth.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I haven't been feeling well for a few days, and it finally caught up to me. I slept for longer than I have in a while. I will be getting back to my regular schedule of posting starting tomorrow.


	193. Afternoon Cuddles (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Shiro and his Daddy (Adam) have a quiet moment and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was a request on Tumblr and is age regression and short.
> 
> Tags: AU, Age Regression, Little Shiro, Caregiver Adam, Pre-Kerberos

"Afternoon Cuddles"

Adam was laying on the couch, going over reports on his tablet. He knew Shiro was up and about their apartment. He was simply waiting for him to find him. Shiro was such a cuddle monster, no matter which headspace he was in. Speaking of, Adam wasn't entirely sure which headspace Shiro was in, but he knew he would be finding out relatively soon.

He was certainly right. Shiro shuffled into the living room, wearing a pair of dark blue footies with yellow stars on them, with a husky plushie tucked securely in one arm. Adam laid his tablet down and held his arms open for his little. Shiro immediately climbed onto Adam's lap. He stretched out with his belly on his Daddy's belly, and his head tucked under Daddy's chin. He felt his Daddy's arms wrap around him and felt safe and secure as only his Daddy could make him feel.

Adam maneuvered his head slightly so he could plant a kiss on his baby's forehead just under the adorable black floof. Adam stretched his right hand out to the coffee table and snagged the purple pacifier. He brought it to his little's mouth. When Shiro realized what his Daddy was offering him, he latched on and began lazily sucking on it. Adam started stroking Shiro's extremely short hair, knowing that it was going to be a cuddle night. That was something he was down for.

Fin


	194. Bedtime (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bedtime and Daddy Lance is getting Little Keith ready for bed. Who says bedtime can't be fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another prompt from Tumblr and is also age regression.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Bedtime, Little Keith, Daddy Lance, Red Lion Plushie

"Bedtime"

"Where's my little lion? There he is!" Lance pulled the red shirt over his little's head, joining the red pants already covering his diaper. Keith giggled at his silly Daddy. He scooped up his baby and looked around the bedroom in an exaggerated manner, even going as far as to put a hand up to his eyes as if trying to block out the glare from their light. "Now, where is Red? Did she run off?"

Keith looked around for his Red Lion plushie, spying her on the rocking chair. He pointed. "Red!"

Lance turned around in a circle in one direction and then back in the opposite direction, his hold on his little very secure the entire time. "Where? Did Pidge put a cloaking device on her?"

Keith giggled louder and gestured emphatically towards the chair.

"Is she under you?" Lance lifted Keith up, the little squealing in excitement. "Nope." He brought Keith back down.

"Silly, Daddy. Red!" Keith pointed at the chair again, yawning.

Lance could tell Keith was tired, and if he didn't have his plushie, Lance was in for a rough night. He walked over to the rocking chair. "There she is!" He picked her up and handed her to his baby. "Were you there the entire time? You silly lion."

He picked up a plush, teal blanket and expertly wrapped his little up in the blanket, keeping his arms out. He sat down in the rocking chair, rocking and humming to his raven haired little. Keith loved to fall asleep listening to his Daddy's humming or singing, and Lance gladly lulled his baby to sleep, humming an old Spanish lullaby he long forgot the words to.

Fin


	195. Baby's First Christmas (Age Regression) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith spending his first actual Christmas (not in a foster home) with Krolia and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was a prompt I received as a gift exchange on Tumblr for 1RoseLily1. This is also age regression.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Mama Krolia, Daddy Shiro, Christmas

"Baby's First Christmas"

Shiro hung a tinsel decoration from the ceiling. Normally, he wouldn't hang something so gaudy, but Keith had fallen in love with the shiny star that twisted and turned when he batted at it. It also reflected the sun's rays when the light hit it just right. Speaking of Keith, the little was out with Krolia. Initially, the plan was to have Keith race his mother on hover bikes, but he had become frustrated as his bike wasn't working, no matter what he tried. That resulted in Shiro and Krolia having a crying little to console. Krolia then had the brilliant idea to take Keith to see the Blue Lion carvings. They, of course, knew that Keith had already seen the carvings, but it served to perk their little right up.

"Yay! Blue!" he had shouted. Keith had regressed further than usual this time due to his earlier frustration. He was about one year old, but due to his Galran heritage could speak fairly well.

"Yes, baby. The Blue Lion carvings, but first, let's get you changed into something better."

Krolia picked up her son, intent on getting him out of the dirty coveralls he wore when he worked on his and Shiro's bikes. She changed him into a diaper and a blue onesie and black elastic waisted knit pants. She put tennis shoes and a light weight jacket on him as she didn't want him to get cold. As they were heading out the door, Keith blew Shiro a sloppy kiss, one which Shiro returned. Once they left Shiro's sight, he had reentered the house and started putting up some Christmas decorations. He strung multi-color lights around the perimeter of the living room, near the ceiling. Suspended from the ceiling were a few tinsel decorations Keith himself had taken a liking to, including the star.

He also hung up three stockings on a shelf that came up to his chest. Shiro's stocking was plain purple, Krolia's stocking was dark blue with the Blade of Marmora symbol embroidered in purple on it, and Keith's stocking was usually red with his name embroidered in purple on the top. However, his little self liked a different stocking than his big self did. The little was attracted to brighter colors, so his stocking was a light blue with a green Christmas tree with multi-colored lights and decorations on it.

He also set up their Christmas tree but did not do more than put multi-colored lights and garland on it. He was going to wait until Krolia and Keith returned, so the little could help decorate the tree. It was one of Keith's favorite things, helping that is. He hadn't had a real family Christmas. All of his Christmases had either been when he was in the orphanage or ignored when they had been in space. The last good Christmas was the one before his Dad had died. Shiro was determined to make this the best Christmas his little has ever had.

%%%

It wasn't much longer before Krolia returned with Keith in her arms. The little's legs had gotten tired during the long trek. His eyes lit up when Krolia carried him into the house. He chirped as his eyes landed on the tinsel decorations. He batted at the star, which was the closest to them. Shiro and Krolia allowed him to take in and play with the tinsel decorations as that was one of the many reasons they were there.

Shiro could tell the second Keith's purple eyes landed on the unfinished tree. He cocked his head. "Daddy? Tree?"

Shiro knew what his baby was asking. "I was waiting for you. This is our Christmas tree. It's only right that you help decorate it."

"How?"

"I will hold up an ornament, and you will tell me where it goes," Shiro said simply.

Keith smiled widely at his Daddy. Krolia jostled her kit. "But first, someone needs a change."

Krolia carried Keith over to the changing table and quickly and efficiently changed his diaper. She also took off his little shoes and jacket before picking him back up and carrying him back to Shiro and their tree.

By that time, Shiro was holding a small box of ornaments in one hand. With the other hand, he withdrew a special ornament. It was in the shape  of a silver star. It said 'Baby's First Christmas' on it. "Where should this special ornament go?"

"Um, here!" Keith pointed at a branch just out of his reach when he wasn't in either of his parent's arms.

This continued on until only the tree topper was left. Shiro let Keith hold onto the star as Krolia lifted him up to the top of the tree and kept Keith's hands steady as the little put the star on the tree. Keith grinned as his Daddy and Mama let him help decorate. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, but he was tired from the walk he and his Mama went on earlier.

He yawned and laid his head on his Mama's shoulder. "Mama, sleepy."

Krolia purred to her baby. "Let's lay you down then."

"That way Santa can visit and put toys in your stocking and under the tree."

"I good boy?"

Shiro came closer and stroked Keith's long hair. "A very good boy."

Keith drifted off to sleep, still laying against his Mama's shoulder. Once Keith was laid down, Krolia and Shiro quietly pulled out the gifts they had wrapped when Keith was still big. He had gone out with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge earlier that week to have some fun and to hang out. His caregivers had taken this time to wrap the gifts. They had bought gifts for little Keith and big Keith as they didn't know which headspace he would be in on Christmas. They left big Keith's gifts in the closet since little him wouldn't know what to do with them.

%%%

The next morning, Shiro had gotten Keith because Krolia was preparing a small breakfast for the three of them. He caressed the silky black locks, effectively roused the little. He raised his arms. "Up, Daddy?"

He picked him up and carried him to the changing table that was in his room. Shiro changed Keith's diaper and changed him into a red shirt and red and green striped pants with white socks. He carried the little into the living room, and the little's eyes widened at the pile of presents.

"Breakfast first, baby." Krolia carried out a bowl with some rice cereal in it and another one with a few pieces of cut up fruit in it. She patiently fed Keith some of the rice cereal and all of the fruit. Once she was done, she made sure Keith was all clean before she carried him over to the tree. She sat down with him right in front of her. He was leaning against his Mama with his Daddy close by. His Daddy was gathering a bunch of presents between them. Keith figured they were for his Mama. She deserved nice things, because she was such a good Mama. He didn't reach out to even touch the shiny bows, even though he liked shiny things. So, he was confused when Daddy pushed one of the presents closer to him.

"These are all for you, baby. You have been such a good baby for us. You get presents."

Keith looked up at his Daddy in surprise. "Mine?"

"Yes, baby. Do you want help opening any of them?" Krolia asked. "If not, that's okay."

Keith considered it for a moment before looking back up at his Mama. "Help please."

She gently nuzzled his hair before gently guiding his hands in opening one present after another. There were many gifts for little Keith like a fuzzy blanket, onesies of all different colors (Keith preferred solid colors), a couple new sippy cups, several coloring books, big crayons (ones perfect for uncoordinated hands), a small photo album with pictures of Keith, Krolia, and/or Shiro, and a set of glow in the dark stars (for Keith's ceiling and/or walls).

Tears filled Keith's eyes. He got gifts like good boys did. He was a good boy! He looked at his Daddy, who cooed to him. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I good." The disbelief in the little's voice almost broke Shiro's heart. He knew Keith had struggled for almost his entire childhood and didn't believe he was good. It was the one thing Shiro and Krolia made sure to tell him on a daily basis.

"Of course you are, kit." Krolia gently pulled Keith onto her lap, grooming his hair as Shiro scooted closer. Keith relaxed against his Mama as she groomed him and Shiro carefully slid his arms around Keith and hugged his little.

"You are the very best baby. Merry Christmas, Keith."

Fin


	196. Too Busy Playing (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lance is so enthralled by his toys that he keeps putting off a bathroom break. Toddler Lance and Caregiver Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression. There's a bunch of Spanish in this as Lance is speaking solely in Spanish, but the translations follow in brackets. 
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Lance, Caregiver Hunk, Accident

"Too Busy Playing"

It was a lazy day for the Paladins of Voltron. That wasn't to say they had nothing to do, but simply that the Galra weren't attacking innocent worlds. It was fortunate, because the Blue Lion was down her primary Paladin. Lance wasn't sick; just simply regressed, and because he was regressed, the Yellow Lion was down her Paladin because Hunk was Lance's caregiver.

Lance was sitting on the floor on the lounge, playing with his toys. Hunk was sitting nearby, watching his little have fun.

"¿Hunky, juego conmigo por favor?" [Play with me please]

Hunk was used to Lance talking in Spanish when he regressed. His little's first language was Spanish, and he wasn't going to deny him the use of it. Fortunately, Hunk knew enough Spanish to understand his toddler. "Okay,  Lancey, but first isn't it time for potty?"

"No. Estoy jugando." [I'm playing.]

"If you're sure." Hunk got down from the couch and joined his little on the floor. He didn't give up on it though. Lance needed a bathroom break, but he couldn't force him. His little was very insistent on wearing 'big boy' underwear instead of his usual pull-up. Hunk was dubious, but the smile on Lance's face when Hunk agreed would make the day worthwhile. He wasn't counting on his little to be too busy playing to go potty.

He waited a few more doboshes before asking again. "Lance, do you need to go potty?"

"No. Estoy bien." [I'm good]

"Lance, I'm serious. You aren't wearing a pull-up. If you don't go, you're going to have an accident." Hunk didn't like sounding mean to Lance. He knew the little was going to start crying, but he didn't expect the full on sobs that escaped him. He was surprised that Lance didn't climb into his arms either. Hunk reached out for his little, stopping when he flinched back. "Lance?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo quise hacerlo! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando!" [I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was having so much fun playing!]

"Slow down, Lancey. You're okay." Hunk spied the wet spot on Lance's pants and realized why his little was upset. "Let's get you changed. Okay?"

Lance sniffled. "Sí." [Yes]

Lance put his hand in Hunk's large one and followed him back to his room for a fresh change of clothes and a pull-up. "Lo siento, Hunky." [I'm sorry.]

"I know, Lance. You're forgiven. Just remember that I take care of you. Love you, little dude."

"Te amo, Hunky." [I love you]

Fin 


	197. Stay With Me (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is at headquarters and ordered to take time off. However, he doesn't want to be alone. He wants his entire pack to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Time off, Cuddles and Snuggles

"Stay With Me"

Keith woke up slowly, not really wanting to. The tick his eyes focused on the nest and most of his pack still sleeping he let out a purr. That was right. He was with his pack and on what the Paladins called a vacation. He called it being lazy, but his pack insisted he wasn't going on any missions or doing any training for the week he was there. He rolled over to cuddle with Ulaz, who had fallen asleep behind him; only to find the spot empty. His eyes shot open. He sat up and chirped.

Suddenly, a hand cupped his cheek, a thumb caressing one of his cheek stripes. "Easy, kit. I'm just going to the med bay."

He let out a whiny little mewl at the thought of Ulaz leaving. Ulaz paused at strapping his blade to his back when he heard the distressed sound. He had never heard Keith make that sound before. "Kit?"

"I don't want you to go. I don't want anyone to go."

"You want an off day with your whole pack in the nest?"

"Yes."

Ulaz removed his blade and armor and climbed back into his spot in the nest, which was between his mate and his youngest kit. Keith snuggled into Ulaz's short fur, letting out the soft purrs of a sleeping kit. Ulaz rested his head on top of Keith's and closed his eyes, intending on opening them and going to the med bay later.

He didn't wake up until he heard the whiny little mewl again. This time Kolivan was out of the nest, intending on going to his office. The leader had froze at the unusual sound.

"Kit?"

"Kolivan, get back in the nest. The kit has requested everyone take an off day and spend it in the nest with him," Ulaz answered for Keith.

"Is that so? I suppose I can run the base from the nest. Fortunately, I don't have any meetings today." Kolivan climbed back into the nest and curled back around Regris, who hadn't woken up even when Keith moved. When he had fallen asleep, the two kits were curled up with each other. Now, Regris was curled around Keith's back with Kolivan behind him, and Antok behind Kolivan. Antok's tail wrapped itself around his mate's waist again. Keith settled down when he realized that he managed to convince the two busiest Blades to take the day off.

He snuggled back against Ulaz again, falling back asleep, barely aware of Regris's tail wrapping around his left leg. He considered it a victory, even if it didn't last all day.

Unbeknownst to Keith, Thace and Antok heard the exchanges and made sure their mates didn't leave the nest for the rest of the day. They had food delivered to the nest and made sure Keith got to cuddle and snuggle every single member of their pack during the duration of the day. It had crossed their minds that this was unusual behavior for their training obsessed kit. Whatever triggered this behavior was concerning, but he didn't appear sick. He apparently just wanted to cuddle with his entire pack for the whole day, and they were more than happy to let it happen.

Fin


	198. A Boring Day Can Lead To Friendship (Klance, Broganes, Veracxa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Griffin wants to get to know Keith better and be friends with him, but how can he when he spends all his time with either Lance or Shiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is sort of Season 8 compliant with a couple of changes. This is Klance, Broganes, and potentially Veracxa. This is NOT Jeith but merely a friendship between the two forming.  
>    
> Tags: Klance, Broganes, Potentially Veracxa, Friendship, Season 8

"A Boring Day Can Lead To Friendship"

It was a boring day aboard the IGF Atlas. Well, boring to the Paladins and MFE pilots. Veronica, Lance, and Acxa were holed up in the shooting range, trying to best each other. Acxa was getting more comfortable around Veronica, and they had a less tense friendship with a bit of shy flirting. Lance was just bored without his boyfriend, who was on a different training deck with his brother (and James).

Keith and Shiro had gone early to the sparring deck, after Keith told Lance where he was going. He still couldn't believe he was _actually_  dating Lance. Keith and Shiro were dressed in the simple gray Garrison shirts and gray with orange accented Garrison pants. The clothes were loose enough to not restrict movement, but tight enough to not get in the way. Keith had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of his face. They had stretched and warmed-up before circling in slow, deliberate movements. Sweat poured off both men as they punched, kicked, blocked, flipped, and dodged each other for hours and hours.

It was obvious to James, who had stopped his own training to watch them, that the two men were used to sparring like this with each other. To be honest, James had always been jealous of Kogane's connection to Shiro. Shiro had tried not to play favorites, but he had seen the raw talent in the young cadet, and it influenced every interaction he had with him. Kogane had used to be easy to provoke, being prone to angry outbursts. Now, years and a war later, they had both matured, having grown out of their childish rivalry. James had wanted to be friends with Ko-Keith but wasn't sure how to go about it. When he had seen Keith heading for the sparring deck, he thought it would be a good opportunity to spend time in his company. He was only slightly dismayed to see it was Shiro he was sparring with.

%%%

Keith and Shiro weren't blind. They knew James was there and what his intentions were. They knew he was a lot less antagonistic towards Keith, even referring to him by his first name!

Shiro thought it was painful how awkward Keith and James both were. Friendship between the two of them would be good for the camaraderie of the two teams. However, how would he get the two of them interacting?

"Hey, Keith. I need to take a break. If you still want to spar, why not ask James? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Keith shrugged. "I guess so."

Shiro casually leaned against the wall and mopped his brow with a small towel. He watched as Keith carefully approached James. He could also hear the conversation as the sparring deck was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Hey, James. Would you like to spar with me?"

The brunette looked over at the leader of the other team with a small smile on his face. "I'd like to."

The two took up positions similar to what Keith and Shiro had when they had finished warming-up. Shiro watched as they sparred with each other, hoping that this was the only push those two needed to form a friendship. However, knowing how stubborn those two could be, Shiro doubted it.

Fin


	199. Nica (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Veronica hears a Little crying, she can't help but stop by to see if she can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression that is Season 8 compliant. Keith threw a little temper tantrum until he was put in the story.
> 
> Tags: Season 8 compliant, Age Regression, Little Keith, Little Acxa, Mama Krolia, Caregiver Veronica

"Nica"

Veronica was walking back to her room when she heard it. A child crying on the Atlas wasn't a rare event; there were several littles on board, and they all had caregivers of some sort. Veronica was going to keep going, but the crying was joined by another little's voice that sounded close to tears.

"It's okay, sissy. Mama should be coming."

Veronica knew that voice. That was Keith, but who was sissy? She knocked and called through the door, "Keith? It's Veronica. Can I come in?"

The door slid open, and she had her arm full of the dark haired little. "Nica!"

She hoisted the little a bit higher and entered the room fully. She was surprised to see Acxa curled up on the floor with tears slipping down her cheeks. "Acxa?"

She looked up, saw Keith in Veronica's arms, and reached out to her. "Up?"

Veronica repositioned Keith before picking up the half-Galra girl. Acxa laid her head on Veronica's shoulder, her tears slowing. Keith reached out and clumsily petted her hair.

"Keith, what's going on?"

"Mama had a mi-mi-job. Sissy is little and me too."

Veronica gripped the two littles a bit tighter but not any less gentle. "So, Acxa is your sister?"

"Uh-huh. She's the bestest sissy!"

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Krolia entered at a quicker pace than normal. She stopped as she saw Veronica holding her twins. "Veronica?"

Acxa's head shot up at the sound of her mom's voice. "Mama!"

Hearing how little her daughter sounded caused Krolia to hurry over and nuzzle her and then Keith. Both littles purred, returning the nuzzles. Keith's purr was heard in his voice when he told his Mama, "Nica held us while we were waiting for you, Mama. She's so nice."

Veronica blushed slightly at the little's words. "I heard a little crying and couldn't not stop."

"Are you a caregiver, my dear?"

"Yes. I helped my mother take care of a couple of my siblings who regressed."

"Mama," Acxa whispered, tugging on her mom's sleeve. "Can Nica stay with us when you do your job?"

"Only if she isn't busy or opposed to it," Krolia answered. She knew Veronica heard her daughter's question and, subsequently, her answer.

"I'd love to take care of one or both of these cuties," Veronica replied, cuddling the two littles closer to her.

Fin


	200. New Leadership (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After addressing the entire population of Galra, all Keith wants to do is relax with his mom and Kolivan. However, three Galra want to nominate Keith for the Galra representative for the Galactic Coalition, not realizing he is still considered a kit by their standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Season Eight compliant until Keith makes his speech to the Galra, which is where this starts. I also have a couple of headcanons thrown in.
> 
> Tags: Season 8 Compliant, DoM, Differing Societal Standards

"New Leadership"

"For too long, the people of this extraordinary civilization have been manipulated by a dictatorship that placed a misguided sense of self-preservation above all else. It was a tragic, unfortunate series of events that led us down this dark, never-ending path of power and greed. But now, we, the citizens of the Galra Empire, have an opportunity to make right all of the injustices set into motion by our forefathers. Because of the sacrifice made by Princess Allura we have ben given a second chance to come together in rebuilding the Galra Empire by joining the Galactic Coalition and ushering in a new era of peace across the universe."

The cheer from the assembled Galra was deafening. Keith was grateful that he could escape into the inner sanctum under the Kral Zera. The inner sanctum had been redone and looked like a proper area with chairs and a few tables. Keith sighed and collapsed ungracefully into a chair. He wanted to go lay down in his nest he shared with his mom and Kolivan, especially after addressing _all_  Galran citizens. He whined softly, catching Krolia's attention as she just walked in with Kolivan and a few Galra who were interested in talking about and possibly suggesting a representative for the Galactic Coalition.

"What's wrong, my kit?" Krolia replied, kneeling next to the chair, so Keith could nuzzle her head if he wanted, which he did.

"Kit?" one of the Galra repeated.

"Krolia, why are you calling him a kit?" another one asked.

Krolia stood up, letting her hand drift through Keith's long hair, which he left unbound. "Keith is my son, my kit."

"I have never run across a grown Galra who would allow himself to be called a kit in public, even by his mother," the first one replied.

"Who said I was full grown?" Keith inquired.

The Galra froze in place. Another Galra stuttered out, "N-not full grown?"

Keith shrugged. "Yeah."

Kolivan placed a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder. "He is full grown according to Earth standards, but on Daibazaal and in any Galran society, he is a kit."

"How old is he?"

Keith cocked his head. "By this point, I'm," He did some quick calculations in his head. "Twenty-two deca-phoebes old."

"He's a toddler! We _actually_ wanted to suggest electing a toddler for our representative!"

Keith sat bolt upright. "What? Why would you want me to be the representative?"

"Initially, it was because you are well-spoken and have good relations with other races due to your time as the Black Paladin of Voltron, but we cannot nominate a kit for such a role. It would be wrong."

"I was a Paladin of Voltron and a member of the Blade of Marmora when I was eighteen deca-phoebes old! How can me being your representative at twenty-two be _wrong?"_ Keith blinked when what he said registered in his brain. His eyes widened briefly before he continued, "Not that I want to be the representative. It's just your reason is...This is not coming out right, is it?"

Krolia patted her kit's hair. "No, Keith, but I'm having fun watching you try."

Keith's expression fell into a mock glare. "Thanks, Mom."

"Any time, kit," Krolia quipped.

The three Galra who had followed Krolia and Kolivan beneath the Kral Zera conversed amongst themselves before coming to a consensus. They waited for the kit to cease trying to explain himself before one of them spoke. "We understand that you are reluctant to ascend into another leadership role; however, you are the most qualified among us, have prior experience, and are less likely to be corrupted by the power of this role. Being a kit, you would be allowed two aides to assist you in this position."

Keith raised his head, stared at the three Galra, and sighed. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"You always have a choice, kit, and we will always be by your side, no matter what you decide." Kolivan ran his claws through Keith's hair.

"May I think about it and come to a proper decision later on?"

"Of course, but don't take too long. The Empire needs proper guidance for this new direction to become the established norm," one of the Galra cautioned.

"I understand."

The three Galra took their leave. Krolia picked up her son, Kolivan laid a hand on Keith's shoulder, and Cosmo teleported them to the aft section of the Black Lion. Krolia and Kolivan entered the nest the had constructed in the large lion, settling Keith between them. Keith buried his face in his mom's uniform and let out a whine.

"What's the matter, my kit?"

"I had been adamant about not leading, but they made several good points. Now, I don't know anymore."

"Do whatever your heart tells you, kit," Krolia advised.

Keith was quiet for quite awhile. He was so quiet and still Krolia and Kolivan would have thought that he had fallen asleep, if not for the fact that Keith purred in his sleep. Then, Keith looked up through his bangs at the two Galra he considered family. "Would you two like to be my aides?"

Krolia nuzzled his hair. "We would be honored."

Keith snuggled against his mom, content. He would be addressing the Galra population again, informing them of the decision to add his name to the list of potential candidates for the Galra representative, but for now, he was going to get some more rest.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brings an end to Volume Two, but don't worry. Volume Three starts tomorrow.


End file.
